Separation Arc
by anaknisatanas
Summary: The Eve Wars are over. Heero has disappeared and soon Duo is gone without a trace. Tensions are bubbling beneath the surface as Dorothy is arrested for war crimes. Strange happenings are occuring on L2 and the underworld is being drawn together with one p
1. Prologue One: A New Beginning

**Number One: A New Beginning **

**_Alan Cohen: _** _It takes a lot of courage to release the familiar and seemingly secure, to embrace the new. But there is no real security in what is no longer meaningful. There is more security in the adventurous and exciting, for in movement there is life, and in change there is power._

_**George Bernard Shaw: **Some men see things as they are and say, "Why?"_ _I dream of things that never were and say, "Why Not?"_

Ryo Ichii's fist came down hard on the table, the vibrations causing the water pitcher to teeter precariously before being righted by the quick thinking of Ryo's cousin Rei. All three men who were seated around the table and had previously been somewhat calm were even now expecting their cousin Ryo to begin his usual ranting and raving. Rei was by far the most calm of the three having grown up with Ryo and his temper so he was accustomed to his loud outbursts than the other two men. But all three looked up with surprise showing before it was quickly masked, but it had been there nonetheless. Ryo was not shouting, he was controlled despite the bad news they had informed him of. New that clearly showed that the Ichii Family could be facing inevitable ruin. A ruin beyond any hope of salvation.

"We will survive this problem," Ryo spoke looking over each of his cousins, reading their expressions by their eyes. "Make no mistake about it. No matter what it takes, even if it means that we must relocate, we will not die out."

All three of the cousins nodded seriously. They all knew that Ryo was very resourceful and spoke the truth, even though the bitter truths that they had given to him earlier would have cause a lesser man to give up the fight. But Ryo was like the samurai's of old, fighting until death claimed him but never surrendering. Or he fought until he had vanquished all of his foes. When he chose to commit himself to a cause there was never a draw or a rematch. There was always a winner and a loser, Ryo was rarely if ever the loser.

"If we do have to relocate where will we relocate too?" Kenji, the youngest cousin, hesitantly asked. "All the other Families and Cartels are secure in their power and holdings. Even if we moved now we do not have the power to knock any of them out, there is no where in the Asian Empire we can begin anew."

"Then we will build a new Empire," Ryo looked out into the dark night sky. "And we will do so out there."

"In the Colonies?" Gregory asked for clarity.

"Yes," Ryo nodded in confirmation. "If we must. Someone look into it, thoroughly. I've heard that the new Colony of L2 is almost completed. It is young and can easily be taken over if we act quickly."

The three nodded in agreement. What crime boss had not heard about the L2 Colony, a Colony being built by the work of prisoners? It was a tempting thought and a very realistic one given their current situation. Relocating to space would provide endless possibilities and would put the Ichii Family at the forefront once again. They could become the biggest there was out there because not even L1 or L3 had been tarnished by any of the Cartels. The three cousins stood to leave to begin their information hunt.

"Before you leave," Ryo spoke softly but they all heard and stopped to listen. "See if any other Families or Cartels wish to join us in this venture. Having some support will only serve to strengthen us and whoever decides to join in with us will also benefit from the same thing. Check first among the non-Asian friends that we have. I don't want the neighbors to get wind of this if it can be helped."

"Should I contact the Daman head?" Rei, the eldest, asked respectfully.

"Yes," Ryo smiled for the first time that day. "Daman is a good man. One who is always honest with old business partners and who always follows through on his agreements. Contact him at once!"

Nearly half an hour later Frank Daman was on the phone with Ryo Ichii.

"Well Ryo," Frank spoke calmly and levelly. "I was just informed of a very interesting business proposition by that cousin, Rei, of yours. He is a great speaker you know. America and Europe are slowly drying up, there's no creativity and there are too many people coming into the business. In spite of all this the American Mafia's are becoming pushy. I'm in if you still want me."

"Are you certain about this?" Ryo asked, most traces of shock barely visible on his features. "I didn't think you would agree so quickly or easily."

"Every business man needs new horizons and opportunities," Frank gave a shrug of his shoulders. "And I need anything I can get at this point. I'm sure you know how it is and how it's going to become."

Ryo nodded understandingly at Frank's last statement. They were both in the same position, only Frank stood to lose much more than Ryo. He was in both America and Europe making his stake slightly greater. That made most of the major doubts drop away. There was always the fear that the other guy would not follow through but those problems could be planned for. In this there was no cause for distrust. They were on equal footing.

"I know of a few people who would make excellent business partners," Frank brought up, watching Ryo's reaction to the suggestion. "It would certainly help with the cost and power that we'll need."

"How many people?" Ryo asked.

"Two or three more Families," Frank answered in a smooth tone. "That's it. And if we band together we'll be damn near unstoppable up there. The power and influence we'll have together will be enormous."

"How do you know that this partnership will work out?" Ryo was uncertain at best with the idea.

"Because," Frank gave him an assuring smile. "We're from different backgrounds. If we're united together then our people won't fight, not over Family ties or power if we're all equal. And all our businesses are such that we won't have much cause to get in each other's ways, not too much anyway. It would be the capitol of the Underworld, wherever we settle on L2."

"Contact them," Ryo said. "Only because I know that you don't dream outside of possibility and reality."

"It is L2 we're looking at settling on right?" Frank asked to make sure that he had everything correct.

"Yes," Ryo acknowledged to him with a sharp nod. "Is there something about L2 that I should be aware of Daman? Is there something wrong with that choice?"

"Not exactly," Frank suddenly smirked. "It just so happens a cousin of mine is about to be shipped up there to serve a four month prison sentence. And he's going to be on the main colony. I think I'll have him take up a message to the rest of the workers who are up there. Prisoners are bound to have contraband weapon, even up there."

"What good would that do?" Ryo looked hard at Frank. "The prisoners are all the way up there while we're down here."

"You have to learn to trust others Ichii.," Frank laughed softly. "That's what equal partnership means. When have I ever let you down on something like this? Is there one time in your memory that stands out?"

"No, not one," Ryo admitted.

"But just to put your mind at ease I'll tell you what I was thinking about," Frank assured Ryo. "I thought it might be a good idea for the prisoners to start an uprising once the colony was almost completed. Then the five of us, hopefully there will be five Families, would liquidate our assets and go up to the main L2 Colony. The authorities would all be too busy watching the revolt to pay any attention to us. And then we'll go to the northwest quadrant and set up our city."

"A sound plan," Ryo nodded in agreement. "But won't the authorities then try to push us out?"

"Most likely," Frank said. "But if we have enough weaponry and a good solid hold we can manage to stay in place for a few months and they'll stop trying to get us out. The authorities might test our position from time to time but it won't be anything that one of us couldn't handle on our own. In the next few years they won't even try."

"How can you be so certain of what the authorities will or will not do?" Ryo's eyes narrowed as he looked at his long time business partner.

"They're American," Frank pointed out to the Japanese man. "And all of them have their price. I can also call in many of the favors I'm owed if it comes down to it. As I said before, it shouldn't be too difficult for us after the first few months. Eventually they'll let us have that part of the main colony. Besides, it's not like there won't be other additions on to L2, so our little corner will become insignificant in their eyes."

"I'll trust your judgement on this Frank Daman," Ryo said after a few moments of deliberation.

"You won't regret it," Frank promised. "I'll call you tomorrow with an update on the three other families at 0600 hours?"

"I'll be waiting," Ryo nodded.

They disconnected.

Tiredly Frank rubbed his forehead, easing away from of the tension headache he felt coming on. It had taken far more out of him than he had thought it would to convince Ryo to go along with his plan. He had been afraid that Ryo might see through him. The Japanese man was nothing if not overly cautious and downright untrusting of outsiders. Both were his strengths and weaknesses. Once Ryo gave his word on something he did not back out and that was something Frank was counting on. If he was able to get everyone in agreement with his plan the future would look very profitable. All their main forms of business, what they each excelled at would all balance out and he was confidant things would run smoothly with little problem. It would be a revolution in the Underworld.

He reached out with a slightly unsteady hand for his glass of brandy. He had been smart to keep it out of his way and out of line of sight with the vid-screen. He was damn lucky he had not reached for it either. Ryo knew him well enough to know that he only brought out the good stuff when he was nervous or very confidant. If he did not have any out then he was not worried or overly certain of himself, which generally meant that things were fine and Ryo would be more at ease with his suggestions. Thankfully he had been able to go through the call with few noticeable slip-ups. He prayed that his luck would continue to hold through the next few calls he had yet to make. He knew that he would need it.

From memory he dialed up his Irish friend, Danny Kincaid, putting the call through directly to his house. It was a privilege that Danny allowed to few people.

"Who the hell is it?" Danny grouched before the vid-screen had even been turned on. "If you're someone I don' wan' to talk to don' bother me."

"It's me Danny," Frank's smooth tones matched his light smile when Danny's face finally appeared on the screen. "I have a proposition for you if you're in the mood to hear me out. If you're not we can talk later."

"'Course I am Franky," The red-head chuckled using a nickname for Daman. "Irelan' has gone to the dogs if you ask me. Been lookin' for something useful to do wit' me time. So, what have you got for me?"

Frank smiled fondly as Danny rapidly dropped his Irish baroque, "A mass movement to the new L2 Colony. As everyone knows that colony is being built by convicts, I have a cousin who's going up there to serve a four month sentence. He's going to take a message up there for me and the prisoners will start a revolt once construction is nearly completed. While the revolt is taking place, you, I and our colleagues will gather our assets and move up there. The authorities will be too concerned with the revolt to monitor our activities until it's too late."

"Sounds pretty solid," Danny conceded. "Have you thought out all the details? And do you have some alternatives in case we hit a few snags in your grand plan? You can never be too careful you know."

"Of course," Frank gave him a bright smile. "You know me, Danny-boy. I've got it all planned out, it'll work. Don't stress over the details, we both know that's my job."

"Sure Franky," Danny said. "Just so long as your still on top of your game. Who else is involved in this scheme?"

"Ryo Ichii," Frank informed the Irishman. "He's the one who suggested re-locating to L2. I came up with the rest of it. Have you heard of Ichii?"

"Who hasn't?" Danny let out a whistle. "One of the toughest there is and stricter than the nuns who taught me in grade school. That should help us, his discipline and strength. I'm good at keeping people out of my territory but not so good at keeping everyone in line."

"I know it," Frank ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "I'll call you back with more details tomorrow Danny, most likely it will be a conference call so we can all talk and get to know one another."

"It sounds like there are going to be more than three Families involved," Danny said with a small frown. "Just how many people are you going to be bringing into this Frank? I hope not too many or things will get crowded."

"Five Families total," Frank sighed.

"Well five's a good and solid number," Danny smiled. "I guess I'll let you go so you can make the rest of those calls. Good luck."

Danny disconnected without giving Frank a chance to say goodbye. He did not bother to take any offence, instead he was already dialing another number and soon two other Families were willing to participate in a conference call for the next day.

Ryo Ichii leaned back in his leather chair, folding his fingers as he smiled at the four screens facing him. There were four, one for each head of the other Families that Daman had convinced to join in the call and one for Daman himself. Ryo had heard of Danny Kincaid, leader of the Kincaid Family who were renowned for their assassins and explosives experts. Then there was Hussein Arman whose men were trained as expert body guards. And of course there was Carlos Sanchez who had ties to the Catholic Church, South America and was partnered with Arman in the building of new weapons. And there was Frank Daman, the American who was an expert at technology and lastly himself in the drug market and manufacturing.

"Did you call your cousin yet Daman?" Hussein Arman asked softly.

Hussein, like Sanchez, rarely if ever raised his voice. They both did not need to. Unlike many of the men on the conference call though, Sanchez included, Arman had a powerful and commanding presence that came naturally and not from his position of power. Hussein though did not care to be in the spot light, one of the reasons he was so eager to join in with Ichii and Daman, he would be able to work in the background but still have an equal voice.

"My cousin is taking the message and is already on his way to the colony," Frank confirmed with confidence. "You don't have to worry about that. My message will get through to the prisoners. When we get word of the riot we'll being the move to L2."

"Good," Carlos Sanchez said. "I can assure everyone that we will have the church's cooperation once we're settled in."

"The Catholic Church?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Carlos said with a chilling smile. "Will anyone have a problem with that?"

"So long as you don't try to convert any of us to your religion," Hussein remarked. "I don't have a problem and I won't make one either. You have my word on it."

"Mine as well," Ryo said.

"And mine," Danny added.

Frank said nothing since he was already Catholic. Ryo however had no real religious ties or affiliation so his agreement was paramount as was Hussein's, who was Islamic. Danny was an Irish Protestant but had never really had a problem with Catholics.

"So we are all agreed then?" Ryo asked carefully looking at each of them. "We being getting our preparations ready now, but slowly so as not to attract unwanted attention from the authorities. And we move swiftly once the riot has begun?"

"Agreed," All four said together.

A few more details were discussed before the disconnected and began gathering their business and members closer to home. They withdrew or transferred funds, re-establishing old and new contacts. Things went smoothly, no one questioned them and the authorities had not changed their surveillance in any way.

Two months later it began. The revolt by the prisoner-builders on L2 was now highly publicized by the media. It was on everyone's mind. The five men who were spread around Earth smiled secretly to themselves when the news came to them. They rushed to bring together their people and supplies.

By the end of two weeks they were launching into space to make their stand, just as they had agreed. All five leaders traveled separately in case of an accident or some other complication. Nearly two and a half weeks after the riot had begun they were within sight of the L2 Colony.

"Who's people are you?" A voice came over the comm-link of Ryo Ichii's shuttle. "If you do not identify yourselves we'll open fire!"

"We're allies," Ryo cut the pilot off before he could respond. "We gave you the orders to being this riot. Now we're here to help."

"Well met," The voice continued, now much more welcoming in tone. "You must be Ryo Ichii. I recognize your voice. You and yours are welcome and may pass and dock safely. We'll keep the cats off your tails. Give us your shuttle numbers so we don't fire upon them."

Ryo read off the long list of numbers. There were a total of thirty-seven shuttles. Some were only passenger shuttles while other's were solely cargo and some were both. It took six hours to get all of the shuttles safely docked. The authorities briefly attempted to stop them but after a brief fire fight they withdrew.

As planned the five leaders with their bodyguards met in the northwest quadrant and set a perimeter. They divided the center of the quadrant into five equal parts for each of them to have, they were the heart of the quadrant. They withdrew their people and the prisoners within the perimeter and began the wait. They did not wait long.

The authorities came at them. Combined they were a frightening force of different styles but blended together in such a way to cause extreme hardships on the police. The prisoners began to call the northwest quadrant, The Shadows, and the name stuck.

The American authorities came at them with the belief that they were loosely joined together and there was a weakness in their partnership. Each Family was interdependent on the other, more organized and joined together than any other crime organization before them. The five did not fold, did not even waver. All they had was brought together and used.

The authorities tried for five months to make them fold and eventually accepted defeat and the bribe offered to them. It was the beginning of a new age in crime. There was an actual city out in the open that was uncontrolled and unmasked. The precedence for future interaction between the Big Five, as the five leaders were called, was set as was the purpose and business of the Shadows. To this day it has yet to be broken.


	2. Prologue Two: Trillium

**Prologue 2: Beginning of a Beautiful Partnership**

_**Eric Hoffer: **The remarkable thing is that we really love our neighbors as ourselves: we do unto others as we do unto ourselves. We hate others when we hate ourselves. We are tolerant towards others when we tolerate ourselves. We forgive others when we forgive ourselves. We are prone to sacrifice others when we are ready to sacrifice ourselves._

_**John Stuart Mill: **War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. _

The energetic Pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe was docked with Howard and other Sweepers on board Peacemillion. Repairs were being made on his Gundam at long last. War against OZ had been raging for many long months now and he had not had a better opportunity to make a major repair to his Gundam.

He had worked with each of the other Gundam Pilots and found them to be satisfactory allies and also a sort of twisted family, although fellowship might have been a more appropriate word at this stage. None of this mattered to the L2 Colony-born Pilot, who lazed against the leg of his Gundam Deathscythe. He was caught up in reading a report from a Sweeper contact who was currently residing in the Shadows of L2. He dew no attention to himself as he read, seeming to almost become a part of his Gundam. This was a talent he had perfected before ever hearing of the Gundams or meeting his controller. He could stand out in a crowd when he wanted, sometimes the best way to hide, or he could be a shadow, a thing people knew was there but that they paid no attention to.

Duo Maxwell had this talent and more. He understood L2 politics which also applied to the Underworld in general. The report that he held clenched in one hand did nothing to ease his worry. If anything he was more agitated than before. L2 was falling to pieces. The economy there was stagnant because the Shadows were stagnant. There was nothing, almost nothing, getting in or out of L2 Colony because of OZ.

The report was clear that L2, the Shadows included, were beginning to give in to the demands OZ was making. He had to prevent the fall of the Shadows at all costs, if only to protect his identity as a Gundam Pilot. He knew that without the Shadows L2 would be more than a festering wound, it would be like a decaying death, the entirety of the cluster. And death spreads, he knew that all too well. Duo did not need to think long or hard before reaching a decision.

It was a simple conclusion for him to reach. Perhaps only simple for him because of what he knew and what he understood, things no one else could or bothered to see. Convincing Howard to allow the Sweepers to help the L2 Underworld, particularly the Shadows posed to be a challenge. Howard was stubborn but Duo was sure that his reasoning powers would be enough in the end. He needed to keep his identity hidden at all costs, Howard was sure to understand that much. And he wanted the help that the Shadows would be able to give to him and indirectly to his controller. Those were two very good arguments that he had to use in his favor and with a few threats Duo was certain that eventually Howard would cave in.

That was the simple part. The terms that he would impose on this arrangement were destined to make Howard put his foot down. He almost considered backing out of his plan until he looked once more at the bleak statements in the last paragraph. He could not back out, not when things were this bad. His plan might very well cost him the only friends he had but some sacrifices had to be made.

"Hey Howie," Duo called out, wiping his hands on a rag as he stood. "Come here for a second."

He watched with minimal anticipation as the man clad in a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses made his way over.

'You don't have a better choice,' Duo reminded himself, keeping his smile of greeting in place. 'Your responsibility is to the colonies and the dead, not one little group of spacers. Pull yourself together damn it!'

"So Kid," Howard adjusted his sunglasses with the tip of a finger. "What's up?"

"I've got a favor to ask you," Duo said. "An important favor."

"More important than fixing up Deathscythe?" Howard attempted a joke to lighten up the somber mood.

"In the long run, yes," Duo remained serious.

"Damn," Howard instantly lost his smile. "It must be important then. Ok, I'll see if I can help you out Kid. Why don't you tell me what the favor is?"

"For now I can only tell you the first part of the favor," Duo gave the man who was the closest thing he had to a father a weak smile. "I need you to have your Sweeper contact in the Shadows get in touch with Shai Ichii for me. I need to speak with Shai about something very important. If he can't get Shai to call me then ask him to get Freddy Daman or his son, Jimmy. No one else."

"How long do I have to make this happen?" Howard asked marking the time on his watch. "And what's the level of priority?"

"Priority is above the repairs to Deathscythe," Duo answered. "And you have until I leave again to make this happen. Can you contact get to Ichii or Daman?"

"My contact is in the Shadows even now," Howard said to the L2 Pilot. "Having him get to Ichii shouldn't be a problem. Are you sure you want to speak with Ichii? He's young and been in power only for 6 years."

"Get me Ichii," Duo insisted. "I know that if he's in this with me he won't back out. He's in all the way once he decides to commit to something. Plus Shai is tough. He had no room for weakness or pity and he doesn't give them either."

"Cold hearted bastard," Howard grumbled. "I'll do my best Kid."

Howard turned and left the repair bay to go to his soundproofed office. Duo was certain that Howard would not fail him.

He started in again on the repairs to his Gundams right leg. The other mechanics joined him, joking and working. He worked mostly in silence, thinking of ways to bring up his proposition to Ichii. He remembered all too well how Ichii had maintained his power, he had been a part of the Trillium (1) after all. And because of that he could afford to be nice to Ichii before he had to get mean.

Ichii did not worry him as much as the other leaders of the Shadows did. Getting them to agree to his plan would be difficult. If Daman came over to his side it could possibly sway the others, the same could be said if it were Kincaid who was willing to join him. Talking with the rest of the leaders would be the most delicate part and would require all his limited bargaining skills. Manipulation was something he had on his side and he doubted that the Shadows would be able to get a better deal from anyone else. Of course it helped that he knew how politics worked there and a little something about each of them and that they knew almost nothing about him.

A few hours later Howard finally reappeared in the hangar. He called out to Duo who instantly stopped his work. He wiped off his hands and came instantly to Howard's side. He did not wish for any of the mechanics to overhear them. If rumors started going around it would not help him when he spoke with Howard later.

"What's the word Howie?" Duo placed his hands on his hips.

"Hey Kid," Howard said in greeting, pulling Duo even further away from the group of mechanics. "Ichii's going to call back to my office in about twenty minutes. According to Jons he's curious about what you want so you're in luck there. Get going Kid, we can talk about this later."

"Excellent work," Duo grinned as he swept past the de-facto Sweeper leader. "And thanks for getting right on it. We'll definitely talk later."

'And I can guarantee you won't like it Howie,' Duo added silently to himself.

He stopped by his room and quickly cleaned himself off as best he could. He donned his familiar battle attire, black priests' shirt with the white collar, black riding pants and black combat boots. With plenty of care he re-braided his hair. Almost without thought he slipped into the role of Shinigami, a role he usually reserved for battle or his missions. Now it would get another use.

Duo felt ready to speak with Ichii. And would the Japanese leader in the Shadows be receiving a surprise from him. He could almost picture Ichii's response. Duo grinned wickedly at the thought.

His confidence that Ichii would see the sense and reason in his proposal was not misplaced. He was doubly confident Ichii would be willing to accept his help although it was open to debate if he would be able to convince the other leaders to do the same. Ichii would at least be able to talk them into a conference call with him and then he would make them see that he was their best chance at survival against OZ. And because he was not OZ they would be more likely to listen and accept him. Duo Maxwell and Shinigami never lie but they do stretch the truth.

He walked down to Howard's office and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. Duo dimmed the lights, as much to set the scene as to keep himself hidden in shadow until the time was right. He allowed only one light to shine directly on him, enough to illuminate his outline, nothing more. It would be the perfect setting in which to tell Ichii that once upon a time he had been called Death's Shadow (2). And also to reveal his new persona of Shinigami.

OZ had made that nickname famous with the authorities and the leaders of the Shadows were bound to have heard of him. Although he doubted that his nickname had been tied to Gundam Pilot 02 as of yet. Still being known was something and a reputation was to be utilized to the fullest whenever possible.

Duo artfully arranged himself in the leather chair behind Howard's desk. He propped his feet up and off to the side on a filing cabinet to give himself the appearance of calm and a touch of arrogance as well. The arrogance he felt, it was natural and for some reason whenever he dealt with the Underworld that arrogance surfaced but the calm he did not feel at all.

This was how he sat waiting for Ichii to call, a call due to come in about three minutes. Knowing Ichii, and the other leaders as he did, he knew that the call would be on time. Ichii was adamant for being on time for all business related things. Duo watched the clock out of the corner of his eye, pretending to himself that time held no consequence to him. Mentally he shoved himself completely into the waiting arms of Shinigami so that Duo Maxwell was almost non-existent.

There was a small part of him that was uneasy at how simple this change came. But he recognized the necessity to adopt his alternate persona, one more dangerous than Death's Shadow had ever been. And the necessity made it easier to accept the change. It was time to associate more than just killing and missions with Shinigami, his past needed to be brought in and his future. The ringing in his ears told him that it was time for the new usage of Shinigami to being.

Shinigami allowed the vid-phone to ring three times before he answered. Ichii's face was instantly on the screen, his eyes taking in the picture before him.

"A tad melodramatic don't you think?" Ichii chuckled slightly. "But I'll listen to what you have to say."

"You owe me at least that much and more," Shinigami stated. "Several years ago I was Death's Shadow. I was the only member of the Trillium that you never met, until now."

"What do you want?" Ichii was instantly alert. "I was never certain it you existed. Now I know otherwise."

"It's not about what I want," Shinigami nearly laughed. "The Shadow's are hurting, badly. And because of that L2 is hurting. I want to help fix that."

"Why should you care?" Shai Ichii stared hard at the shadowy figure.

"L2 was my home," Shinigami replied. "I still know people on the colony, people I don't want to suffer. And I hate OZ."

"You and most of the Underworld hate OZ," Shai Ichii snorted. "How do you plan on helping?"

"With money to being with," Shinigami chuckled. "How much do you Sanchez, Arman, Kincaid and Daman require?"

"I like your proposition so far," Ichii conceded. "But I need to confer with the others before I make you any solid promises. We will call you back within two hours time at this number."

"I'll be here," Shinigami promised the Japanese leader.

Ichii disconnected without a goodbye. He had just assuredly given his word, so Shinigami did not worry about waiting around for a call. If Ichii said two hours that was what he meant.

He remained as Shinigami. There was nearly two hours time until he would need the persona but he chose to stay in battle mode. He ruled supreme from the inside of Howard's office, appropriating it for his personal use considering the delicate negotiations he had taking place. The Sweeper crew gave him a wide berth when he came out to grab a few things from his room. They all recognized the signs that he was in battle mode and they all knew that if anything they did pissed him off it could end up in disaster. What made them more careful than this knowledge was that when Duo went back to being Duo he would regret causing any Sweeper harm. But Shinigami would not hesitate to strike, Duo just had to live with the results.

'Howard never could leave well enough alone,' Shinigami reflected.

He looked at the picture on the wall. It had been taken only six months after he had been with the Sweepers many years ago. The picture was of him and Howard, almost like a father and a son.

'But you're nobody's son,' He reminded himself. 'This has to be done.'

Howard stood before Shinigami, prepared to face his displeasure. Anger could be a very powerful motivator.

"You're going to promise them Sweeper transports?" Howard raged. "Are you insane? You don't have the authority here to do that."

"I will be offering transports, yes," Shinigami confirmed with a sigh. "But you're not looking at this situation the right way. You don't see –"

"I see well enough Kid," Howard cut him off. "And I won't have it. The Sweepers may be related to piracy but even we have our standards."

"Consider this old man," Shinigami tilted his chair back, watching Howard from under lidded eyes. His tone was icy, causing a shiver to run along Howard's spine since that particular tone had never been used on him before. "I'll leave here tonight as Shinigami and the next time we meet will be too soon. I will wash my hands of the Sweepers."

"Are you threatening me?" Howard demanded, using some of his remaining courage. "Over a bunch of crime lords who never gave you the time of day until you became a Gundam Pilot? I see how it is Kid."

"You don't see," Shinigami repeated his earlier words. "I need this alliance Howard. They know my identity and I need to keep that a secret from OZ for as long as possible. And the Underworld will be beholden to me, not to G or any other controllers. I don't trust G."

"I admit those are valid points," Howard said. "But does it have to involve the Sweepers?"

"Who else can I use?" Shinigami asked. "Who else has to knowledge or the technology?"

"Ok, ok," Howard finally said. "What do you need? I'll try my best to help you Kid. And you're right about not trusting G completely, he's acting stranger than usual."

"Don't I know it," Shinigami brought the chair down hard on its front legs. "Some of these past few missions are making me think that he doesn't want me to come back all in one piece. I need some Sweeper ships with our most advanced cloaking shields to act as transports. Are you willing to do this?"

"Of course," Howard sighed. "For now I can only promise some of the smaller transports for their use. The bigger ships you'll have to hold off on."

"Thanks Howie," Shinigami gave a small smile. "Ichii will be calling back soon. I need to be ready."

"All right," Howard turned toward the door. "But try to make sure that they're willing to share. I can only get them ten small ships for now."

"I'll try," Shinigami promised.

Shinigami watched, almost detached from his surroundings, as Howard left the room. The old man shut the door firmly behind him, ensuring privacy and security. He was relieved that Howard had agreed without much of a fight. That was the second part of the favor he had to get out of the way, the last part was sure to blow a major fuse in Howard.

'You're committed now,' He reminded himself. 'Backing out isn't an option.'

A small part of his mind once again sent out a panic alert which he quickly stopped and ignored. He was still in Shinigami mode and a part of him kept disagreeing with how easily he remained in it, still not used to the new persona he had created. He knew that he was performing a necessary task so it was acceptable for him to remain in battle mode. But Shinigami was going to earn a new reason for existing.

'No time for thinking about this shit,' He thought angrily to himself. 'You need this mask to deal with the leaders. They can't sense any weakness or indecision on your part. Shinigami will make sure of that. With Shinigami you've got no problems. You're just paranoid.'

Shinigami quickly had himself back under control, calmly leaning back in the leather chair. He pulled the black ball cap that Howard had brought him, low over his eyes. His stage was once again set and he was ready to dangle his promises over the heads of the five leaders. He grinned evilly at the thought, wondering who would be the most eager to go for his bait and who would be the toughest one to convince that he was sincere. It did not really matter to him who thought he was sincere but he hoped that Ichii and Daman, for obvious reasons, would be the ones to be on his side. Ichii, being the most cautious of the five, would make a heavy impact on any who might be unsure. Daman, meanwhile, was the best at making good and shrewd business deals. Having them both by his side should be more than enough.

The vid-phone began its familiar chirp, once again he allowed it to ring a few times before answering. He made sure the lights were still dimmed.

"Hello Shinigami," Ichii was the first to greet him. "I call as promised with the rest of my colleagues present."

The vid-screen was split into five sections. In each section was one of the five leaders, all of whom were in different places and all of whom were staring intently at him.

"Hello Ichii, Daman, Arman, Kincaid and Sanchez," Shinigami smiled at them. "Have you reached a decision yet or do you have some questions for me?"

"We have some questions for you first," Daman spoke for the group. "I trust you have no objections about answering them?"

"I'll try my best to answer all your questions," Shinigami replied. "But I make no promises."

"Understood," Daman said. "All we can ask is that you answer as best you can. I'll ask the first question. Why did you chose us? It would have been much simpler for you to go to other people."

"I grew up on L2," Shinigami answered easily. "I still have some loyalty to my roots which includes the Shadows. That is why I came to you first with this offer."

"Fair enough," Arman's gray eyes were impassive. "What can you offer us besides money?"

"Ten small Sweeper transport ships," Shinigami tilted his head to the side. "They all come equipped with full stealth and cloaking devices. Also shields. They will be piloted by Sweepers who are loyal to me and know how to keep their mouths shut no matter what they see or hear. They won't get caught by OZ or anyone else."

"What do you require in return?" Sanchez folded his hands.

"Information and supplies," Shinigami grinned again.

"What sort of information?" Arman narrowed his eyes at the word. "You need to be more specific."

"You mean you haven't figured me out by now?" Shinigami smirked. "I was over hopeful that OZ would have plastered my nickname and story all over the colonies by now. Gentlemen it shouldn't be that difficult to deduce my identity. Perhaps seeing my face will help you to remember since all of you met me at one point about two years ago?"

Shinigami turned the lights up several settings. Now each of them could see the long brain falling over his shoulder and into his lap. They all saw the priests shirt. And everyone of them could see the shadowed grin made even more menacing by the black cap.

"Still don't recognize me?" Shinigami asked with a small sigh. "I'm not much in the mood for games so I'll spare you the twenty questions for today."

With a tiny flourish he sent the cap flying. Each of the five leaders privately agreed his grin was more menacing in full view. Both Arman and Sanchez paled slightly to Shinigami's great delight. Kincaid merely smiled in a knowing sort of way although he like the others was surprised to find a Gundam Pilot giving them aid.

"I hope now that things are a little clearer for you," Shinigami returned Kincaid's smile. "Although we can still play your game of twenty questions if you wish."

"Things are much clearer," Ichii nodded looking over to Daman briefly. "I don't believe further questions will be necessary."

"You're the most loyal symbol of and to the Shadows," Kincaid finally spoke. "The people here have already begun myths about you. They talk about how you'll kill off OZ mobile suit by mobile suit if necessary."

"I'll do what needs to be done to win and stop them," Shinigami chuckled briefly. "But now comes a serious question that will determine each of your futures. Are you in or out?"

"I'm most definitely in," Daman smiled. "This is far too interesting a deal for me to pass up."

"I enjoyed you from the beginning," Ichii said lightly. "And there was that other thing we spoke of. Now I am more firmly in agreement for helping you. You can count on me."

"As the head of the Kincaid Family," Kincaid the red-headed Irishman grinned. "You have me in this venture. Anything you need in explosives let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Shinigami murmured softly. "Will the other two speak?"

"I'll join you in this," Sanchez said. "But I'm still a little skeptical. At this point in time it is best to join you."

"You may count on me as well," Arman was the last to speak. "We already owe you. I feel no shame in accepting your offer of help."

"If we're all agreed," Shinigami looked at each of the five leaders. "You can use Howard, the leader of the Sweepers, to pass on any messages to me for now. None of the five scientist-controllers are to know of this alliance. Likewise I will not tell any of the other Pilots of this. And does anyone have any suggestions on someone from the Shadows I can use as a helper? Someone who's quick enough to keep up with me?"

"I know just the man," Daman said. "He goes by the name of Viper but his real name is Jenkins. He's got a nearly flawless memory and a good head for math."

"I've heard of Viper," Ichii casually leaned back in his seat. "He's very discreet and good at what he does."

"I'll take him on then," Shinigami let them know. "Make all the proper arrangements through Howard. I need to get some sleep. I just finished a bombing run yesterday and repairs on my Gundam a little before my conversation with Ichii."

"You should have said something sooner," Kincaid's lilting baroque was soothing on Shinigami's nerves. "We would have been slightly more agreeable if we'd known who you were at the beginning."

"That would have ruined the surprise," Shinigami rolled his eyes.

"I like you already," Daman laughed.

Shinigami watched as Ichii hit a button. The other four disappeared leaving Shinigami alone with Shai Ichii.

"I thought you said we never met before," Ichii reminded him.

"When I was a part of Trillium I said that we never met," Shinigami smirked. "I never said anything about after that time and you never asked."

"Fair enough," Ichii gave him an amused look. "Fair well for now Shinigami."

Ichii disconnected the link and Shinigami let him go without complaint. Tiredly he staggered to his feet, at last succumbing to his exhausted state. It had been over three days since he had last been able to sleep for more than two hours out of the day. And he had not bathed for at least that long. He relinquished his battle persona easily and willingly.

When he stepped out of the office he was Duo Maxwell, in search of a hot shower and a good long sleep. He was secured in the knowledge that he had a damn good fall back plan should the good controllers ever decide to drop the Pilots like a bad cold. Duo Maxwell and Shinigami had no plans for allowing that to work when it finally happened.

(1) Trio of assassins hired by Ichii

(2) Duo's nickname in the Trillium

**Trillium**

"Shit!" The young Duo heard a frustrated voice.

Curious he looked out into the alley. He tensed, sensing trouble. He cocked his head and heard the faint wailing of alarms from one of the buildings.

"Damn it Uzi!" A youth older than him with blond hair around his shoulders exclaimed. "I can't get this door open! Fuck! I'm not leaving you here to get busted."

Duo flitted in and out from behind boxes, making his way closer. He patter his braid feeling the picks tucked within its familiar folds. They had been Solo's picks and Solo had been the best until he had trained Duo. After a year Duo has surpassed even the Prince of Thieves.

He studied the teenage boy before him. Silently and quickly he darted out into the open, exposing himself to attack. He was sure that this youth would not beat him or do anything worse. Instinct had honed him into becoming an almost invisible person but it was something he could peel away when he needed. He came up and stopped just out of arms reach of the teenage boy.

"How long ago did the alarm go off?" Duo asked.

The teenager turned on him, "Why? You gonna watch the cops haul him off or something?"

"Just tell me how long its been going off," Duo rolled his eyes.

"Two minutes," The teenager answered.

"Ok," Duo frowned. "Got about three to five minutes until the cops get here. Picked a bad building to rob. Let me near the lock."

His slender fingers had already taken the picks from his braid. The teenager moved aside for him. Duo got to work. Nearly two minutes later he had the lock open. The teenager nearly knocked him off his feet to get the door opened.

"Come on," Duo said urgently looking around them. "They'll know the lock got picked and you're on the run. We need to go now."

"Shit," The stranger who had been trapped in the building said. "We don't know this area Lanny. We're in deep shit."

Duo shook his head.

"You should have scouted the area better," Duo said and saw blood on the strangers hands. "Especially before you commit murder. Stay close to me, I'll see what I can do."

"What can you do squirt?" The no-name said with a bark of laughter.

"I got that door open for you," Duo said. "And I know the area. I'm leaving now. They'll be here soon and I'm not going to get caught."

"We got no other options and he knows Uzi," Lanny pointed out.

Duo paused for only a second more and saw in satisfaction that Uzi and Lanny were following after him. He led them through a maze of alleyways and condemned buildings where their footing had to be precise or they risked falling through. After that he led by instinct and his own sense of direction. He kept going, pausing only to occasionally listen for any noises not belonging to the early morning streets.

On one such pause he tensed up. He looked fearfully behind them and swallowed nervously. He looked at the two boys.

"What?" Uzi challenged.

"Did either of you drop anything or piss back there?" Duo asked peering into the darkness.

"Yeah," Lanny whispered. "I took a piss."

Duo nodded. Understanding filled Uzi's eyes. He studied the two of them and decided to give them a choice. Before he could an ear piercing scream filled the heavy stillness. All of them went stiff at the sound.

"They're got dogs and they're letting them track us free," Duo looked at them both. "I've been living in that alley for two days so they've definitely got a scent on me and one on Lanny here. We can separate. I'll take Lanny with me and give you a chance to get away free."

"I'm not leaving Lanny to the dogs," Uzi insisted. "I'm going with you both."

"A lot of people wouldn't," Duo shrugged. "I'm gonna pick up the pace so stay close."

He took off running through the shadows like he was one himself. He ran them in and out of alleys and buildings for nearly an hour. The braying of the dogs got closer. Suddenly he ran towards a storm drain and lifted away the grating. Lanny and Uzi made no fuss about going down into the sewer. He followed after, chaining the grate in place. He took them through the maze of pipes. They came out in the Shadows, a safe haven since they were too far in for the dogs and police to give them much trouble.

Uzi and Lanny took him back to their hotel room to let him bathe in an actual shower stall, something he had not done for over a year. That night he slept on the floor inside a building that was not condemned.

He woke early and would have slipped away had Uzi not already been awake. Duo sat up watching Uzi watch him. He did not feel uncomfortable about Uzi or Lanny being so much older than him. He could almost hear Solo telling him to make a run for it but he stayed somehow knowing that Uzi wanted to talk to him.

"Kid," Uzi said finally breaking the silence. "Would you be willing to work with us? I know you're young but I thought I might as well offer."

"I got no problem with that," Duo answered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get us in and out of places to get our marks," Uzi folded his hands. "Like you did yesterday."

"If I'd been there that damn alarm would never have gone off," Duo said. "But yeah, I'm in."

"Who taught you to pick locks?" Uzi rested his head on his hands. "You're too damn good not to be a thief."

"I am a thief," Duo responded. "But the gangs around here make it too risky an occupation. I only steal food and medical stuff for the little kids around here. I ran with Solo's gang. Solo taught me and when I got better than him at picking locks he gave me his best set."

"Solo," Uzi repeated the name. "That name sounds familiar."

"People called him the Prince of Thieves," Lanny's sleep laden voice called out. "Heard he died in the plague about a year ago. "That true?"

"Yeah," Duo nodded. "I wasn't able to steal the vaccine in time. He made me do all the kids first."

"You survived and you were in the worst area," Uzi's eyes were closed off. "Damn lucky."

"No," Duo denied. "It's not luck. Death passes me by all the time and takes others around me."

"Me and Uzi got it the same," Lanny told Duo. "Kissed by Death but never taken. It's why we're not afraid to stick together. We know we won't die because we hang around together."

"If you're not afraid of Death I'll work with you," Duo glanced at them both. "And I won't leave you behind. Shinigami and Duo Maxwell never lie."

"So you're the one breaking into Kincaid's building," Uzi looked at him with some awe. "If he ever catches you he'll kill you for sure."

"And Daman's building as well," Lanny added. "Although Daman would probably be impressed with you."

"They wouldn't kill me," Duo said.

"What makes you so certain?" Lanny asked.

"It's my secret," Duo stood. "Hey Lanny do you have any hair ties?"

And so the months passed. They did jobs for whoever could pay. The only stipulation was the no one ever met Duo. Each of them answered to nicknames to keep their identities from the authorities. Lanny became the Hunter, Uzi the Killer and Duo was called Death's Shadow. Their group was name the Trillium, three parts in one. A symbol to never leave an ally behind and that each one of them were equal in everything they did. Business was good, performance on their part nearly flawless and Trillium's reputation great after each passing job. They became so good that the young Shai Ichii of the Shadows hired them for a long list of assassinations.

"I heard there were three of you," Shai Ichii looked over Killer and Hunter. "Where is the third?"

"Death's Shadow never meets with the living," Hunter shrugged. "No matter how much power they command."

"He doesn't wish to be known," Killer added.

"Yet he works with the living," Shai observed.

"Death has marked the two of us," Killer answered the unspoken challenge. "We aren't without Death's mark."

"And there's no way he'll meet with me?" Shai raised a single brow. "I can sit across from the illustrious Hunter and Killer but I can't even speak to Death's Shadow?"

"The only people now who see him die," Hunter gave a small smile. "That's how he wants it. I'm sure he'd meet with you but only if you were to die. Until he changes his policy I wouldn't push it."

"Will the Trillium work for me?" Shai folded his hands. "Long term?"

"Yes," Killer answered. "Only because we all agreed on this. We support your claim to the Ichii leadership and Trillium can't be bought or frightened off."

"You're like ghosts," Shai murmured. "How do I keep in touch?"

"Let us worry about that," Killer said.

Ichii merely smiled.

"Thank you for your support," Shai looked at them both in turn. "I'm sure I'll find it most helpful to the furthering of my cause."

And Shai Ichii did find Trillium's support as a good furthering of his cause.

It was the last job Trillium ever did together. The Hunter and Killer remained on L2. Death's Shadow chose not to seek payment from Ichii, deciding to wait for a time when he would have more need of it.

All of them went on to bigger things. But the young often out-shadow the old and it was no different with Death's Shadow.


	3. Chapter One: Another Shooting Star

Scene 1: Another Shooting Star

_See how the buildings burn_

_Light up the night_

_Such a pretty sight_

_ Gavin Rossdale "Adrenaline"_

_In war there is no prize for the runner-up  
--General Omar Bradley_

_Washing one's hands of the conflict between the powerful and the powerless means to side with the powerful, not to be neutral._

_--Paulo Freire _

Dorothy Catalonia prided herself on being intelligent and able to spot those who commanded respect. The former was easy to come by while the latter was more challenging. Of course there were two she could think of who easily fit into the last category, her cousin Treize Khushrenada and Zechs Merquise when he was in his right mind. There were also the Gundam Pilots of course, all of whom had earned her respect and also Miss Relena Darlian Peacecraft by whose side she was currently standing. Miss Relena needed her so Dorothy stayed faithfully by guarding her against attackers as well as she was able to.

The slender blond woman watched impassively while four armed policemen approached them. She watched with a calm that belied the fact she wanted to run while there was still time. Instinctively Dorothy knew the police were there to arrest her. She had been waiting for something like this to happen over the past year, always looking over her shoulder. It seemed she would not have to worry about looking much longer. She had not expected it so soon though considering that the main Dekim Barton uprising had only been quelled fourteen hours ago. Her enemies must have been ready for the next time she showed her face.

All things must change. She knew that better than most people. That little phrase ran in her blood, it was why people in her family died young. To bring change.

Everyone needed someone to blame for that change. Naturally the politicians finally realized that they could not turn Treize into the scapegoat they desired. The people respected Treize too much to hate him so vehemently. Even in death Treize Khushrenada was an entity unto himself. The politicians could not tarnish or distort someone so grand as he. They only had to look in his family tree to find the next best target, someone who was not so grand, herself.

She knew this even though she could not understand their need for a target, a scapegoat. It was partly this desire to know that kept her from running. Also the instinctual knowledge that the reasons behind her arrest might harm Relena Peacecraft. Dorothy knew she had to protect Relena at all costs.

She did not protect the Vice-Foreign Minister because she was a nice or even a good person. She knew the she was neither of those things. Dorothy protected Relena because Treize had given the peace and the future into her capable hands and Dorothy would defend her cousin's wishes, carry out his will. She was his family, the truest one left of their bloodline and she would see his dream to fruition.

At times it was true, she cosseted Relena and held her too close to keep her innocent. She also forced her to see the ugly truth, not just the black and white but also all the shades of gray so that she understood. She would continue to protect Relena too. There was something in the young woman that had touched Dorothy, giving her a feeling that was almost reverent and spiritual in nature when Dorothy had thought herself beyond such movement. She defended Relena because the girl was too kind and trusting. Yet those were the very reasons that Treize had chosen her, reasons why she would protect Relena. Despite having just saved Relena's life again and having done so during the first war numerous times it did not make her a good person. No, it made her a person who saw things as her cousin had.

She turned and looked at Relena, her catalyst, who stood now slightly confused. She smiled but chose not to ridicule or make fun of her as she normally would have. That would have been callous of her considering all that Relena had been through in the past twenty-four hours. Perhaps she really was getting soft. It was not anything she could not fix in herself later though. She was bound to have plenty of time to contemplate such things after she was arrested.

Dorothy Catalonia could certainly not admit that she too was confused like Relena, although she was confused for different reasons. Only fourteen hours had passed since the uprising had been put down. She did not understand how the authorities had found her so quickly or how they had gotten a warrant for her arrest so soon. Maybe it really was just coincidence, only she was not someone who believed in such things. She only believed in probabilities, chance and possible outcomes. Situations and decisions were weighed and then a course of action was chosen and implemented. This situation tasted of something dark and repugnant, something that had been long planned out. That told her to be cautious and remain unreadable.

Her light blue-gray eyes narrowed into hard slits, their gray undertone making them appear to be hard stones set firmly in place. She knew if she were arrested that the politicians would have known about Dekim's plan beforehand. Or they had to have been close on her trail, waiting for her to surface.

Dorothy discounted the last possibility right away. Her tracks had been hidden too well. And with all the warnings she had attached to everything, she would have known if a dog had been following her. If some of the politicians had known about Dekim Barton's plans there was someone hidden in the shadow helping them carry out their plans or giving them orders.

The warrant required four signatures which in turn required some planning in the amount of time it had taken them to come for her. What better time to arrest her than amidst all the chaos and upheaval when there would be few people to voice a complaint?

'Yes,' she thought to herself. 'What better time indeed?'

"If you tell me to run Relena-sama," Dorothy spoke gravely to the disheveled girl by her side. "I will."

"No Dorothy," Relena's tone was casual but strong as she smoothed her wrinkled and blood spattered skirt. "Let us see what they want first. It probably has nothing to do with you. Not this soon."

"As you wish Miss Relena," Dorothy bowed her head in acceptance of her fate, knowing that Relena was not as sure as she sounded and appeared to be.

'How little you know of the world Miss Relena,' Dorothy shifted her stance into a slightly more protective one. 'Can you not see the beats of lies in the way they cautiously approach us? How unsure they are of themselves and the reasons they are here? It is in their eyes and soon you will see.'

She would dearly miss serving under Relena. After the first wars end she had served from afar but Relena had known she was there. Dorothy would miss that servitude more than her freedom. She knew that nothing could ever replace Relena, watching her quite power at work, her inner strength being used in conjunction with carefully crafted smiles. Dorothy would miss helping to mold her into the role Treize has left to her. She could not understand how she could give that up as she was ready to right that very moment. But Relena had given her a direct order, however she had voiced and worded it, and she was not going to disobey.

Her leaving would keep the politicians preoccupied on someone other than Relena. She could be useful even in her imprisonment, giving Relena the chance to consolidate her power and position. Yes, she was ready to leave her catalyst to serve a far greater cause.

"Dorothy Catalonia," The leader of the four spoke up a bit hesitantly, glancing over at Relena Peacecraft as he spoke but never looking Dorothy in the eye. "I am here to serve a warrant and place you under arrest."

"Please Relena-sama," Dorothy held up a slender elegant hand to halt the protest that Relena was about to issue. "I wish to go quietly. It is not dignified or elegant to make a scene. Please Miss Relena, let me go."

"Dorothy?" Relena turned to the blond girl more confused than ever. Her light blue eyes were wide with shock as she took in Dorothy's stance.

'This is for your own good Relena-sama,' Dorothy said to herself with a raised brow in the girl's direction. 'You have to let me go so I can help you and save you as Heero never would.'

She knew what had to be running through the pacifists mind. After all she had just told Relena less than four hours ago that she had no desire to go quietly when her time came. She had even said she wished to make a grand address to the reporters for everyone to see and read about in the headlines. She certainly never gave advice on not causing a scene, it was what the Catalonia-Khushrenada line had done for centuries. She stood perfectly poised and still waiting for Relena to understand what Dorothy wanted her to do.

"Please," Relena politely requested, every inch the diplomat despite her blood spattered and tattered clothing. Her voice was subdued yet commanding at the same time. "May I say goodbye to my friend before you take her with you?"

"I don't have a problem with that your Majesty," The leader said using Relena's old title of Queen of the World as he turned to the other policemen with him. "Do any of you have objections to the Queen saying goodbye?"

The three police officers quickly voiced that they had no objections and even went so far as to compliment Relena on her bravery during her kidnapping. Dorothy merely rolled her eyes at their blatant flattery. She knew that they were partially sincere but they were hoping for some recognition from Relena as well, she was not about to give it so readily.

"We'll wait over here to give you a little privacy your Majesty," The leader gave a half bow, eyes downcast in respect.

'How kind of you,' Dorothy said to herself. 'I wonder if you realize Relena-sama won't be rewarding you for this service.'

"I am no longer Queen of the World," Relena bestowed one of her spectacular smiles on the leader. "But I thank you for granting my request." She turned to Dorothy once again after the police had moved off and were out of earshot. "What are you doing Dorothy? How did you know they were here for you?"

"In the way they were looking at me," Dorothy gave a slightly mocking smile to Relena but quickly slammed her neutral mask back on. "That gave it away Relena-sama. But I don't know what's going on any more than you do. I only know something about all of this," She waved a hand for emphasis. "Isn't right. Stay out of this Miss Relena. I cannot ensure your safety and I cannot be sure that things will not become," She paused briefly. "Difficult. Have Nils, my lawyer, look into politicians who have the most to gain from my imprisonment. Don't become involved in this, there are other more important things you must do Relena-sama."

"I can promise you nothing Dorothy," Relena shook her head, honey colored hair knotting even further. Her light blue eyes held tears that she did not shed and Dorothy was proud of her for her control. "I will fight for you if you will not. And others will join me and help me. You've done so much for this peace and for me. I can't just let you go quietly even if that's what you say you want now."

"Do not risk your position for one as unimportant as me in this game Relena-sama," Dorothy hissed angrily at her. "There are many others who have a greater role in the game. Some players must be sacrificed in order to achieve an end to the cycle. Do not make my sacrifice be in vain."

Relena looked at Dorothy carefully but chose not to respond to her message. For the first time Dorothy could not read what Relena was thinking or feeling in her eyes. Those light blue eyes were closed off to her and it left her feeling shut out from Relena's world. It was a world she had always been welcome in and now she was not.

Part of Dorothy was pleased to note that Relena was finally able to hide her thoughts and emotions, even from her. There was another part of her that was annoyed because it was now that she needed to know what Relena truly intended to do. Dorothy supposed that it was her own fault for teaching Relena how to mask her thoughts and emotions in the first place. Just as it was her fault for not realizing how far Relena had progressed in her lessons. She had not been in close proximity to her in almost a year and Dorothy had discovered Relena had grown beyond her reach. The former Queen of the World was an entity of her own, as Treize had been, as he had intended for Relena to be. She was obviously the person Treize had seen in her, the person Dorothy had been trying to help her become, and her potential that had finally come to fruition.

"You are at last beyond me," Dorothy whispered taking a step back from the girl she had believed she had known so well. "I can see it in you."

As suddenly as those light blue eyes had been closed off to her they were opened, leaving Dorothy with the girl she had always known and remembered. Relena was not totally into her new role but shortly enough she would be ready for it. The beginnings of it were evident in her and one day Relena Peacecraft would be completely out of Dorothy's reach. At that time no one would be able to mold her or corrupt her in her beliefs and ideals. When that day came Dorothy would finally be able to rest. Her tight vigil over the Queen of the World could be put aside for other pleasures, although she doubted that she would completely stop keeping her silent watch over Relena.

"I can promise you nothing," Relena whispered the words yet again, her eyes pleading with Dorothy not to argue about it now. "I can only tell you that not all sacrifices we try to make should be made."

"Your Majesty?" The leader called out as the four heavily armed officers approached them yet again, instantly shattering the connection between the two women. "We have to take her now. We've got to do our jobs."

"I understand," Relena said moving aside a few feet.

Dorothy allowed herself to be cuffed behind her back without protest, the metal digging into her skin. She was led away from Relena. She looked back over her shoulder at the former Queen of the World who was watching her in return. Relena's eyes were once more masked from her perusal, the younger woman's tears held fiercely in place.

She was beginning to realize that Relena might always need her help from time to time. She imagined that it was hard to be perfect all the time with the world always watching, never being able to make a mistake out in the open. Where one always had to keep their thoughts and feelings hidden away. That was how Relena was able to keep up the appearance as the perfect symbol for peace. Ultimately that was how Relena was the most effective, as a symbol and figurehead. So long as that appearance was maintained her position was secured which meant there would be lasting stability. Relena only had to keep up the illusion and reality of who and what she was expected and supposed to be. Then the hope for true peace would always exist.

Her arms were roughly jerked from behind, pulling her back from her thoughts to her present situation. The cuffs were extraordinarily tight about her wrists but that was something she had expected. It was not as though she had not felt worse pain before in her life, she was a soldier.

Dorothy knew that whoever decided to fight for her freedom would have to be strong both individually and with a group and these would be people she could call friends.

Friends were not an item or frivolity that she had allowed herself. A friendship took time to build and maintain and they usually involved emotion. During the wars emotions, like friends, could be used against you. Dorothy was far too important to allow such weakness in herself. She had followed her grandfather, Duke Dermail's, advice on friends but perhaps someday she liked to think she could have some.

'Didn't these infidels claim to have a warrant?' She asked herself.

She grew curious despite the slight misgivings that she felt as they approached the squad car. The warrant should have four signatures from members of the Earth Sphere United Council due to her social position. She knew her rights, or what little ones she still had remaining to her. She would begin her information gathering sooner than she had thought. But it was probably best to wait until she was within the squad car.

Dorothy was unceremoniously shoved into the back of the car.

"What am I being charged with?" Dorothy asked directly after the car was in motion.

"War crimes," The leader answered her from the front passenger seat.

'War crimes,' Dorothy silently repeated to herself, tactfully holding back the laughter she wished to release. 'Punishable by death if I'm convicted. How predictable, it sorely lacks imagination. Obviously whoever this is wants me dead, not merely out of the way if I were held in prison as I originally thought. I wonder who it is that wants me dead so badly?'

"Who signed the warrant?" Dorothy asked knowing that it was within her rights to know whose signatures were on it.

"Henry Rochambeau and William Dodd," The leader shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he answered her, a reaction she noted and filed away for later use. "Also Carl de La Salle and George Bucher. Dodd and Rochambeau were adamant about having your arrested as soon as possible."

She recognized both Dodd and Rochambeau's names. Both of them were power hungry and envious of Relena. She had been watching them both for nearly a year in case they tried to overthrow Relena. It was clear that she was only a pawn in a much larger game that had even larger stakes involved, a situation that she did not enjoy being in. Now she only needed to discover what they were hoping to gain, but she knew that eventually her sharp mind would piece it all together. Her grandfather had taught her well.

Life was just one big chess game. Only the strong willed and intelligent people with power were allowed to play in the game. There were only two objectives. The first was to win and the second was to protect the king and her king was Relena. It would be a challenging and interesting game to play.

Dorothy quickly processed the fact that if her king, Relena, were to be taken out of the public eye there were few who were competent enough to fill her shoes. There were only three people she could think of who could carry the same success and publicity as Relena. The first was Heero Yuy followed by Zechs Merquise and lastly by Quatre Raberba Winner.

Zechs, Relena's older brother, had no interest to be in the public eye. He was not a leader of men either, soldiers yes, men no. To Zechs there was a large difference between soldiers and men. In the future he might change but for Dorothy's purposes now he did not fit the proper criteria. Zechs was adaptable and might be able to act the part but not indefinitely. Nor could she ask that of him.

Then there was Heero Yuy, the two-time savior of the world. Heero could lead the people and blindly they would follow believing he would protect them and save them over and over. He was a born leader. There was a problem though. One cannot lead men if one does not understand them. Someday Heero would be able to lead but he had a journey to undertake first. Most likely Heero would not make this journey unless he went off on his own or unless another Pilot helped him. If he remained by Relena's side to protect her he would never learn. And of course there was the possibility that Heero would remain a mission oriented soldier who would become broken. Dorothy could not picture Heero Yuy breaking which meant he had to begin to understand humanity.

Lastly there was Quatre Winner. The people all looked up to him but he was from the Colonies and for the next few years at least he would not be totally accepted without prejudice. It was a shameful society they existed in but for now those were the rules that had to be followed.

None of the best candidates were ready to step into the fray. It was too early. Therefore Relena Peacecraft had to be preserved at all costs until another could take control and achieve the same kind of results.

'Everything and everyone to its place,' Dorothy thought to herself as the car drove through the cracked streets. 'And Relena gets the broken crown.'

The back of the car had the smell of stale air and dust. The most overpowering smell was by far that of vomit and urine. If the police had expected her to become bothered by the smell and complain they would be sorely mistaken. She might have been born into a position of power and social status and have quite a bit of money to her name but she had certainly smelled worse than this. She was a soldier and a Zero survivor.

During her fist sessions using the Zero System she had spent much of her time throwing up. Just as during battle many men and women under her command often urinated themselves out of fear. They had never frozen up though but it was a common occurrence in soldiers who saw such battles.

'Fear does things like that to people,' Dorothy told herself. 'The good ones work through it.'

No, these smells were nothing new to Dorothy Catalonia, granddaughter and cousin to Duke Dermail and Treize Khushrenada. They were familiar and somewhat comforting. They were smells that strongly reminded her of her days in White Fang under Zechs Merquise, another great man who was still counted among the living.

'For how much longer thought I can't say,' she smiled softly to herself. 'Zechs takes foolish but necessary risks.'

Strange smells to bring back memories of her command to her. Dorothy was in command of nothing now, locked as she was in the back of a squad car. She had been foolish herself back then, believing that Treize had been unable to follow through with his great plan. Even more foolish to feel that she somehow had to eclipse her grandfather and Treize's shadows to achieve her own glory and greatness. She had been nothing more than a child with something to prove.

It mattered not that she had thought she would change the world in this way. As Mistress of the Mobile Dolls she had forced change to occur and had brought both fear and respect to her name, Dorothy Elizabeth Catalonia. She had given a label of greatness to herself. After being defeated she realized how wrong she had been, how utterly foolish. Realizing that Treize had truly succeeded by dying the death he had and becoming a martyr for his vision. She had really done nothing to help her cousin for she had not seen as far as he had.

Now it was different. She could see the big picture and see that she had been slipping in her role as Mistress. She needed to regain the respect and fear and greatness that went with her title. Only then would she be unshakable in her future resolve. Mistress of the Mobile Dolls was a role she had played to its fullest and she would do so again. She would show the people, as Treize had done, what it meant to have both Catalonia and Khushrenada blood flowing through her veins.

This time she would play the same role as Treize. There would be only one chance to get it right, no second chances even for her. To be a martyr one had to die. That was her fate and she would embrace it, her final role in life.

To follow Treize she had to keep her martyrdom a secret until near the very end. She would die for her cousin's vision. Perhaps then there would be enough Catalonia and Khushrenada blood spilled for there to be peace. Then the world might just remember that one of the greatest visionaries of their time had sacrificed so much for them. And that Dorothy Catalonia had forced them to see the truth, once she discovered what that truth was.

Dorothy had entered the squad car a killer and a sinner in every extreme of the words. She would come out as close to a saint as was possible for a person like her to be.

Dorothy chuckled softly to herself over the irony of her being a saint. The next thing she knew she was yanked roughly from the back of the car. No, if anything she decided she was resigned to the fate she had given herself. Knowing that in death greatness would come to her, not through her actions as she had once thought.

She saw that she was at her own private prison. Complete with her own special guards and facilities. It almost made her laugh at the thought of all the trouble that had been undertaken to arrange all of this. They had probably thought she was too dangerous to have around other prisoners. She was not the same war hungry woman though.

She looked up at the sky.

"A shooting star," Dorothy whispered to herself as she was shoved from behind towards her private prison. "I'm just another shooting star."

"What was that?" A faceless guard demanded.

"I don't recall addressing you," Dorothy smirked cruelly as the guard backed away from her nervously. "If I address you in the future you'll know it. Are you here to take me to my cell or are we just taking in the scenery?"

At her question the guard collected himself and took her by the upper arm, leading her towards the building.

'It appears the power, respect and fear I commanded as Mistress of the Mobile Dolls has not completely abandoned me after all,' Dorothy thought to herself as she noted how the guards responded to her presence as she was taken down the hallway. 'I may not have my Dolls or an actual command position but my presence still inspires fear and awe. I'll most definitely explore all my possibilities with this later.'

There was no point in never using the things that had made her great as Mistress of the Dolls. If she used them no one could say she was the same as every other Catalonia and Khushrenada. Her ancestors had always faced death with grace, greatness, respect and a special elegance only they seemed to possess. She would do the same and more, like Treize. No one would be able to say otherwise. She would go out as the strong and fiery person she was, the image of what a Catalonia and Khushrenada should be. She would go in a blaze of glory, full of grace and elegance, with fear and respect, all the things her title as Mistress of the Mobile Dolls, Catalonia and Khushrenada inspired and implied.

Just like a shooting star.


	4. Chapter Two: Old Habits Don't Disappear

Scene Two: Old Habits Don't Disappear

_Aristotle: Moral excellence comes about as a result of habit. We become just by doing just acts, temperate by doing temperate acts, brave by doing brave acts._

She sat in the old depot truck, calmly navigating her way through the debris and chaos. Dekim Barton's attempt at gaining control and subsequent kidnapping of Relena Peacecraft had failed. She was heading towards the Presidents Palace to act as a personal liaison for Une, her Commander and head of the Preventers.

She started briefly as her comm-unit went off ringing, barely avoiding a large pothole in the road. She swore softly under her breath before answering the comm-unit, not allowing it to ring a second time at even less opportune moment.

"Po here!" Sally snapped hoping that she was not coming off too angrily to the other person.

"Sally," Commander Une's voice was clear and demanded direct response. "Are you almost on site?"

"Yes ma'am," Sally responded quickly making a sharp turn around a giant chunk of concrete. "My ETA is approximately seven minutes. My task is still the same, correct?"

'Une's worried about something,' Sally told herself, picking up on the slight tense quality in Une's voice. 'I don't have the time to figure her out right now. Whatever it is it'll have to wait until I have more time, hopefully it's not too important.'

"Yes, you're task is unchanged," Une confirmed briskly. "Find the Pilots and confirm their status. Be careful Sally. That zone is still hot."

"I know Lady," Sally said. "I can handle it."

"I know you can," Une commented. "Just don't go getting yourself hurt or killed. This organization needs you."

"I won't," Sally promised her friend. "Po out."

The disconnected the call after a quick goodbye.

Nearly seven minutes later Sally managed to navigate her way close to the heart of the destruction. It had been exactly ten hours since the rebellion had been put down, a fact she meticulously noted to herself. Sally made her way out of the truck, turning it over to a Preventer. She made her way inside the crumbling Presidents Palace.

Her first and foremost concern was not to all the injured who lay scattered throughout the place on makeshift cots, even though she was a doctor. The injured moaned in pain as they waited to get loaded on to a transport vehicle to a hospital, while the critically injured waited to have a doctor or medic come to them. As a doctor those still alive should have been her biggest concern but her task overrode that old instinct. For now her greatest concern was finding the Gundam Pilots for a debriefing, per Une's orders.

As Sally looked around at all the motionless bodies that were beginning to stiffen and the ones that still lived, just barely, she could understand why. It was possible their saviors were lying dead or hurt but she did not think that they were dead. And it was up to her to find them.

'They've all been through so much worse than this,' Sally reminded herself. 'They might be a little worse for the wear for a few months but not dead. Don't even think like that. They have Shinigami's luck!'

Sally's biggest and perhaps most challenging task was to assure the Pilots they had done, yet again, the right thing no matter how many lives it had cost. And to get contact information from every one of them if they were planning on leaving any time soon. The large body count was to have been expected but it would be the five of them who would take it upon their shoulders, no one else would bear that burden.

'It could have been a much larger body count,' Sally grimaced as she walked along. 'Do they even need me to tell them what a wonderful job they did? They've probably already worked that out for themselves and will still be thinking that they could have done better.'

Lady Une had stressed to her that she make sure the Pilots understand their actions were heroic and needed, that they were not obligated to disappear again. Une wanted some sort of contact information from all of them in case they were needed again or at least enough of a heads up to get some Preventers to follow them. Sally doubted that would work since no one was trained well enough to follow a Pilot except for another Pilot or someone like Zechs.

Sally looked around and spotted Dorothy and Relena standing together off in the distance. Dorothy spotted her, giving her a nod of recognition but did nothing more, turning all her attention to the girl by her side. Sally could see two freshly killed men being carried quickly away from the two girls. From the pistol Dorothy held carelessly in her hand Sally surmised that the two dead men had tried to kill Relena. Dorothy would look after Relena, she did not need to worry about that.

She continued going further into the Palace looking for signs of the Pilots. Five difficult minutes of picking her way through debris she halted to look around again. Out of the debris, dust laden air and bits of flame still to be extinguished she spotted them, or what she suspected was them. They had apparently taken refuge in a little out of the way corner where they could observe but not be easily seen or gotten to. A defensive position, a place to easily attack from and fend off attack. No one else appeared to be with them and she soon learned why. There was a nearly in-navigable labyrinth of debris and flame to get through in order to reach them.

"Quatre, Trowa," Duo's voice snapped, tense and harsh. "Someone's lingering on the perimeter. Get them moving again." Only her soldier's ears trained to distinguish all variants of pitch and sound level picked out the rest of his orders to them. "If they won't move you each got one warning shot apiece. After that, kill them."

'Duo,' her mind supplied as she almost negligently tossed one of her honey colored twists over her shoulder. 'But what is he doing giving out orders? There's enough tension coming from that corner I can almost see it.'

"Whoever you are," Quatre's clear voice was like ice as he called out to her, a hard edge present in his words. "It would be safer for you if you continue moving along."

Sally distinctly heard two safeties come off two automatic machine guns, probably with single fire option from what Duo suggested, and she knew they meant business. They were not willing to take any risks.

"Sally Po here," Sally called out identifying herself to them. "Permission to come over to you?"

"Granted," Trowa called back. "Watch your step." He added as an after-thought.

Carefully he began picking her way back to their corner. It took her a full five minutes to reach them, traversing through debris and flame. Instantly she was aware that Duo Maxwell was crouching by the still side of Heero Yuy. At first she thought he might be dead but his chest rose and fell steadily.

"Why Wufei?" Duo said taking Heero's pulse as the Chinese youth checked his pupils with a flashlight. "Why won't he just wake up?"

Sally stood silently watching, feeling like an intruder.

"I don't know Duo," Wufei sighed tiredly. He frowned, thoughtfully stroking his chin in a worried fashion. "How did you get him to wake up the other time he was out cold? You know, the mission the three of us were on when Heero just suddenly collapsed and we had to move fast because OZ was too close?"

"Why wasn't this mentioned to us?" Quatre asked standing right beside Sally with a worried expression on his face. Sally started a second time within one hour upon noticing that Quatre and Trowa stood on either side of her and she had not even heard them come up.

"Heero threatened us with bodily harm," Wufei explained.

"That's never stopped Duo before," Trowa pointed out.

"Heero also made Duo give his word," Wufei looked down on the oblivious Duo with a brief flicker of open admiration. "Try it now Duo," He instructed.

'This should be interesting,' Sally thought waiting with the others in mixed anticipation.

"Oi Heero," Duo said, his cheerful grin in place. "Relena's life is in danger and we need to save her." He sat back on his heels waiting. "Hm, well that one has failed before. I'll try the next one then. Heero," Duo now looked and sounded extremely contrite. "I'm really sorry man, but I tried to give Wing an upgrade, and I know you said never to touch your Gundam but I thought it would be a surprise. I think I screwed up something pretty badly though." The group held their breath, even Sally, but there was no reaction. "Ok then," Duo winked at them. "Time to bring out the big guns. This one always gets a reaction. Hee-chan! We got an important mission from J to take out an OZ mobile suit factory."

The only reaction was a twitch in Heero's left hand, but it was something.

"Duo, has his pulse been steady since you got him here?" Sally asked snapping out of her immobilization and moving closer to Heero's prone body. "And have his eyes been moving restlessly like that behind his lids the entire time he's been unconscious?"

"Yes to both questions," Duo looked up at Sally with wide eyes hoping she might know what was wrong with Heero.

Sally began a primitive field examination on her new patient. She had not had to perform a field examination since the first war but she went through the motions and secretly was impressed that she could still find her rhythm after all this time. Gingerly she poked and prodded making note of Heero's reaction or lack of one. She checked for broken bones, internal bleed and concussion as best she could. She ruled out any major bone breaks although there might be a few possible hairline fractures and some fractured ribs, internal bleeding she also ruled out. While Heero did have a large knot on the back of his head his pupils dilated normally.

'Well this certainly isn't what I expected to find,' Sally shook herself mentally. 'I didn't even think I'd be able to do this again, it's been so long.'

"I think Heero might be in a coma or a catatonic state," Sally spoke aloud. "There's not much I can do for him here, he needs a hospital."

"Do you think he'll wake up soon Sally?" Quatre looked pleadingly at her for an answer. She wished there was a definite one that she could give to him, to them all, but without first assessing his brain wave patterns there was no way of knowing that offhand.

"I don't know Quatre," Sally confessed standing. "His brain wave patterns need to be assessed. I'd feel best if we get Heero to a hospital."

The four Pilots nodded collectively at her words, trusting her and her instincts. Duo quickly devised a way for the five of them to carry Heero out of the corner and through the labyrinth of fire and ruins. Sally backed him on his choice, agreeing it was the safest way to move Heero.

Gingerly Duo lifted Heero until he was almost seated upright and then lowered him onto Quatre and Wufei's arms, they were supporting his back. Sally made sure that Duo was holding Heero's head properly before joining Trowa in taking a leg. As one being they hefted his prone form and began to meticulously navigate their way out of their corner. It was slow going, but the safer the better. Still it took them nearly twenty minutes to make their way out to the mostly cleared pathway.

Sally quickly scanned the area for a free stretcher. There were none. She noticed that one nearby contained a nearly dead soldier from Dekim's side.

'A stretcher's a stretcher,' Sally told herself. 'It's not like he's going to need it now.'

"Try to keep Heero slightly upright," Sally instructed Duo. "Trowa, I'll need your assistance with something else."

Trowa instantly understood her silent message and gently lowered Heero's leg in tandem with Sally. What they were about to do would not bother either of them, because they were both soldiers and practical. After Sally had checked the pulse to be sure that the soldier really was dead, they shoved the dead body off the stretcher. Occasionally the living appeared dead, something Sally had learned as a field doctor and it never hurt to check to be certain. There was no objection or commentary from the other three Pilots and after checking to be certain that the stretcher had no bodily fluids on it, they placed Heero gently onto it.

She stood back as the four Pilots hefted the stretcher, one at each corner, and followed after her as she walked away from the destruction. She found her truck being well guarded and they climbed aboard. The four of them stayed in the back of the truck making sure that the stretcher was held steady and Heero was comfortable. Thirty minutes later they were at the best hospital that Sally knew of in the area. They saw to it that Heero was settled into a private suite, one that Quatre Winner would pay for along with all the other medical charges. Anxiously they awaited the results of the brain wave and head scans.

She looked around the little group of them noting just how rag-like and tired they were. It was a miracle that they were all alert enough to notice every passing nurse, orderly and doctor that came by on their rounds.

'But their training won't leave them easily,' Sally thought to herself as she fiddled with one of her two twists of hair. 'Even though it's been over a year since the last war. They won't forget so easily, they may never forget.'

While waiting for the results, Sally overheard Quatre place a call to WEI, his business empire. He got a hold of the personal real estate agent, Emily Peterson. Two hours later he made an announcement to the group, a smile lighting up his worried expression, only slightly though.

"Miss Peterson, WEI's real estate agent has found and purchased a house for me not far from Heero's hospital," Quatre said glancing over at his three comrades. "You're all welcome to come back with me and stay for as long as you like."

There were various mumbles but Duo gave Quatre a tiny smile that made the blond Arabian relax. They were all tense, who would not have been? But at the same time, even though the main danger had passed they were unable to relax. Even Sally had relaxed somewhat but the Pilots were cautious.

'That's what makes them different,' she realized. 'They are willing to take all of this on their shoulders and keep it on their shoulders. They fight when they don't have to and they are always ready to fight.'

Finally the test results came back. They contained good news and finally Sally was able to persuade Duo to leave with them back to Quatre's newly purchased home. He seemed to need the rest more than any of them. She had been afraid that she would have to drug Duo because he was so restless. He looked as though he had not slept for days, running purely on adrenaline as though he might drop at any moment and yet he was the most alert out of the entire group. The circles under his eyes told her that this sleep deprivation was nothing new.

"Don't worry about him Sally," Trowa said catching her anxious glance in Duo's direction.

"He needs to relax and get some rest Trowa," She protested to the Pilot from L3. "If he doesn't he'll collapse soon. The human body can only take so much strain and Duo's already pushed past his limits."

"Duo isn't exactly normal," Trowa said with a barely contained smile as they watched the rest of the group enter the house.

"I know that," Sally was beginning to become agitated as she watched Duo pacing and prowling about like a caged animal.

"No," Trowa shook his head gently. "I meant that he's different from the rest of us. All of us have seen him go an entire week without sleeping and it in no way hampered in his performance while we were hiding in schools or on missions. It's normal for Duo to go up to two days with no sleep at all. And before this whole battle began he had a brief nap in Dekim Barton's holding cell for about twenty minutes. Duo grew up sleeping when and where he could for only short periods at a time. And his controller trained him to stay awake without any stimulants for more than a week at a time."

'That doesn't make any sense from what I heard from Wufei,' Sally reminded herself.

"But Wufei was always complaining about how lazy Duo was because he slept all the time," She said, countering Trowa's previous statement.

"Duo slept when he had nothing better to do or when he thought that the rest of us needed peace and quiet," Trowa's face had a ghost of a smile pass over it. "He'll be fine." Trowa turned a little towards the pacing Duo who was now in front of the house. "Hey Duo," He called out to his braided partner. "Sally's worried about you and thinks you should get some sleep."

"No offense or anything Sally," Duo flashed a huge grin. "But I'm wound up tighter than the bolts on Wing Zero after Heero's completely turned it up. I couldn't sleep now even if I was in a bed. Trowa, you want to go shoot some hoops with me out back? There's a basketball and everything!"

"Sure Duo," Trowa said loudly. "See?" He said to Sally.

"Go play with him then," Sally shooed him off with her hand as she walked into the house.

'I never knew Duo was so different,' she mused. 'I wonder how he developed such a skill in the first place, and why he hasn't gotten rid of it yet?'

Wearily she lay down on the couch. She fell quickly asleep knowing that she did not have to report in to Une until the next day.


	5. Chapter Three: Jaded Dreams

Scene Three: Jaded Dreams

_Henrik Ibsen: A community is like a ship; everyone ought to be prepared to take the helm_

_Isaac Newton: If I have seen farther than others, it is because I was standing on the shoulders of giants_

"_You got your mama's style_

_But you're yesterday's child to me_

_So Jaded_

_You think that's where it's at_

_But is that where it's supposed to be?"_

_ Aeorsmith 'Jaded'_

Relena Darlian Peacecraft was a strong young woman, a strong leader. She knew her mind, what she hoped to accomplish during peace and for the future. She even had a dream and a noble vision. Her goal was simplistic but difficult to accomplish, that the peace would be secure enough to stand on its own with only occasional guidance from her. A worthy goal for one so young.

Wryly she smiled to herself at the thought that such a day could come and that essentially she and the late Treize Khushrenada were attempting the same end goal. Treize had certainly been an inspiration to many, herself included although there were few who could see his mark upon her. Those who saw his mark were much more understanding of her goals and saw more in her than those who were oblivious to his imprint upon her. He was so woefully misunderstood by so many and she was hopeful that one day most of the people would see what he had done for them. They had the chance to rewrite policies that were beneficial to the people, not the rulers.

'Treize's dreams are now my own,' Relena mused thoughtfully nibbling on the end of a pen. 'I wonder if he knew that even now his impact would be so gigantic, that his dreams and visions would guide so many of us.'

There was still so much political turmoil, so much deviousness. Many of the old hands wondered why such a young girl was in their midst and how she had managed to last so long. All of them thought she would get tired of playing grown-up, that she would fold and break. But she was a Peacecraft and that name still meant something, and she was a Darlian a name that carried a weight of its own. She would not stop now. Others in politics thought she was too innocent to play on the same level, thought she was unskilled and that she lacked the proper instincts.

'I might be young and a girl in a corrupt game,' Relena smoothed her light blue skirt out. 'But I can play just as well as any of them can.'

And she played the game better than any of them. But she knew her place, knew there were certain boundaries that even she could not overstep. Perhaps in a few years she might attempt to but not when things were just becoming stable again.

She keenly missed Dorothy's presence by her side during events like this. Relena did not trust any of the politicians who had had a hand in Dorothy's arrest, but it was hard to tell exactly who she could trust. Dorothy was a friend, she knew her and trusted her. Relena needed her to keep on fighting because she knew that she could not have Heero, knew that all too well.

Heero had not told her himself that things would not work out the way she had dreamed. Deep down she knew though, knew it would be fated to end badly. There was no such thing as a fairy tale ending for her. The job of being a princess did not guarantee one and her job would never be over so there was not even time for a happy ending. If Heero had been anyone else other than who he was it might have worked. But he too had a role to play, a role as important as her own and it did not include a happy ending with her. There was no escape from their respective roles and there never would be. At least not a means of escape that was fair to the people and she could not simply ignore their needs.

What she wanted, what her dreams were did not matter. Her personal dreams would never come into play, would never blossom. Everyone wants to follow their dreams and Relena was no different, the difference was that there was no way she could even hope to make them reality.

'_Dreams are meant to be jaded Miss Relena,' Dorothy had said to her when they had been alone just after the Dekim Barton uprising._

'_Don't you mean 'broken' Dorothy?' She has naively asked the older blond by her side. 'Dreams are meant to be broken?'_

'_No Miss Relena,' Dorothy shook her head and tucked some of her long flowing and slightly dirty hair back over her shoulder. 'Jaded. Dreams like yours don't ever break, not completely. They turn jaded and if you're not careful Relena-sama, you will too.'_

'_I feel like I'm already jaded,' Relena had tiredly answered with a hollow eyed look._

'_Not yet you aren't Relena-sama,' Dorothy had smiled at her. 'Perhaps someday you will be, a few years down the road when you've seen more than you already have. But just think of it Miss Relena,' Dorothy sighed. 'The fairy tale you were expecting had only changed into a tragic love story. An epic ballad like Helen of Troy. Are you sure of your role Miss Relena? Are you sure of his?'_

_Relena had simply looked at her friend quizzically, not understanding fully what Dorothy was saying to her. Dorothy often spoke to her in riddles and often she did not figure them out until later but she thought that she would understand this one soon enough._

'_I'm sure of my role Dorothy,' she had answered confidently._

"I think I understand now Dorothy," Relena whispered to the quiet and still room. "I'm Helen of Troy, I get a taste of happiness but even that will serve to jade me."

In the still of the night she sat tucked away in her fancy hotel room. Tomorrow she had important and crucial plans to carry out. She had to speak to Heero right away. There were a few things that she needed to tell him before he heard them from anyone else. And that meant she had to keep them all away, even the other Pilots. She had the power and she would use it.

Relena's role was to advocate to the people. She would draw them to her and make them listen to her words so that they would realize what she was trying to accomplish on their behalf. She would be able to mend what was broken and build new trusts, foundations, hopes and futures. She knew all of this and this knowledge did not come without its price. It meant that she could not have Heero, that dream was forever beyond her reach, within sight certainly but utterly unattainable.

'Would I be here now if I had known that?' She asked herself, wanting the answer to be yes but knowing that nothing was certain.

Heero had his own tasks, other roles he had to play. It was true, he was her knight in shining armor come to rescue her but he was not her prince. His role had been made of a different design, a savior for the people. Heero would build the strength, be a model for it, and he would fight the evils that threatened the peace. But he could not love her. She had to make sure of that.

'I never thought I would work against my own heart like this,' Relena thought sadly as she carefully went through several choices of outfits for tomorrow. 'I never saw that I would be the one to make my dreams turn jaded. That I would attempt to destroy them before they even began.'

Her resolve was firm. Just as it always was firm and sure, cool and confidant. Heero Yuy could not be allowed to love her because that love would weaken her and that was something she could not afford. Therefore she had to close that chapter of her life while she still had the nerve to go through with it, that meant no interruptions or she would fail.

"Miss Relena?" Came a tentative voice from behind her.

She whirled around, half expecting to see Dorothy leaning coolly against the doorframe, watching her with a knowing smirk on her face. It was only her personal secretary Aimee Barnes.

"Hello Aimee," Relena gave the older woman a smile, she had made it a point to know all the people who worked under her.

Aimee Barnes was special though. Aimee had worked for her adoptive father and had even known her birth father. Relena was glad to have her service. Even happier because Aimee could be trusted explicitly, even with a gun leveled at her head. But Relena did not wish to test that theory again if it could be avoided.

"I conducted the search you requested that I make on the new colony still undergoing construction," Aimee walked forward and Relena saw the series of folders the older woman had tucked safely and securely under her arm. "I thought you should see them right away. There's something strange but I can't put my finger on exactly what it is. I'm sure you'll have better luck."

"What did you find?" Relena looked carefully at the forty-two year old brown haired woman.

"It appears that this construction company, Granger Fields," Aimee said. "Is getting a lot of funds. But most of them are anonymous."

"That's not highly suspicious," Relena commented. "But worth investigating. Sit down Aimee, if you're not busy."

Relena took a seat in one of the upholstered chairs and Aimee copied her example in the matching chair a few feet from her own. Relena enjoyed the small informalities that the two of them were able to share when no one else was around. In a way Aimee was very much like a god mother or an aunt to her. She was always glad when the older woman accompanied her on trips or felt comfortable enough to give her a hug or gentle squeeze at the end of the stressful day. There were few people who risked that sort of familiarity with the former Queen of the World. Sometimes she felt detached, alone and lonely even though she was surrounded by people. Aimee was able to help alleviate that ache with her diligent care.

"That's not all though," Aimee crossed her ankles and folded her hands in her lap. "Some of the funds disappear and aren't accounted for. But on the official forms and taxes everything is accounted. It's on the other set of paperwork that the numbers are all wrong."

"How did you come by this?" Relena asked, her brow creasing in concern.

"Mr. Yuy gave me the name of a friend that he had," Aimee said. "His friend said that his name was Mr. Jenkins and that he was good friends with Mr. Yuy. I spoke to him about this three months ago because Mr. Yuy told me to contact him if I ever needed help getting any information about the colonies. Mr. Yuy said he was an expert and had a lot of connections. So I called Mr. Jenkins because I was at a dead end but some of the memos I had hinted at something more.

"I spoke with Mr. Jenkins, on a secure line no less because he's a very suspicious man. Hr promised to look into things for me and said he had a friend who knew a lot about Granger Fields construction company. I didn't expect him to call back with anything useful but two weeks ago he called and said he was sending me a package with information on the Granger company. Mr. Jenkins told me that it would take a while to get to me but it came this morning."

"I don't remember Heero ever mentioning a Mr. Jenkins," Relena felt uncomfortable. "The only people he really knows are the other Pilots."

"Mr. Jenkins was someone Mr. Yuy met through Duo Maxwell," Aimee gave her employer a look of understanding. "Mr. Yuy admitted to me he didn't know the man very well but that he could get what I needed. He also said that he trusted whatever information came from Mr. Jenkins."

"Interesting," Relena tapped her knee with a finger. "So, what did the papers that Mr. Jenkins sent to you say?"

"That Granger company is funneling money into something else," Aimee answered promptly.

"Any idea where?" Relena pressed.

"No," Aimee shook her head. "And I can't track down Mr. Jenkins either so it looks like we have to use what he gave us."

Relena nodded absently. She had expected this 'Mr. Jenkins' to have disappeared. She did not want to know how he had gotten the information and she shuddered to think that it may have cost him his life or the lives of others. But he probably knew what he was doing when he got the information and when he sent it.

"Thank you Aimee," Relena smiled. "I'll look at the papers tonight."

"Don't work too late," Aimee stood to leave. "You have an early morning tomorrow. You wanted to be at the hospital by eight."

"I won't work too late," Relena shooed Aimee away with a wave of her hand. "You worry too much. I'll speak with you tomorrow."

Aimee knew better than to argue or protest. She left Relena alone to do as she wished.

The princess took the files and folders over to her bed, setting them towards the center so they would not spill onto the floor. She would read them after she was more comfortable and ready to relax without fear of wrinkling her skirt.

Relena unzipped the blue woolen skirt and slid it down over her slim hips until it pooled at her feet. Carefully she stepped out of it, kicking the matching shoes off to the side somewhere. Those she would retrieve in the morning but for now she would allow herself to make a little mess of her things. She slipped off her blue jacket, draping it over the back of the chair and placing the skirt neatly on the seat. She continued undressing, haphazardly throwing her clothing about the floor, a simple indulgence that she rarely partook in and only when she was flustered or felt the need to rebel. Relena put on her silk pajamas, a pant and shirt set that had elegant collars and cuffs. The pajamas were practical and not at all seductive because she had an image to maintain. The silk material though, that was pure indulgence.

Did she not deserve little indulgences, like silk pajamas, now and then? She certainly could not dress in just anything she wanted. The image of innocence and peace had to be maintained. Usually she did not mind dressing conservatively, she rather liked it. Sometimes, especially during the night, she liked to imagine that she could wear anything she wanted, be anything she wanted.

'A fools dream,' She accused herself half-heartedly. 'A simple on too. I'll probably have the time later.'

It was what she always told herself on nights like this. That she would have the time to do as she wished later when the peace was stable and strong. The thought of later quelled her traitorous desires every time she thought of rebelling and just walking away from her obligations. Once she had even gone so far as to think of packing up and going but she never had.

Idly Relena went and picked up the discarded clothing that was lying on the floor. The blouse joined the skirt on the chair to keep it from getting wrinkled. But she left the shoes sitting in the corner outside the closet. Sitting outside the closet for one night never hurt a pair of shoes, at least not in her memory. And shoes were not where her concerns lay.

She slid under the covers on one side of the bed, propping the pillows up so that she was sitting upright in the mammoth bed. She reached for the top folder and opened it, immediately skimming expertly through the pages therein. The charts and graphs she looked at only briefly as well, they would keep until tomorrow when she had the energy for an in depth analysis of them. Skimming the pages though only increased her curiosity and worry. No longer was she concerned with Mr. Jenkins credibility or how he had gotten such valuable information, her concern had moved on to what Granger Fields was trying to hide. The little hints within the pages were maddening at what they suggested but they never came right out and said what exactly was being hidden. Relena wished there was more information. When she moved onto the next folder she began to get queasy, she felt the bile rise up from her stomach and creep into the back of her throat.

Hurriedly she placed the folder on the nightstand and raced to the bathroom. She threw up into the sink, clutching the sides of it as her knees began to become wobbly from all the retching. She rinsed out her mouth and the sink, dropping onto the plush bath rug.

'It cannot be,' She repeated over and over as her mantra. 'It cannot be.'

Peace had been restored, businesses were thriving and prospering. There was no reason for them to partake in this madness. There was no reason to start another uprising, or worse, another war. But there were only hints of this, nothing concrete. It was driving her mad with the need to have something solid, make it real or not real. Her search through the rest of the files revealed nothing of use. This worried her perhaps more than it should have.

There was only one viable option for her to take. The thought of it made her stomach churn with uncertainty and the feeling of the burn in the back of her throat returned but slowly dissipated. She would need help, it would never do for her to send her own people snooping around, people who had not the skill or experience. Heero would help her though, it was his field of expertise and for the peace he would help her. Her knight in shining armor would fight off the demons that were gathering.

Relena slept little that night and when she did manage to close her eyes she had visions of another war starting and it was because of her failures. But she had no way of knowing that this would turn into a war, still it would be her fault. She would not let that happen while she still had the power and influence to alter things.

The next morning David Calhoun, her head of security, drove her to the hospital.

"Are you sure it's wise to keep his friends from him Miss Peacecraft?" David asked glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"It's a matter of world wide security David," Relena replied evenly. "No one else can know what I'll be asking of Heero. And I can't afford to loose my nerve."

"What world wide situation is there now?" David returned his attention to the road.

"I can't say much David," Relena sighed. "Just believe in me on this. There's something that may threaten the peace in the next few years. I have to stop it now. Heero is the one who will be able to get the information that I need to solve this problem without bloodshed. Or he'll be the one to stop it if I can't. No one else can interfere in this."

"Very well Miss Peacecraft," David finally agreed. "I'll help you out in this matter. I'll have some of my men in the hospital and they'll screen everyone coming and going. I'll put some near the elevators on the sixth floor and keep guards outside Yuy's room."

"Thank you," Relena smiled at him.

"I'm just doing my job," David mumbled.

Relena knew that she was coming off sounding like a foolish girl but this was serious. She could not risk anyone else finding out about this mess, her power was at stake here. If this leaked to the press within the next few months no one would bother to listen to her anymore and without her the peace would falter. As a Peacecraft it was her duty to see that such a thing never happened, it rested on her shoulders. In no way would she jeopardize the peace and everything else that the Gundam Pilots and Preventers had worked so hard to achieve. She would not risk what she had been given.

It sounded asinine to her, that the peace depended on one person. But that was the truth, the weakness of it all. The people saw her as the true symbol of the peace and if she was not there for them they would not know who to believe. Everyone believed Relena told the truth as she knew it.

'Dorothy would laugh at me for this,' Relena thought as she stepped out of the car and walked into the hospital followed closely by David. 'I know she would.'

Relena was impeccably dressed, as she always was. She was wearing a green pant suit, something Aimee had helped her to pick out in the morning. The style and color made her stand out amongst the other people in the main lobby but she did not notice, completely intent on her task. People stopped and stared at her, recognizing her as the former Queen of the World and as the current Vice-Foreign Minister, but no one dared to approach. She walked calmly to the elevator doors knowing exactly where she needed to go and exactly how to get there. David had shown her the building plans and she already knew what Heero's room number was.

'The sound of my voice might just wake him up,' Relena foolishly blushed. 'Dorothy would laugh at me for that, I can almost hear her mocking laughter ringing in my ears now. She would be right too and probably tell me I'm getting my fair tales mixed up again. This seems almost like Sleeping Beauty.'

The elevator doors closed on her and David, she repressed the urge to give a sigh of relief. Composure was necessary at all times with everyone watching her in her glass bowl. The elevator moved upwards after a jerky start. She was prepared to meet her destiny or face utter ruin. How much different could it be than what had happened a few days ago?

Relena easily gained access to Heero's room even though she was not on the approved list to be admitted. But being as famous as she was no one thought otherwise. They just let her waltz right into the hospital and assume command. Her reputation preceded her and for one of the few handful of times she was not upset to be so easily recognized. Fame had its ups and downs and this was one of the ups. Still, she could not help the little twinge of guilt from what she was going to do, deny all his friends access to him, even the authorities. But Relena Peacecraft was nothing but determined and in her own way she was on a mission just as vital as any Gundam Pilot mission, or so she told herself.

"Hello Heero," She spoke softly to him as David closed the door behind her, leaving her in privacy with the comatose Gundam Pilot. "It's said that coma victims can often remember when they are spoken to, I hope that you remember this." She took a deep breath to steady her shaking hands and racing heart. "I do love you," Relena confessed. "You probably knew that. I know that you don't love me, you might care but you don't love me and I'm actually glad about that Heero.

"Dorothy was right about us, you know. Things would never have worked, for once the princess doesn't get her fairy tale ending, her happily ever after. I'm only good as a symbol for the peace, aren't I Heero? But that's all right I suppose, it makes things less distracting.

"Do you remember when we first met? I was such a stupid and foolish little girl. I believed that you were my strength, that I needed you for your strength. I had no idea what I was involving myself in and when I realized just how big the Pilots roles were, well, I knew that I could help. I always thought during that time that you would come back to me, protect me and learn to love me. I was such a naïve child and I did things during that first war I shouldn't have done, like following you around so much.

"When you wake up there's something I need you to do for me. I need you to save me again, the peace I mean. There's something wrong and you're the only one I trust to help me in this. I need you Heero, the world needs you. The rest of this conversation can wait until you're awake, which should be in a month according to the doctors. Come back soon Heero."

Making her little speech, even if Heero was comatose, made the situation more real to her. It cemented the dire need that she had and the seriousness of the situation. And either Heero would help her or he would turn his back and walk away. If he walked away she hoped to find another way to diffuse the situation but she knew that she would need Dorothy by her side. Dorothy always saw things so differently from her own point of view, always helped her to clarify things and get to the heart of the matter.

Truthfully Relena did not really know what she was doing, if she was doing the right thing. She had no idea how to compete against a military threat which was why she needed Heero. A part of her told her that she should alert Une but another part told her not to. If Une knew things could escalate beyond her control and the people at the top of this might get away just as they had done the first two times. Relena would not let it happen a third. There had been enough blood spilled in her lifetime and it pained her to know that there might be even more. It sickened her to think that some of those she had worked on peace treaties and other policies with were partially responsible for all those deaths during the uprising and for the start and continuation of war. They were the people who would be the hardest to find and to catch but Heero could do it, she believed in him.

Heero Yuy was the perfect tool to bring them down permanently. He was the only one she trusted enough to work directly for her, to not betray her. She did trust the other Pilots as well, most of them anyway. Duo Maxwell would never understand her position in this, why she had to keep any involvement of herself hidden and he talked too much. Quatre Winner would understand her position but he had his own position to worry about. Chang Wufei was too stubborn and moralistic for her needs, he might also betray her and he would most certainly look down upon her. Trowa Barton, she could never read him, never know what he was thinking and that was dangerous. Only Heero would do for her mission.

And now, a troubled dream was all she had left to cling to in the middle of the night. A might have been was her only safe harbor in the coming storm, her only refuge and hope.

'Dorothy might be right after all,' Relena smiled sadly to herself trying to put back together the pieces of a lost chance into something new. 'I still have a few years until I'm the one who's jaded. For now that role belongs to the fighters of the wars, to Heero, not me.'

Relena Darlian Peacecraft was only the princess who led the picture perfect life and kept everything running smoothly, leading the way to peace. She was the ultimate symbol, no room for imperfection or love. And as a Peacecraft and Darlian it was up to her to carry out her birth and adoptive father's legacies, to live up to their image by making it her image. She belonged solely to the peace and the people, all she had for herself were a bunch of jaded dreams not even good enough to make into reality. Degenerate things that she would never, could never, have. Her only hope of love was something unattainable and out of reach.

And at the end of her long, lonely days she could live with that.


	6. Chapter Four: Pain of a Soldier

Scene Four: Pain of a Soldier

_Epictetus: It is impossible for a man to learn what he thinks he already knows. _

_Edna St. Vincent_ _Millay: I love humanity but I hate people._

_Homegrown "Kiss Me, Diss Me"_

'_You're just one of those trouble girls_

_Using me for everything but love'_

Pain. Not a dull and throbbing pain, blinding and searing through his very marrow. Pain was all that he was aware of in his locked in and obscure world. Everything he felt was shrouded in a tight clenching pain. His body was a vessel for pain, containing only that and nothing more. Then there was darkness.

Then he was floating, suspended in the dark void where there was no direction or feeling. There was no distinction between anything and his senses did not obey any commands he tried to give them. He would have cried out in frustration had he been able to, for not having control was worse than anything he could have thought.

Here there was no sense of time. He could not remember if they had defeated Dekim Barton or if they had lost. So he kept himself in a suspended state in between sleep and wakefulness to try and puzzle out the memories that kept resurfacing. He laid in his own self-created and imposed oblivion. The only control he had was to keep himself here, his memories and dreams could not be controlled.

A little girl stood before him with her puppy, asking if he was lost. Then she was dead, accusing him of killing her and telling him that he had to pay his penance for her death. And Duo lay dead because he had miscalculated the power of the explosion. A nameless soldiers brains lay splattered on his face and his upper body was covered in blood but he did not stop his killing. Then he went crazy, killing everyone who he could get to, methodically and efficiently without cause or reason. All the deaths were his fault and he had to pay the price, he had to seek redemption for his actions and pay back to the dead that he owed.

The thin line between what had actually happened and what was dream became blurred and then completely unnoticeable, slowly driving him mad and tearing him apart inside. The accusing eyes and voices haunted him while he laid in his suspended void, medically termed as a coma, dreading when he would return to the land of the living, afraid that things would be worse than they were here.

Yet he knew that eventually he would have to wake up, if only to keep his body from atrophying. While he wanted nothing more than to be forgotten for what he had done, he no longer knew what to do with himself. He was obsolete, all he knew was war. He was a good soldier who carried out his missions, protected, killed and lived on to fight another day. He had nothing else. Training said to terminate when there were no more missions but he had made a promise to Duo and he would not go back on his word. Duo had said that the only way he could be terminated was by Shinigami and he owed Duo a life debt with interest. So he could not die until death came for him naturally or until Duo came for him, but Shinigami was taking his own sweet time and he could tell that his body was mending itself, not wasting away. He wished he was not healing, wished death would come and give him release.

Relena was another cause for concern. She was in love with him, or thought she was, and he could not love her back. She thought she understood who and what he was and why he was that way but she knew nothing. He was no knight who had come to sweep her away and she could not ease his troubled soul.

And like everyone else Relena loved a symbol, an image. He was not strong because he fought. He fought and killed because it was what he knew, what he had been trained for. He had no real set of ideals for the future after the war, expecting to die during one of the many suicide missions. But even though he had taken on OZ and self-destructed it had never worked out that way. Heero even liked war because he knew how to act and who he was, the conflict defined him, the mission defined him more than pretending to be a teenager had.

Relena's image, the world's image of him was not him. None of them had wanted to believe that he fought only because he was good at it so they had given him the image of being a hero and a savior, so there would be some big meaning behind his actions. The only people who came close to knowing him were his fellow Pilots. Relena could never understand him.

He was angry at her for even thinking she could understand him. There was no need for him to remain near her or anyone else, the fighting was over and he was not needed. He was not a knight to come and rescue her or fulfill some fantasy. He could not trust her.

"Heero," Relena's voice assaulted his ears. "I don't know if you can hear me, or if you'll remember this, but I want you to know that I love you and hope you wake up soon."

He felt the bed shift slightly as Relena leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. He struggled not to recoil in disgust. He did not know how much time had passed but eventually Relena let go of his hand as someone else entered the room.

"Good evening Vice-Foreign Minister Peacecraft," A man's voice drifted through to him. "Why don't you go and get yourself something to eat. I'm afraid I'll be with the patient for quite some time changing his bandages and cleaning him up a little bit."

"You'll call me back if there is any change?" Relena's voice was calm.

"Of course," The doctor, as Heero had worked out by now, said.

As soon as he heard the door shut behind Relena his eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in the bed, wide awake and aware of his surroundings.

"I don't want her in here ever again," Heero said, his throat parched, making his words forced and raspy.

"Unbelievable," The doctor blinked in surprise. "You're fully awake with no signs from the machines."

"That's easy enough to control," Heero Yuy glared at the man. "I don't want her in here again. I want my clothes and my weapon back, now."

"You're clothing is right over here," The doctor said pulling open a drawer and lifting out a duffel bag. "And your friend said he packed your prized possession in the bottom."

Heero grabbed the bag from him and riffled through it before pulling out the gun and loading a clip in it.

"This is a hospital," The doctor tried to be reasonable. "We have a no gun policy."

"I am aware of that fact," Heero loaded a round into the chamber. "I'll be leaving shortly. My gun stays with me."

The doctor said nothing as he began pulling various lines and patches from his body. Heero quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt. The doctor made no move to stop him or to help him. His muscles were a bit stiff but not painfully so and most of his wounds were superficial.

"Let me at least give you some fresh bandages and medical supplies to take with you," The doctor said. "I'll be right back."

Heero sat on the edge of his bed waiting the doctor's return. He came back quickly, as he had said, with all the necessary supplies. Heero stuffed them all into the duffel bag. The doctor watched him but again made no move to stop him or interfere. Heero hefted the bag once in his hand, testing the weight proportions and finding them satisfactory.

"Are there any guards outside my room or on this floor?" Heero asked gruffly.

"One outside your room," The doctor answered. "And three more by the elevators."

Heero grunted and moved for the door. Swiftly he opened it and pulled the guard into the room. He applied his hand firmly to a pressure point and felt the man go unconscious, carefully lowering his body to the floor. He picked his bag up and walked out the door, leaving the good doctor behind him unharmed. Briskly he went through the hallways looking for a way to the bottom floor where he would not have to go past the guards but there were none. He turned down another hallway and saw an empty laundry cart by the laundry shoot.

He slid up the hatch, gingerly so as not to make much noise, and looked down. He could see the giant cart still full of sheets below him. Heero glanced up and down the hallway to make sure that his actions were unobserved and climbed into the hatch, bracing his legs against the sides. He slid the hatch cover back down and suddenly tucked his legs in so that he free fell into the cart below him.

'Dirty laundry,' He scowled as he pulled himself out of the sheets along with his bag. 'Just like me. It all needs to be taken out and cleansed properly and when it can't be cleaned any longer it gets thrown away.'

He looked around the giant wash room for an escape, finally catching sight of a maintenance shaft where the grating was already loose. He pried at the grating with his bare hands until it gave with little noise. Using his upper body strength Heero pulled himself up into the shaft with his bag over one shoulder, replacing the grating as best he could. He crawled his way along until the shaft dropped down into an underground tunnel. When he emerged from it he was nearly a mile away from the hospital.

He continued walking farther away from the hospital, not feeling secure enough with the little distance he had put between himself and it. He spied a library and walked inside without attracting much notice. Quickly he secured for himself an internet connection which he used to withdraw money from one of his accounts and have it waiting for him at a Swiss bank. Secrecy and anonymity were practically a guarantee there.

Twenty minutes later he was walking through the door of Schweize Internationale Bank, careful to keep his head down and away from surveillance cameras. Heero could not afford to have his face plastered across the news if he was planning on slipping away from everything. He walked up to the desk labeled as the managers.

"Hello sir, can I assist you?" The man asked politely.

"Yes," Heero eyed him coolly. "I believe that you have received a transaction from my account for the withdrawal of precisely four thousand two hundred and forty-one credits?"

"Do you have the account number and password?" The manager asked sharply.

"Account number is 0999722000-7668," Heero repeated the account number with ease. "And this should be the password." He passed the balding man a piece of paper with the word 'Shinigami' written on it.

The man took it and nodded to himself before turning around and opening a locked drawer. He withdrew an envelope and passed it over to Heero without comment or complaint.

"Inside is the amount you requested," The manager said quietly. "All in unmarked bills with small denominations. Danke von Schweize Internationale."

"Bitte," Heero nodded, turning and leaving.

He reached the outskirts of the city of Cannes and hailed a taxi. By this time he had acquired a hat from a street vendor and a pair of green tinted sunglasses to hide his eyes. The taxi driver was more than happy to drive him our to the borders of Sanc and into Italy, to the small city of Cuneo which held around fifty thousand souls. From there he hired another taxi and made his way to Turin and to Kincaid Travels. He had heard Duo talk about the company before, about how for a few of five hundred credits they could make you disappear.

He strode confidently into the business and asked to see the manager. He was in luck that day for none other than the owner, Robert Kincaid, was in visiting his Italian offices. He looked very much like his older brother Aidan Kincaid from L2, but there were few who knew Robert had a brother, certainly not Heero Yuy.

"Hello," Robert spoke in cultured tones, sounding refined and worldly. "You asked to speak with the manager but I'm afraid you'll have to put up with the owner. What can I do for you?"

"I need to disappear," Heero said quietly.

"Got a vacation destination in mind?" Robert asked politely since many traveling customers often said they wanted to disappear.

"I _need_ to disappear," Heero repeated firmly. "Did you not hear me the first time?"

"I did," Robert smiled then. "Just had to be certain. Come this way please. Marge," He called to the secretary. "Hold down the fort for me and if Lisa called tell her I'm meeting with a frequent flyer."

"Sure thing sir," The mousy woman called Marge replied.

Robert gestured for Heero to follow after him, leading him up a flight of stairs and to the second floor. He ushered Heero into a room that was richly furnished.

"Now then," Robert said shutting the door behind them. "Since you don't have a destination in mind I'm going to suggest one for you, ok? I think that if you want to lie low for a while Argentina is the place to go. No one asks questions there and expects the truth."

"How much is this going to cost me?" Heero asked calmly.

Robert studied him closely for a few moments before breaking into another smile, "For you? Three hundred credits."

"I thought it was five," Heero commented.

"Usually it is," The red head said.

"Then why three hundred?" He asked not understanding why anyone would be willing to give him a break.

"You look like someone who really needs to get away," Robert said carefully. "I know the signs and for someone who needs it that badly, I don't feel right taking full price. Your three hundred credits will pay for the flight but none of it goes into my pocket."

"How soon can I leave?" He questioned.

"I've got a flight that leaves this afternoon at two," Robert answered. "It will land in New Guinea for refueling and then again in Brazil before leaving you in Rosario, Argentina."

"I'll take it," Heero said.

"I'd suggest staying up here in the room until noon when we'll take you to the plane," Robert said taking the three hundred credits from Heero. "I have another office in Rosario and after a few months there I'd suggest moving on to New York city. It's big and has a lot of people, no one would be able to find you there. Good luck from whatever you're running from."

'I'm not running,' Heero thought to himself as Robert left the room and he lay down for a nap. 'I'm just taking time out for control. I just need to cleanse myself.'

_What if you're beyond any cleansing 01? _A sardonic voice asked. _What then? Where will you hide then 01?_

'I'm not hiding!' He growled mentally.

_Sure you aren't, _the voice continued smugly. _But eventually you'll see I'm right. There's nothing for you but the soldier, you're nothing without the mission._

'I'm more!' He screamed, but if it was aloud or internally he did not know and finally he fell into sleep.


	7. Chapter Five: Shinigami Comes Alive

Scene Five: Shinigami Comes Alive

_Like the coldest winter chill_

_Heave beside you_

_Hell with you_

_And you think you have it still_

_Heaven beside_

_Hell with you_

_ Alice N_' _Chains "Heaven Beside You"_

_Pablo_ _Picasso: My mother once said to me, "If you become a soldier, you'll be a general; if you become a monk, you'll end up as Pope." Instead, I became a painter and wound up as Picasso._

Duo Maxwell sat without hope in the living room of Quatre's newly purchased house. It was not a large home by Quatre's standards, being only four bedrooms and two bathrooms in size, but it was home for now. Two weeks had passed since the Dekim Barton takeover had reached its cataclysmic end, the Gundam Pilot's once again the world's saviors and Heero their champion. But Duo was not happy and had not been ever since Relena Peacecraft had locked Heero in the hospital. She would not even let Sally in to check on Heero.

For the first week Heero Yuy had been lying in a deep healing sleep, as Dr. Yokatta called it, or a coma as Duo termed it. Heero had woken a week ago and still Relena had not allowed anyone to see him or have any contact with him. Normally Duo would have used his stealth skills to get in but if he were caught he would have to kill to complete his mission to see Heero, but there was peace so there should be no more killing. There was no way he could rescue Heero from Relena under such restrictions. It was time to lay Death and Shinigami aside now because they were no longer needed in this new age at least that was what the politicians and the naïve people would have you believe. Duo knew better than to believe the politicians and their lies.

This was the first time he had ever seriously considered giving up Death and Shinigami, completely shoving them aside and ridding himself of their influence. After the first war he had never really let them go, he had not really wanted to. Now Duo was not even sure it was even possible. Besides which, he was used to their company and why get rid of a partnership that worked better than a well-oiled machine? Duo had never seen the sense in silencing them. Death had been his friend for as long as he could remember. It had taken the lives of his enemies and most of the people he had ever cared for in any great capacity. He both hated Death, for all the pain he carried with him, and he respected and liked Death because he understood it. In a way he even loved it and thought Death to be beautifully sickening. This made him different to Death, and special. Duo was someone Death wanted very much to live.

Death, however, was not the same as Shinigami. Duo was one of the few people who realized that they were two separate entities. He had discovered this truth early on in life, a truth few ever fully understood until they were on Death's threshold. Death and Shinigami wanted him to know because he was a friend, a kindred spirit, one of them. The difference was this, Death marked people and helped them along the way whereas Shinigami took their souls on the rest of the journey and sent them to their proper destinations.

The Gundam Pilots were special like Duo was and both entities agreed on this because they knew that Duo could entrust everything to the Pilots if he wanted. Not only were the other Gundam Pilots faithful to Duo but when he needed someone they would be there for him. However they were special in another way as well. Death had marked each of them and Shinigami had tried to take them but the Pilots spirits were pure and they lived still.

So Duo continued to sit in the living room, wanting only to go and check on his partner and best friend, or at least give him his contact information. The only problem being that the bitch would not allow anyone who was unauthorized by her near 'her precious' Heero. Relena was making him sick and angry. It was above saying that he could not get away with killing the Queen of the World, could he?

He continue sitting silently in the cozy room, despairing that he would probably never see Heero before the Wing Pilot disappeared for good, as Duo had a feeling he would. Duo could feel someone watching him, Quatre most likely, but he did not move an inch.

"Duo?" Quatre called out after having observed his friend for several moments. "Area you all right? Can I come in and sit and talk with you for a while?"

"Sure Q-man," Duo said as Quatre took the seat across from his chair. 'Besides it's your house. I'm surprised you haven't kicked all of us out yet,' He silently added.

"I'm fine though Quatre," Duo went on talking. "Just pissed at the bitch for not letting me say goodbye. Heero was my partner and best friend, you know? Don't get me wrong, you're my little brother and all, but I can't even say goodbye."

"Well," Quatre said slowly trying to gage his friends' reaction. "If I can get you into the hospital without being detected could you get up to Heero's room?"

Duo nodded looking at Quatre expectantly, his head cocked to the side as he watched the blond Arabian from under his bangs. As an L2 street rat he would have no problem getting to Heero if he got in to the inside undetected. But Duo remained silent, he could tell Quatre had something more to say.

"Would you do something for me in return if I get you in?" Quatre asked, aquamarine eyes subdued, his voice dropping so low that Duo had to practically lean out of his seat to hear his words.

Duo's violet eyes narrowed just a fraction. This sounded like a trick to him, some sort of bargaining tool where a person like Duo was sure to get the short end of the stick. This was Quatre though and he was not like that with friends, at least not normally. Duo still felt he could trust him so he flung himself against what his head was telling him. He threw caution and everything else to the wind and listened to his heart. True it sounded like a business deal to his ears and he probably would get cheated but the chance to say goodbye made him more than willing to go along with whatever Quatre was proposing.

"Ok," Duo calmly leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. "Name your terms my good man and I'll take care of each and every one of them if it's within my power to do so. You can trust my word."

"I know I can trust your word Duo," Quatre gave an innocent smile and Duo inwardly snorted at the sweet and tender expression Quatre was trying to project. "Even Wufei agrees on that. Your word is worth more than any signed contract in the Pilots eyes because we all know what it means to you.

"Let's move on to my terms though," Quatre dropped the smile. "Do you recall telling me a few days ago that if you hadn't slacked off there was a chance the whole Dekim Barton uprising could have been avoided? Well I want you to watch the peace for me. And send me a report on what's going on in the Colonies and on Earth once a month. Could you do that?"

"How would you want the report sent to you?" Duo asked, curious to see if Quatre had thought this out at all.

"You will deliver it to a Magunac on L4 every month," Quatre said. "In a red envelope for no major problems or in a blue one if a possible war is coming."

"Before I agree to this," Duo sat up, his tone clipped and serious. "There are some things you should be made aware of. Before I tell you what those things are you need to swear on oath to me on all that you hold dear that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you unless I give permission. Do you swear?"

"I swear it," Quatre breathed. "And I know what the implications are. Go on."

"All right, here it goes," Duo muttered. "First thing you need to know is that most of my information will be coming from the Underworld here on Earth and in the Colonies. That's where I plan to get my information from. Could you deal with that because for this agreement to work you need to understand this and be ok with it."

"It doesn't bother me in the slightest," Quatre spoke without breaking eye contact. "At least not in the way you'd think. I'm mostly concerned with you getting the information on time."

"Most of the Underworld owes me," Duo explained. "From the war. They owe me more than they could ever repay me and they'll have some of their people gather information for me. Basically I'll be setting up an information network on Earth and the Colonies."

"How can they owe you so much?" Quatre was confused. "What did you do for them Duo?"

During the war Heero and I hacked OZ accounts and money of their supporters," Duo pulled his braid over his shoulder and fiddled with the end of it. "I took most of my money and started giving it to the Shadows on L2. But I started to realize how bad off the other Colonies' Underworlds were too so I spread my charity to them as well. I kept some of the money and invested it, more than tripling my profits and combined with my thievery I had more money than ever. The next step, naturally, was to expand my charity to Earth and the Colonies which is what I ended up doing. I got them transports with cloaking devices so they could traffic their drugs, guns and other illegal products all over, and they only had to pay for the fuel. Towards the end of the war I helped stabilize them enough so that they would prosper during peace more than they had during war. They owe me."

"Oh Duo," Quatre was slightly horrified that his friend had done all of this but he was a shrewd enough business man to see the benefit of it. "Well I'm not exactly approving of everything but I don't understand how it all works so I won't question your judgment. So they'll get you the information?"

"I can get it," Duo promised without a second though. "This conversation never took place. You know nothing about the Underworld or my affiliation with them."

"What conversation Duo?" Quatre managed to sound slightly confused and look innocent.

"You're going to do just fine Q-man," Duo smiled at him.

'Q's got a poker face Trowa would envy,' Duo thought smugly. 'This will work out just fine.'

"There's a car out front for you Duo," Quatre immediately came out of the joking mode and moved right back into business. "Abdul is driving and he will take you where you need to go. Good luck. And don't forget Heero's in room 603."

"Thanks Q," Duo stood and moved to the door. "Even if I can't get in to see him I'll keep my promise."

He got into the car and felt the engine start and the vehicle began to move. He looked out back through the tinted window at Quatre. Duo knew he would not be coming back after going to the hospital, he was going straight to work.

'Bye Q-man,' He turned forward. 'Hope the other guys don't get pissed at me for disappearing on them.'

He watched the passing buildings with little interest as Abdul continued to drive on and on. Normally he was the smiling jester among the Magunacs but he could not seem to pull it off on this trip so he did not even try. Half an hour later Abdul stopped the car in a deserted enclosure in front of a maintenance tunnel.

"Master Duo," Abdul was serious as he looked into his rear view mirror at the former Pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. "About one hundred paces into the tunnel you will come to a smaller maintenance shaft that leads into the hospitals basement where the laundry is washed. Once you're inside you should be able to get to Master Heero's room. I'll remain here for your return Master Duo. Good luck and may Allah go with you."

Duo could only nod his thanks as he hurriedly made his way into the tunnel. He found the shaft easily and a few minutes later he found himself crouched on the floor in the hospital basement with carts of dirty laundry. Over the intercoms he heard news that made his heart drop to his stomach. Heero Yuy had escaped from his room two hours ago. Duo knew that he was long gone, the trail would already be cold. Duo knew that Heero was just that good, all the Pilots were.

'But Heero's the 'Perfect Soldier' who would be able to get himself out of here if he had a broken leg,' Duo reminded himself bitterly.

He felt old and drained as he stood from his crouched position. He felt a shift within himself as he stood and he swore in his heart that from that day on he would no longer be Duo Maxwell but Shinigami, two in one at the same time. He crawled back through the shaft and tunnel on auto-pilot, collapsing heavily into the back seat of the car and startling Abdul. Abdul asked no questions, merely started the car and began driving.

"Master Duo?" Abdul asked with some concern. "Are you all right? You look very pale."

"I'm fine," Duo stuck a smile on his face. "I need to get to the shuttle port though. As quickly as you can manage it Abdul."

"What about Master Quatre?" He asked as he headed in the direction of the shuttle port.

"Just get me there," Duo shook his head, squeezing his eyes tight. "I'll deal with Quatre later."

Abdul reached over to the passenger seat and took a package off of it.

"Master Quatre asked me to give you this," Abdul said handing it over to Duo. "Do you need anything from the house?"

"If I do I'll send for it later," Duo opened the package.

Inside he found a shuttle ticket good for any flight to L2 for the entire day. Quatre had given him enough credits that he could live on L2 like the visiting rich, although he had other plans for the cash. And in the very bottom was an envelope and a short note from Quatre thanking him and telling him to make contact within two months to his house on L4 in person. The envelope was sealed and Quatre had written that he was not supposed to open it until the shuttle had left Earth far behind.

'Sure thing Q,' Duo smiled faintly at the note.

Duo exited the car and walked swiftly into the shuttle port. He boarded the very next flight to L2. It was time to go back home, to his roots.

When he reached L2 no one would be able to find him unless he wanted to be found. He would be in his element and in the Shadows Duo would get all the information he needed to keep his promise because eventually everything of note passed through the Shadows. And he had ways of speeding up how quickly that information got there.

There were no authorities there except for the heads of the five families but they owed him just like everyone else in the Underworld. Cops in the Shadows were all crooked and even then they were only allowed so far in and none of them were stupid or desperate enough to try and get deeper inside. No one there would dare to touch him or try to kill him unless they wanted to face the consequences. He could be more powerful than just about everyone there.

The Shadows were an unforgiving place, completely wild and owning only to the rules of the jungle. There it was the strongest and fittest who survived and even then it was no picnic or guarantee you would make it. Most people there died young. It was there he would build his power base and then all in the Underworld would know the name of Shinigami.

Once his shuttle landed he quickly made his way to the edge of the Shadows. Duo spotted a small waif-like creature standing before a slightly kept up building. He knew that he would have to talk to her if he wanted to get in to see the boss.

"I need to speak to your employer," Duo was abrupt. "Now."

"I don't take orders from people fresh off the shuttles," The girl snorted impudently. "Get lost unless you want trouble."

"I wouldn't do that," Duo smiled sweetly but his eyes held the threat of danger. "It will only cause you more problems. I'm not here to hurt anyone. Tell your boss that Shinigami is here to see him."

A seemingly drunken man woke almost instantly at the name of Shinigami.

"Hey there buddy," Duo grinned. "I see my name sure woke you up. I've got to say though that the drunk routine went out ages ago. Now can I get in or what?"

"Take him down Tahil," The large man told the girl. "Don't argue. He's _the_ Shinigami. I remember him from the first war."

"That was a long time ago indeed," Duo said slowly. "Another lifetime ago in fact. But sometimes past lives get relived a second time."

"So you're here for good then?" The man asked.

"Probably for good," Duo shrugged.

"Take him down Tahil," The man commanded. "His coming is long over-do. Don't keep him waiting either. If you have to kick out anyone who's meeting with the boss right now."

The girl nodded and moved into the building, Duo followed. He was led down a dimly lit hallway, the wallpaper peeling and yellow from age and climate. None of it repulsed him. The girl took him past another checkpoint where two armed guards stood at the ready, and then down a flight of stairs to the basement, the safest place for a boss on the edges of the Shadows. She banged a special knock with her little fist on the heavy reinforced metal door and it swung open to reveal another set of armed guards. Obviously they were having a few problems with the cops or there would have just been one guard at each checkpoint.

The girl ushered him through the hallway and into a small cramped waiting room, which was full of people. Without looking at any of the waiting people she strode to the wood door and began opening it.

"Hey," A loud angry voice piped up. "How come he gets to go in front of me? I've been waiting here for more than two hours."

"For a very good reason," Duo said spinning around to glare at the man. "I'm Shinigami."

Several recognized the name and stared openly in incredulity at the figure who proclaimed himself as such. Duo looked them over and moved into the room, leaving silence behind him. The door led to a tiny hallway with one more guard, the most heavily armed, before opening into another room where the boss was.

"Shinigami," The boss was seated in his chair but he bowed his head respectfully. "What can I do for you?"

"I need a base of operations," Duo spoke, reverting fast into his war persona. "Preferably in the heart of the Shadows near the old church that was destroyed and never rebuilt. A big place. Can you find one?"

"I should be able to," The man was thinking rapidly of all the big buildings that he knew of. "I know that the Hawthorne's mansion is available. One of the five was thinking about taking it over but I'm sure that won't be any problem. I can have my men refurbish it and have it livable again in three weeks. Is that what you had in mind?"

"Perfect," Shinigami remembered the Hawthorne family, how petty and cruel they were. "What happened to the family that lived there?"

"The eligible men were drafted into the military," The boss said. "The five forced the issue. The remaining members of the family moved off the colony."

"There is one more thing," Shinigami said as though he had just remembered something. "I require information. I wish to set up a network using the Underworld to get information to myself as quickly as possible. Would that be possible?"

"Many people and places are already being watched," The boss admitted. "We just have to bribe to get the information sent here. I'm assuming you won't want to do that?"

"No," Shinigami frowned slightly. "Contact the other's in the Shadows who have outside connections and have them pass the word along that Shinigami is back and he wants an information network set up. I'll be in touch and until my new home is ready I'll stay at Mimi's."

Mimi's was a famous brothel in the Shadows but Mimi was a personal friend and she would set him up with a room.

"Can you get information on the Gundam Pilots?" Shinigami asked, breaking the brief silence.

"On all of them, even Heero Yuy," The boss smiled a little. "One of Kincaid's spotted him and is keeping tabs on him. He's hiding from Relena and the word is he'll move around quite a bit."

"Inform Kincaid to be careful and give Yuy a wide berth," Shinigami instructed. "He will move around a lot. But be careful with him because he's paranoid and suspects everyone and everything."

"And you don't?" The man asked before thinking and he paled once he registered just how his question sounded.

"We all are," Shinigami referred to all the Gundam Pilots. "But not on Yuy's level. Besides, I know the Underworld and I have a long term mission to fulfill for a friend."

"What would that be?" The boss leaned forward slightly in his chair, curious.

"Watching the peace," Shinigami was vague. "You know, putting out fires and things of that nature."

"L2 thanks you," The boss rose from his chair. "We owe you and we will do everything you ask of us if it is within out power to do so."

Shinigami nodded and turned toward the door. Tahil led him out of the building and onto the street. She fell into pace beside him on the walk to Mimi's. Shinigami said nothing about her decision to accompany him but he felt that she might be useful to him with a little more training.

"Shinigami," A voice called out causing Tahil to spin around with a knife in her hand. "Is that you?"

"Who wants to know?" Shinigami asked without turning to the speaker.

"Shai Ichii sent me," The voice continued. "He wants to have a meeting with you, at your convenience of course. So do the others."

"Of course," Shinigami drawled turning around. "And who are you that he would entrust such a message to?"

"I'm known as Cottonmouth," The man slipped out of the shadows expertly.

"I've heard the name before," Shinigami acknowledged. "Tell Ichii I'll meet with him. I'll send word through the Arman cartel."

Cottonmouth nodded and slipped away again. Shinigami merely shook his head.

'It sure didn't take them long did it?' He thought to himself as Mimi greeted him and showed him to a room. 'But everyone knows Shinigami here.'


	8. Chapter Six: Honorable Soldiers

Honorable Soldiers

_H. L. Mencken: _ _The difference between a moral man and a man of honor is that the latter regrets a discreditable act, even when it has worked and he has not been caught._

_Lois McMaster Bujold: Reputation is what other people know about you. Honor is what you know about yourself._

Chang Wufei had learned a few very important lessons during the Dekim Barton uprising and right after it. He learned that people, especially civilians, never learn and as a whole they are slow to change and accept change. He learned that fighting a war for personal ideals or desires was wrong because it was nothing more than a slaughter, a way of seeking vengeance for wrongs you perceived.

He looked over at Trowa Barton, his comrade in arms, sensing somehow that the other teen wanted to say something to him but that he needed to be patient until he spoke. Wufei understood the silence now, without feeling like he had to atone for his actions.

"We shouldn't be heroes," The banged teen said to him.

"But we are," Wufei silently closed his eyes and pushed away the memories of his dead wife and her hopes. "They call us heroes and whether we like it or not we have a role to live up to. We have a mission to prove and live for."

Trowa glanced over at Wufei. He wondered if the Chinese youth felt any remorse at having joined Marimeia and Dekim Barton. Even though they had fought a war together Trowa still could not ask such a question. The only person who would even dare was missing, along with Heero Yuy. Trowa wondered if Wufei was thinking about that brief betrayal just then.

"They're so fickle," Wufei huffed. "We were terrorists during the war. Now we are saviors. But didn't we kill innocents? Somehow all the ceremonies and pomp make it worse to live with. I think that's part of what pushed me more firmly towards my ideals in the end."

"The people don't understand us Wufei," Trowa briefly met Wufei's eyes before lowering his to the floor once again. "They never will. They don't know what it means when you miscalculate and put too much explosives down and watch innocents die. For them it was remote, even if they lost someone, because we have the blood of thousands. We made the choices that led to deaths."

"I was wrong to join Marimeia," Wufei shook his head. "I could not see that it was nothing but a slaughter for a man who claimed to be furthering Treize's goals."

"We all have innocent blood on our hands," Quatre stepped in through the door, joining his two friends. "We can't change that, can't take back what we did. All we can do now is to remind the people of what we did and why we did it."

Wufei nodded in agreement. True peace was hard to obtain, an ideal that most people could dream about but it too was remote. They had not fought for nothing, they had fought to try and make that dream a reality. They would continue to work toward making that dream a reality.

"Are you two going to see Lady Une today?" Quatre asked after a brief pause. "Tomorrow she leaves to get relocated to an undisclosed base for security reasons while they finish up a few things around Preventer Headquarters."

"We may as well go and see her together Trowa," Wufei stood and watched as Trowa unfolded himself from the window seat. "I would be glad to have the company."

Trowa nodded. Together they left Quatre and headed outside.

Wufei grabbed his motorcycle, a gift from Duo just before he had disappeared. Trowa borrowed one from Quatre and they rode off towards their futures.

For Wufei, he had resolved to become a full-time Preventer. It was the only way that he felt he could make up for the mistake of fighting for Marimeia, for betraying his people. Also it was the only way he could regain his honor and wash the taint that he had put on himself and his family name. He had pledged to Meiran, his wife, while she was dying that he would fight for their people, the peace of the colonies and the world at large and also for the weak.

Unlike Wufei Trowa had decided to go back to the circus unless the Preventers needed him for special operations that would require a Gundam Pilots training. His home was with the circus and his sister; he owed it to her to spend some real time with her and to assure her that he was safe and doing fine.

They both came roaring into the main Preventer Headquarters, the guards on duty allowing them to pass through without ID because they were known on sight. They parked right outside the main building. Wufei led the way inside and people cleared out of his way, recognizing authority when they saw it.

"Chang Wufei and Trowa Barton," Zechs Merquise approached them with ease and a pleasant smile. "It's good to see you looking so well. Are you both here to see Lady Une?"

Trowa nodded in answer for both of them. Zechs smiled slightly at the familiar form of silent language.

"Come with me then," Zechs waved a hand and turned around to head in the opposite direction. "I'll be able to get you through all the security around here, which is rather pointless since Une is about to leave this evening."

Wufei looked the blond man up and down, noting some changes in him. He was freer and more at ease with himself, a far cry from the former Lightning Count. It was a change, but this was peace and war machines had to adapt and change to fit the times.

Zechs walked them through several check points, all the guards waving him along. The Lightning Count, even in peace, was still well known and well remembered. Trowa had a feeling that he always would be. Zechs Merquise was not a man that one easily forgot just because the fighting was over. Wufei glanced over at Trowa and they both could tell that they were thinking the same thoughts.

"Well," Zechs said outside of an office where top Preventer agents worked. "Here we are, but first let me do a little something."

Both Pilots watched as he opened a small panel and disconnected a yellow wire from the bunch of multicolored wires. He smiled as he closed up the panel.

"Any time you want to get the drop on Lady Une just disconnect that wire," Zechs smirked. "It goes from her assistant's intercom into her office."

Trowa gave a half smile. Zechs' antics reminded him of Duo's only not nearly as outlandish. The three of them marched through the open hallway that opened into the offices and up to the flustered assistant.

"Merquise," She growled out with a slightly worried frown. "Did you disconnect the intercom again?"

"Perhaps," He smiled.

"I don't think I'm cut out for this," She sighed.

Zechs said nothing, leading the two Gundam Pilots straight into Une's office. Lady Une looked up and frowned slightly at Zechs but once the door was firmly shut behind the little group her frown disappeared. She looked between the three of them and merely shook her head, setting her dispatches aside.

"You're going to give Jennifer a nervous breakdown," Une looked straight at Zechs with a brief look of reproach. "Kindly stop or find me a new assistant to take her place when that happens."

"Yes Lady," Zechs said with a brief smirk.

"Would the two of you care to talk with me individually?" Une asked the two Pilots out of courtesy. "Or shall we conduct business all together?"

Trowa and Wufei shared a fleeting look. Wufei gave a tiny smile to his comrade and Une had a feeling that if it were just the two of them alone he might even give a tiny laugh. They were so different now that the conflicts were over, now that they had had time to relax.

"Why not together?" Trowa asked taking a seat next to Wufei.

"So it doesn't bother you to discuss your futures in front of each other and Zechs?" She asked gesturing to the tall ex-White Fang commander with a slight smile and twinkling brown eyes.

Trowa merely stared at her for a few moments. She sighed and motioned for Zechs to take a seat on the small couch. Obviously things were very different if the two Gundam Pilots were comfortable talking in front of two former enemies.

"So what are the two of you here for?" Une asked being straight forward with them.

"We came to first inform you that Duo Maxwell, along with Heero Yuy, has also gone missing," Wufei spoke in moderate tones. "We weren't absolutely sure until yesterday."

"We thought that he had just gone off because he was upset," Trowa elaborated once Wufei stopped speaking. "He does that from time to time. Even during the war. But it's been more than three days with no word to anyone. We think he's gone for good."

"Why didn't you report this right away?" Une demanded sourly, sore that she only knew where two out of five Pilots were.

"They're Gundam Pilots Lady," Zechs jumped in on their defense. "They aren't under anyone's official jurisdiction and can do as they please. If Yuy wanted to disappear and if he hadn't been able to break out of the hospital on his own he would have gotten help from Maxwell. As for Maxwell, we both know that he would be able to get away no matter what measures we took to keep track of him. If we were unsuccessful in OZ what makes you think it would be any different now?"

Une looked at her most trusted friend with some surprise. Silently she agreed but she still had to voice her displeasure. It was her responsibility to ensure that the peace stayed firm and with two of the Gundam Pilots missing it made her job that much harder. There was not so much of a visible symbol to dangle in front of the media and two missing Gundam Pilots was bound to stir up the gossip.

"I wish to join the Preventers full-time Lady," Wufei said breaking the silence. "Preferably in special operations if it is possible and you feel that I am qualified enough for the job."

"I'm going back to the circus Commander," Trowa informed her with a slight bow of his head. "My sister needs me, but you can put me on stand-by for any missions that require a Gundam Pilot's specialty. I'd be happy to assist you when you need me and Wufei knows how to reach me."

"Can you take annual tests to prove your skills haven't slipped?" She asked the former Heavyarms Pilot.

He nodded.

It was all settled then. Une looked at Zechs and then over to Wufei. She smiled to herself and Trowa nearly smiled himself when he realized what she had planned.

"You're about to get yourself a new partner Wufei," He told his friend with no trace of mockery.

"Zechs and Wufei," Une smiled at Trowa. "Congratulations, you're now partners and both of you will share equal duties as team captains. I'll leave you two to talk things out for a moment while I get another cup of coffee."

The three of them watched as Lady Une, one of the most feared members of OZ, strolled out of her office for a mere cup of coffee. Zechs looked at Trowa and then turned to Wufei, his new partner.

"I have a request partner," Zechs ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture. "I'm having a problem with Lt. Noin. She's trying to convince me to let her move into my apartment and be my roommate. Things are already bad enough. I was wondering-" He trailed off.

"There are two bedrooms?" Wufei asked.

Zechs nodded looking hopeful. Trowa and Wufei could both tell that he was pretty desperate. Zechs was not the kind of man who wore his emotions so freely, especially not emotions that could be easily used against him. All of them were the same in that respect, trained so thoroughly that they were unlikely to drop that training even though it was no longer needed. Years of hardship had likely made it permanent and even though it was not needed old habits were hard to break.

"Very well Merquise," Wufei said after brief consideration. "I'll move into your spare bedroom. Rent and bills shared equally?"

"Of course," Zechs agreed with relief.

"Then it's settled," Wufei stood. "We have to get back to Quatre's for dinner. Will we need to do anything else here this afternoon?"

"No that should be it," Zechs moved and opened the door for Trowa and Wufei. "I'll walk you down to the main lobby."

The three moved in relative quite. Their futures were planned out now, there was no casual banter, and it was not needed. They were comfortable with each other and the choices they had made in Une's office that day. Each of them were soldiers and they still had their honor, however bruised and battered it was. They were no longer enemies, just comrades in arms.

Trowa and Wufei walked to their motorcycles after saying goodbye to Zechs. Wufei paused before his own motorcycle; taking a longer look at it, remembering the last gift Duo had ever given him.

"We never really knew him did we?" Wufei said into the microphone imbedded in his helmet as he gunned the machine to life.

"We did," Trowa said revving up his borrowed motorcycle and communicating to Wufei on the private comm.-channel. "But we each saw a different side of him. He was so much more complex than the rest of us and he showed different parts of himself to each of us."

"I never gave him anything in return," Wufei said passing cars in perfect tandem with Pilot 03. "I wonder if Duo will be upset about that."

"No," Trowa answered. "Duo will understand. He understands each of us individually and as a whole."

"How do you suddenly know so much about Duo?" Wufei asked.

"I've been thinking about him a lot over the past week," Trowa replied. "And remembering all the things that I observed but felt weren't important. He's out there somewhere Wufei and he will be keeping track on each of us whether we know it or not. And when he wants to he'll make contact with us again."

"You're sure then?" The Chinese youth turned into Quatre's driveway.

"More than I am about Relena's ideals," Trowa confirmed. "If I had to I'd follow Duo on whatever mission he had, even if he suddenly appears five years from now. I know he never lies so any important mission that Duo Maxwell has is just that, important."

Wufei nodded. He understood a little more about Duo. He understood that the Deathscythe Pilot had as much honor as a member of the Dragon Clan even though he was born a street rat. Birth did not matter; it was what a person chose to make of themselves that counted.

As the two teens put their motorcycles away they silently promised the other to keep that same trust between them as Maxwell had kept with them.


	9. Chapter Seven: Lying For a Friend

Lying For A Friend

_Mark Twain: A lie can travel half way around the world while the truth is putting on its shoes._

_Sophocles: Truly to tell lies is not honorable; but when the truth entails tremendous ruin, to speak dishonorably is pardonable._

Hilde Schbeiker was crammed into the tiny musty room she called an office going through paperwork and bills for the first half of the month. Her shoulders, neck and back were sore from all the leaning over in the dim light to read the words and figures on the paper. She would have rather been out in the scrap yard doing manual labor instead of being stuck in a stuffy office for the entire day. Hilde knew she had to stay on top of the papers or her pride and joy; her scrap yard might be shut down.

She was open nearly all year round, her only vacation taken a week after the Dekim Barton uprising had been put down so that she could help the Preventers interrogate the enemy soldiers. She was good at interrogation, good at getting into people's heads and confusing them a bit. OZ had taught her well, she knew almost all the buttons to push to get someone to crack and spill their guts, without the use of torture either. There were very few people that Hilde could not read and that was only because they had been trained to withstand people like her. Although over time she would observe things about them that might help her.

For example, she knew that Trowa Barton could not be broken. He had been a soldier for too long, he knew all the tricks and he could block all emotion that he felt. Having him reveal any information would be near to impossible. People like Trowa never gave up any ground and they never lost any either, making them frustrating subjects to question.

Quatre Raberba Winner on the other hand was polite and diplomatic. He was a dangerous person to interrogate because he appeared to be the easiest person to crack and read. He might even start to feel sorry for his interrogator but any information he gives would never be useful and the interrogator ran the risk of believing that he had actually told them something helpful. By the time it was discovered to be useless chatter Quatre would have been released. Failing this he would begin to make the interrogator doubt that he was even dangerous or he would turn into Trowa and give nothing.

Chang Wufei was another person who was a nightmare to interrogate. He was quick to make the interrogator feel inferior and guilty, as though they were on the wrong side and he was in the right. He would answer questions but only in terms of justice, or he managed to confuse the hell out of whoever was interrogating him. His mind was too quick, too logical and philosophical.

The polar opposite had to be Heero Yuy. He was dangerous to be in the same room with the interrogator. He intimidated his interrogators and ended up breaking them instead of the other way around. The interrogator was afraid of Heero after one session.

And Duo Maxwell, the self proclaimed Shinigami, would only make jokes and harass his interrogator. He exasperated and annoyed people until they wanted nothing to do with him. Duo was better than any interrogator known to man; he could make anyone feel anything he wanted them to feel given enough time.

Perhaps that made him the most dangerous Gundam Pilot. Hilde had gotten close to knowing him a few times but every time she got close Duo shut her out fast.

The office phone rang with a loud beep causing her to yelp in surprise and come crashing out of her thoughts. Expectantly she reached for the phone thinking it would be Duo until she remembered at the last minute that he had told her he was staying on Earth for a few months.

"Hilde Schbeiker," She answered automatically.

"Hello Ms. Schbeiker," Wufei's face appeared on the vid-screen a moment later. "This is Preventer Chang Wufei."

"What can I do for you Preventer Chang?" Hilde asked her brow furrowing. "And please call me Hilde; Ms. Schbeiker makes me feel old."

"Very well, Hilde," Wufei made an effort not to say onna. "This is more of a personal call. Have you heard from Duo in the past two weeks? Anything at all, a letter or phone call?"

"No I haven't," She frowned, her eyes narrowing. "Why? Is something wrong, is he ok?"

"We don't know where he is," Wufei sighed. "He disappeared about a week ago. Heero also disappeared the same day but several hours earlier. We think that possibly Duo went to track Heero down but no one knows for sure. If you hear anything can you contact me? You have my numbers still, correct?"

"Yeah, I've got your numbers," Hilde nodded. "I'll be sure to call you if I hear anything from Duo."

"Thank you," Wufei bowed his head slightly.

"You do realize that if Duo doesn't want to be found he won't be," Hilde informed him. "He had more connections than Relena Peacecraft. There's no records or anything to track him with, nothing."

"You mean he'd be harder to find than Heero?" Wufei frowned.

"Yep that's about the size of it," Hilde shook her head. "Heero can't blend in very well with people but Duo can blend in with anyone. College people, old people, army people, art people, anyone. Heero will slip up sometimes but he'll know it and move on. With Duo, he won't ever slip up unless it's intentional and my guess is that would be to keep people like you guessing what he's up to and what he's doing. Another thing is that people instinctively want to protect Duo even though he doesn't need it and they trust him. It would be easier to search for Noah's Ark than Duo Maxwell."

"That's almost exactly what Quatre said to me this morning," Wufei told her. "Just contact me right away if you hear anything, ok?"

"I will but I think you're wasting your time," Hilde warned the Chinese youth.

They said goodbye and Hilde disconnected the link.

She felt like she should be worried but she just could not bring herself to be. She had thought that Duo might pull something like this, go away without telling anyone. Hilde knew that he was tired, knew that he was fed up with all the pomp and glory of being a Gundam Pilot. Truthfully she felt that he deserved his new found freedom, if that is what he had.

Mechanically she resumed going through the bills. She finished just before lunch, something that surprised her since she usually was never finished until the mid-afternoon. Doing the bills always made her frustrated and gave her a shorter temper than normal. She hated math even though she was pretty good at it. Math involving money she really hated because usually money was being lost somewhere, a fact which annoyed her to no end. Duo had always been better at doing the paperwork than she had.

A knock came at the door and Jons quickly pushed it open.

Jons was a big huge man of twenty-eight. He was six foot three and weighed two hundred and forty pounds. Hilde had hired him about a month back to replace Duo when he had sold his half of the business to her three months ago. He was both the foreman and the security guard. Jons loved the yard so much that he lived in the two bedroom trailer inside the scrap yard to watch over it at night. She honestly did not know what she would do without him.

"What is it Jons?" She asked with a smile.

"There's a visitor to see you," He said. "Some guy by the name of Marks. He says that he knows you from before."

"Bring him up," Hilde smiled, covering her nervousness and confusion. "I'll see him."

Jons nodded and disappeared out the door. A few minutes later he opened the door again and ushered Mr. Marks in, before leaving and closing the door behind him. Mr. Marks removed his hat and sunglasses. Hilde saw the large shining violet eyes and the braid cascading down his back, a smile on the young man's lips. She quickly regained her composure knowing that if Duo was using an alias there was probably a need for it.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Marks," Hilde stepped out from behind her to desk to give him a hug which he returned. "Wufei called this morning and said that no one knew where you've been. I'll call him back right now and tell him the good news."

"No!" Duo placed his hand possessively over the vid-phone to stop her from calling. "No," He repeated again, less firmly. "I can't let you do that Hilde. And it's Shinigami now, not Duo or Mr. Marks. You can't tell Wufei or anyone else about this little visit. My job isn't over Hilde, not by a long shot."

Hilde gave him a perplexed look clearly confused by his confession.

"I live in the Shadows now Hil," Duo explained gently. "I've been on L2 for a little over a week now and during that time I've been Shinigami, the one everyone's talking about all over L2."

"You're _the_ Shinigami?" Hilde sank down into her chair, a hand brushing her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture. "Why?"

"Someone needs to watch the peace," He shrugged confidently making her bristle at his arrogance. "And a few people we might need to bring back again should things start going to hell again. I'm tied to the Underworld and they're tied to me. This is how I chose to live my life for now, Hilde. I won't let another Dekim slip past me if I can help it."

"What about your friends?" She asked with a frown.

"I'll be checking up on all of you from time to time," Duo said with a grin but it did little to reassure her. "But that depends on the risk and if the person is in 'hiding'."

"Some of us don't care about the risk to ourselves," Hilde folded her arms in annoyance at his assumption. "We know how to handle the risk."

"I'm not talking about risk to you," Duo sighed shaking his head. "I'm talking about risk to myself and my operations. There are certain people and things I'll be working on that aren't legal but that need to be done. I'm not prepared to risk the peace. There's this guy named Jenkins that you should look into hiring to do your bills and stuff for you Hilde. He's really good with figures."

"How good is he?" She looked up at him knowing that Duo would refuse to argue with her.

"He was my accountant during the war and this past year," Duo smiled. "He's damn good. And if you casually advertise that the Viper is on your pay roll the thieves will steer clear of this yard. He's staying at the Hanson Motel a few blocks from here if you want to look him up. He's in number five and then I'll be able to pass messages to you easily."

"What do I tell Wufei?" She asked. "It can't be the truth but is there some cover story you want me to use?"

"Lying is easy Hilde," He slipped a hand into a pocket. "I just don't like to do it. Never think that means I can't, cause I'm damn good at it. Just lie to Wuffie and failing that tell him I called you but deleted the call log and have a jammer on my frequency. He'll buy that."

Duo spun around and tucked his braid back into his leather coat. He slipped the glasses back on and perched the hat on his head at a jaunty angle. He gave her one last smile before walking to the door.

"Stay safe," She said as his hand hovered above the door handle.

"You know me," Duo grinned back over his shoulder at her. "I go over all my options. Take care."

And then he was gone again. She knew it was pointless to get up and look out the doorway.

Sometimes she really almost hated him. She hated how he controlled everything that he showed to the world, how he never really said what you wanted to know but left you thinking he had. She hated his mask that he always wore and how he took everything onto himself. Most of all she hated how he could leave and still be so calm about the fact that he might never come back.

Hilde understood that he was a soldier though, she was too. Duo was almost always in control. He was a young man who carried the hopes of most of the people on his shoulders and he did it with a smile. That was something she would not have the strength for.

She still felt love for him, though loving him was not easy. She could have loved him if he had wanted her to but he did not. Every attempt she made at trying he killed. Every time she tried to say the words he walked away.

'Damn you Duo Maxwell!' She screamed mentally. 'You always have to take the hard role, take on more than you're share.'

Hilde stormed outside to her own personal space in the yard. A barn she had converted into an art studio where she made sculptures out of the left over scrap metal that was not sold or used in some other project. She began working and she worked long until the artificial nightfall on the colony. When she was finished she had a near completed outline of a Leo mobile suit.

Feeling somewhat pleased with herself she opened the gate and closed it, locking it carefully behind her before making her way across the street to her house. She took a quick shower promising herself she would call Wufei first thing in the morning and promptly fell asleep ignoring all the stresses that had built up in her life since meeting a certain Duo Maxwell.


	10. Chapter Eight: Silver Friends

Silver Friends

_Marlene Dietrich: It's the friends you can call up at four a.m._ _that matter._

_Carl Jung: The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed._

"Well Lady," Zechs Merquise said standing in Une's living room as night fell. "I suppose this is goodbye."

"I don't see why I have to go to Bern now," Une fumed, a cup of coffee in hand. "It's been more than two weeks since the Dekim uprising was brought down. The danger is past, if they wanted to hide me somewhere to be safe two weeks ago was the proper time."

Irritably she took a sip of hot coffee. Zechs merely smiled at her irritation. He knew Lady Une well.

"It will only be for a week or two," Zechs pointed out logically. "And I'll still be here giving you reports every few hours. How is Mari? Is she still convalescing?"

"Yes," Une nodded. "Sally Po is staying with her and looking after her progress for me. She told me just yesterday that Marimeia will be able to move in with me on base in a few more months."

"She's so much like him," Zechs said with a pained smile. "She has his spirit, however misguided she was. He would be glad to know that his daughter was in good hands."

"Treize-sama would have loved her," Une spoke softly.

They both knew there was no need to test for genetics to see if Marimeia was indeed Treize Khushrenada's daughter. She possessed many of his selfsame qualities but Sally Po had done so anyway and it was nearly one hundred percent positive that she was his biological daughter. Une would love her and care for her as best she could and she had legally named Zechs as Marimeia's guardian should anything happen to her. Zechs had protested such an idea until Une had pointed out that no one knew Treize as well as they did and Marimeia needed to grow up with some of his influence, even if that influence was through other people.

"I'll be counting the days until your return Lady," Zechs stood from his chair. "Don't forget, you leave me here with Noin to contend with."

"Use Wufei as a buffer until I return," Une suggested. "I'm sure he'll understand. You're partners now."

Une brought down her two suitcases and watched as Zechs loaded them into the back of his jeep. He drove her to the airstrip and watched her board the small cargo plane that was bound for Bern.

Une read over dispatches through much of the flight. She did not sleep; sleep was a precious commodity that she could only devote a few hours to at a time. There was always something to be doing. She was greeted by Commandant Williams at the Bern airstrip right next to the base. Une frowned at the sight, her arrival was supposed to be unobtrusive in case of a sniper and Williams was a dead giveaway. She would discuss the shortcoming later with him.

Her two suitcases were driven to an officers barrack a short walk the main building. Fortunately she had use of her own office. Lady Une dismissed Commandant Williams from her side and walked around. She nodded to a few of the night guard and continued on.

"Lady Une?" A slightly familiar voice called out to her. "Is that you?"

She spun around pistol in hand and saw the red hair and bright blue eyes. A familiar site from days long past.

"Lt. Anders?" She smiled briefly putting her sidearm back in its holster. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, ma'am," He grinned. "But I'm only a Sergeant now. I've been with the Preventers for six months now."

"Sergeant Anders," A loud voice bellowed as an angry looking man came jogging over. "Quit bothering the Commander or I'll put you in for a court marshal."

"That won't be necessary," Une broke in smoothly, brown eyes looking over the man. "Lt. Anders served under me as an aide in OZ. I will be transferring him under my direct command and he shall be returning with me to Headquarters."

"Yes ma'am," The Lt. gave a salute and made a hasty retreat.

"Come with me Anders," Une smiled pleasantly. "We have much to discuss for your new position."

Anders had served under Une for several years in OZ. He was the closest person she had to a friend besides Zechs and Noin, people who knew her from before the Preventers. And she remembered Anders, how calm and unruffled he always was and how organized and efficient. Anders was a half Swede half Norwegian with deep russet hair and bright blue eyes.

Carefully Une laid out the details of her problem with Jennifer, how easily flustered the girl became. Anders listened patiently with a sly grin on his face which Une pointedly ignored. Finally after the end of her discussion he agreed to help her out by becoming her new aide. Right away she put him to work going through dispatches and reports. They managed to get through most of the paperwork she had brought with her that night before she dismissed him to get some sleep.

"Will you be sleeping Lady?" He asked pointedly.

"Later," Une was distant, buried in a report.

"I'll stay up as long as you are," Anders insisted to her. "It's only fair."

"Get some sleep Lt.," Une's brown eyes flicked up briefly. "That's an order."

""Lady," Anders did not budge one inch order or not. "Treize would never allow you to work yourself into an early grave. If he's not here to make sure you get some decent sleep than I'll at least make sure he's at ease where your health and welfare are concerned. Don't force me Lady Une."

Une said nothing. She knew he was right, knew that Treize would have never let her work until she was underweight and barely sleeping. He may have never slept but he made sure to stay in shape. Une could not even recall the last time she had picked up a rapier for practice or even when she had been to the gym. There never seemed to be enough time for anything anymore. But there was always mountains of paperwork that never seemed to disappear, instead they seemed to grow larger.

_What happened to the elegance Lady? What happened to everything I taught you about power and command? Where did it all go?_

She could almost hear his voice now, whispering in her ear. She shuddered. It was almost too close to the truth. No one other than Zechs had dared to challenge her in such a way, had dared to mention Treize so openly with her. Une put the papers down slowly. She could tell that Anders was going to look after her and make sure that she appeared the proper Commander even if she went kicking and screaming.

Une sighed and swept her hair up to the nape of her neck. She stood and stretched her tired and cramped muscles. Sally would kill her if she did not put on a few more pounds. Anders smiled at his success.

"You know I'm right about this Lady," He opened the door to her office and stepped out into the hall with her. "I won't let you overwork yourself. Otherwise you'll burn yourself out in a matter of years when the Preventers need you for a long career."

"I get the point Lt.," Une said walking down the hall to the officers' quarters where she had a room and tiny bathroom to herself. "Where are you staying at?"

"Down the hall," Anders pointed vaguely down the hall. "Wake up time for tomorrow Lady? I don't think they provided you with an alarm so I'll be happy to wake you."

"Wake me at 0630 hours Anders," Une ordered. "I want to inspect this place before returning to my office. You'll be accompanying me and taking down notes so be prepared."

"Yes ma'am," Anders saluted.

Une opened the door and closed it behind her. She heard Anders move off down the hallway. She pushed herself off the door and undid her collar. Une barely managed to kick off her boots before stumbling into bed. She was out before her head touched the scratchy pillowcase.

She woke in the morning to Anders knocking on her door. Une stumbled out of bed and unpacked a crisp clean uniform. Most of her uniforms were modeled after the ones she had worn in OZ, meant to impress for any occasion. Carefully she tied her hair up in two tight buns and slipped her glasses into place, just like her former days in OZ. With pursed lips she strode out the door. Anders did not even blink twice at her familiar appearance and Une allowed her lips to soften ever so slightly in her former version of a smile.

They spent the morning wandering around the Bern base, inspecting the way things were run. Lady Une found most things were run satisfactorily but Commandant Williams did not have the experience that his position required. It was the only thing of any real consequence that she had Anders note before returning to her office. Her secure lines had been installed in the early morning hours and as she walked through the door the line began ringing. Without really thinking she answered it and was greeted with the face of the Vice-Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian Peacecraft.

"Commander Une," Relena bowed her head slightly in greeting. "How are you this morning?"

Lady Une noted how fresh Relena appeared. But then again she could apply her make-up with an expert hand. Une had seen for herself the dark circles the young girl had just miraculously disappear for a press conference an hour later. Relena had no visible blemishes; she was always perfect in front of others.

"Well enough," Une acknowledged with a brief smile. "And how are you Vice-Foreign Minister?"

"Just Relena please," The girl smiled. "I'm well enough. Extremely busy though, but aren't we all? I was wondering if you could give me any information on Dorothy's arrest."

"I know what you know Relena," Une said. "I can try to see if I can get any more information for you."

"Thank you," She relaxed somewhat. "That would greatly help Quatre and me. We're planning a press conference for this weekend so if you find out anything could you notify me right away?"

"Certainly," Une promised the girl. "I hope your words are well received if they're in support of Dorothy."

"Quatre and I are hopeful," She blushed slightly. "Have you found out anything on Heero since he disappeared? I've searched everywhere I could think of but all I've come up with are dead ends. I'm worried about him Commander Une."

"Just Une please," Lady Une requested. "Our people have turned up no new leads. The other Pilots have told me it will be almost impossible to locate Yuy again but we will keep trying."

"Thank you Une," Relena sighed slightly. "It means a lot to me. And how is Marimeia doing?"

"Po says she'll make a full recovery eventually," Une informed her. "She has a good prognosis."

"I'm glad," Relena smiled remembering the fiery little girl. "She's such an intelligent girl."

The two women exchanged a few more pleasantries before Relena had to go. Une could see that the girl still had some growing up to do but she was already making remarkable progress now that she was back in the spotlight.

Her time in Bern was not as long as she had feared it would be. Lady Une remained only four more days on the base before returning to Headquarters. Zechs Merquise was at the airstrip to greet her and Lt. Anders.

"Welcome back Lady," He smiled at her, blond hair blowing slightly in the breeze. "Hello Lt. Anders, it's good to see you again."

"Hello Colonel Merquise, sir," Anders saluted. "It's been a long time."

"So you're Une's replacement assistant?" Zechs asked him while they loaded the luggage into his jeep.

"Yes sir," Anders grinned.

"I hope that you can take a good joke Lt.," Zechs said softly so Une could not overhear. "I like to pull the wire in the intercom so Une doesn't know I'm coming."

"Just give me a hand signal and I'll forget to inform her, sir," Anders whispered back.

"Just Zechs when there's no need for the rank," The platinum haired man climbed into the driver's seat. "All the sir's get repetitive."

"All right Zechs," Anders agreed readily enough. "Just call me Anders then."

Une shook her head at the two of them. Zechs drove her back to her house on base, joking with Anders as he passed by a few jogging officers. Before he could unload her two suitcases Une had them in hand and was marching towards her house. Anders was about to get up and help her but Zechs merely shook his head.

"She wants a little time to herself." He watched as Une opened the door to her house and shut it behind her. "She can manage. I'll show you were some empty quarters are."

He drove the Lt. to a smaller house two blocks away from Une and helped Anders move his few things inside.

"Where are you staying Zechs?" Anders asked conversationally.

"Off base in an apartment," Zechs said. "I have a roommate. He's my partner Chang Wufei, a former Gundam Pilot."

"What's he like?" Anders asked excitedly.

"You'll see when you meet him," Zechs replied vaguely. "It's hard to explain. The Pilots are all enigmas. They fight for what they believe is best for the people and they never give up. All of them are highly trained and as different as night and day from one another. They willingly take on the world's problems, their wars and fight them so others don't have to. They made the biggest sacrifice of all I think. And they paid the highest price for it too."

Anders and Zechs fell silent after that. Speaking about Gundam Pilots who were now allies instead of enemies, kids really, who had given so much could do that to a soldier. They had honor, principles and respect.

"It's good to see you again Zechs," Anders walked him to the door. "Don't be a stranger."

"Never," Zechs said. "You remember how it was back then and you know how it is now. You're different than the others here Anders, you'll see what I mean. Friends?"

Zechs held out his hand and Anders grasped it firmly in his own.

"I swear not to leave you behind," Anders repeated an old battle oath. "Come hell or high water."

"I swear to guard your back through jungle and swamp," Zechs continued on with the oath.

"Time and distance won't change anything," They finished in tangent with grins.

Zechs walked away without a goodbye. Friends never say goodbye.


	11. Chapter Nine: The Patsy

The Patsy

_Napoleon Hill: The starting point of all achievement is desire. Keep this constantly in mind. Weak desires bring weak results, just as a small amount of fire makes a small amount of heat._

_Joan Didion: Character – the willingness to accept responsibility for one's own life – is the source from which self-respect springs._

Dorothy Catalonia surveyed her meager nine-by-nine foot cage of a holding cell with an ironic smile on her face. She allowed the authorities to believe that the cell they kept her in really contained her when she could easily pick the lock on the door with minimal effort. If she told them that and then proved it they would never feel safe again, and it would not help her any.

She was only one piece of the puzzle and she had not even been involved with Dekim Barton. Dorothy had saved Relena's life and all she had gotten in return was to be locked away in a cell and put on trial. Still, she did not particularly mind being imprisoned. There were new and amusing things to keep herself occupied with and one of those things was scheduled to take place in ten minutes. She was truly looking forward to her little meeting, although it appeared that it would be taking place a bit sooner than the appointed time judging by the footsteps and voices coming towards her cell. It would be just like her visitor to arrive a little early but never too early, a gift that had been given to them by the very same man. A man Dorothy respected more than many others.

"Now don't try anything funny," The door to her cell opened. "Or it will be the hole for you, money and rank make no difference here."

'If they didn't I wouldn't have my own jail,' Dorothy thought derisively as she rolled her eyes at the exaggeration. 'There's no 'hole' in this place, everyone knows that.'

"Why don't you send in Commander Une?" Dorothy asked, ignoring the unimaginative threat from the guard. "I believe she's here to see me."

Dorothy knew the rules of maintaining an appearance. Even if one had no true power it was best to act like you still had some because then you might even get others to believe you. To an extent this worked for her, even in prison. Dorothy could be very persuasive.

"Hello Dorothy," The voice of Treize Khushrenada's second-in-command washed over her. "How have you been?"

"Quite well," Dorothy smiled suddenly and turned to face Une. "I eagerly await my hearing and trial, it's coming up you know."

"I know," Une's voice did not carry far.

"Tell me something Commander Une," Dorothy put emphasis on her title. "In your personal opinion am I a patsy?"

"My opinion isn't important," Une said.

"It is to me," Dorothy cocked her head to the side. "I wish to know what you think Une, unless of course you're afraid Lady." The last word was said with sarcasm and barely audible.

"Well then," Une ignored her old nickname. "I think that you are being used as a Patsy. Satisfied?"

"Not nearly enough," Dorothy said with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "All these people claim to embrace Relena's pacifism and yet they're out for blood. It's rather amusing don't you think? I'll be sure to give them a show they won't ever forget."

"Is this just some game to you?" Une asked with disapproval.

"In the basic sense I suppose," Dorothy smiled elegantly. "But it's also my penance. What do you want Une? It can't be a mere visit, not from you. You want something from me."

"I want you to join the Preventers," Une hid nothing.

"No," Dorothy was firm.

Une raised an eyebrow in silent question. Obviously Dorothy was willing to serve her penance in a cell. They had all changed.

"Organizations can be easily dissolved," Dorothy continued. "I'll join a small group of people or a single person but I refuse to join a cause other than my own. People always come and go, things fall apart and loyalty depends on how much money you can pay out. It's pure folly to add me into that mix, like adding flame to a powder keg."

"You can have a fresh start," Une pointed out.

"Why can't I join you, Lady?" She persisted. "I don't want money and the trial should happen considering all the things I've done. Why not give me something worth joining forces with?"

"Because," Une trailed off.

"I know you don't want to make the same mistakes Treize made," She swept her long hair over her shoulders. "You're afraid of making those mistakes but you aren't Treize. It won't be the same Une."

Une kept all emotion off her face but her eyes told a different story. Dorothy had struck a nerve with her comments and she knew it. But she did not feel the same sense of accomplishment as she once would have. Dorothy Catalonia had changed. The popular consensus claimed she was still a threat and at one point she would have been proud of that too but she could not bring herself to really care. She did not want the recognition or the spotlight any longer but they continued to chain her to it, her punishment for her crimes. She wanted to be the puppet master pulling stings unseen but she was the enemy on trail. She would not shrink from who she was or what she had been, no one could make her fall back from who she was.

"It won't be the same," She softly repeated.

"Perhaps not," Une acceded. "But mistakes will be made, ones I can't control. I'll ask you again, join the Preventers."

"No," Dorothy was nothing if not stubborn. "Before you go I have some advice for you."

"I'm listening," Une said.

"This peace is weak," Dorothy began. "The only things holding it together are strong people like you and Miss Relena and the Winner heir. If any of you falter so will the peace. If you show weakness the peace may very well shatter. Welcome to the glass fish bowl Lady, every move you make, every breath you take, they will watch. The odds are overwhelmingly against you that you will make a mistake and they're watching and waiting for that to happen and when it does they'll strike. There will be another war, perhaps not a year from now, but in the next decade count on it."

"You sound like Treize," Une said.

"He wasn't wrong," Dorothy told her. "If everyone doesn't know the horror of war they will be doomed to start and fight one. That doesn't mean you need to start a war of your own to show them, it just means there will be more wars. Be ready for one Lady. Start stockpiling secret weapons because when the time comes the Preventers may be the world's only hope. There may not be Gundam Pilots this next time to save the world.

"I'm tired Lady, tired of dealing with stupid people who see only good or bad and never any shades of gray. Many of the politicians are like that you know. Even now they're pushing all reminders of Dekim out of sight, out of mind. You can only trust Relena and Quatre with your insecurities and problems now. You don't have many people to watch your back."

"You don't either," Une looked at her.

"I don't need them," Dorothy sighed. "There's a difference. Watch your back and Miss Relena's."

"David Calhoun is her head of security now," Une notified Dorothy.

"He's good," Dorothy nodded in approval. "I don't think there's anything left to say then."

"No," Une stood, the signal that the meeting was over. "I don't suppose there is. Be well Dorothy."

Une turned and rapped with her knuckles on the door. It opened and she left without a backward glance or final goodbye, Dorothy expected nothing less. Dorothy waited until the door was firmly shut before collapsing to the floor in a heap. She was relieved Miss Relena was all right, that things were not falling apart as she feared.

At last Dorothy stood and flung herself onto her cot. She was tired like she said. She was tired of not knowing how everyone was and what was going on. She stood up on her cot and looked out the barred window. It looked so calm but she was not fooled by the tranquility she saw. It was the eye of the storm. Relena and Une were both deceived, Dorothy could not be certain Une would heed her warning. Quatre though, he seemed more in tune with the way things really were.

She dropped away from the window. There was nothing out there for her. Dorothy paced her cell wanting to break out and help save the peace. But there was no turmoil on the surface, it was buried down below and no one would listen to her until the cracks began to show. When that happened she hoped that Quatre or one of the Pilots would listen to her. Dorothy would help save the peace this time but her name would not be plastered in newspapers, her contribution would not be spoken of.

Dorothy Catalonia as the world's savior was something that most of the world would or could not consider. Well, she would just have to prove them all wrong.


	12. Chapter Ten: Hold the Press

Hold The Press

_Lois McMaster Bujold: The dead cannot cry out for justice; it is a duty of the living to do so for them._

Relena Peacecraft and Quatre Raberba Winner stood in a press room at Winner Enterprises Inc. in Germany. Relena had adorned herself as the innocent Queen of Sanc and Quatre looked ever inch the Winner heir. They stood firm and calm in front of several of the biggest names in the media.

"We have called this conference to speak of my friend and ally Dorothy Catalonia," Quatre Winner spoke out, silencing the idle chit-chat immediately. "Miss Catalonia is being imprisoned merely because she is cousin to Treize Khushrenada. She has done nothing wrong other than the mistakes that many made during the first war. Miss Catalonia inspired me to be stronger during that war and if it weren't for her the Vice-Foreign Minister would not be standing here. She has saved many lives and shown many of us that we can go beyond what we think we are capable of. It is an outrage to demean her sacrifices so."

Relena stepped up to the podium next. Quatre could see that all eyes were on her, everyone was amazed at how calm and sad Relena could look in a single glance. She had that power and that was precisely why Quatre felt confidant to leave the press conference in her hands.

"Dorothy is my friend," Relena began. "She saved my life many times during the first war and also during this latest attempt to bring back war. Dorothy is loyal friend and I owe her my life. She dedicated herself to my ideals of peace and I believe she should be given a second chance."

'Well said Relena,' Quatre thought with relief. 'You were always good at placating the people and appealing to them.'

"Relena will be here to answer any questions you have but unfortunately I have some work to attend to," Quatre said with an apologetic smile as he stepped away from the stage.

He went with Rashid and Abdul out the side door directly after his announcement. Quatre was tired. He had been working non stop since Duo had disappeared, keeping the Preventers from guessing what was going on and not telling even Trowa what was bothering him. He had known the American would leave right away, there was little left for him to stay behind for.

"Master Quatre," Rashid spoke up as they walked through a deserted hallway to a private elevator. "You have to prepare for the Mesner meeting for tomorrow and Jaffa informed me that you are to have an early day today. Your sister believes you are working too hard."

Jaffa, the second eldest of his remaining sisters would think something like that. She was one of the few though who would actually do something about his overworking himself though, and she was right to. Quatre had not slept for over thirty hours and the last decent meal he had eaten was a breakfast muffin if such an item could be considered a meal. Going home early was a treat that he would indulge in for today. Working for over three weeks straight did strange things to his mind and his temper.

Quatre went through his files on Mesner for three hours, memorizing and storing away items he could bring up in the meeting that would help his cause. He liked to be over prepared for business meetings with other people and potential partnerships. Quatre had expanded WEI in the past years so now he owned a few mines and a large ship yard on the coast of Egypt. He hoped to partner with Mesner or buy them out and expand further into the mining industry. Resource satellites were all well and good but he wanted more and not for the money. Everywhere he expanded he opened new jobs to the local people and brought with him technology and medical care. He wanted people to be productive and have a good life.

A soft knock came at his office door a few hours later. Abdul walked in without waiting for permission, having been ordered by Jaffa to come and pry him away from his work for the rest of the day if necessary. He loved Jaffa and the rest of his sisters, but he only knew a few of them. Most of his sisters were far older than him and when he had been growing up only eight of them had been around the house.

"Master Quatre," Abdul said standing just inside his office. "It's time to go now."

"Just a few more minutes," He mumbled under his breath as he scanned the paper before him.

"Master Quatre, there is a Mr. Marks waiting for you at your home," Abdul continued. "He says that he is an old friend of yours and that you were expecting him."

'Marks,' Quatre thought frantically going through his memorized list of names. 'I don't know any Marks, unless –'

"Oh yes," Quatre stood with a smile closing the folders and stacking them on his desk. "Mr. Marks. I remember now. How soon until we arrive home Abdul?"

"Fifteen minutes," Abdul calculated after a quick glance at the clock.

Quatre nodded and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. He unrolled his sleeves and smoothed out the wrinkles before slipping into the dark blue jacket. He buttoned a single button and walked out of his office, followed by Abdul.

His clothes were all tailored specifically to him. Every stitch was carefully planned and the styles were elegant and unique. It seemed so long ago since he had worn regular clothing, even though it was only a month ago at most. It would be good to relax later on if he had the chance.

Abdul drove Quatre back to the house, Rashid sitting up front as the designated bodyguard should anything happen. Even after the end of the first war the Maguanacs had refused to leave his service so he kept them on as drivers, mechanics, assistants and bodyguards. They still maintained their old base in the desert where most of the families lived. Quatre found it a true expression of loyalty that they were willing to stay on but as Rashid had told him, even without pay they would stay with him, he was their leader now. After that there were no further arguments about getting them to leave his service.

They pulled into the circular driveway stopping right in front of the stairs. Quatre hopped out of the car and was up the stairs before Rashid for once. He opened his own door and walked in through the hallway to his study where he knew Mr. Marks would be waiting for him.

"Hello Quatre," His voice came from the corner. "Come in and close the door."

Without protest he followed Marks' orders.

"Duo?" Quatre smiled as he flung off his jacket. "Mr. Marks isn't very original."

"I was going for believable," Duo shrugged stepping out of the corner. "And its Shinigami now, but when we're alone you can call me Duo."

"So you did it," Quatre swallowed unbuttoning his cuffs. "I knew you would but everything came together so quickly. I didn't expect you to be back after only one month."

"I take my work seriously Q-man," Duo grinned taking a seat. "Besides, they needed some direction. My network encompasses the Colonies and the one on earth is still forming but it's coming along rapidly. For example I know that this morning Relena Peacecraft and Quatre Winner dined on croissants, muffins, fruit and tea and coffee. And I know that you only picked at your muffin."

"That's eerie Duo," Quatre shook his head sitting in a nearby chair. "I never thought you'd be that thorough. Who do you have on the inside of my staff?"

"Trade secrets," Duo touched the side of his nose. "And I never said they worked for you, did I? Money and other things go a long way and telling someone what two people had for breakfast doesn't seem like trade secrets now does it?"

"So, what's going on?" Quatre asked with a slightly smile.

"Heero Yuy has been found," Duo smirked at Quatre's smiled. "Currently he's in Argentina. I'll keep tabs on him but for now I'm keeping my distance. Heero's a tricky person to follow. He's paranoid but not a danger to any civilians."

"That's good," Quatre sighed. "I was worried about him. What else?"

"Dorothy Catalonia's hearing is in the works," Duo played with the end of his braid. "Her lawyer is going to see her soon. I suggest getting someone on the inside of the prison guards in her private prison, I can give you some names. Some people want the death penalty for her and if she gets convicted under that I will break her out Q-man. I may not have known her but if they can do this to Dorothy they can do it to us."

"They wouldn't right now," Quatre nodded. "But I can see what you mean. So long as we have Relena that probably won't happen but I'd just as soon not see it come to pass."

"Une has hired an old aide of hers, Lt. Anders," Duo went on. "He's trustworthy and good. Zechs is having some minor problems with Noin. And I went and saw Hilde, she's with us. So far things seem pretty stable but I haven't gotten any word yet on the new colony outposts."

"I expected as much with the newer ones," Quatre ran a hand through his blond locks. "There aren't many people living there yet and the communications and shuttle paths are still being worked out."

Duo merely nodded his agreement. Quatre took the time to study his friend a little more closely. He could see the sharp edges of Duo's face even more clearly than before, his eyes were bright but dark. Mentally he chastised himself for allowing a friend to take on his job, allowing another to sacrifice themselves for the greater good.

"Don't sweat it Q-man," Duo shook his head, bangs falling slightly into his eyes. "I'm fine. Besides I would have done this with or without your insistence. At least this way a better tactician gets to see the pieces and put them together."

Duo stood and his long black trench coat swirled briefly around his legs. For the first time Quatre really took in Duo's clothing. It was expensive looking, tailored and obviously not something a destitute person would be wearing. Still his clothing appeared to be on the outside no different than anything else that a poor teenage boy would wear after working hard for it. Duo always did have the flair for blending in with his surroundings better than anyone else he knew.

"Just be careful," Quatre finally spoke.

Duo nodded. He stood after a few moments of silence with a half smile on his face. Quatre would not look at him right away and Duo sensed that the blond Arabian was taking his self-imposed transformation to heart.

"See you around Quatre," Duo said moving to an open window. "And I'll be careful, always am."

Quatre looked out of the corner of his eye and watched as Duo slipped out through the window. He sighed and stood after a few more minutes, shutting and locking Duo's escape route. He should have known better than to ask him to live in his past but they all had to confront their roots eventually.

"Master Quatre?" Rashid said from the doorway. "Your press conference is being aired now. Abdul is taping it for you to study later."

"Thank you Rashid," Quatre turned to the large bodyguard. "Do you know of anyone who would make a good prison guard? I think it would be a good idea for Miss Dorothy to have someone looking out for her best interests on the inside."

"I'll look into it Master Quatre," Rashid offered. "For now I think it's time for you to think about having some dinner. The press releases can wait a little longer before requiring your attention."

The Winner heir nodded in agreement and followed the large Magunac out of the study.


	13. Chapter Eleven: Two Meetings and a Death

**Two Meetings And A Death**

_Valdimir Nabokov: You can always count on a murderer for a fancy prose style. _

_Oscar Wilde: A man cannot be too careful in the choice of his enemies._

Duo Maxwell, now known only as Shinigami, stepped over the dirty streets of the Shadows in L2. The smells were familiar to him and he smiled bitterly at the many homeless he saw walking the streets. That smile quickly disappeared however he never showed any weakness for long. He was tired but his steps were careful and energetic. It had been a long week.

Just a few hours earlier he and Tahil, who was still by his side, had gone to the shuttle port and had managed to erase all traces of his arrival to L2. He smiled at the tiny girl by his side.

"See something you like?" She challenged.

"Not in the way you're thinking babe," He laughed easily. "I'm heading to Arman's. You can't follow me there; I'll call on you when I need you again."

Tahil merely nodded. She knew her place. Shinigami watched as she easily detached from his side and slipped away. He picked up the pace stopping to glance at his reflection in a shop mirror. He could see only Shinigami, the God of Death, looking back at him. There was no trace of Duo Maxwell.

"Hey kid," The shop owner stood in the doorway glaring at him. "Buy something or get lost."

"I don't like your tone friend," Shinigami glared back. "Let everyone know that Shinigami walks among you now."

The shop owner opened his mouth to retort but Cottonmouth silently glided up to Shinigami's side. Everyone the far into the Shadows knew who Cottonmouth was, Shai Ichii's voice to the people, and they feared him.

"My master has a message," Cottonmouth spoke with authority and people began to gather around and listen. "He honors you Shinigami and casts his vote for you to become high leader."

There was a murmuring among those who had gathered. Everyone knew what the position of high leader was, even though it had never been evoked or held by anyone in the history of the Shadows. The leaders of the five Cartels had to elect someone into the position, a position held for life. The high leader had complete control over the Cartels which meant complete control over the Shadows. The Ichii Cartel had just made a public announcement that would either damn the Cartel or help it.

"If that is the First's decision," A new voice spoke up. "Jimmy Daman will support it and also nominates Shinigami to the position of high leader."

The murmuring of the crowd increased. All present knew that they were witnessing a very important moment within the Shadows, a possibly change in leadership. They looked to Shinigami with interest and all noted how calm he was. Silence reigned as three other figures stepped out of the crowd, figures recognized as the remaining public voices of the three remaining Cartels who had yet to cast their votes.

"Juan Sanchez will see Shinigami nominated to the role of high leader," The man smiled and bowed his head to Shinigami.

Shinigami watched them all with a look of calm and borderline indifference. Make no mistake, he knew just what a momentous occasion this was for the people of the Shadows but he was not overly surprised by the recent turn of events. He noted with hidden amusement that the shop owner was visibly shaking, realizing his grave mistake. He sneered at the shop owner and the crowd of people around him visibly thinned.

"On behalf of Aidan Kincaid," A tall thin man spoke next. "He too will nominate Shinigami to the position of high leader."

"Hosea Arman will also nominate Shinigami as high leader," The last man spoke.

"You," Shinigami pointed to the store owner. "Come here!"

The shop owner stumbled forward, face pale and eyes wide.

"Are you good with figures and do you have a good memory?" Shinigami asked.

"Yes," The man was able to say without stuttering.

"Good," Shinigami smirked. "What's your name?"

"Troy Stevens," He said quickly.

"Well Troy," Shinigami said. "I like your attitude and I want you to be my personal accountant and assistant. You thought I was common riff raff and you've got balls. Would you be willing to serve me?"

"Whatever you command," Troy agreed.

"I'm not a fucking dictator," Shinigami hissed. "It's your choice! I can promise you the work won't be easy."

"I'll do it," Troy said evenly.

"Excellent," Shinigami smiled. "Tell the five," He spoke to their messengers. "I want a meeting at Arman's in three hours in his study."

The five nodded and slipped away.

"You know the Hawthorne place right?" Shinigami asked Troy.

The other nodded and Shinigami went on.

"I want you to go there and when it's finished come and get me at Mimi's," Shinigami instructed. "Or just come back to Mimi's in five hours."

Troy nodded and went off to carry out his orders.

Shinigami walked slowly through the alleyways of the Shadows. The crowd had dispersed and he had quickly taken his leave. With a weary shake of his head he continued putting one foot in front of the other, coming ever closer to his destination. He smiled at the thought that he would soon surprise the leaders of the cartels. After all he was about to sneak his way into the most secure holding in the Shadows, Arman's very own house.

He carefully pulled out of his jacket a tiny hand held device. It was something he had put together himself, a little trick. He scrunched up his face in concentration as he input the proper commands into the tiny thing and waited for it to get to work. He smiled in satisfaction as the series of code flew across the tiny screen and slipped into Arman's yard. He kept the device out in his hand; it was able to disrupt most electronic security systems with hardly any indication in the actual security system, a wonderful device. Carefully he picked his way into the study on the bottom floor and arranged the furniture around a low lying table. Then Shinigami sat back and waited.

Lady Luck was with him when he heard several sets of footsteps outside the door. He smiled to himself when he heard the voices.

"What do you mean that he'll meet us here?" Sanchez's voice reached his ears.

"He'll be here," Ichii assured the group. "He's Shinigami. I put nothing past him and I trust his word."

Shinigami watched with lidded eyes as the door swung open. He spoke before they could turn the lights on.

"You're right to trust me Ichii," Shinigami smiled thinly. "The rest of you should follow his example. Don't worry about your security systems Arman; I can assure you that they are quite good. Let's get down to business gentlemen."

"You called us here," Kincaid said taking the seat closest to Shinigami. "Mind giving us a clue as to what the meeting is about?"

"New orders," Shinigami drawled. "I want better information networks set up and quickly. They need to be coded and reliable. There are specific people I want watched but we'll get to that list shortly. I also want information on the government and any underhanded dealings they might partake in. Any informants I don't want to have direct contact with me will contact Mr. Stevens."

"We keep abreast of world wide politics," Daman noted. "You want a closer eye on them?"

"Exactly that," Shinigami nodded. "I also want all the former Gundam Pilots watched, Quatre Winner and WEI, Trowa Barton and the circus, Wufei Chang and the Preventers, and Heero Yuy needs to be tracked down. Then there is the matter of Dorothy Catalonia and her trial, if she is convicted and sentenced I want to break her out and have a place ready for her here. Keep an eye on Lady Une, Zechs Merquise, Lucrezia Noin, and the very last person I want watched is Relena Peacecraft."

"Yuy was last seen in Argentina and he should still be there," Kincaid offered. "I have my people watching him, but discreetly."

"Continue on that way," Shinigami cautioned. "He's dangerous."

"We'll do as you've requested," Ichii promised.

"Then I'm going back to Mimi's to get some sleep," Shinigami stood. "I'll be leaving for a mission to L3 in two days to take care of Redner. I'll leave the same way I came in."

With those last words he turned and dived out the window. He was gone by the time Ichii moved to shut it.

Shinigami slipped back into his room at Mimi's and wearily sank down onto the mostly clean bed. He was used to such conditions, a little dirt and grime never hurt anyone, certainly not him. He had been to Earth to visit Quatre and the last time he had had any decent sleep was two and a half days ago. It was nice to visit his friend again but at the same time he almost wished that he had sent someone else to see Quatre. There were a few things that he did not want the Arabian to figure out before he had to and his upcoming assignment might make Quatre reconsider giving him this long term mission, if he ever linked the assignment to Shinigami. He did not plan on allowing that to happen.

Still there was much that could go wrong but he would not worry about it now.

It seemed not even five minutes from when his head touched the pillow that he was awakened by an insistent rapping on the door of his room. He blinked the sleep rapidly from his eyes; it was never good if your senses were not always on high alert in the Shadows. He rolled over in bed hoping to block out the annoying noise but the pounding only served to match that in his head. He glanced at the tiny clock in the wall and noted that he had managed four hours of sleep, plenty for whatever the day might bring to him. The rapping continued and he quickly crossed the small space to the door from the bed and yanked it open, ready to face whatever was on the other side.

"Troy?" Shinigami blinked a few times to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. "What is it?"

Troy Stevens was Shinigami's new personal aide.

"Hawthorne is all fixed up," Troy took in Shinigami's appearance and his rumpled clothes with a mental grimace. "And ready for you to move in. Are those your bags in the corner? I'll take them. Come on."

"I was sleeping," Shinigami grumbled slightly. "So there's no emergency? We're just moving me?"

"Yeah," Troy hefted the two bags easily moving to the door. "Ichii wants you to have time to set up your security before you head to L3 for that one job. What are you going to do there anyway?"

"You really want to know?" Shinigami asked with a smile, much more awake now. "I'm blowing up Herr Redner's office and I'm going to kill the bastard. He's beginning to get a hold on Arman and he already has damning evidence on Ichii." Shinigami shook his head. "He's planning to present his findings to a Committee on the Earth United Sphere Council next week and I can't let that happen. So I'm going to clean up that mess and Howard will pick me up and bring me back."

"Is there anything that needs to be taken care of while you're gone?" Troy asked as they headed out of Mimi's.

"Keep negotiations with the Yakuza open," Shinigami instructed briskly as they walked along. "If you can try to set up a job by job negotiation system or you can off them an extra two hundred credits a month from the original offer. Try and dig up some more information on Dorothy Catalonia's trial too. Any key witnesses you can find that are on the opposition buy them off or kill them." His violet eyes glittered darkly as he went on. "I don't care who it is. If they're a Preventer or politician notify me before taking any action."

Troy nodded as he mentally catalogued his orders, "Should I pass on any new information on the Catalonia situation to you? And I'll remember to check in daily."

"Yeah," Shinigami rubbed the back of his neck. "Anything on Dorothy just give me a call, day or night. And if you've got questions call me, don't wait."

Tory nodded and stepped back to let Shinigami walk into the mansion first. There was a grand entrance hall, inlaid with marble, with two stair cases leading up to the second floor on either side. On the main floor was a dining hall, ballroom, two full bathrooms, a library, kitchen and two other rooms that could be used for various things. The second floor consisted of a master bedroom suite with a living room and bathroom attachment, two other bedrooms, two more full bathrooms, a private study, and two other multi-purpose rooms. Both the attic and basement were divided into five sections. Shinigami had plans for the free spaces.

The Hawthorne mansion was huge. He loved it though. His face displayed a huge grin as soon as he looked around the entrance hall. Everything was clean. There was fresh paint and new light fixtures, nearly everything was new but it fit in well with the original style of the house which pleased him greatly. He chose the master suite of rooms for himself and he and Troy unpacked his things. Soon after Troy left him to explore on his own.

Shinigami spent the next day setting up his security in and around the house. He placed sensors all around perimeter of the property and also around the perimeter of the house. He put booby traps just inside the perimeter and just around the outside of the house and he put other more sensitive sensors on the windows, doors and stairways. He made sure to get both the attic and basement too. Everything was hooked up to computer systems which he could monitor and change through his laptop no matter where he was. Being Heero Yuy's partner and roommate had paid off in many little ways he thought with a bitter smile.

Two days later Shinigami was stepping off his private shuttle and onto L3-A1. His trademark braid was tucked into his leather jacket and he wore a black fedora hat pulled low, a new addition to his wardrobe from Jimmy Daman. The man had told him that the hat "suited him" and he personally agreed it had the right touch of style to it. Shinigami and Daman had become close despite their age differences; both had a similar easy-going and joking personality. He had the same closeness with Ichii, their ruthlessness and tenacity drawing them together in a strange way. It was in Ichii's shuttle that he had traveled to L3-A1 in at Ichii's insistence because the custom's master would recognize it and not put him through any 'real' searches.

Ten minutes after landing he was outside the shuttle port with his rucksack waiting for his ride. Howard was already prepped to pick him up in three days unless there was a change in plans. Shinigami knew there was bound to be a massive man hunt for Redner's killer because he was a big shot on L3 but he had to go, he knew too much about Ichii's business. If Herr Redner was allowed to testify Shinigami's position would be weakened, as would the Shadows and he could not afford that kind of a set back in his plans.

A blue Cadillac pulled up in front of where he was standing and he climbed in after checking the license plate.

"Give me the information," Shinigami said in the passenger seat as soon as the car had begun to pull away from the shuttle port.

"So you're Shinigami?" The driver said looking at him carefully but it was hard to get a good look with the fedora angled the way it was. "You're awfully young aren't you?"

"Not in this line of work. Comments like that won't endear you to me either."

"I don't have to be on your good side," The man commented casually. "I don't have to help you. You'd best remember that."

"It's in your best interest to help me," Shinigami was calm again; he kept his threat vague in the hopes that the man would ask him why and he wasn't disappointed either.

"And why is that?" The man shifted in his seat.

"If you want to continue business with the Shadows, Yakuza, or any of the Irish, Latin/Spanish, or Asian groups you'll behave and do as I say," Shinigami said evenly.

"I know you have some sway in the Shadows," The man sounded bored as he relayed the facts that he was already aware of, what many in the Underworld were aware of. "But no one can control them totally. And how can you get to Yakuza? That Japanese punk doesn't obey anyone."

"He does now," Shinigami smirked. "He owes me a lot of money, more than he could probably repay me in his lifetime. And in case you didn't get the memo I'm the High Leader in the Shadows. Either you work for me when I need you to or your business is ruined. When you're not working for me I don't care really what you do."

"I don't see any real benefits in there for me," The man said getting ready to conduct a business deal, hoping to get something out of Shinigami.

"You owe me money too," Shinigami began in a bored tone. "Plus I offer protection from the authorities, including the Preventers. If business gets rough I can pull some strings, make a few deals and get things picked up a little bit for you. Or I can even loan you money in return for favors."

"What do you want from me?" The man asked. "What kind of favors?"

"Mr. Stevens will be in touch with you if any of these favors, besides passing on information on the list," Shinigami informed the man. "This job that I'm here for now is strictly for Ichii and no one else. I'll kill Redner, get what I came here for and blow up his offices."

"But why you?" The man asked. "Why are you the one who's doing this?"

"Because I never miss a target," Shinigami's tone was cold.

"How many have you done?" The man asked comfortable talking shop, something he was familiar with

"Lost count a long time ago," Shinigami shrugged.

"How'd you manage to do that?" He asked interested.

"I killed probably tens of thousands in the first war alone," Shinigami was a little uncomfortable but he didn't let it show. "It got hard keeping track after my first ten or so missions. And you're not to tell anyone about this conversation."

"Ah, I won't," The man assured and then he began to give Shinigami the information he needed. "Redner will be working late tonight and after ten there won't be anyone there but him, not even any janitors. Tonight is the perfect opportunity for what you have planned.

"In the trunk there's four blocks of C-4, the remote detonator and the remote fuses, and the gun with the laser mount you requested. There's also a lock picking kit back there because I thought you might need it but I wasn't sure. It doesn't work well with older locks but it might come in handy so I just stuck it in there."

"Thanks," Shinigami smiled. "What kind of safe is in the office?"

"A StrongArm5000," The man said the name a little hesitantly, expecting there to be an outburst of anger.

"Good," Shinigami sounded relieved instead. "That's an easy model to work with."

"Easy?" The man squeaked in surprise. "What's your time?"

"Depends on one thing," Shinigami answered. "If I leave behind evidence it takes me about ten to twenty minutes. If I don't want to leave any physical evidence I've been in the safe it takes me about thirty minutes to fifty minutes, all depends on how my touch is. I got in a lot of practice when I was with the Sweepers."

The car fell silent. They pulled into an apartment complex. The man took Shinigami to the trunk and handed him the duffel bag filled with the aforementioned items and then the two went up into an apartment and Shinigami took a nap until five that evening. The man ordered Chinese food for them but found that he was too nervous to eat much but Shinigami ate more than enough for both of them and the man could only watch and shake his head.

By seven Shinigami was dressed and ready to go. The two drove the blue Cadillac and parked it up the street. Shinigami hacked into the security systems from his laptop inside the car. He had the cameras begin splicing and replaying a continuous feed showing that nothing was out of the ordinary.

'You'd think people would understand technology is faulty,' He thought to himself. 'And I was expecting someone like Herr Redner to have a few security guards, but I'm not complaining any since it makes my job easier that he doesn't.'

At 9:15 he had broken into the building and had sent the blue Cadillac off, telling the driver to return in exactly an hour and ten minutes three blocks away. He stuck some C-4 by the front, back and side exits, all with remote detonators in every charge he placed. He also put C-4 on most of the support walls on the first three floors of the building to ensure that the innards of the building would be a real mess for investigators.

Shinigami went up to his objective on the fourth floor. Here he placed only a skeletal amount of C-4 because it wasn't necessary to waste what he didn't need, especially because he didn't want to demolish the building. If he did that it might take the investigators too long to find the body and the empty safe.

Carefully he crept to Redner's off and tested the door. It was locked, like he had expected. The pick tools he had been supplied wouldn't work for this lock, it was too old but he had extra ones stuffed in his braid and used one now to pick the lock. It was a cheap lock for someone with a StrongArm5000 but Redner only played at being extremely wealthy. Shinigami hated Redner's type more than the people who were loaded and refused to share any with the less fortunate.

Redner didn't even look up as the door opened soundlessly, another trick that Shinigami had picked up while growing up with Solo. Redner was so absorbed in his work that not even his peripheral vision registered as Shinigami crept into the room. What made him look up was the sound of the door clicking shut, a sound that Shinigami had wanted him to hear.

Redner didn't look surprised at the intrusion or the appearance of someone he had never seen before.

"I was expecting someone," He said calmly. "You're here to buy me off aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" The question was asked from the black figure who was now seated across the desk from Redner, feet up on the desk.

"You don't have a mask on to hide your features," Redner pointed out the obvious. "That means you're here to negotiate because if you were here to kill me you wouldn't want me to see what you look like."

"You've learned too much on Ichii for me to just let you live," Shinigami smiled at his prey. "You see, I'm different from most assassins. Those who wear masks are cowards. Although I will tell you that Ichii thought it was best to try and bribe you. Fortunately I outrank him and you're too much of a liability to me, so yes, I'm afraid I am going to kill you but you have to answer a few questions for me first."

"Who are you?" Redner now had a bead of sweat visible on his brow line.

"Shinigami," He said with a grin. "And I'm your worst nightmare."

"If you've come to kill me than just do it," Redner jutted his chin out trying to be brave but failing miserably.

"I know you're scared Redner," Shinigami smirked coldly. "And it's not for you to decide when you'll die, that's my choice. Very few can truly face death without fear except for the Gundam Pilots but they're a rare breed and you're a common one. Now, who else have you spoken to about Ichii? Who else knows?"

"No one," Redner looked defeated but Shinigami had to be sure.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Shinigami was sarcastically nice. "Because if you aren't I'll wait until this building is filled with people before I blow it. Their blood will be on your hands, mine too, but mine are already permanently red and I don't give a damn anyhow. Now, are does anyone else know?"

Wordlessly Redner shook his head. Shinigami grinned maniacally; a look that was usually was reserved for when he was inside his Gundam out in the heat of battle. Shinigami had no problems killing and Duo did not either, so long as they weren't innocents, but Redner was no innocent and Shinigami never made those distinctions like Duo did. Still he would be able to follow through with his threat if he had to because it would be Shinigami pushing the button in the morning.

But he was pleased that Redner could still think enough to answer the questions. It had to be damn frightening to know you were going to die soon, not that he had ever felt that way when looking at death so he could not really relate to what was going through Redner's mind. But before he killed him there was one more thing that he needed to be sure of. Just one more question and the man could die.

"Now then," He kept his tone light and dropped his feet to the floor. "Do you have this information stored anywhere else besides your head?"

Nervously Redner glanced at his fireproof StrongArm5000 standing proudly in the corner. Shinigami noticed and was amused. The self-assured pompous bastard, otherwise known as Herr Redner, was unsure and shaking slightly now.

"I already know about the safe," He sighed tiredly. "I want to know if there's anywhere else besides the safe? I don't plan on being here all night."

Redner mouthed a 'no'.

"Good," Shinigami grinned.

Too rapidly for Redner to follow Shinigami pulled out a gun, took aim, pulled the trigger and Redner fell over dead. There was a neat entrance wound in his face and a large exit wound in the back of his head that had sprayed some of Redner's brains onto the wall and part of his bookcase. Still it was a quick and mostly neat and painless way to die. Redner was lucky in that respect, he had not been stupid enough to take anyone else down with him either.

With fluid grace Shinigami crossed over to the safe, knelt down and got to work. Usually for safe work he relied on the touch and feel method, there was just a sacredness to it that couldn't be matched when using technology. That sacredness made everything whole and complete, even if for just a few moments. It took him thirty-four minutes to reach that moment but it was worth the time spent. Shinigami pulled out all the folders, papers and disks from within the safe and stuffed them into the duffel bag. He could go through them later.

After a brief moments hesitation he stuffed in some empty papers and placed a small chunk of C-4 and shut the safe door. Carefully Shinigami made his way out of the building, fedora pulled low and coat collar up high. Two blocks later he pressed the remote and after a slight delay a deafening BOOM! could be felt and heard.

A satisfied smile in place he moved off down the street whistling a jaunty tune. His work here was complete, well almost. There was still the matter of deciding if was going to let Barton in on his mission. He could provide a place to lay low and meet with Quatre. But would Barton turn him in? Shinigami was not sure but he could count on him to at least listen and hear him out. And while this guaranteed him nothing it was the best he was going to get and he was adept at dealing with less than the best circumstances, he just took what he could get and worked around what he could not.

So he climbed back into the blue Cadillac and they drove for thirty minutes before they got close to the circus where Barton was. Shinigami, with his rucksack over one shoulder, was able to catch the end of the Dagger Dance Barton did with his sister Catherine Bloom and he was impressed once more by his comrades fluid grace.

Without attracting any notice, Shinigami crept after the two. Barton went directly to the animals, a sure way Shinigami would be able to get him alone because the Dagger Dance was close to the end of the last set of acts. That meant fewer people were rushing around; in fact the animals were already bedded down for the night, their caretakers already in bed in their trailers.

Still he waited, allowing himself the extra time to grow accustomed to all the different sounds that came with a circus. His senses adjusted quickly and he could soon distinguish human noises, night noises that were common with a circus and the sounds of the animals. He registered all these noises so that if his senses caught anything that he had not previously heard he would be alerted to it. Shortly he was able to distinguish Trowa's noises from everything else, although it was not easy to pinpoint the banged boy's location. It appeared that Trowa still kept up some habits from the war, more than most ordinary soldiers, only he was a Gundam Pilot and therefore what could be considered normal for an ex-soldier would not be normal for them.

Shinigami stole out from behind the crates and out from the darkness of the night, heading towards the lion cage where his old buddy was based off of the noises that he was hearing. He stopped within Barton's line of sight.

"Hello Trowa," Shinigami spoke softly.

"Duo?" Trowa stood gracefully and turned to face him. "Quatre's been looking for you. Une and Wufei are worried."

"Yeah well Une and Wufei just think I'm going to do something stupid if I'm not monitored," Shinigami said looking around the animal cages. "We need to talk, privately."

Trowa nodded, his one green eye that was visible from under his bang assessing his old comrade. He took Shinigami to a tiny and well sound proofed trailer.

"It's mine," Trowa said unlocking it and stepping inside. "Une paid for me to modify it."

"There's something I need to tell you," Shinigami sighed looking around at the tidy trailer. "But the Preventers can't know, you can't tell anyone this. This is personal information that I'm going to reveal to you before anything else ok?"

"I won't say anything," Trowa blinked his visible eye, the green glittering like a jewel. "You have both my word and oath on it."

"I don't go by Duo Maxwell any longer," Shinigami looked down at the floor before lifting his head and looking Trowa in the eye once more. "It's just Shinigami now and that name will become well known soon enough. I grew up in the Shadows, Tro. My first memories are from there, I know how to do all the dirty things that a street whore does. I know the drugs, though not firsthand and I know the Underworld.

"You see, the Underworld, they owe me more than they could ever repay me for helping keep them afloat during the wars. I loaned them money and arranged for their products to be shipped safely so they could stay in business. To a certain extent the Underworld has always been connected but I'm connecting them even more, forming the most secret and failsafe communications network. I'm getting news on all government policies, politicians, and people I've asked them to watch.

"I'm on a mission, of a personal nature to a certain extent. I'm watching the peace by using the Underworld. Mostly I'm using them for the information but occasionally people who get too close to me or to other delicate situations have to disappear, you know.

"Every month I compile a report and I personally deliver it to a courier who then takes it directly to a mutual friend of ours. Now you can't be mad at Quatre for lying to you and everyone else because I made him swear to me on all that was and is dear to him that he wouldn't tell anyone else what I was doing for both myself and him. But I'm telling you about this now because I know he'll begin to crack if there's no one to talk to about this and other things and for obvious reasons I can't contact him directly too often. So I was wondering if you'd check up on him from time to time and make sure he's doing ok with work and everything else."

"Does Wufei know?" Trowa asked calmly. "Or Heero?"

"Wufei's with the Preventers," Shinigami snorted loudly. "And Heero's disappeared but I'm trying to track him down, but not too hard. I know he wants a chance to be normal so I'm giving it to him. The world will turn on us again but I'm going to try and keep that from ever happening or not happening too badly if it does. Still it's only a matter of time before most of the people think that we're the bad guys and most of the bastard politicians already believe that or something close to it, like we'd rape their mothers or something."

"I know," Trowa shifted and sighed. "I'm too much of a soldier to not see the signs that were there last time and again this time. I'll keep an eye open for anything out of the ordinary from wherever the circus is. I'll be sure to keep an eye on Quatre as well. I still think that you should tell Wufei but I won't betray your trust, I just want you to know I don't approve of keeping this from him or approve of all your methods.

"The only reasons I'm doing this for you is because I know that if the peace falls within the next ten years and we only have the Preventers things will be bad. The other reasons are that I still trust both you and Quatre and because I know that you'd do anything to keep this peace from collapsing."

"Thanks man," Shinigami grinned and sank down onto one of the bunks. "Would it be too much to lay low here for a few days? You know, until the manhunt blows over?"

"What did you do Shinigami?" Trowa asked, his green eye twinkling with suppressed mirth that comes from knowing your comrades for a long time.

"Well," Shinigami tried not to smile. "I got rid of Herr Redner and blew up his offices. He got a little too close to me, but no one else was hurt. Still sure you won't turn me in now?"

"Redner should have been prepared for something like that," Trowa said. "He should have protected himself when he went to war with Ichii."

"So you know their names?" Shinigami tilted his fedora to the side so it rested at a jaunty angle.

"Only because the circus has occasionally hidden wanted men," Trowa smiled at the phrase. "So you won't be too out of place here, or the first we've hidden. As long as you stay in the back area you'll be protected, just try to keep your braid covered, that's too hard to explain away. You can bunk in this trailer with me while you lay low. The circus doesn't perform tomorrow or the day after which is perfect because you and I have some catching up to do."

"You mean I have a lot of explaining to do," Shinigami half-joked.

"That too," Trowa said with a half smile. "I've missed knowing that you were around. It's good to have you back."

"I'll always be watching from the sidelines you know," Shinigami reminded him. "It's good to know that you've got my back though."

"Aa," Trowa answered. "Good to know."

The two spent the night in companionable silence, finding comfort in each others quiet presence and strength. There were no nightmares until they woke the next morning. By then Herr Redner's death and the explosion of his offices was plastered all over the morning news and it was believed to be the work of a terrorist group which struck both the young men as a fitting explanation.

The circus folk were more than happy to help out Trowa's friend but Catherine was harder to convince and fool and finally both of them agreed and revealed Shinigami's identity. Fortunately she agreed wholeheartedly to keep his identity a secret and to his him whenever he needed because she firmly believed that each of the former Pilots deserved the chance at a normal life and she was also glad to see that Trowa had friends outside the circus, friends who cared about him.

"Well Tro," Shinigami was saying three days later as they stood waiting for a Sweeper contact. "It was great seeing you again and thanks for, well; you know what I'm trying to say."

"I know," Trowa offered a tiny smile. "Take care of yourself Shinigami and if you need anything you know how to look me up."

Shinigami pulled him into a fierce hug, surprising Trowa, but the young man returned the embrace just as fiercely. They understood each other, more than twins or spouses or best friends. They were war bonded, trusting in each other completely with their lives and with all the innocents lives and they accepted each other, with all the scars. For them this secret would either make that bond stronger or weaker, only time would tell. But both of them felt sure enough of that bond to take that risk with it.

Shinigami spotted his Sweeper contact and followed after him, leaving Trowa behind with one last grin, and then he vanished. Soon enough he and his contact were in a tiny private shuttle port inside a two person shuttle that taking off from the runway.

"Man Shinigami," The contact grinned. "You cut it close there. Nice job though, very thorough and all that."

"Thanks," Shinigami said. "Will Howard be here?"

"Yeah," The young man said. "I think that he's really eager to talk with you."

"He's not the only one eager for a little chat," Shinigami smiled.


	14. Chapter Twelve: Desolation Angels

**Desolation Angels**

_Anonymous: There are two kinds of people who never amount to much: those who cannot do what they are told, and those who can do nothing else._

'_You're a machine boy!' J growled coldly to the boy before him. 'You're objective is to complete the mission no matter what the cost, no matter how many lives it takes. Is that clear?'_

'_Hai,' Heero answered automatically like a recording._

_All he could see was the little girl with her puppy, smiling and laughing. All he heard were the screams and the sound of the building breaking apart as more people died for his mission._

Heero woke up in a cold sweat. He shook his head to clear it reminding himself that he no longer had any missions, no longer took orders from J, and he no longer piloted a Gundam. Some nights it was worse than others to remember that he did not have missions and that Dr. J could not get at him because he was dead, although he was not certain that he believed that. He was too used to the killing and battles; he was only kidding himself if he truly believed that he had a chance at leading a normal life like everyone else. He did not know the first thing about living a normal life and as he looked around the bare hotel room he had taken for the night he was not sure that he wanted one.

His dreams were becoming increasingly harder to distinguish from memory and reality. Heero had done research on his condition but there was not much that could be done for him other than to go on medication and extensive therapy. Therapy was not an option, it was too dangerous. Besides most of the qualified doctors would not treat him, no one wanted a reminder of the war so close at hand. Even if that reminder was the two time savior of the world, the media made that painfully clear, as did many of the prominent doctors in their refusal to treat soldiers.

Heero shook his head, clearing away those thoughts. He dressed quickly and efficiently and packed away his three sets of clothes that he had managed to gather in his travels. He was getting weary of being in Argentina; there was nothing here for him. There was no way to ease his dreams and nightmares, no way to recover the line that had blurred reality, not here.

He needed a place he could blend in better, a place where he could work and ignore the people around him. Heero sat back on the single mattress bed thinking about where he could disappear to. He had never been to America before and he remembered all the things that Duo had told him, the things that his few history classes had told him about. It sounded like what he was looking for, a place with diversity and where someone could lose themselves in the throngs of the big cities. Yes, he would go to America, to New York City.

The ever present black laptop sat on the nightstand and he turned to it and was rapidly scanning sites and collecting data. Currently New York City and the areas surrounding it were homes to just over fifty million people, plenty of people to lose himself in and not be noticed. It really was perfect. Heero booked himself a flight for that very evening, a non-stop flight straight to New York.

Heero arrived promptly at the shuttle port and went to the check-in area for flights to New York.

"Hello," He said politely but with no warmth behind it. "My name is Mr. Brown. I have a seat reserved on flight E144 in the first class section."

"Hold on one moment and let me check our records," The perky young woman offered with a smile.

She typed a few strokes on the computer, eyes scanning the list in front of her with a slight look of concentration. A few minutes later she was handing Heero Yuy a boarding pass and wishing him to have a pleasant trip to New York and to fly with her company again. Heero merely nodded at her and then turned and found a seat to wait.

He only waited twenty minutes to board for the long flight. He sat rigidly in his chair for the duration of the ten hour flight, not sleeping a bit because he did not want to have a nightmare that would scare the passengers. Heero had been kicked out of apartments and hotels because he had been so loud during some of the dreams. Drawing attention to himself again would not help him to disappear into the sea of humanity, a sea that he did not belong in.

The shuttle taxied into a New York terminal and he disembarked. He took a deep breath of the air and found it to be satisfactory if not a little smoggier than what he was used to in Argentina. Still it was pleasant in its own way. He could sense the busy hum of the city around him and shouldering his two bags he went off in search of a place to stay and food to eat. While he was the Perfect Soldier even he had to eat like a normal person and he certainly did not deprive himself of the option if eating was available to him.

He walked the busy streets, taking in everything around him. The people moved around him in great throngs and he could see tall buildings everywhere with people coming and going about their work. He knew that he could never be a part of that but he did not think he would be missing out on anything too important.

As he moved through one crowd where there was an open spot he felt a slight bump and knew instantly that his wallet was gone. He looked behind himself and saw a youth of about ten slipping down an alley way. The young boy reminded him of Duo, only Duo was much better at lifting things as Heero knew from personal experience. Roughly he pushed those thoughts far from his mind.

Rather than becoming angry at the thought of his wallet being stolen he was curious as to where the boy was headed. He remembered Duo telling him about kids picking pockets for a living but Duo had never told him where the kids went to after they had made their score. He followed after the young boy being sure not to follow to close but close enough so that the boy remained in his line of sight. He noticed that the neighborhood was getting rougher and rougher with each passing block. Finally Heero saw the boy disappear into an Italian restaurant and he followed only after a moment's hesitation.

Inside the room was dimly lit but his eyes rapidly adjusted and he quickly spotted that there were no customers seated but at the back of the room in a little booth he spotted the young boy sitting with two older men. He made sure that his bag was tucked securely over his shoulder before walking up to the little party who were still unaware of his presence.

"I want my wallet back," He said evenly to the boy.

The boy went pale and his eyes went wide with shock. Heero merely stared at him, waiting.

"I don't know what you're talking about," The boy stammered nervously.

"Omae o koruso," Heero threatened, drawing a gun out of his pocket, pointing it and cocking it right at the boy.

"Hey there now," A smooth voice cut in. "What's say you and me try and talk things out in a civilized fashion? We're not animals here."

"I don't recall talking to you," Heero growled out still keeping his gun and gaze on the boy but keeping track of the other two men at the table. "My wallet, now."

The boy fished it deftly out of his pocket and handed it over. Heero flipped it open and closed quickly before placing it his right backhand pocket where it had been taken from. He un-cocked and lowered his gun away from the boy. The danger was mostly passed now that he had what he wanted.

"Next time make sure you're not tailed," Heero advised the youth with a glare. "You never know what trouble you might run into."

"Wait a second," The smooth voice cut in once again. "What do you do for a living?"

"Nothing," Heero answered truthfully with a frown.

"What do you want if I hired you for something?" The man asked.

Heero saw that the man who spoke to him was close to forty with dark brown hair and eyes. His skin was olive and he had a slight accent to his voice. Over all though he did not look that bad, in fact he looked like he did not belong in the restaurant. He was too richly dressed to be in this neighborhood unless he perhaps owned the restaurant or had family working there. Heero instantly noted all of this and filed it away in his head for later use.

"I want to forget," He replied.

"I can do that for you," The man assured him. "Ever heard of Zeus?"

"No," Heero answered.

"Well Zeus can help you to forget," The man told him with a small smile. "And I can get it to you for free. And I'd be willing to pay you for your work as well."

"What is it that you want from me?" Heero asked.

"I want you to kill," The man said. "Can you do that?"

"Yes," Heero answered.

He needed to forget so desperately and all he needed to do was to kill, something he did well. He would do it just to forget. If he could forget it did not matter if he got more blood on his hands. They were stained permanently anyway, more deaths would never change that, he was beyond redemption of any kind.

"Marco," The man said to the larger man seated next to him. "Take our friend here and give him Zeus. Enough so he can sleep for the night. I'll come by tomorrow morning to check in on you. What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," Heero responded, brows drawn together. "My name is classified information and I don't think you'd really want to know what it is."

The man looked him up and down carefully and for the first time seemed aware of just how young Heero really was.

"How do I know that you can do the job?" The man asked, looking unsure of his possible employee.

"Tell me the mission and then give me Zeus and tomorrow I'll do it," Heero replied calmly.

"Kid," The man spoke to the young child, remembering suddenly that he was still there. "Beat it."

The young pickpocket scrambled out from behind the booth and fled out through the door flipping the sign so that it said closed. Heero turned back to the man after watching the young boy leave.

"What I want is for the mayor to meet with an unfortunate accident," The man said folding his hands on the table. "I don't care how it happens. He can slip in the shower for all I care just so long as he's dead and won't be coming back to life."

"Do you want it to look like an accident?" Heero began his questioning so he would know his mission parameters. "Would you like for there to be little remains left? Would you simply like him to have a bullet between his eyes like an assassination?"

"Shoot him," The man said at last with a nod. "It would be quicker and easier that way."

"I'll need a sniper rifle with a flash suppressor and silencer," Heero looked straight at the man. "The scope will need to be strong enough so that I can be up to two thousand or more feet away from the objective. I need to know his schedule. Where is his office building located? Where is his house? What time does he arrive at work?"

"Marco," The man turned to the big burly one seated beside him. "Can you get what he needs? Good. Answer his questions."

"He gets to work every morning at eight thirty exactly," Marco answered looking at Heero suspiciously. "Why does it matter?"

"I'll need to get set up at around four in the morning then just in case he comes early," Heero said thoughtfully planning out the mission in his head. "Are there any good vantage points in the surrounding buildings where the whole front of his office can be seen?"

"Plenty of those," The man called Marco laughed.

"I need a car waiting for me precisely three blocks away," Heero instructed. "I will not carry the weapon for more than fifteen minutes. I'll leave it in the car. I want to be dropped off ten blocks away from where I am picked up and I'll come back here for lunch."

"It will all be arranged," The man who appeared to be in charge promised. "I'll meet you here for lunch."

"It's already eight o'clock," Heero said glancing at the clock on the wall. "I need to go down to the building and scope out a good vantage point to shoot from. I'll be back here at midnight to pick up my things."

"Marco," The man said. "I want you to wait in the back for him. Make sure everything he needs is waiting and ready to go."

"I have just one more question," Heero said stopping the man while he was putting on his jacket. "Why does he need to die?"

"He double crossed me," The man spoke softly. "Because of him my nephew is in prison."

Heero nodded. He could understand now why the mayor was being killed and he would do it for the chance to forget. The man promised him that this Zeus thing would help him to forget and he no longer cared what Zeus was so long as it worked and kept the memories away. He just wanted to forget what he had done, he did not care about what he was about to do. It was only one life and not an innocent one based on the people he was now involved with. It did not matter if he died or not, none of it mattered so long as he was able to forget for just a little while, to slip into oblivion.

He found the perfect building off of Main St. that had the best view of the Mayor's office building from several different angles. The roof was easy to get to and he was confident in his abilities and knew that he would be able to get away in a hurry and with ease. He studied the area around him and the layout of the streets and shops in case he could not get away as he had planned. After several hours he went into a small diner and grabbed a cup of coffee. He was not cold or thirsty but the familiar warmth and caffeine would help him to be a little more alert when the time came.

Carefully he slipped into the darkness and went back to the little Italian restaurant. Marco was waiting for him in the back with the required items. The gun was perfect for the job.

"You know that small diner that's about two and a half blocks away from the Mayor's office?" Heero asked him. "It's called the Acorn Diner. I want the car waiting there out in front. I will be there by eight forty-five at the latest and if I'm not tell the car to leave. I want it there at eight."

"It'll be done," Marco promised him with a glance. "Don't worry about it. Where do you want to be dropped off?"

"I'll tell the driver that in the car," Heero answered not willing to trust anyone.

Marco did not look pleased at the answer but he remained silent without saying anything negative to Heero. It was as if he instinctively knew that it would get him no where fast and it might possibly have him put six feet under and that was something Marco did not want to risk. Heero went and dressed in all black and packed the gun away in the suitcase that he would use to transport it in to his site.

In another bag he packed away a pair of loafers and a blazer jacket, neatly folded so that the wrinkles would be less noticeable. At exactly three thirty he headed out the door with the bag slung over his shoulder and suitcase in hand. He stashed the bag behind a dumpster before he climbed up the fire escape and was sitting on the roof waiting for the Mayor's arrival by four in the morning. He sat for a few hours and then at six he began to assemble the gun, slowly so he would not draw any attention to himself or scare off the roosting pigeons. Then he found the position he would take the shot from. It was perfect and at seven forty he got himself in place and stayed still, waiting for his target to appear on the scene.

Around eight twenty three a black car with tinted windows pulled up in front of the building. The mayor, he knew from a picture he had been shown earlier by Marco, was ushered out of the car. Heero cocked the gun and lined up his target. He followed the man's movements through the scope and then he squeezed the trigger with one light tap and watched through the scope as the man went down in a burst of red.

Quickly he rolled away from the side of the building so no one could see him and then he went about disassembling the gun and packing it away which took him under two minutes. He raced down the fire escape and pulled the bag out from behind the dumpster. He took off his boots and slid the loafers onto his stocking clad feet. He slipped on the blue blazer and tucked his boots into the shopping bag. He walked out into the street and down toward the diner, briefcase and shopping bag in hand.

The car was there, waiting as he had requested. It was eight twenty nine as he climbed into the back seat and shut the door. The car moved smoothly away from the curb and drove off down the street.

"Drop me at the florist shop off to the east," Heero requested.

The driver and passenger up front said nothing but headed to the shop as they were asked. Heero stepped out of the car, empty-handed and shut the door behind him. He did not look back as he went down the street and disappeared quickly around the corner. From there he slipped into a slightly beat-up car and drove off to get breakfast.

After eating he went and drove around the city for a few hours to kill some time. He was back at the Italian restaurant right at noon. The man from last night was waiting in the same back booth and Heero walked purposefully over to him.

"Mission completed," He said to the man as he took the booth across from him.

"I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of ordering you a nice linguini," The man smiled at him. "Now, this has Zeus in it." He slid an envelope across the table which Heero took from him. "Don't open it here. You can never be sure of who's watching."

"Thank you," Heero said pocketing the envelope. "I need a place to stay."

"How long do you want to work for me?" The man asked.

"I don't know," Heero said. "For however long I can forget."

"Good," The man nodded approvingly.

Their meals were set in front of them and they began to eat. The food was good and based on the crowd that was coming in, people knew about it. Heero ate a few more bites before setting his fork down.

"What's your name?" Heero asked. "I should know since I'll be working for you."

"It's Carlos Corzano," Carlos replied. "You can address me as Mr. Corzano. I've made accommodations for living arrangements if you want them. I own a nice town house just outside of New York that I'd be happy to give to you for your services. Is there anything you require?"

"A computer," Heero said. "I can make the necessary modifications to it later."

"One is already there," Corzano said. "Finish your meal and I'll have Marco drop you off."

"Thank you," Heero said again.

"Don't thank me," Corzano smiled at him, pleased with the young man before him. "It's nothing. I take care of the people who work for me."

"What's going to happen to your nephew?" Heero asked curious to know if Carlos planned to get him out.

"He'll serve out his term I expect," Corzano said with a small sigh.

"I can get him out," Heero offered.

"You do breaking and entering?" Corzano asked in mild surprise. "Just what can you do? And what did you do before?"

"I was trained to do many things," Heero said at last. "Trained to kill, to always complete my mission without failure above all else. I can use guns and many other weapons. I can drive and fly most vehicles and break into high security places and get things or people out."

"Why?" Corzano asked.

"I can't tell you," Heero said flatly with a glare aimed at his new employer. "Don't ask anything about my past. Don't even try to find out because then I'll have to kill you and everyone connected to you to make sure it doesn't get out. Why, who I was, what I did, none of that matters any longer."

"Fine," Corzano said looking at him closely and taking a sip of wine. "I'll get you the plans to the jail that my nephew Franco is being held at. Whatever else you need is yours as long as you get him out of that stink hole."

"What do I do with him after I get him out?" Heero asked.

"Take him back to your place," Corzano instructed. "I'll have someone take him back to Italy."

They finished the rest of the meal in silence and then Corzano and Heero got into a waiting car and were driven off. Heero moved into the townhouse provided by Corzano and found that Zeus was a godsend to him. Names were a thing of the past and he no longer had dreams, he was in control.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Politicians and Men

**Politicians And Men**

_Kenneth Blanchard: The key to successful leadership is influence, not authority._

_Anonymous: The best index to a person's character is (a) how he treats people who can't do him any good, and (b) how he treats people who can't fight back._

Quatre Raberba Winner walked sedately through his home on L4. His three suitcases were packed and ready for his trip back to Earth. He was only waiting for Rashid and Abdul to make sure that the shuttle was prepared. Nervous, he glanced at his watch to check the time. He had to leave in the next two hours if he wanted to make it back to Sanc in time.

He checked his reflection in a hall mirror pleased to see that his blond hair was cooperating today. Self consciously he readjusted his tie for the tenth time, sighing in satisfaction when he got it just right. Quatre had an image to keep up, much in the same way that Relena did. Her image was for Earth, his for the Colonies and he could not afford to look anything other than his best going in to this meeting. There would be no weakness on his part. Lady Emily would see right through him if there were and she would exploit him ruthlessly for it.

His private comm began chirping irritably at him and with a steady hand he answered it.

"Quatre Winner," He said with a smile.

"Quatre," Trowa's face appeared on the tiny screen. "Are you well?"

"Yes," Quatre's face lit up. "I'm returning to Earth for a week or so. I'm going to meet with Lady Emily tonight to discuss Dorothy with her."

"Good luck," Trowa wished. "Is this a secure line?"

"Of course," Quatre frowned, slightly puzzled.

"Duo wants to make sure you're well," Trowa said. "He says hi."

"When did you see him?" Quatre asked carefully, not sure just how much Trowa really knew.

"At the circus a few days ago," Trowa shrugged off handedly. "It was after his last mission to neutralize Herr Redner. He hid out with the circus until one of Howard's people came for him."

"So he told you?" Quatre saw Trowa nod in confirmation. "That's good. It was getting lonely not being able to talk to anyone about it."

"He thought of that," Trowa shook his head. "He seems to think of everything these days."

Quatre said nothing. He knew that Duo Maxwell was not the same any longer, knew that it was because of him. Quatre threw a smile back on his face.

"I'll let you go," Trowa said. "I have to get back to practice soon. Have a safe trip to Earth."

"I will," Quatre replied. "Stay safe Trowa."

They disconnected and Quatre slipped his comm-unit back into his pocket. He studied himself closely in the mirror. The faint signs of fatigue were still visible but just barely thanks to his older sister Jaffa. She had taken over his schedule to make sure that he did not overwork himself which he was sure to if someone did not monitor him. He smiled fondly at the sight of her hand embroidered handkerchief tucked neatly into his breast pocket.

"Master Quatre?" Abdul entered into the main hallway. "We will be leaving in fifteen minutes. Is there anything else you need before then?"

"There is one thing I wish to ask of you Abdul," Quatre turned to the slim Arab man. "But only if you are willing to put your faith in me for it may very well cost you your life. I cannot order you to do this for me so decide."

"I will serve you as I have always served," Abdul bowed his head. "I will put my faith in you."

"I want you to be my connection to Duo Maxwell," Quatre explained in a soft voice. "Every month he will deliver a package to you at the closest pay phone to whatever Winner property we are staying at. You are to bring it directly to me no matter what time it is or what I am doing. If anything happens to me you are to take all the documents I have saved from those deliveries and give them to Trowa Barton."

"What if something should happen to me?" Abdul asked.

"Then I will find another to take your place," Quatre said but not unkindly.

Abdul nodded. Quatre was hopeful that his mission would not cost lives but he was pragmatic and Abdul was as well, the reason he had spoken to him first above all others. Abdul knew when to argue and when to listen and bow his head. Quatre was pleased with his decision and he hefted one of his suitcases, the one with his computer and a few other documents in it. Abdul grabbed the other two that were stuffed with clothing and the two made their way out to the waiting limousine.

The ride to the shuttle port was uneventful and Quatre with his small army of retainers boarded one of the private Winner shuttles bound for Earth. He both dreaded and looked forward to meeting with Lady Emily, Dorothy's mother. She had been gracious enough to receive him an hour before the other guests would begin to arrive and he wondered what it would cost him, what she might try to extract from him.

Quatre carefully set up his computer and checked his messages. He had one from Wufei, a brief message letting him know that there was no new information on either Duo or Heero's whereabouts. Quatre sent a brief response saying he had also heard nothing and letting Wufei know that he was doing as well as could be considered. He leaned back in the padded shuttle seat wishing that there did not have to be all these secrets between them but it was necessary, it was the conditions that had been set down for him.

He fell asleep after putting the computer away. He woke to a gentle shaking on his shoulder. Rashid stood nearby with a slight smile on his face.

"We're about to land in Sanc Master Quatre," Rashid's deep voice brought him awake. "We should be at Lady Emily's after you have had time to change at the house."

Quatre nodded absently and watched as the head of the Maguanacs walked back to the cockpit of the shuttle. He stood and stretched his legs briefly before landing and then strapped himself in. It was an easy landing and in minutes he was being ushered into another limousine that took him to the house that he had purchased only a few months before.

He willed those thoughts away. They were from another time, a time when things still made sense and he had all his friends around him.

Quatre bounded up the stairs and threw off his clothes, scattering them around the room. He did not care where they landed or if they wrinkled while they lay on the floor. But he reached down and removed the embroidered handkerchief that his sister had made for him. Somehow he could not bring himself to allow it to be carelessly lying on the floor, even if only while he was showering. He folded it and set it on his dresser before stepping into the bathroom.

He washed off quickly and dried himself quickly as well. His nerves were jumpy and he did not want to waste any time since Lady Emily lived on the other side of Cannes, the capitol city of Sanc.

Quatre heard the knocking on his door and he securely wrapped the towel around his waist and moved to open it.

"Sally?" Quatre's deep blue eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You might want to put some clothes on before we talk," Sally pointed out the obvious state of his undress.

Quatre merely shrugged. He was used to the Maguanacs bursting in while he was dressing and Sally had seen him without clothes on plenty of times during the war when he was sick or injured. If he had been a little more innocent it might have bothered him that he wore only a towel.

"Come in," He held the door open to the Preventer. "I'll change in the bathroom and we can talk through the door."

He gathered up his outfit and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and began dressing.

"I stopped by to see if you were going to Lady Noventa's party tonight," Sally's voice came through the door. "But apparently you are."

"Was there something you wanted?" Quatre asked.

"I'm going as well," Sally told him. "Lady Noventa invited Une as well but Une's too busy to attend so here I am. I was wondering if I could possibly convince you to be my escort for the evening."

Quatre smiled. He really should not have been surprised by her being here; Une would have done the same thing he wagered.

"I'm going early to meet with Lady Noventa," Quatre spoke louder than normal to make sure that Sally could hear him. "I'll have to call ahead to ask if you could accompany me on my visit."

"Why are you going early?" Sally asked him.

"To talk about Dorothy," Quatre answered.

A few minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, dressed for the night. He wore black cashmere slacks and matching socks. A dark blue silk shirt was buttoned up to his collarbone and he slipped his arms into a dark gray lamb's wool jacket as he slid his feet into real black leather shoes.

"Very nice," Sally approved.

"I pick out my own clothes now," Quatre smiled. "With a little help from my sister Jaffa."

"Is she the oldest one?" Sally asked with a smile.

"No," Quatre shook his head. "She's the third oldest, the one who keeps track of everyone else in my family. How have you been Sally?"

"Well enough," The honey-haired Chinese woman laughed. "Busy though. Une's been bombarded by a few of the Senators. They seem to think that she could have prevented Dekim if she had been running the Preventers properly."

Quatre shook his head sadly, "They'll never learn. When you see Une tell her not to worry. Relena and I will try our best to get some of the political pressure off of her back."

Sally nodded and stood from the only chair in the room. Quatre grabbed his handkerchief and slid it into his jacket pocket. He led her from the room and downstairs to the living room. Once there he placed a call to Lady Emily.

"Hello Mr. Winner," Lady Emily gave a polite smile which Quatre returned.

"I was wondering if my escort Sally Po might accompany me to our meeting prior to the party Lady Noventa," Quatre asked serenely.

"That won't be a problem," Lady Emily said. "Sally Po, the name sounds familiar."

"She's one of the Preventers commanding officers," Quatre reminded her although he had a feeling she already was aware of who Sally Po was.

"Yes, that will do," Lady Emily smiled again. "Bring her along Mr. Winner. I'll see you within the hour correct?"

"Of course Lady Noventa," Quatre gave a polite nod of his head.

He disconnected the call first. When dealing with Lady Emily it was paramount to maintain as much of the upper hand as was possible. She kept her cards close so no one knew what she held in her hand. He admired that about her but her daughter was much the same way.

"Ready to leave Miss Po?" Quatre offered his arm.

"Call me Sally," She responded taking his arm.

Quatre merely smiled at her. Rashid opened the door for them and escorted them down the front stairs to where Abdul was waiting with the car. The traffic in Cannes was rather heavy but it did not take too long to get across to Lady Emily's mansion.

Abdul opened the door to the limousine for them. Quatre got out first and helped Sally out of the car. He was secretly impressed with her gown. It was a simple light blue shade and elegantly cut. The door was opened by a silver haired servant who bowed them into the house.

Quatre looked around the entrance hall. He could see much of Lady Emily's personal touch in some of the art pieces hanging on the walls but their placement was calculated, designed to draw attention and praise. Still Quatre admitted that the house, from what he could see, was tastefully decorated and he could see that Dorothy had inherited the same sense of flair and personal style as her mother.

He watched, almost detached, as Lady Emily appeared to be gliding down the stairs to greet her two guests. Her dress was beautiful, a soft blue to match her eyes with silver and gold thread forming intricate patterns over her bodice. Quatre knew that Lady Emily was beautiful, even at thirty eight. She had only been seventeen when she had married Edmund Catalonia and barely nineteen when Dorothy was born. He knew that she had left Dorothy in the care of Duke Dermail when her husband had passed away, stopping by for occasional visits. Lady Emily was a cold woman; her eyes alone told him that. They were calculating and revealed nothing of what she might be thinking.

"Hello Mr. Winner," She smiled charmingly at Quatre and Sally. "And you must be Miss Po. I'm pleased that you could make it here tonight."

"Good evening Lady Noventa," Quatre gave an innocent smile. "You look lovely this evening. It is most gracious of you to allow myself and Miss Po here tonight to discuss your daughter Dorothy. But please, I insist you call me Quatre."

"I assure you it is no trouble," Lady Emily was gracious. "And please call me Lady Emily. Come with me, I'd prefer to talk in the study."

Quatre politely moved away from Sally and took Lady Emily's arm. She gave him an approving smile and once again Quatre felt a bit of uneasiness flow into him but he could play these high societal games as well as she.

Lady Emily took them into a spacious and well lit room. There were several books on the shelves and tasteful furniture in front of an actual working fireplace inlaid with marble. Quatre was impressed, he had not picture this as the study that someone like Lady Emily would have but somehow it suited her. She took a seat and gestured for them to seat themselves as well.

"My Dorothy has really gotten into a mess this time hasn't she?" Lady Emily shook her head, not misplacing one elegant curl from her coiffure. "I tried to warn her that something like this would happen to her."

"What has happened is wrong," Sally spoke for the first time. "What the politicians are attempting to do to Dorothy is disgraceful."

"If it does not stop here it will only be a matter of time until the Gundam Pilots are subjected to such inquiries," Quatre added. "Dorothy is more than an excellent fighter Lady Emily. She challenged me on the Libra and if not for her things would have turned out differently. If not for her it is very likely that I may not have survived the first war."

"You sound so certain of this," Lady Emily said after several tense moments.

"I am," Quatre met her cool gaze with ease. "As a fighter the Gundam Pilots respect Dorothy as we do Treize. We also trust her. Our group is very selective and we don't give out trust or respect easily but she had earned it."

"Even though I did not approve of her actions," Sally spoke firmly. "Or even understand her and her motivations I did respect her. She has a pure will and a strong spirit."

"Both of you respect my daughter?" Lady Emily studied them both carefully. "Then how do you plan to get her out of this mess? Some of these Senators have gone too far with this campaign. If they want someone to blame it should be the Alliance leaders who started this mess and the people who let them get away with it."

"I know that the Gundam Pilots who can be found will testify on your daughters behalf," Quatre answered her. "The Vice-Foreign Minister and I have already given a press conference in Dorothy's name and we plan to make a few more statements."

The three spent the rest of the hour discussing Dorothy and other actions that could be taken to help gain her release. Even though Lady Emily did not have any real great affection for her daughter she could not abide having her flesh and blood treated in such a manner. Too soon it seemed their conversation was interrupted by a butler who had come in to inform Lady Emily that her guests were beginning to arrive for her party. She excused herself and went to play the hostess.

"What do you think?" Quatre asked Sally as they moved into the large ballroom.

"She wants to help Dorothy I think," Sally looked at a few of the neat uniforms of the servants bustling about. "But I don't think it's out of love."

Quatre said nothing. He understood high society a little more than Sally. He knew that while Lady Emily might not love her daughter she still wanted her to have a good life, to marry and have children someday. All parents in high society wanted such things for their children.

Quatre mingled with the guests while Sally went and spoke with Zechs who was also in attendance. Unfortunately the one man he most wanted to confront did not appear until shortly before dinner was to be served. He noticed that Lady Emily had seated Mr. Rochambeau on the far side of the table and he understood why. Lady Emily could not risk having a scene made during her important dinner and he could not blame her for the precautions that she had made.

He could understand her actions though so he was not offended by her presumptions. If a business associate or partner had done the same thing to him he would have been offended but Lady Emily had no way of knowing just how smooth Quatre Winner could be because she had never seen him in action. But tonight she would have the chance to. He wondered what Lady Emily would say if she found that he wrote most of his own speeches or at least edited them. That was an almost unheard of thing for someone of his position and power to not have a team of speech writers at his disposal.

He watched Mr. Rochambeau out of the corner of his eye without drawing unneeded attention upon himself. His observations revealed a few important things about Rochambeau that he would be very careful of when dealing with the man. He noted casually how Rochambeau was slippery on certain issues in conversation and how the man might become loud if confronted in the wrong way. Quatre did not desire having any attention drawn to himself as a blackmailer, although Rochambeau would still come out worse than he ever would from the publicity. But business men all took risks to get things done and he was a Winner and also a veteran of the wars, he was not about to leave a fellow fighter trapped in jail wrongfully.

Quatre waited until they went back into the ballroom where there was some dancing on one side while the other had been converted into a parlor-like atmosphere. Rochambeau stood off by himself with a glass of brandy. Quatre as a rule did not like alcohol even if it had not been against his religion as a Muslim, but his personal code of ethics did not agree with the non-drinking policy. Personally he did like some wines when he ate his meals and he kept a store of other types of alcohol for those who did enjoy them. He just never allowed himself to become tipsy or drunk.

"Hello Mr. Rochambeau," Quatre said coming up on the man rather suddenly, startling him briefly by his appearance.

"Hello Mr. Winner," Rochambeau smiled and once again Quatre was reminded of a snake. "It's nice to see you here this evening."

"I'm sure it is," Quatre said off handedly. "Perhaps you would care to move over to that corner table so we can chat."

Quatre gave him a shy smile. He really was too good at playing the shy kid from next door and it made everyone think they could walk all over him, until he walked all over them and out maneuvered them. It was one of his best business tactics along with his poker face. He could mask his feelings but he could not generate them.

'Sometimes I almost feel guilty,' Quatre thought to himself as he led Rochambeau over to an almost empty corner. 'But if they think they can take advantage of me then they'll all be mistaken. Pity it has to work this way, for them at least.'

"What is it you wanted to speak of?" Rochambeau said seating himself in a chair.

"I know of several things," He gave the man another of his disarming smiles before going on. "For one thing there was that company you owned during the first war, the one no one knows about because you buried it so deeply, but not deep enough. The company you owned that produced weapons for both OZ and the Alliance.

"Then there is the matter of the loan you owe my family. I believe that with the interest on it from all those years ago it now totals to just under 2.3 million credits. Would you like me to continue? I assure you that I have a much longer list."

"What do you want?" Rochambeau hissed licking his lips in nervousness.

"Why did you sign Dorothy Catalonia's arrest warrant?" Quatre demanded coldly.

"Because she is a war criminal," Rochambeau insisted.

"Try again," His tone was light but clearly not one to go against.

"I'm telling the truth!" He insisted once again.

"You don't honestly expect me to believe that do you?" Quatre glared at the man. "I know how you work Rochambeau. I don't approve. What do you gain from this? There has to be something and don't even bother lying to me because I will call in that loan among other things."

"You think you can blackmail me?" Rochambeau laughed tensely but it was full of bravado the man no longer had.

"No," Quatre said honestly and for a brief moment Rochambeau thought he was in the clear. "I know I can. There's a difference between thinking and knowing. Now, what do you gain?"

"Dodd promised me the money for the loan I owe you," Rochambeau's shoulders slumped in defeat knowing there was no escape when he had been so clearly boxed in by the most powerful man in the Colonies. "And he promised to help gain more support and get me a higher position in the Council. I can't undo what I've done Mr. Winner. Dodd knows about my war-time company as well."

"Dodd will be going down soon enough," Quatre smiled, his blue eyes glittered coldly like two hard gems and Rochambeau shrank a little in his seat. "But for right now you are to stall him as much as you can. For helping me I will cancel your loan and I shall try to help you with my assets as the Winner head."

"Why does it matter to you?" Rochambeau asked. "Why does Dorothy Catalonia matter?

"Dorothy Catalonia helped us," Quatre said as though speaking to an ignorant youth. "She helped the Gundam Pilots. If it hadn't been for her during the first war we would have done things much differently. And if not for her involvement during this recent crisis there would have been no support from the people and Relena Peacecraft would probably be dead."

Rochambeau nodded, "I can understand that. You're attempting to repay her."

"No," Quatre shook his head. "The Gundam Pilots all believe that if you wish to charge Dorothy with war crimes you might as well charge all of us as well."

"But you're heroes," Rochambeau protested.

"And Dorothy Catalonia is one of ours," Quatre bit out harshly. "For now you are to report to me what Dodd hopes to gain with this trail and persecution of Dorothy. You know my office number correct?"

"Yes I have it," He said.

"Good," Quatre said. "My secretary Aisha will patch you through directly to me and it will be untraceable. But the call you made to my office won't be. That can easily be explained away though can't it?"

"Of course," Rochambeau nodded in agreement.

"Glad we understand one another," Quatre said offering up a smile. "I'll see you around."

The rest of the party passed slowly and Quatre made their excuses an hour later. Lady Emily saw Sally and Quatre out to the entrance hall and slipped Quatre a piece of paper. She walked away with an obscure smile on her face after patting Quatre fondly on the shoulder.

'Lady Emily is certainly a strange woman,' He thought to himself as he and Sally walked outside. 'But she is wise. And one who knows how to play the game better than just about anyone else.'

Quatre escorted Sally back down to the waiting limousine. Abdul opened the door for them. Quatre insisted on dropping Sally back off at the Preventers base so she would not have to take a cab back. He arrived home later than he had expected but Rashid had a cup of tea waiting for him in his private den. Carefully he removed the paper from his pocket and read it.

_Quatre Winner,_

_You are much wiser than most give you credit for. I know that if anyone can help my daughter it is you. Be careful when dealing with Rochambeau, the man is a snake and completely disregards normal protocol. He has no appreciation for the proper way the game must be played but if you can back him into a corner then you stand a chance of making him go through the proper motions._

_Also expect attacks on your person for siding with Dorothy. They will be sure to come especially after any future press conferences you do. You play the game marvelously well. I was rather impressed although I suppose I should not have been. _

_ Lady Emily _

He really did not understand Lady Emily, but he did not need to. She had given him some sound advice.

He locked the note in a drawer of the desk and sat for a long period of time in his den with only the desk lamp on trying to decide the best course of action. Finally in frustration he went up to his room and disrobed, slipping into a pair of sweats and a shirt that had the logo "Do not disturb: I am disturbed enough already" on it. The shirt was of course a gift from Duo during the first war but he had hardly worn it. It fit with his current mood though.

Quatre lay down on his bed and eventually drifted off to sleep dreaming of his friend and of those like Treize and Dorothy.


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Space Junk

**Space Junk **

_William Shakespeare: It is a wise father that knows own child._

_Thucydides: We secure our friends not by accepting favors but by doing them._

Howard walked down the hallways of the _Anubis,_ his personal ship. It was now the biggest ship in the Sweepers Fleet. It was only a third of the _Peacemillion_ but it was more than serving its purpose.

He paused outside one particular cabin. The Kid was in there asleep after a long drawn out conference with Winner. He shook his head in amazement, he still did not know how the Kid had gotten Quatre Winner to give in to giving him an old research satellite that had been disbanded five years ago, but somehow he had. He had even managed to receive money for repairs and additions to the satellite.

Howard knew what the satellite would be used for in the up coming months. The Sweepers had already received orders to procure parts for the additions and repairs to the satellite and he already had crews on it installing cloaking shields among other illegal specialties. The Kid had ordered it to be made into a permanent Sweeper base for downtime and a place to make repairs and get supplies. But it would also be used to house anyone or anything the Kid wanted kept there.

"Hey boss," Mac, the head mechanic called out. "We've got a call from the _Bolt_. She's a bit banged up from encountering a Preventer skiff."

"Did she employ her cloaking shields?" Howard asked with a frown.

"I don't think so," Mac shrugged. "The new kid, Damian, is in charge of the ship. I just think he got spooked."

"Give him our coordinates," Howard instructed. "Have him dock with us and make the repairs pronto. When they dock tell him I want to see him in my quarters."

"Yes sir, boss-man," Mac grinned.

"Now get back to work," Howard waved his hand.

Mac spun on his heal and headed back down the hallway whistling some limerick under his breath. Howard turned back to the Kid's bunk area. Normally he would not disrupt his downtime but this was important. He had to go over the plans to the satellite among other things.

He tapped softly on the door. He heard the few cuss words emitted from the other side of the door.

"Watch your mouth boy," Howard commanded.

"Oh it's you Howie," The door opened to reveal a slightly more disheveled Shinigami. "I was just catching up on some sleep. What can I do for you?"

"I've got the plans for the satellite in my quarters," Howard adjusted his sunglasses. "I thought you might want to take a look at them. And the _Bolt _had some troubles earlier on today."

"Isn't a new kid in command?" Shinigami was much more awake now, the change almost startling.

"Yeah," Howard admitted. "He goofed up royally. I think I'm going to replace him with Ginger. She's been on the _Anubis _for three years now."

"She's the one in the communications department right?" Shinigami moved out into the hallway and closed his door.

"That's her," Howard said.

"She'll do good," Shinigami nodded. "Let's go have a look at these plans then."

Howard could only nod. Sometimes he forgot how different his Kid was from the last time he had seen him. He led the way down the bright corridors. A few people were walking about waiting for their shift change but they were not lazy, just restless. Word had gotten around about the _Bolt_ and while it was not unusual for a ship to get some damage it was a novice mistake, something that should never have happened. The more experienced hands could only shake their heads at the news while the newbie's shivered at the thought of running into Preventers in space.

In this line of work though a commander had to be prepared for everything and anything or his men would not trust him. Even if the commander did not know the answer he had to act like he did, he had to be a leader or people panicked. And panic in space cost more lives than it helped.

Shinigami and Howard poured over the plans for the satellite. Howard could tell that his employer was pleased with the additions they were planning. Howard had redesigned the cloaking systems specifically for the satellite. It was not quite the same as helping to design a Gundam but it was something, certainly nothing to scoff at. He was pleased with his accomplishment in such a short amount of time. Many sleepless nights had been spent re-modeling the cloaking shields and the additions but it was worth it.

"These look really good old man," Shinigami leaned back from the table. "Really good. How long do you think it will take to accomplish all this?"

"If we can get all the materials by the end of the month," Howard speculated. "It will probably take another two or three months. I'll have crews working around the clock. I was thinking of taking the crew of the _Bolt _and putting them to work on the satellite until I can be sure of Ginger."

Shinigami nodded. He could see Howard's vision just as Howard could see his pleasure in the satellite.

Howard wondered how many people in the Underworld had their very own Fleet of pirate ships at their beck and call, or how many had their own formerly owned Winner satellite at their disposal. He was not bitter about being under Shinigami's thumb but he was not pleased with it either. Still, he knew that serving Shinigami was the best thing that he could use his Fleet for in times of peace unless they planned to become out and out pirates again. What they were doing was noble and good. He and his men believed in that.

He knew that he would not change anything. And he was mostly in control of the Sweepers, only because Shinigami had so many other things to see to. Howard studied the figure before him.

Once again the Kid was getting too skinny. Shinigami had always been waif like but right now he was practically skin and bones. And if the circles under his eyes and their bloodshot state were any indication he was not sleeping well either. Howard kept his sigh from escaping his lips. At least for a short time his Kid was at home where he could have some downtime before heading off to save the world again. He hoped that someone would kindly remember this sacrifice in later years to come, hoped that it would be worth the pain and aggravations it was costing so many.

"Come on over here," Howard walked to his tiny galley in his quarters. "I've got all this food in here. Marble wouldn't leave well enough alone when he loaded up my galley in here. I can't eat it all before it goes bad."

Shinigami plopped himself down in front of the tiny table. Howard heated up a large tub of spaghetti in his microwave. He pulled out a bottle of milk and a loaf of Marble's special garlic bread. He hoped that he would have a little time to fatten his Kid up before he had to move on. He obviously needed it.

Howard filled a large plate with steaming pasta and bread and set it and a large glass of milk before the Kid. Shinigami smiled at the familiar scents, one of his favorite dishes if Marble was cooking.

"Eat up boy," Howard said gruffly.

Shinigami needed no second promptings. He cleaned his plate and another along with half the loaf of bread. The old crew members that were on the _Anubis_ would be pleased to see him eat so much. Howard helped himself to a sample of Marbles cooking but mostly he watched Shinigami wolf the food down. He hoped that the Kid would fill out a little more and stop looking so much like a walking skeleton.

"Hey Kid," Howard said after Shinigami had almost stopped eating. "After this you should get some more sleep. I'm planning on hitting the hay myself. There's not much else that needs to be done tonight, nothing that can't wait until morning."

"That sounds like a good idea," Shinigami tilted his head to the side. "Mind if I crash on the fold out?"

"That's fine by me," Howard smiled. "You're probably too weighted down after all that food to walk all the way back to your bunk."

"You're right about that Howie," Shinigami folding his hands over his stomach.

"Night Kid," Howard moved off to his bedroom.

Howard did not turn around to make sure that the Kid really was going to sleep. He would not appreciate it. Shinigami was long past being a child and Howard knew better than to make him feel like one. He could not help but worry when he was out there on his own though. Shinigami was the closest thing he had to a son, the closest thing many of them had to a kid around here. At least he was close enough to hear any nightmares the Kid might have.

He remembered how they sometimes plagued Shinigami, before he had permanently become Shinigami. Howard had not heard any nightmares out of him for a long time, only saw the internal ones he battled with daily. In most ways those were the worst ones.

He felt old as he lay on his bed. Older than he had in a long time and he hoped it was not a sign of something bad to come. His Shinigami had enough to deal with. The world's demons never seemed to rest, did they?

But he had known all of this before he had signed over his soul and the Sweepers to this mad scheme. There were always demons, always nightmares out there to contend with and Shinigami could only do so much.


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Weeping Willows

**Weeping Willows**

_Lois McMaster Bujold: If you make it plain you like people, it's hard for them to resist liking you back._

Sylvia looked around her with interest. It had been a long time since she had done anything so fun. She watched the Dance of Daggers play out before her. She could feel her guardian's eyes on her but she paid no attention as she grabbed his hand tightly in her own, watching the tall boy dodge yet another closely placed knife.

She did not know how he could be so calm about having knives thrown at him. One slip and he might be permanently injured, or worse dead. There were several knives where he did not move and they just barely missed skimming his face or other parts of his body. It was all very exciting and nerve wracking for her to sit and watch, especially when all she wanted to do was shout a warning to the young man.

Sylvia Noventa studied the boy closely. There was something very familiar about him; she felt she had seen him somewhere before not too long ago. His bangs came down obscuring his face better then the paint he wore over it. At one point he had moved close enough to where she sat in the stands that she could see his one visible green eye. It struck a memory of hers.

"Lucan," Sylvia spoke softly to her guardian. "I wish to meet that boy after his act is finished with."

"But Miss Sylvia," Her guardian frowned slightly. "I don't think that is a wise idea. He's common, not a good idea at all."

"If you're not going to help me I'll do it myself," Sylvia insisted.

Normally she was not so forward or direct. Lucan stared down at her hard with his hazel eyes but made no comment. Finally he nodded. He would help her to meet the mysterious boy.

She thought that she had remembered him showing up at a few parties of Miss Relena's. If she was right about him then he was a Gundam Pilot. It had been a long time since she had seen any of them and she looked forward to speaking with him. Perhaps they could even be friends, after a fashion.

All her attention went back to the Dance of Daggers. It seemed like things were speeding up, the knives were just a silver flash as they flew through the air at the young man. He twisted and leaped through the air so fast that Sylvia could barely keep track of both him and the knives being thrown at him.

At last the finale came up. Knives left the woman's hands with amazing speed and the young man moved at the last moment, barely in time to avoid being hit with one of the knives. Sylvia held her breath as she watched, squeezing Lucan's hand tightly in her own. And then it was all over and Sylvia got on her feet with the rest of the crowd to cheer and clap for the two amazing performers.

"Come on Lucan," Sylvia said moving toward the exit used for just performers and other workers. "I need to see him."

Lucan merely nodded and trailed after her keeping a watchful eye on the crowd. Sylvia looked back over her shoulder a few times to make sure that he was following closely enough before she walked calmly through the exit towards the living quarters of the animals and performers. There were several people lying about relaxing before they would have to go in and clean up the mess the crowd has left. She looked around for the boy and spotted him going towards some of the animal cages. Curious she followed after him.

"Excuse me," Sylvia called out once he had stopped. "Are you Trowa Barton?"

She remembered his name from Relena's parties, she remembered most of the Gundam Pilots names when she had been introduced.

"Who are you?" He asked looking calm.

"Sylvia Noventa," She said walking up and extending her hand to him.

He looked at her for a long moment before finally shaking her hand.

"How have you been?" She asked. "I never knew you were in the circus. That was a wonderful performance by the way."

"Thank you," Trowa nodded.

"I've been well enough I suppose," Sylvia informed him.

"Why did you come here?" Trowa asked studying her.

"I don't have many friends and I just wanted to try to get to know someone," Sylvia looked at the animal cages, not able to meet his gaze. "I just wanted to see that you were doing well."

"It's good to see you," Trowa's words were hard to make out. "If you would like I will be your friend."

Sylvia smiled. She could tell that he was nice and it would be nice to have someone to lean on once in a while just as she was sure it would be nice for him to have someone there for him.

"What are you doing tonight Sylvia?" Trowa asked, breaking the nervous silence.

"Attending a social function at Duke Reynols," Sylvia sighed. "I just hope that the other young men don't do what they did the last time.

"What was that?" Trowa cocked his head to the side.

"They kept bothering me," Sylvia flushed.

"Can you bring a guest?" Trowa asked softly.

"Yes," Sylvia nodded.

"Then I'll accompany you," Trowa offered. "It's not a problem."

"Are you sure?" Sylvia asked nervously.

"Yes," Trowa gave a tiny smile. "And any other important function where you should have an escort just give me a call and a few days notice. It's no problem and that way you'll have the added protection of a Gundam Pilot."

"Really?" Sylvia's eyes widened. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me."

Trowa heard the footsteps before Sylvia. He pushed her to the ground and drew his gun on the unfamiliar footfall.

"Sylvia are you all right?" Lucan asked from some distance away.

"I'm fine," Sylvia stood and brushed the dirt off her skirt. "Trowa Barton, this is my guardian Lucan."

"I apologize," Trowa tucked his gun away.

"Who are you?" Lucan asked suspiciously.

"Trowa Barton, Gundam Pilot," Trowa gave a half smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well," Lucan acknowledged.

"Do you think you could meet me at the Grand Hotel around six tonight?" Sylvia asked. "And do you have anything formal to wear?"

"I have a tuxedo," Trowa frowned lightly. "Will that do?"

"Oh yes," Sylvia smiled.

"I'll see you at six then," Trowa told her.

Sylvia said goodbye and followed after Lucan to the car. Tonight was going to be the most fun she had had since Relena's last party more than eight months ago.


	18. Chapter Sixteen: A Prisoner's Worth

Scene Sixteen: A Prisoner's Worth

_Forgotten thoughts of yesterdays_

_Through my eyes I see the past_

_ Puddle of Mudd "Drift And Die"_

Dorothy Catalonia sat stiffly on the bed in the tiny, stuffy room. Her hands were in front of her in cuffs and her feet were cuffed together, the chain looped through the chair. The position reminded her of all the vids she had seen with the hard core prisoners sitting in them, only the smile on her face made her appear cold not rather than sadistic. She chuckled lightly to herself. The guard in the room with her took an involuntary step back and eyed her suspiciously but quickly looked away. None of the guards were able to hold her gaze for long, much to her amusement over the past two months. Her petty power plays should have gotten old by now but it was all she had left. The novelty of prison had long since worn off.

Within these buildings she was still feared, still the Mistress of the Mobile Dolls in their minds. Dorothy was a bogeyman and it was fun to use that fear to provide herself with cheap entertainment because there was nothing better for her to do. She had few regular visitors other than her lawyer Nils Sorensen. The books she was allowed to have and read were boring and perhaps even worse they were badly written. It was fitting for her to command her captors to become nervous in her presence and afraid of her.

Currently she was in the tiny meeting room waiting for Nils, her lawyer. He was already a few minutes late, not unusual for Nils, especially not if he was bringing her a gift. The guard always liked to make a big fuss over any gifts that were brought to her. Apparently they actually thought it was a possibility that she might take her own life, the coward's way out but Dorothy was no coward.

At long last the door opened and Nils stepped through. He had on his black rimmed professional glasses, a charcoal gray suit and his ever present briefcase. Nils stood at an even six feet, a large Norwegian man, built like the woodcutters that were common from his family going back several generations. Nils Sorensen had served under her grandfather, Duke Dermail, and now Dorothy by default.

"I'll be waiting outside until you're finished in here," The guard shifted and moved quickly toward the still open door, more than eager to escape Dorothy's mocking gaze. "Knock if you need anything," He added before the door clanged shut.

They were the same standard phrases that all the guards seemed to have memorized out of some rule book. Phrases that they had trouble getting out in her presence.

"Good afternoon Dorothy," Nils greeted her as soon as they were alone, moving into the seat across from her own. "Today we should begin on the statement we're going to present at the hearing."

"I know what I'm going to say already Nils," Dorothy insisted stubbornly, her blue-gray eyes were amused and were meant to confuse but Nils was used to her contradictions. "I want information. What's going on out there? What's happened with Heero Yuy? Is there any information on his disappearance? What happened Duo Maxwell? Nothing gets in here to me, you know that."

"There's nothing much more to report," Nils pushed up his glasses with a finger. "I'm sure you've heard it all before even if you don't know it. There is still no trace of Yuy anywhere. Ms. Peacecraft seems a little distraught by his sudden disappearance but she's pulling herself together nicely. She and Quatre Winner are planning another press conference on you for next week."

"Did you tell her that she's risking too much to help me?" Dorothy demanded sharply, her fingers flexing as though she would like to pound the table with her fists but was restraining herself from such a base display of anger. "Did you tell her that I don't want her participating in such foolish demonstrations?"

"I did tell her," He assured her and continued on smoothly. "But Ms. Peacecraft acted like I hadn't said anything to her about your wishes and was rather hostile for a Peacecraft. She refused to acknowledge any protests I made on your behalf. There's only so much that I can do without making a total fool of you and myself."

"Foolish, stupid girl," Dorothy said fondly, a smile once again curving her full lips at the thought of Relena charging head-on to save her.

'Relena, do you know what you're doing?' She thought to herself and she tucked her hands under her chin. 'How much you risk for me? I'm flattered you think I'm worth all of this but you really shouldn't persist with this. How can I convince you that I'm right?'

"Make sure you tell her again that I strongly disapprove on this course of action she has undertaken," Dorothy bristled slightly, knowing that the odds were against her. "Are you certain Quatre Winner is helping her with this little crusade of hers? That she is not alone? She needs support if she truly intends to continue on this course."

Nils nodded in answer.

"At least together they are strong," She mused aloud and gave a tiny snort of irritation that her wishes were being discarded. "Tell Quatre that together he and Relena make a formidable pair, daunting and strong in the eyes of the media and also on the political scene. Tell him that they'll need all the help and support they can get during this time if they are planning on pursuing this matter to the fullest."

"It looks as though they have it," Nils commented with a brief smile.

"Looks can be deceiving," Dorothy countered readily, her gaze sweeping Nils carefully as she shifted in her chair. "What about the other Pilots? Is there anything about them?"

"Chang Wufei is with the Preventers," Her lawyer shifted minutely in his chair under her harsh gaze. "Trowa Barton is back with his sister and the circus, or will be soon enough. He's taken to occasionally escorting Sylvia Noventa around to several social functions."

"The most likely courses of action for both of them," She nodded to herself knowing that her guesses for those two had been correct, although she was mildly surprised to hear about Trowa and Sylvia. "What of Duo Maxwell? What's he doing? Is there any new on him because I've heard nothing which is rather unusual when it concerns that American. He was always so brash and loud."

"I actually couldn't get any news of him from anyone I talked to," Nils said with a slight frown at the mention of Pilot 02. "No one seemed willing to talk about him, they all clamed up whenever I brought his name into the conversation. I can't figure out what's going on with him."

'I think I know,' Dorothy thought as she tucked some of her hair back with her cuffed hands. 'He's either with Heero or is tracking him. Or he's gone off on his own. I wonder if there will ever be news on any of those two again, if anyone will ever hear from them. If they don't wish to be found they won't be, I'm confidant in that.'

"Don't bother using any of my resources to look for either Heero Yuy or Duo Maxwell," Dorothy smiled fondly at Nils confused look. "If they've made a run for it they don't want to be found. I respect Heero Yuy too much to trap him and Duo Maxwell might possibly be with Yuy, I'll not take that risk of forcing him into a situation he has no desire to be in. Would you want to be responsible for something like that Nils? I know I have no desire to be on either of their bad sides."

"I understand," Nils nodded solemnly. "I'll have all searched on them stopped as soon as I leave you."

"What of my mother?" Dorothy smiled sarcastically as the word 'mother' passed her lips, it was common knowledge that Dorothy found her to be annoying at the best of times.

"She too is trying to get you out," Nils confirmed to his employer. "Lady Emily appears to be more concerned with the family name and reputation. That was to be expected though, was it not?"

"Being concerned for her family I can understand," Dorothy sneered at the thought of her mother actually helping her out of any emotion. "But she is no longer a Catalonia. Perhaps she speaks of the Khushrenada name? I suppose that it doesn't really matter. Just see to it that she doesn't go to my grandfathers properties or houses, those are mine and not to be changed without my explicit permission. Also keep her away from all of Treize's things, they belong to Zechs now, he left nothing to her."

"Zechs?" Nils looked astounded at this bit of information that he had never heard before. "Does he know? Does anyone know?"

"Only I do," Dorothy smiled sweetly at him, pleased with her knowledge. "And you of course because I've told you. But only I know where the actual will is hidden. Everything went to Zechs and Treize asked him in the will to set up a trust fund for his daughter of course. He also wanted Zechs to be her guardian but failing that he wanted Lady Une to become Marimeia's guardian. Since I'm in jail and there is such turmoil it's not safe to reveal any of this information. And the will has mostly been fulfilled, at least the immediate parts of it. So it doesn't need to be revealed for a while yet."

"Such a will would be highly publicized," Nils agreed readjusting his frames once again. "I won't say anything about it. You have my discretion as always."

"I knew you would keep it secret," Dorothy gave him a fond smile as she remembered back to better times when her Grandfather was still living. "Grandfather trusted you and I know that I can as well. You've proved that to me time and again, even after he was gone. Do you think that he would have been pleased with me, even as I am now? Even though his plans were not accomplished?"

Nils paused to consider his answer before speaking, "I do. He loved you very much and he would be proud of how beautiful and intelligent you are now."

"Thank you Nils," Dorothy nodded to herself with a soft expression on her face that was quickly replaced with her familiar challenging and contemptuous gaze. "If there's nothing else going on out there that I should know about you may go."

"There's nothing else of much note," Nils said with a small smile, his blue eyes bright and happy to see Dorothy in much better spirits.

"Very well," Dorothy smiled suddenly and her blue-gray eyes were shiny and bright as well. "There's no need in keeping you any longer then. You may go Nils."

Nils stood and looked down at her. He smiled fondly laying a book on Viking warfare before Dorothy, knowing that it would keep her amused for a few days.

Nils turned and walked briskly to the door but turned back to her before he knocked on it, "He would have been very proud indeed my Lady Dorothy."

He rapped on the door and it was opened by a guard who peeked worriedly in at her before quickly ushering Nils out.

'Perhaps he would have been proud,' Dorothy thought as she flexed her fingers in an attempt to restore some of her lost circulation due to the tightness in the cuffs. 'But that is no longer my primary concern. I know what I must do. I know how I must now appear to everyone. I am Duke Dermail's granddaughter and the cousin of Treize Khushrenada. They shall see how alike blood makes some people, how it binds even their very fates together.'

A few minutes later the door was once again opened by another guard. She noticed that he was not nervous around her like the others and she waited with quiet dignity for him to unlock her cuffs so she could stand and be escorted out of the room. Dorothy rose gracefully to her feet when he unlocked her cuffs without any prompting. Many of the guards looked at her with trepidation, as though expecting her to try something foolish like escaping. All the guards knew she was dangerous and deadly even though she was not a Gundam Pilot, perhaps because of her time in the Zero System or because of the blood that ran through her veins. This guard was different though, he was composed and calm around her.

She was passed off to one of the fearful guards. While it was pleasant to see their fear written in their eyes it was becoming old. She had been here for more than two months now and they should know she was not going to attempt any foolishness during her stay here.

"I won't try anything you know," Dorothy smiled briefly, her gray eyes shining with amusement. "You have little to fear from me. It would be weak of me to go against my word that I would behave."

"You were in the Zero System," One of the two guards spoke up. "You could go crazy."

Dorothy could hear the silent 'at any moment' that was added to the end of that phrase even if it was not spoken aloud. If nothing she could exude infinite patience, appear every inch as calm and understanding as Treize had been with his men and have people trust her or see her as she needed to be seen. Appearance was half the battle after all. She had learned that lesson at a young age while living with her grandfather and she was not about to forget it.

"My cousin Treize designed that system," Dorothy remained calm despite her desire to scream at the man. "It only makes you crazy if you cannot master it and even then you are only temporarily insane."

It really was all about probability and possibility. Eventually she knew that she would wear them down, show them that there was a chance that their preconceived notions and what they had been told about her may not be entirely accurate or entirely the truth. Catalonia's and Khushrenada's always triumphed no matter what it cost them. Dorothy was not about to forsake what being both a Catalonia and Khushrenada meant just because she was imprisoned. She would be great, a shooting star like all the rest of her family.

"Oh Miss Catalonia," One of the faceless guard's called out to her. "Would you like your book to be in your cell?"

"Yes," Dorothy said instantly carefully memorizing his face so she wouldn't forget him because he was the only one not afraid of her. "What is your name?"

"Andre Domini," He flashed a grin.

"Thank you Mr. Domini," Dorothy said to him as she and the two guards continued the walk back to her cell.

'One has a face and a name,' She felt slightly bemused by the sudden revelation. 'That's nice to know. It's not so forbidding here any more.'

"Oi Domini," A nameless guard called out just when they had reached the outside of Dorothy's cell which Domini was unlocking. "Tell the prisoner she has a visitor. Ask if she wants to see him?"

"I'll see him," Dorothy said frustrated at the guards' lack of manners and their refusal to address her.

She watched as Domini carefully set her book on the little table that was inside her cell. He ushered her into the cell and un-cuffed her gently. She noticed than that he was not like the other guards who just wrenched the things off without caring if it hurt. Yet another fact that set him aside from all the others in her prison.

"You're new here aren't you?" She asked standing in the middle of her cell. "I can tell because you're not like the others."

"Quatre Winner got me a job here," Domini whispered and gave her a quick wink. "But that's a secret. I'll go and get your guest for you."

Dorothy laughed bitingly at the term 'guest'. She was not being kept in a resort although from Domini's demeanor towards her there was not much of a difference between a resort and prison. She wondered who had come to visit her now. Nils had just left and Lady Une would certainly not be returning so soon to try and persuade her to once again join with the Preventers. Dorothy hoped that it was not Relena; the foolish girl could very well ruin her standing coming to visit her in prison.

Patiently she sat on the edge of her cot, posture straight and even. She heard two distinct sets of footsteps approaching her cell. She saw Domini when he opened the door and gave him a light smile for his kindness to her. He returned it with a brief nod and a smile of his own. Her 'guest' stepped in, someone she had never expected to see.

"Hello Dorothy," The voice was smooth and velvety just as she remembered it from the last time she had heard it.

"You used my first name," She spoke and then realized that he knew she was surprised but he did not tease her for it. "You've never called me by my first name before."

The young man stepped into her cell and pulled the door shut behind him. He straightened his silk tie and took a seat on the only chair in the tiny room.

"It's a habit I seem to have gotten into recently," He answered her silent question. "But it is only an honor I bestow on those I respect, trust or care for."

"I know you don't care for me," Dorothy stated without any bitterness. "You hardly know me. But do you trust me?"

"Strangely I find that I do," He gave a brief smile. "Much in the same way I trusted Treize. But you're not the same as him; you are destined for great things Dorothy. You weren't meant to be a martyr."

"It's possible I wasn't meant to be a martyr," Dorothy admitted. "But the role has been thrust upon me and I refuse to disappoint the people."

"Damn it Dorothy!" He hissed angrily at her. "You. Are. Not. Treize. He did not have the role of a martyr thrust upon him as you and many others would like to think he did.

"No, Treize became a martyr because he knew that peace was close at hand and that if he lived there would not be true peace, and he knew that his role was to bring peace but that he would not belong in the new order of things. He was a symbol of war and all the lives that were lost, all the blood that was shed. He knew that in becoming a martyr the peace would be better and more people would begin to realize just what he was trying to accomplish, what it was that he had wanted for the people so badly to start and carry on such a horrible war. The people and peace will gain nothing from your martyrdom Dorothy Catalonia. The only people that will gain anything will be those that had you jailed in the first place."

"It seems you know my cousin, my flesh and blood, better than I did," She glared at him, not out of anger but jealousy for that ability she could never share in. "It seems that I am inadequate in all things, even when it comes to knowing my own kin."

"No," He disagreed with her, his onyx eyes were strong in their conviction that what he said was true. "I just knew what he wanted and why he felt he had to take the actions he did. Zechs knew the man, Une knew him as a leader, you though, you know his roots, what it means to be both a Khushrenada and a Catalonia. You alone know what that meant to him and how it shaped him into what he became."

"You are wise Chang Wufei," Dorothy said with a tiny smile that reached even her eyes. "And in your wisdom you must know what my role is supposed to be because I do not. He never told me."

"I can only tell you what roles Treize has already given out," Wufei gravely told her.

"Zechs is his imprint of the man that he was, someone to keep his influence alive in the world. He is a living and breathing reminder of whom Treize the man was and would have become had he lived. By living Zechs shows everyone how Treize himself was as just the man, he brings him down to our level of understanding but also shows that some parts of Treize are beyond most people's comprehension.

"Lady Une is the one who keeps his ideals and goals alive. She nurtures them as she does his daughter and she will help them to grow and keep them safe and strong until they no longer need her guidance. She will keep showing the people Treize's ideals and goals by implementing them with her Preventers.

"My role is to make sure that no one forgets why Treize did the things that he did and why he died. I will make sure that Treize did not die in vain, that his ultimate view of how he wanted things to be remains. But most important of all I will ensure that the people understand why Treize had to die and why he had to start a war.

"Relena, as his chosen successor, is supposed to keep us united and she will lead the people and carry out his ideals and goals. She makes everything that Treize Khushrenada stood for, wanted, and hoped for come alive and remain alive in the face of opposition.

"What your role is I don't know. Treize never shared that with me and I didn't ask. But I know this, Relena needs you now and Marimeia will need you later."

"Marimeia," Dorothy spoke the name almost reverently. "Treize would have wanted her to learn what it means to be both a Khushrenada and a Catalonia. I've never met her in person before you know. I've only ever seen her face flash on the vid-screen during her charming little speech. Seeing that child ignited a fire in me though, one that caused me to come forth and stand up for what those two names mean. She disgraced both the Khushrenada and Catalonia names. I remember being so angry with her for it and knowing that I had to do something to stop her madness, a madness that was really Dekim Barton's but at the time I didn't know that."

"During that battle you fought for Treize," Wufei said quietly leaning against the wall. "You fought on the right side and you started out on the right side."

"You made the right choice in the end," Dorothy crossed her ankles and leaned back on her hands. "You fought for Marimeia in the beginning because you believed that Treize's daughter would be like Treize and that she had a noble vision but she was only a puppet. You couldn't have known but you did the right thing in the end."

"I didn't think you could give any words of comfort," Wufei blinked. "But thank you."

"How is Relena, really?" She asked with an amused smile still on her face from Wufei's earlier remark.

"Sometimes she is strong, other moments she is weak," Wufei shrugged as he stated the facts. "She does not understand why Yuy left her and she believes that she understands him and why he fought. Eventually she might begin to see the truth. Slowly Relena is growing up and I believe very strongly that one day soon she sill grow into the role the Treize so elegantly shoved her into."

"I suppose dying in a mobile suit battle could be elegant," Dorothy leaned back further. "Did I ever tell you that you did the right thing out there in that battle? You were the strongest person in the entire universe just before you killed him. You know that right?"

"No, I was weak," Wufei said but not unkindly.

"You were strong," Dorothy repeated firmly but rather gently, speaking in the tones of one who is stating the exact truth. "Treize knew that he had to die, you said it yourself, and he picked you to kill him because he knew that you would be the only one to be able to go through with killing him. He could have ordered Une, Zechs or even I to do it but in the end I know that none of us could have killed him. Not even Heero Yuy could have done so, only you, Chang Wufei, could give him what he wanted, to die with nobility and grace, to go out like a shooting star. That's why he chose you."

"I have heard similar words before," Wufei admitted. "Both from Lady Une and Zechs, two people close to him. But I never believed them until they came from you. If you die a martyrs death then all of us will forget what it meant to Treize to come from both the Catalonia's and Khushrenada's. We will not remember or know where he got his indomitable strength from, or his will to persevere and come out on top, or where his innate sense of grace and elegance came from. Only you can provide that for us Dorothy. Remember that."

"I will," Dorothy promised. "When you leave my cell we will go back to normal, how we are when not discussing such things. You will tell no one of this conversation or of how I behaved?"

"No one," Wufei agreed solemnly. "And you will tell no one of how I behaved."

"No one," Dorothy repeated the oath.

Goodbye Dorothy," Wufei pushed himself off of the wall. "We will get you out of here, you will be free. Just trust us."

He left quickly and Dorothy slipped back into her normal persona. After all, it would never do to show inelegance even when in prison. She would show them all just how much worth she had as a Catalonia and a Khushrenada.


	19. Chapter Seventeen: A New Vision

Scene Seventeen: A New Vision

_The price of greatness is responsibility Winston Churchill_

The Vice Foreign Minister stared out the tinted windows of her Mercedes in the back seat. She was frowning to herself. Dorothy's trial was getting underway and the pressure she felt was enormous. It was hard to keep going, knowing that the people were so far against her.

Relena picked up the latest set of news papers Aimee had provided her with before she had enclosed herself in the back seat of the Mercedes. There were various articles about her support for Dorothy. While none of the paper actually said anything derogatory about her they came close. Some things needed to change. Perhaps another press conference was in order.

"Miss Peacecraft," David said from the front passenger seat. "We've almost reached Quatre Winner's estate."

"Thank you David," Relena responded.

She folded up the newspapers and set them aside. Carefully she picked at her skirt, straightening and smoothing the minute wrinkles she found in the cream fabric. She must always look her best because she was always on display. There was no down time for the Vice Foreign Minister. And there was always the possibility that Quatre had invited a few members of the press for the luncheon.

Relena pulled down the mirror and checked her simple make-up. She pulled out a tube of peach colored lip gloss and carefully dusted it over her lips. With a quiet sigh she donned her politician's mask that of a carefully cultured smile and poker face. She would be the first to admit that her poker face paled in comparison to Quatre Winner's.

The car slowed as it reached the guard house. The driver rolled down the window.

"Hello Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft," Abdul said. "Is it all right if I catch a ride with you up to the house?"

It was a reasonable request. Quatre's driveway was long, meant to impress and it certainly did just that.

"Of course," Relena smiled from the back seat. "You can sit next to me."

Abdul nodded and got in on the other side of the car.

"Are there any press up there?" Relena asked as soon as the car was rolling again.

"Only a few," Abdul replied. "Most of them are associates of Master Quatre's so there is no worry with having to impress them."

"The press always needs to have an impression made on them," Relena said.

She waited until the car was brought to a stop near the stairs leading up to Quatre's front door. Abdul got out of the car first, shutting his door and going around to the other side to open Relena's door.

"I'll accompany you Miss Peacecraft," David said.

David got out of the car and walked around to escort Relena up the stairway to Quatre's mansion. Relena took his arm and allowed him to lead her. She did not feel like leading herself inside. Her nerves were on fire. Everything felt so distant and removed from her sphere of reach.

The big door was opened by Rashid, another of Quatre's personal guards who knew Relena. He smiled at her and abandoned his post to Abdul.

"Vice-Foreign Minister," Rashid inclined his head. "It's good to see you looking so well."

"And you as well Rashid," Relena gave a polite smile. "Please call me Relena."

"This way Miss Relena," Rashid said gesturing down the hallway as he led the two. "Master Quatre has a few friends from the press over. He's speaking to them about Miss Dorothy. He would like you to wait in the small dining room. Master Quatre will be joining you in another ten minutes."

"He doesn't require my help in speaking to the press?" Relena asked with a slight frown.

"They are ending their conversation," Rashid explained. "Master Quatre wishes to speak to you about a new idea that he has. He will join you and then a brunch will be served."

Relena merely nodded. There was little she could do at the moment. She followed Rashid into the small dining room that was big enough to accommodate forty people. For someone of her and Quatre's standing this was a small dining room, although it would be needed for a family of Quatre's size. The room was tastefully decorated. The table was made of a dark walnut as were the chairs. She was not surprised to see that they were made of real wood.

The Vice-Foreign Minister sat down on one of the cushioned walnut chairs near the end of the long table. She was curious to see what Quatre's proposition would be. Together they did make a formidable team, it had been proven time and again.

The phone in her purse gave a shrill ring. She glanced at David briefly before pulling it out and flipping it open.

"Hello, Vice-Foreign Minister Peacecraft," Relena said into the phone.

"Vice-Foreign Minister," The caller said. "This is Nils Sorensen, Miss Catalonia's attorney."

"Hello Mr. Sorensen," Relena replied. "Please, call me Miss Peacecraft. What can I do for you?"

"I'm calling with some information," Nils Sorensen's voice was very pleasant. "First off Miss Catalonia wants me to remind you yet again that this is a dangerous undertaking. For you to help her could ruin your political standing. However she understands your need to help her and requests that you join forces with Quatre Winner over this. It will make things much easier.

"Miss Catalonia also said that the two of you are a formidable team when you work together. A high compliment from her as I'm sure you're aware of. She also said that you should gather other supporters to your cause, people who are trustworthy. She is worried about you as well Miss Peacecraft. She wants to know if you are doing well."

"Tell Dorothy that I'm fine," Relena did not smile. "And that a little stress will not cause me to falter."

"She will be pleased to hear that," Nils said. "I'll let you go Miss Peacecraft. If I get any other news I'll pass it along to you straight away."

"Thank you very much Mr. Sorensen," Relena said. "Have a pleasant day."

She hung up on him before he had a chance to respond likewise.

"Who was that?" David asked; his tone let her know he was frowning.

"Dorothy's attorney," Relena sounded tired but she quickly collected her thoughts. "He was giving me an update. He visited Dorothy a few days ago."

David said nothing. He did not have to. He may not have understood Relena's friendship with Dorothy Catalonia but he knew that it was important to her. That was the only thing that mattered. He served the former Queen of the World because he believed in her dream of peace, because he no longer wanted to be just another soldier who had killed.

"Thank you for being here with me David," Relena turned to him with a smile that even reached her eyes. "It helps."

"Anytime Miss Relena," David gave her a gentle half smile, the only thing he was capable of.

Relena had first hired David at Une and Quatre's insistence. He had been a good choice, choosing to stay under her employment even after the Dekim Barton coup. It had not been any oversight on David's part that had gotten her kidnapped. It had been her own rash decision to rush off to that colony. She had sworn to never do that again both to herself and David.

"Relena," Quatre said walking through the door. "It's good to see you. I'm glad you could come."

Relena stood and embraced Quatre in a hug. She pulled back and gave him a bright smile. She was happy to see Quatre even if the visit was not a purely social one.

"Sit, sit," Quatre said with a kind smile as he walked around the table and took the chair opposite to her. "Is there anything new that's going on?"

"Nils Sorensen, Dorothy's attorney called me today," Relena sat back down in her chair. "Dorothy told him to pass along a few compliments to us. She said that we make a formidable team together."

Quatre nodded in approval. He knew how Dorothy's mind worked and Relena knew that if he was pleased it was probably a good thing. Sometimes Dorothy confused her utterly. Still she found Dorothy's humor and smart mind to be useful and helpful.

"I've been thinking," Quatre said slowly. "And perhaps it might be better to go about this more aggressively than we have been. I think its time we tried to get other people on our side and involved in this."

"Dorothy suggested that as well," Relena tucked some of her honey colored hair behind an ear. "Who were you considering contacting?"

"Trowa Barton and Sylvia Noventa for starters," Quatre fell silent as two trays loaded with food were brought in.

The two servants placed one of the trays in front of Quatre and the other in front of Relena. A third servant came carrying two glasses and a pitcher of juice. After pouring some juice in the two glasses the servants left the two young political allies and David alone.

"Trowa would be good to have just because he's another Pilot," Quatre said. "Sylvia has the proper social standing we might need. She has several connections we could exploit to our advantage."

Relena nodded while picking at some of the food before her. She could see where Quatre was going. It was a good idea although it was risky. But life was meant to be lived, not studied. Relena decided it was time to live.

"Let's get Zechs and Wufei in on this as well," Relena suggested after a few moments. "Another Gundam Pilot and Dorothy's former commander who are now both top Preventer agents can't be a bad thing. It would at least get the people thinking and perhaps push the issue to the forefront."

"A good suggestion Rel," Quatre beamed happily as he took a bite of fruit. "You can take the Preventers and I'll get Trowa and Sylvia."

Relena smiled. She knew just how to get in touch with Zechs. She had hated the name after the first war but she had understood his desire to hold onto it. Even though she felt that her brother should be called Milliardo she respected his wishes.

She looked up to Zechs. He was her older brother and even though she did not understand him she loved him. Relena might have once been the Queen of the World but Zechs was someone she knew to be strong, someone who she could look to when she felt like she was going to fall. There were times when she wished that they could do something together, just the two of them but there never seemed to be any time and Zechs never seemed to want to see her.

"I should get going Quatre," Relena folded her napkin over and set it on the table. "I need to get back to work and finish writing my speech for next weeks summit meeting."

Quatre nodded and stood. He walked around the table and pulled her chair out for her and offered her his arm.

"Take care of yourself Relena," Quatre said escorting her to the front door with David trailing behind them. "Call me if you need anything. Do you promise?"

"I promise," Relena gave a tiny smile. "The same goes for you Quatre. We're in this together."

Quatre gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before letting David take her down the stairs. Relena slipped into the back of the Mercedes. She directed the driver to take her back to her house. There was much to be done.

Her private line was ringing when she stepped into her study. With a frown marring her face she picked it up answering with a cautious greeting.

"Miss Relena," Aimee said in relief. "I've been trying to ring you for a few hours now."

"What is it Aimee?" Relena asked seating herself behind the elegant brass-legged and glass desk. "Did something happen?"

"Herr Redner was killed but his private papers are missing," Aimee reported. "The safe he kept them in was one of the best on the market and it was totally fire proof and still intact but its empty."

"It would have to be a very good thief to break open into it then," Relena commented although she had an idea of who it might be but there was no proof.

"And Senator Rochambeau called your office today and wishes to make an appointment with you for two weeks from now," Aimee told the blond girl.

"Schedule him in for an hour," Relena said chewing on her bottom lip, a bad habit she had taken too recently. "And Aimee I was wondering if you could contact Commander Une of the Preventers and try to get me in for a meeting with her at the earliest convenience. If you can speak to her tell her it involves Dorothy Catalonia but if you have to go through secretaries give them some excuse about an upcoming budget meeting."

"Very well Miss Relena," Aimee said. "I'll do that first thing in the morning."

"Thank you Aimee," Relena gave a tiny smile. "Oh, have you heard anything more from that Mr. Jenkins?"

"Not recently," Aimee spoke calmly. "But he's been busy. I've only spoken with him a few times Miss Relena."

"Oh that's too bad," She was a bit disappointed. "I'm eager to speak with him. Tell him so if you ever hear from him again."

"I'll be sure to Miss Relena," Aimee promised.

"I'll see you in a few days Aimee," Relena said goodbye and hung up the call.

She sat back, her thoughts racing in all directions. She wondered about Duo Maxwell but there was no time to speculate about his involvement in Redner's death. There was no proof and she had no time to attempt to find any, besides which it would have been mostly destroyed in the explosions and fires. Relena had other things to worry about such as Rochambeau's request for a meeting. They were certainly not on many of the same committee's and they did not see eye to eye on most issues. It troubled her that he wanted to see her after the summit meeting and not before.

Relena sat at her desk and scrawled off a quick letter to her brother. It was a short note telling him that she was doing well and that she wished to see him to speak about Dorothy. She knew that if nothing else her request about Dorothy would get a response out of her stand-offish older brother. She only hoped that it would come soon. Perhaps she might even get to know him or that hope might fall away. Even if nothing came of it she would at least gain another ally in her campaign to free Dorothy and that counted for something.

Slowly she rose from the stiff backed chair and put her letter into a cream envelope. She wrote her brother's address on the front in an elegant script and handed it off to one of her butlers. They would deliver it for her; all her closest employees were faithful to her.

She moved off and began looking up old quotes and other references to her planned speech about freedom and moving forward into building a strong bond between the Earth and Colonies for the future.


	20. Chapter Eighteen: Dark Diplomats

Dark Diplomats

_The key to successful leadership today is influence, not authority Kenneth Blanchard_

Shinigami surveyed Tahil, watching her with an approving eye as she worked. He turned to Troy who stood ready at his side, waiting for orders. Shinigami smiled thinly to his personal assistant who had become his all around caretaker and living and breathing appointment book.

"Get her attention discreetly and bring her to Mimi's," Shinigami said turning around to face in the direction of Mimi's. "I'll be in my usual room. Bring her straight to me Troy and then hang around for a bit because I'm going to need you for later."

Troy Stevens nodded and moved to carry out his orders. He did not bother asking questions of his boss since Shinigami was often miles ahead in his plans, his mind seemed to move circles around everyone else. Troy just tried to keep up as best he could and he did as he was told. He observed the girl a little more closely, carefully checking over the other people in the general vicinity before finally deciding to approach with care and caution.

"Tahil?" Troy asked when he was within a few feet of her, his stance calm and certain. "Shinigami sent me to fetch you to Mimi's. He wants to speak with you now, follow me."

Tahil looked him and up and down but at last she nodded and he turned satisfied that she was not going to be difficult. Troy led the way to Mimi's, ignoring all the attention they attracted walking beside one another. Many of the people thought that he had purchased Tahil for some quality time, a thought that would have once offended him greatly. Now he was past such petty offences, he had devoted his cause to Shinigami and it did not bother him that he belonged to a mere teenager. Shinigami was more than the stories made him out to be and he was worth every day that Troy gave over to him in service.

Troy did not bother knocking on Mimi's door. He walked in and one of Mimi's girls smiled at him but no one approached him about what his business there was. Even the bouncer barely turned a glare in his direction and even that was only to acknowledge him with a casual nod of recognition. Troy moved up the stairs to the room that Shinigami had on permanent rental.

Shinigami now lived at the old Hawthorne House but he had little rooms rented out all over the Shadows. He used them for meetings and drop-offs for various things and people. It was safer that way, a smart way to operate in Troy's opinion.

Already his information network had spread throughout the Colonies. L1 was the first to fall to him. Shinigami had practically strong-armed them into it. L1 was where most of the drugs were transported to from Earth before being brought over to L2 and then re-sold. At first L1 had told him they expected payment, more than Shinigami was willing to offer them. So he had the Sweepers picking the drugs up from Earth, paying for them and transporting them to L2 for only a fraction of the cost. It had only taken L1 two weeks to cave and work for no charge.

After that L4 followed. They were notorious for being a clean colony but not when it came to technology piracy. The Daman Family had been particularly helpful there by supplying their services to L4s former clientele for less than the regular price. It had taken them less time than L1 to fold to his demands. Once L1 and L4 had joined with Shinigami L3 had offered to partner up with him. A mere technicality but it made the negotiations much more smooth and pleasant.

The information network was growing stronger on Earth everyday as well. Most of Earth's Underworld partnered with Shinigami because he controlled the Colonies and without the Colonies nearly fifty percent of their profits would disappear every year. None of the Underworld on Earth wanted to think about that as a possibility. It also helped that Shinigami made most of the people who helped him into richer people. And if not richer they were safer and conducting more business.

Troy knocked on the door and opened it, ushering Tahil in. There was no need for a secret code; the bouncer downstairs made sure that no one unknown made it upstairs while Shinigami was in residence.

"It's good to see you again," Shinigami lounged on the slightly dirty mattress and gestured to one of the four chairs in the room. "Take a seat Tahil. You too Troy, and shut the door would you?"

Without a word Troy complied and watched with some mild amusement as Tahil thought about being stubborn before she too took a chair.

"Now that we're all here we can get down to business," Shinigami put his hands under his head making a pillow. "Tahil, I want you to do something for me. That's why I asked for you to come here. I need you to go to L1 and follow and observe a Mr. Dodd for me."

"Why?" Tahil folded her arms over her chest, a strap on her top moving down her shoulder just a bit.

"Mr. Dodd has managed to piss me off," Shinigami leveled his violet gaze at her until she looked away. "The details of how and why aren't too important to get into and we don't have the time. And I need to find out what type of schedule he keeps before I pay him a visit. I hate working with unknown variables if I don't have to."

"Send your little lackey over there," Tahil grumbled as she tugged down her too small shirt.

"Oh I would," Shinigami smirked at her choice of words. "But he needs to stay here. I'm going on another business trip and someone needs to run things from here for me. That's why I need you on L1, because I know you'll do a good job. It should only be for a week or so and after that you'll be back here and five thousand credits richer."

"A lot of money for such a simple job," The girl noted with a sharp look aimed at the High Leader, suspicion in her eyes. "What's the catch?"

"There isn't one," He sighed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm willing to pay so much because I need someone to leave with me tonight. It's a rush job and I need to pay enough to entice you to leave tonight."

"I'll take it," Tahil finally said after a brief consideration. "When do I need to be ready to leave?"

"Four hours from now," Shinigami sat up on the mattress. "I'll drop you off with Howard and he'll brief you some more on exactly what I need from you while you're down on L1. Troy, you know what to do while I'm gone. I've got to go and pay a little visit to a few old friends of mine."

Troy blinked curiously at his boss. He did not know who the old friends were. Eventually Shinigami would tell him but for now he was content not to know, knowing too much was always a bad thing.

"Be back here in three hours Tahil," Shinigami said as the girl moved to the door. "Don't be late."

"I won't be," She tossed impudently back over her shoulder as she left.

"What's going on?" Troy asked.

"A lot of shit," Shinigami chuckled softly leaning back against the peeling wallpaper on the wall. "I have a little information for a certain Preventer I know but who doesn't know me. And I need to stop in and see Sandrock."

"Is Sandrock a friend from the war?" Troy said listening carefully to the tone and words.

"He is," Shinigami confirmed with a wry smile. "You'll probably never meet him which is for the best. It's nothing to worry about Troy. I'd just rather put off the visit until next week but it can't wait any longer. Things have been set in motion."

"It's about that Catalonia girl isn't it?" Troy was smarter than he looked.

"Yeah, it is," He smiled briefly at the mention of Dorothy's name. "I'm not going to let her be convicted with the death sentence. It's pointless and Relena isn't being very effective at the moment. A little blackmail here and a murder there will get me what I want just as well. Peace has a dark side to it you know."

Troy merely nodded. He knew all too well what that dark side was. Shinigami controlled that dark side, he embodied it even though it sometimes seemed like it would slowly tear him apart. But Shinigami always held himself together. Troy had a feeling that Shinigami would do whatever it took to keep another war from breaking out, no matter what it cost him or anyone who worked for him. Troy thought that was admirable of him and a murder or a few hundred dead was a rather small price to pay in the grand scheme of things.

Idly he thought about who Shinigami had known before he had returned to the Shadows, what he had done while he had been gone from L2. There was not a record to be found because anyone who tried turned up the same dead ends. Troy knew, he kept track of everything and stored it away in his head. Very little was written down on paper for fear of incrimination or blackmail.

"Don't forget you need to speak with your contact in Berlin," Troy reminded needlessly.

Shinigami merely nodded, already lost in his own thoughts and plans. Troy honestly did not know how he kept it all straight but that was not his concern.

Troy watched, on guard, as Shinigami slept for nearly three hours. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and a hand strayed to where a gun lay concealed in his trench coat before Troy could react. He looked to Troy and conveyed to him silently that he wanted his assistant to open the door to their room. Troy did so and Tahil stood outside a bit winded arriving from wherever she had disappeared off to. Shinigami smiled when he saw her, hand slipping unobtrusively away from his concealed firearm.

"We'll be on our way then," Shinigami leaped off the mattress standing and wide awake. "I'll drop you off with Howard and then head down to Earth. I'll call in tonight Troy, have something ready for me."

Troy merely nodded. Everything was under control in his capable hands or Shinigami would have replaced him by this time.

Shinigami and Tahil boarded the _Demon King_, Shinigami's personal shuttle. It was small, only able to take ten people and cargo but it was fast and undetectable thanks to the superior connections he had access to. The Sweepers had been a great help in building and designing it. Daman had provided some excellent technology that very few people had. It took them only an hour to reach Howard on the _Anubis_. Shinigami docked long enough to pick up some extra weapons and drop Tahil off, he wasted no time with idle chit-chat among the Sweeper crew.

Nearly seven hours later he was at his destination.

"This is Shinigami calling out to Berghof," He called out on the secure frequency that had been prearranged.

"Berghof reading," A deep voice came back to his ears. "Landing is cleared. Green lights all the way."

Shinigami grinned. Green lights indeed. He landed easily on the air strip, taxing off to the side. He then received clearance to taxi his shuttle into one of the larger hangars, a good place to hide the _Demon King_. He came down and out of the shuttle walking confidently to one of them men waiting off to the side for him. He carried one bag with him, casually slung over a shoulder.

"Berlin first," Shinigami nodded a brief greeting to the two men. "I need to meet with a contact there."

He was immediately ushered into a private car that drove with no stops except for gas and bathroom breaks. He felt a bit like someone of Relena's standing, being driven around. He arrived in the early morning hours at his destination.

Shinigami alighted from the car and was taken straight in to see Lt. Danzig as he was known. It was an insightful meeting. Lt. Danzig gave him more information to use against Senator Dodd.

"That reminds me," Lt. Danzig said. "The main operator of the new L5 Colony is still unknown. I can't find any name for him. All we know is that he is not of Chinese descent."

"Interesting," Shinigami commented. "If you find out anything contact me."

Shinigami was smiling like a cat that had just eaten a bird by the time the meeting had ended and he was on his way to New Capitol. The only thing that remotely bothered him was the new L5 Colony but even that could not dampen his spirits.

Once in New Capitol he went by Merquise and Chang's apartment. He dropped off a package in the mailbox addressed to Merquise. He was confident that Zechs would receive it and keep its contents a secret.

He then went back to the privately owned and operated airstrip and slept fitfully for several hours on board the _Demon King _at his own insistence. He woke and showered in the mechanics bathroom being careful not to get his braid wet.

Shinigami waited for night to come, passing the time with a call to Troy. His assistant reported that things were going well and that Arman had some men on L1 should Shinigami need them when he made his special trip. He smiled at the thought.

His next destination was Quatre Raberba Winner's. He knew Winner's grounds and mansion well enough to break in completely undetected, especially now that the sun would be going down. Shinigami waited, keeping his bag on his back in the garden. The sun began setting, casting shadows all across the yard from the trees and bushes, which Shinigami used as cover to get in close to the house. He was able to disarm the security system wirelessly from the outside because of the equipment Daman had provided him with. Slipping in through the window was easy work for an old thief like him and Quatre's windows were not much different than anyone else's, they just cost more money.

He lowered the window after himself and re-set the alarms in Quatre's house. He used his stealth to head up to Quatre's private rooms to wait for the young blond business man to come in. He did not have to wait long.

"Hello Quatre," Shinigami said from his seat at the foot of the bed. "Long time no see."

"Shinigami," Quatre said almost saying Shinigami's real name instead of the alias. "What can I do for you?"

"No need to be so formal," Shinigami smirked briefly at Quatre's politeness. "I'm just passing you some information by word of mouth because I don't want it written down. Senator Dodd has been a bad boy and I aim to publicize that in a few weeks."

"Good," Quatre nodded with approval. "That should help Dorothy's case."

"Dorothy won't be put to death Q," Shinigami stood and moved for a window. "Not while I'm in control of things. I'll get her off one way or another. Failing that I'll break her out of prison before the execution. You continue work on Rochambeau like you've been doing. That will leave me free to go after Dodd."

"Was there anything else?" Quatre asked sensing that Duo was about to leave.

"Not really," Shinigami smiled fondly at his comrade. "I needed to see for myself that you're not over-working yourself into an early grave. This world needs you. Tell Relena to take a little break now and again for me will you?"

"I will," Quatre promised him.

Shinigami paused before flinging open the bedroom window as though he wanted to add something more but he merely tossed one more smile over his shoulder before slipping away into the oncoming darkness.

He left the grounds quickly, walking down the street at a slow rambling pace. A few blocks away a car pulled to a halt to the side of the road and Shinigami got into the back seat. He directed the driver to take him to a hotel in New Capitol and once there he locked the door behind him and collapsed on the bed, sleeping for the entire day. When he woke his braid was a mess, coming loose.

A muttered sigh and a few curses later he was stripping down leaving a trail of clothes on his way to the bathroom. Once there he quickly undid his braid and stepped under the hard stream of hot water. He made quick work of washing his hair with plenty of conditioner and shampoo. Fifteen minutes later he stepped out of the shower and got most of the excess water out of his hair before re-braiding it wet. There was not enough time to dry it, he had places to be and people to meet with. He had already been on Earth for three days.

Shinigami called the car back and checked out of the hotel. He spent several hours riding in the car back to Berghof's location. Once there he went immediately to the head of the Berghof operation.

"Daniels," Shinigami said with a fleeting smile. "I need Zechs Merquise closely watched over the next two weeks. I want to know what he's eating, who he talks to. Everything and anything you can get me."

"I'll get on it," Daniels made a note on a piece of paper. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yeah," He shifted his weight to the other foot. "Actually there is. Have Danzig look into Dodd's associates, business and personal. If any of them can be connected to Dorothy Catalonia or her imprisonment I want to know right away. Anything to do with Dorothy Catalonia gets to me or Troy as soon as you get it. Those are standing orders for everyone."

"I'll be sure to pass those along just to be certain that everyone's aware of that," Daniels promised. "And I'll pass along your orders to Danzig."

"Then that's everything," Shinigami moved towards the door. "I'm heading back into space now. Reach me through Troy if anything comes up."

Daniels nodded as he watched Shinigami slip away through the door. The _Demon King_ was cleared for take off half an hour later. Shinigami was in space and docking with the _Anubis_ eight hours later. Howard surprisingly was one of the people there to meet him as he disembarked from the _Demon King_.

"Howie," Shinigami had a genuine grin on his face. "Sorry I didn't take the time to at least say hi before I left."

"It's all right Kid," Howard adjusted his sunglasses on his face. "How long are you here for this time?"

"A few days," Shinigami said grabbing his one bag and moving over to Howard's side while some Sweepers swarmed over the _Demon King_ to check it over and make minor repairs and alterations. "Until Tahil comes back and reports to me. Then we'll both be leaving back to the Shadows."

"Go get some sleep Duo," Howard said looking him over as they left the holding dock. "You need it."

"Sure thing old man," Duo smiled.

No matter how many times he insisted that Howard call him Shinigami the old man never did. He was always Duo or Kid but he liked it that way, it kept his old self alive. But for the moment he could was too tired to care and when his head hit the lumpy pillow it felt like a piece of heaven.

He woke to a tapping on his door. He squinted before realizing that there was no light on in the room. It took him a few seconds to wake fully and walk the few steps over to the door to open it. Mac stood there, lips pinched in obvious disapproval but Duo shrugged that off easily enough. There were many things that caused Mac to wear such a face.

"What can I do for you?" Duo asked studying the mechanic before him.

"The boss picked up that girl you dropped off with us a few days back," Mac wiped some invisible grease off his palms onto his slightly dirty rag tucked into his belt. "Howard said I should come and get you up. Kid, you've been out for nearly eighteen hours, do you ever sleep?"

"I sleep plenty," Duo grinned wiping the left over sleep from his eyes quickly. "Just haven't for a while, been busy. Lead on Mac!"

He gave the mechanic a friendly squeeze on the shoulder as he shut the door to his room. Duo may not have been a Sweeper in name any longer but in the true sense he was still part of the family. It was enough to take away the harsh reality that he was really alone in his world. He let Mac lead even though he knew that Howard would have Tahil in his office.

Duo stepped into the room without bothering to knock. It was his interview after all and he was the boss here even though it was still Howard's fleet.

"Say Mac," Duo said calling back the mechanic before he could slip away. "Did Ginger ever get the _Bolt_?"

"She sure did," Mac said shaking his head in disbelief that Duo actually remembered such a small detail. "I'm going back to work now. Take care of yourself"

Duo shut the door behind him leaving him alone with Howard and Tahil. He glanced briefly in Howard's direction before deciding that the Sweeper captain could remain. Howard would never talk and it did not matter if he knew Duo's plans or not. The Sweepers had been sucked in too deeply to back out now, too deep in to even have a prayer of getting clemency from Relena Darlian Peacecraft herself.

"What've you got for me babe?" Duo grinned unrepentantly at Tahil.

"Dodd sticks to a pretty tight schedule," Tahil shrugged her slender shoulders. "He keeps his plans for the day on his computer; you should be able to have an easy time hacking into it if I could do it." She passed him a folded sheet of paper. "That has his office hours for the next few weeks."

"Lovely my girl," Duo grinned like a Cheshire cat as he took the paper from her. "This is plenty. I just needed confirmation I could trust. And I suppose you both deserve to know my plans involving Dodd. He's getting a special visit from yours truly and I mean to put the deep fear of Shinigami into him. If that doesn't work he won't get second chances from me because I plan on canceling him from the equation."

Howard let out a whistle. "Dodd's a big player in politics. Are you sure you should kill him if the scare doesn't work?"

"Either that or kidnap him," Duo ran a hand through his bangs. "Killing would be easier than kidnapping though."

"If I give you a two man crew to go along with you on the _Demon King_ the kidnapping should work," Howard scratched at his chin thoughtfully. "If you're willing to expend the extra effort for that course of action."

"I'll keep that in mind Howie," Duo promised with an easy smile. "I'll have to factor in the right timetables for everything to work out. Thanks for the offer though. I'll let you know if I'll need that crew."

Howard merely gave him a tiny smile before he pushed himself up and out of his chair. "Duty calls."

He left Duo and Tahil alone in his office and Duo merely sat back and let him go. It did not matter who knew of these plans, no one who worked with him or for him would be stupid enough to get in his way.

"Hey Tahil," Duo said ten minutes later. "Could you do me another favor?"

"I suppose," She looked curious.

"Remind me occasionally that I'm not only a puppet master," Duo gave a tiny smile. "I can't have my ego getting to big."

Tahil merely shook her head but he knew that she agreed and that she understood what he could not voice, his fears, losing who he was to his own private darkness. A darkness that he ruled with a calculated and personal touch because he was Shinigami and that was his job.


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Rebirth

Rebirth

_Now that the war is through with me  
I'm waking up, I cannot see  
That there is not much left of me  
Nothing is real but pain now_

_ Metallica "One"_

His hand hovered above the doorknob. It was barely shaking. It was time for another hit and reaching his other hand into his pocket he felt relief sink into him as he felt the capsule there. He walked into the building, feeling the warm air rush into him.

He ordered a cup of coffee from the bar before heading to his usual table in the reserved section. _Comte Corzano_ was known for its good food and specialty made drinks. His coffee would be no exception; even a regular cup served black was made with only the finest grounds from the finest beans and flavors. His cup arrived shortly after he had placed his order and he nodded to the bartender who unobtrusively slipped away back to his post leaving him alone, just how he liked it.

He dry swallowed his capsule; he always did, before picking up the warm cup of coffee in his hands and taking a long swallow. It warmed him up every time after he had a hit, he needed a hit every other day so that was when he took his coffee. He did not even glance up when his boss slid into the booth across from him. This was also common occurrence just as the capsule was.

"Did you get what I asked for?" He asked setting his coffee cup down and looking his boss in the eye.

"I did," Corzano slid a thick packet across the table to him. "We need a name for you. You can't just be called kid or something equally redundant."

"Call me Odin then," Heero said after a moment's hesitation over choosing the name of the assassin who had helped raise him.

"Odin it is then," Corzano smiled. "Let me know if you need anything else. I want Franco out of prison though."

"Mission accepted," The newly named Odin intoned the words.

Corzano seemed satisfied and he slid out from the booth, straightening his jacket before leaving his restaurant. Odin watched him go, he sat watching people come in over the next hour before slipping out the back. He kept the packet tucked carefully into his jacket. He would look at it later; there was plenty of time to plan out everything he would need for his mission.

The townhouse he had use of was sparsely furnished just the way Odin liked it. He had added very little in the way of personal effects except for his computer. He knew that Corzano's men had tried to hack him and he smiled with bitter amusement at what he would undoubtedly find when he would check his safety precautions. It was becoming an annoyance and he had plans to spike their systems and leave them with mildly debilitating viruses should the intrusions on his privacy continue for much longer. Corzano knew that he liked his privacy and that his past was something not open for discussion. Perhaps after he broke the man's nephew out of prison he would be more willing to accept Odin's services without the need to intrude upon his past and who he had been.

He placed the folder on the eating table. He began flipping through its contents, reading the specs on guard detail and other security precautions that were in place at the prison. Odin was mildly disgusted with the meager security and it took him only half an hour to memorize the entire layout of the prison.

Carefully he wrote out a list of supplies he would need to manufacture his own timed explosives. He had his armored body suit and other guns at the townhouse but he added ammunition for some of them just to be sure that he had everything covered. He had never failed in a job yet and he was not going to have his record marred by lack of supplies going into a mission. That would be unacceptable and unforgivable should he make such a tyro mistake.

He picked up his cordless phone and dialed Marco's number.

"Hello," Marco's annoyed tone came through loud and clear at Odin's end.

"I need some shopping done," Odin said.

"I'll be by in twenty," Marco replied disconnecting the call before Odin could say anything else.

Odin did not mind the rudeness. Marco was reliable when he needed to get supplies for jobs and he was always on time. Odin could forgive rudeness but not lateness or someone who was unreliable.

He opened the door for Marco and let the man inside when the doorbell rang. He handed over his list and watched impassively as the large Italian man scanned it with careful eyes.

"So you're actually going to do it," Marco shook his head in disbelief. "You're not going to be able to get out. This is impossible for one person to do on their own. I don't know what you're thinking."

Odin said nothing. He had already calculated that his chances of success were high.

"You think otherwise kid?" Marco shook his head, pitying Odin because he thought the young man was too confident. "I'll have this stuff ready for you in four days."

"Where?" Odin asked tucking a hand into his pocket to feel the handle of his switch blade for reassurance.

"The boss's club," Marco said after a brief moment of consideration. "The boss is considering taking you with him when the families meet in two months. Don't screw this one up Odin."

Odin nodded. He understood this world and how things operated in it. It was so easy. Marco folded up his list and tucked it into his breast pocket. The Italian looked as though he was going to say something more but then he gave up and left. Odin did not care. He had no friends here, only allies who would let him go and take the fall on his own if he screwed up. He still had to prove himself but once he did he would be golden and nothing else would matter.

Two weeks later he was setting explosives around the main prison building. Finding Franco was simple; he was still sleeping like a baby in his cell. Franco's cellmate almost woke up before Odin had a chance to slit the man's throat. He woke Franco with a hand placed over the young man's mouth to prevent him from crying out.

"My name is Odin," Odin said softly to the young Italian. "Corzano sent me to get you out. Stay close to me."

He removed his hand and Franco quietly slithered out of the top bunk and onto the floor. Odin waited, checking the hallway while Franco put on some shoes. The only guards he had taken out so far were the gate guards and someone was sure to notice in a few more minutes. Odin drew out a silenced pistol keeping it in his hand so he was ready to aim and shoot it at a moments notice should their presence be detected.

He spared a glance in Franco's direction. The young man was ready to leave and Odin led the way. The security cameras were disabled as of three hours ago. A simple virus had taken care of that obstacle for him, the security system was truly laughable. He already knew that the warden had called in a specialist to deal with the problem in the morning, by then it would be too late or so he hoped. The other cells they passed by held more sleeping inmates to which Odin only spared the briefest of glances to make sure they really were asleep. Franco followed close behind.

Finally they were standing just outside the prison building. Odin looked at Franco's off white prison uniform. It would be too easily visible should they try to cross the grounds to the gate. He pulled a black cloak out of his pack. When he had asked Marco to buy one the man had laughed until he had explained its use. Odin wordlessly shoved it in Franco's direction.

"Put that on," He hissed. "You're prison uniform is too visible to cross the grounds."

Franco did as he was told. He was smart enough to realize that just because he was out of his cell without anyone knowing he was not home free yet.

"We're going to run for the gate," Odin calmly and quietly explained. "When we're close I'm going to press a detonator and a few bombs will go off and start some fires in different parts of the prison to distract the guards so we can make a quick getaway. Keep running and don't look behind you."

Franco nodded. Odin listened carefully to make sure there was not a nearby guard walking outside. Not even the wind rustled the grass blades. It was silent as the grave. Without warning he reached out and grabbed Franco, dragging him forward and into a run. Odin made sure Franco stayed in front of him and when he was able to see the drugged guard slumped in the gate booth he pressed the detonation switch. He could hear the low rumble that went off from the three bombs he had placed but he did not look behind himself as he continued to move forward.

Odin shoved Franco into his car and drove off in a squeal of tires. He drove all the way to the wharf before parking the car. He had Franco get out and then he wiped the car down by setting fire to the insides of it. Odin did not care as he watched it burn, it was not his car.

Odin and Franco walked through several warehouse blocks and alleyways. Finally Odin opened a door to one of the warehouses and removed the tarp from his motorcycle and pulled out the stashed helmets. He handed one to Franco and put the other on.

"You're really good," Franco said as Odin was climbing on the motorcycle.

Odin merely grunted and waited for Franco to climb on behind him. When he felt the young man's weight balance out he started the motorcycle and took off being sure to obey all the traffic laws until they reached his townhouse.

"You're staying with me for a while," Odin said putting the motorcycle away in the garage. "Your uncle is arranging to get you to Italy."

"Thanks man," Franco said as Odin showed him to the extra bedroom where a set of pajamas lay on the bed with other clothing hanging in the closet.

"There are a few rules you need to follow," Odin said before Franco could sink onto the bed for some real sleep. "You will call me Odin; there will be no questions about who I am or what I've done. You will make no phone calls, talk on the phone, write or send any notes, or leave the house. You will not stand in front of any open windows that face the street. You will be like a ghost that no one outside of this house is to ever know about."

"I understand," Franco said holding up his hands in surrender. "Man, there's no need to get all crabby about it."

Odin merely aimed a glare in the young man's direction. He did not like having his space invaded but there was no other choice for him. With a resigned look on his face he walked out of the room and into his own bedroom for a little solace.


	22. Chapter Twenty: Silent Partners

Silent Partners

_The important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are for what we could become. Charles DuBois _

Zechs Merquise stared at the package that Wufei must have put on the table for him a few days back. He had not been to back to their apartment for several days now due to the case he was working on. Their address was printed onto the package but there was no return address. He frowned at that but it could have been from any number of people, his sister included.

He carried the package into his bedroom and shut the door behind him even though he was alone in the apartment. The outside world had been entreating enough on him and the more distance he put between it and himself the better he felt, even if it was only for a few hours. He stripped off the wrapping and opened the cardboard box beneath it. Inside was a single folder containing papers. For a moment he thought it was more work for him to finish but then he took a closer look, removing the file from the box.

There was an envelope under the file folder with the name Zechs scrawled across it in a bold and flashy script. Curious he set the folder aside and ripped into the envelope to see if there would be any clue as to who had given him the mysterious package.

_Zechs_

_Now before you get all self-righteous and go to Une or Wufei with this just sit back and think for a moment._

_I bet you'll have a few questions as to why I'm going to you with this and not Wufei or someone else. For starters Wufei is far too honorable and he wants a fresh start and I respect him too much to not give it to him after everything that's happened. _

_I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing with bringing you into this mess then. It's quite simple really, I need someone on the inside of the Preventers who has top level clearance and you fit that description. I'm not asking for you to do anything bad, I just want to know when you're getting close to my people and operations and in return I'll supply you with information on any cases the Preventers are stumped on if I can. So what do you say Zechs? Do we have a deal? Think this over carefully. I'll wait to hear from you._

_ Shinigami_

Zechs felt an icy chill settle over him as he read the hastily scrawled note. He knew this note was from Duo Maxwell and still he was not reaching for the phone to call Une or at the very least Wufei. He reached out his hand to do just that but found himself drawing back at the last moment, uncertain. Zechs did not know Duo well at all but there was something about his deal that Zechs could appreciate. Parts of the note were seared into his brain as were the implied messages. He could not bring this on Wufei and he had only joined the Preventers because he did not know anything else and had no desire to learn now.

He looked at the vid-phone number that was scrawled beneath the signature. He re-read the note and thought for several long minutes about just what he wanted. Wufei would be home for the weekend which would leave him with almost no free time to contact Maxwell, if that was what he chose to do. But Zechs knew that he would join forces with Shinigami even if he were back with OZ, the deal was too good to pass up.

Hesitantly he dialed the number and sat back waiting for it to go through. It rang twice before being answered but not by who he had been expecting.

"Zechs Merquise?" Howard appeared on the other end of the screen. "Let me guess you're calling for Duo? I'll go and get him for you. Just wait for a moment."

Zechs nodded mutely. The man who controlled the Sweepers left his line of sight. He should have guessed that Maxwell would ally himself with the Sweepers after he had disappeared. It was a logical move for him to make.

He heard a set of footsteps and then Duo Maxwell appeared in his line of sight and took a seat in the chair Howard had recently vacated.

"Hey Howard," The young man called out with a somewhat serious expression. "Don't forget about my pick-up."

Howard gave an affirmative response and Duo merely grinned and then Zechs heard a door slam shut.

"Glad you called Zechs," Duo grinned again at the platinum haired man. "Do you agree to my proposition?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Zechs asked the young man, deciding to start out with the first question on his mind.

"The same way I know you won't tell anyone about me," Duo shrugged unrepentantly at his none answer, knowing that to declare he was trustworthy could not be believed by someone who did not know him or have to trust him out of necessity. "Really, you don't. You have to take it on faith." He smiled mockingly at the last word, finding it comical.

"I'm risking a lot if I accept this," Zechs stated evenly, letting Duo know that he was concerned.

"And I'm not?" All traces of joking and laughter were wiped from Duo's face to be replaced with one of indignation. "I'm risking more than you are Zechs, even if you are a Preventer. Do you have a computer that's tied into the Preventer network?" He changed his side of the conversation suddenly.

"Of course," Zechs said.

"Run a search on Shinigami," Duo suggested.

Interested Zechs booted up his computer and logged into the Preventer mainframe and ran his search on the name. Dozens of documents popped up in no time at all. Documents he had never been aware of had even existed but then again he was dealing with the Underworld and it was not his usual job within the Preventers.

"I am Shinigami," Duo Maxwell proclaimed with a small amount of pride. "I control L2, despite what the politics might say. And it's true, I deal in illegal things, in the dark things that no one wants to think about really exist. But someone's got to watch the back door Zechs; if not me will it be the Preventers? I don't think so. You people deal with threats that rise up while I squash them before they get that chance, but I don't catch all of them. What do you say Zechs? Allies or will you forgo my offer and tell about this little conversation to Une?"

"Allies," Zechs said still not believing that he was actually joining with Duo Maxwell of all people.

"This has to be our little secret Zechs," Duo smiled at his former enemy. "After our call this number will no longer work. I'll give you my assistants number, Troy always knows how to get in touch with me no matter where I am or what I'm doing. Although be warned it might take a day or so for the message to get through to me but I'll have you put on top priority as well."

Zechs copied down the number that Duo recited to him. He could hardly believe that Duo Maxwell was his unofficial partner. The man was so unpredictable and lacked the proper attitude of a soldier and yet there was something about him that commanded respect. The concept of Maxwell having so much power and control was a bit hard to grasp but he supposed it was no more different than his sister or Quatre Winner. The only difference was that Maxwell was not in the public eye and his power stemmed from very questionable enterprises.

"I have just one more question," Zechs said.

"What?" Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know who killed Herr Redner?" Zechs asked.

"I did," Duo shrugged unapologetically. "He was warned not to go to the Earth Sphere United Nation with his information on the Ichii family, several times in fact. He was given several opportunities to edit his report as well but he refused. I wasn't about to let him destroy all my hard work."

"This isn't the war anymore," Zechs pointed out to the former Gundam Pilot of Deathscythe Hell.

"I know that," Duo sighed heavily. "But I couldn't let him talk to anyone. He got in over his head and he knew the risks from the beginning, he just never believed anything would happen to him. And it risked my exposure if certain people did a little heavy digging around. It would never look good for it to come out that a Gundam Pilot runs the Underworld or even just the Shadows of L2. The people would start clamoring for all our blood, not just Dorothy's. Speaking of which if her trail goes south I'm going to get her out of there."

"So you support Dorothy's freedom?" Zechs nodded in approval at Duo's "hell yes".

"Of course," Duo said after he calmed down. "Now I've got to go, I have stuff to take care of."

Zechs watched as the screen faded to black as the call disconnected. He sat at his computer reading through the files on Shinigami until the sun had long since set, trying to figure out just who Duo Maxwell had become, or who he had been all along.


	23. Chapter TwentyOne: A Private Search

A Private Search

_Success is the ability to go from one failure to another with no loss of enthusiasm. Sir Winston Churchill_

The Chinese Preventer stalked down a hallway in the main Preventer building with a scowl in place. Most of the other Preventers hung out of his way, still not quite sure how one so young could be among their ranks but smart enough to realize that he was very dangerous when provoked.

He just could not understand how Duo Maxwell could remain hidden so well. There were no traces of him anywhere. Even Heero Yuy had slipped up but he had been long gone by the time any Preventer had been able to get there and he had not come up since. At least it was evidence that he still existed. But Duo Maxwell had no records and had not popped up on Preventer radar or on Chang Wufei's personal searches. It was amazing that Duo could keep such a low profile; he just could not believe it.

But then again he knew that Duo was a chameleon, perhaps not even he had seen all of his personality. It was a pretty safe bet that no one had. He was so caught up in his musings that he did not even notice the footsteps coming up behind him and if he had he probably would have walked faster or even run.

"Chang," Lt. Noin came up beside him, keeping pace with him and he felt a sudden dread creep up into his throat at her appearance.

"Noin," Wufei acknowledged her even though he wanted to get back to the safety of his office.

"Do you have a minute?" She asked politely.

"Actually there was something I needed to take care of, will this take long?" Wufei had no desire to speak to the woman but he had no desire to get into an argument with her either.

"It won't take long at all," Noin promised him with a slight frown. "If you'll just follow me please."

Wufei barely held back his sigh of dejection but he followed after her despite the overwhelming desire to come up with some excuse. He wished to get this conversation over and done with; he only hoped that it would be so easy. He knew that since Noin was the one pulling him off to the side for a chat it would most likely involve some complex situation and he had a good idea of the other party in that situation. He wanted to curse the day he had taken Zechs Merquise's offer but he made a good partner and he was easier to get along with than most of the people Wufei worked with.

"Now Chang," Noin said closing to door to a small conference room behind them. "Why is Zechs avoiding me? He's never done this before and I think that you know why and I want to know right now."

She glared at him and he bit back the acerbic reply he so longed to give. Insulting the woman would only earn him more trouble with her in the future than if he just tried to stay out of the whole mess.

"I honestly have no idea," Wufei lied convincingly and he even managed to look somewhat confused. "He doesn't confide in me about very many personal issues. I'm merely his roommate."

"Somehow I don't believe that Chang," Noin glared at the Chinese Preventer and he wondered if she could sense that he really was lying. "He has to have told you something. You'd be better off telling me whatever it was here and now rather than in the future."

"All he said was that he did not want to discuss you in any way," Wufei finally admitted, although it was only the partial truth since Zechs complained about Noin whenever something happened. "I don't know why and I don't care why to be honest. It's none of my business."

Noin said nothing as Wufei moved for the door and opened it to escape to freedom.

"If you're keeping something from me Chang I'll find out," Noin promised, her lips pressed tightly together in anger.

Wufei said nothing in response. He was not afraid of a mere woman with a grudge against him. But he was not afraid of much having been a Gundam Pilot and fighting in two wars. He continued on to his destination ignoring the looks he was receiving now from curious Preventer personnel. He knew what they were all thinking but gossip was never something he had put much value on.

He made it into his shared office with Zechs. The other man was away back at their apartment with the evening off. Wufei shut the door behind him and sat in his desk, back ramrod straight.

Now was not the time for anger even though he could feel it coursing through his body. It was time to do a little more digging on the elusive Duo Maxwell. Thinking about Duo got him back on track and he punched a number on his vid-phone for an automatic call to L2.

"Hello this is Hilde," The young purple haired woman said with a smile before she saw who it was and then the smile fell from her face to be replaced with a look of uneasiness. "Oh, hi Wufei. What can I do for you?"

"You've still heard nothing from Maxwell?" Wufei questioned her, not even bothering to say hello.

He watched as her face crumpled slightly as she fought to hold back her tears but her tone was angry and upset, "No, how many times do I have to tell you? If that's all you ever want to talk about please don't call me anymore because I can't take it. I have enough trouble dealing with Duo's disappearance as it is. I don't need you to remind me of it every week like clock work. I don't need a reminder that my best friend is gone and hasn't made contact with anyone and that I don't know how he's doing. I remind myself more than enough times every single day."

"I am sorry," Wufei bowed his head feeling guilty for hurting her with his callousness. "I did not mean to cause you pain. It's just that something doesn't sit right with me. Duo has not once slipped up, even Yuy has done so and he had the best training out of all of us."

"You won't find any trace on Duo unless he wants you to," Hilde shook her head clearing her eyes with her fingertips before going on with a smile that she seemed to keep in place through sheer will. "He's too good for that. He's from the streets Wufei, he can bury himself back in them and you'd never stand a prayer of finding him."

"Well do you have any ideas where he might have gone to?" Wufei pressed her with another much asked question.

"For the last time I don't," Hilde snapped, suddenly angry and defensive. "Duo doesn't have any family left alive, only people he considered to be family. He can fit in anywhere he chooses, be it on Earth or in the Colonies. He obviously doesn't want to be found Wufei, just let him go."

Hilde gave him a look that said she pitied him but understood and slammed the connection shut before Wufei could say anything else.

He leaned back in his chair putting his hand over his eyes. Wufei felt tired and drained after dealing with both Noin and Hilde at once, mostly from Hilde though.

He could not blame Hilde for her anger at him. He was always pushing her, always making her relive her pain from Duo's disappearance and never offering to be a friend. If he was a friend, any kind of friend he knew that he should call back and apologize and he promised himself that was what he would do the next time he called, he always made that promise. He would finally apologize to her but somehow the words never came out.

Wufei looked over at the calendar that was tacked up on his part of the wall. He had a five day vacation coming up in a month. He decided he would spend it and take a short trip to L2 after he cleared it with Une. He would apologize in person and maybe then the words would come out right. Hilde deserved no less for all the pain he had been putting her through with each and every call he made.

He wrote a reminder to himself to look up shuttle times to L2 and to also call Hilde ahead of time to let her know to expect him. He would need a place to stay; perhaps she could recommend one for him.

"Chang?" A voice broke through his thoughts and he turned his head quickly towards the door. "I've been calling to you for a while now. What are you thinking about that's got you so occupied?"

"Nothing woman," He scowled over at Sally Po and her intrusion. "Don't just stand in the doorway, either come in or get out."

Sally merely smiled at his rudeness. She was used to it and if Chang suddenly stopped she would have definitely known something was wrong with the young Chinese man. She knew that he was only rude to people he knew or liked so she took it as a compliment most of the time.

Sally Po entered Chang and Merquise's office, shutting the door behind her and taking Zech's chair across from Wufei. He watched her but made no comment about her choice of seating.

"What is it Po?" Wufei said with a slight scowl as he watched her. "I'm busy here."

"Lady Une wants the two of us and Zechs too," Sally gave a slight smile. "To be in her office tomorrow morning because Relena is coming by to talk about Dorothy Catalonia. I have a feeling that we're going to be asked to join in the Princess's crusade to free Dorothy."

"I would not be opposed to joining with Relena to speak out on Dorothy's behalf," Wufei stated.

"That's good to know," Sally said in relief. "I wasn't sure where you stood on that issue."

"I thought Une would have told you Po," Wufei said with a slight look of confusion that quickly passed from his face. "I've been to visit Dorothy in prison to speak with her."

Sally looked somewhat surprised but Wufei did not make an issue of it. There was no reason to harass Sally about what he had or had not done concerning Dorothy and her imprisonment and upcoming trial.

"Good," Sally smiled. "She needs people to visit her, people that she knows. I'll be doing a check-up on her in a week after I spend a few days with Marimeia."

"How is Marimeia?" Wufei asked curiously and out a general desire to know how the red-haired girl was doing.

"She's making a fast recovery," Sally smiled fondly. "She has a strong spirit and she's doing quite well. I imagine that by next year she'll be able to attend boarding school. Right now Une is having her tutored privately while she's in the hospital."

Wufei nodded in approval, "Keep me updated on Marimeia's condition please Sally."

"I will Wufei," Sally stood and left.

The young man turned his thoughts inward again, thinking of his time serving Marimeia. They had been confusing days, all seeming to blur together except for the start of the rebellion. That he remembered all too clearly and some memories can only be dimmed by acts of goodness.


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo: Future and Past

Future and Past

_They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself. Andy Warhol_

He surveyed his future. It was his gift, his calling to be here doing this.

"What is it Julius?" He asked the faithful man before him.

"I searched for the person called Shinigami like you told me," Julius said. "He's in control of the Shadows of L2 and his influence is on most of the Colonies and spreading to Earth. Is he the one, will he help to spread your word?"

"Who is he?" The man asked. "That's what I need to know."

Julius looked at his boss. He knew that he had not gotten all the information he should have. He did not even possess a picture of the elusive Shinigami or even a different name. He only knew Shinigami was a man and little else about him.

"Should I go to L2 to search?" Julius asked worried that he should perhaps have stayed silent.

"That's the first intelligent thing you've said all week Julius," The man sneered briefly. "Go to L2 and find all the information you can find on Shinigami. I need to know the man before I can invite him in on my plans. Leave straightaway Julius."

The man turned back to surveying what would soon be his.

Julius could hardly believe his luck. His boss had hardly insulted him. He must have been happy with the progress Julius and the others were making. Julius was proud and happy too.

He boarded the first flight to L2, landing on colony L2-XP1 the place where the Shadows were. Julius looked around himself with excitement and apprehension. He wandered the streets for a while, only having a credit card his boss had given him. He went into a local diner and asked one of the customers if he knew who Shinigami was.

"Sure do buddy," The man laughed sarcastically. "He's the man upstairs."

The diner shook his head in disgust and paid before leaving quickly. No one else would look at Julius, the people working in the diner seemed reluctant to even let him take a booth. Julius did not like them; they were suspicious people, bad people. There were always bad people or people who were in danger of being corrupted. No one was clean anymore, not even him although he was cleaner than most.

He felt eyes watching him. He looked around to see who it was and noticed that a few tables back in the darkest part of the diner an old man sat watching him. The man had funny gray hair that fell about his head like a mushroom and a big beaky nose. Julius felt uneasy but he stood and walked over to the old man to see if maybe he would talk.

"Do you know who Shinigami is?" Julius asked politely.

"Why do you want to know?" The old man asked with a smile.

'Finally,' Julius thought to himself. 'Someone who is nice, he'll probably answer my questions.'

"I need to find him," Julius said. "My boss told me to."

The old man stared hard at him for several long moments before a nasty grin spread across his features, "I'll tell you all about Shinigami but not here. It's not safe. Come with me."

Julius nodded happily. The old man was creepy but he was helpful. He got up and followed the strange man out from the diner and out into the waiting black car. He was taken to the man's home.

"My name is Julius," He said as they entered the man's home.

"And I'm Professor G," The old man said.

"Now then Julius," G said as they entered into his soundproofed office. "Shinigami is the god of death."

"But who is he?" Julius asked. "That's what I want to know. What kind of person he is."

"He's an honest person," G smiled. "And he's ruthless with his enemies. Above all else Julius, Shinigami is a smart and intelligent person and he thinks far ahead and covers more angles than most people could ever imagine."

"He sounds like someone my boss would like to meet," Julius smiled again. "How would you set up a meeting with Shinigami?"

"You have to die Julius," G sneered as he stuck a needle into Julius' neck.

The young man barely had time to react before he slumped forward in his chair. G pulled the syringe out of him and dragged the body into his small lab. Once there he took some hair samples and then proceeded to thoroughly kill the boy in a vile manner. As a Professor and old man no one would link such a killing to him.

A week later there was a brief news blurb about a young man found brutally murdered and left in an alleyway on L2-XP1. There were no witnesses.

"Damn fool," The old man grunted as he turned off the TV. "That boy owes me for this."

"That boy doesn't owe you shit Prof," A familiar impudent voice said from behind him and he knew the owner of that voice would be smirking at him in that annoying manner he had.

The good professor did not bother turning around to face the intruder. He knew who would be standing there and he had not forgotten what that person looked like even after more than a year of not seeing him. This particular young man's image would be forever burned into his memory.

"What do you want?" The professor asked.

"Your cooperation," The young man stepped slowly around him until he was facing the professor. "You know I can't let you run loose Professor G. It just wouldn't be a good idea."

"Then tell me what you plan to do Duo?" G asked calmly.

"You're going to go and live with Howard," Duo shrugged. "At least there you'll have people to watch you and make sure you play nicely G. I'm forcing you to work for me. You don't have to like it but it's either this or you can end up like that kid you killed for me. It was for me wasn't it?"

G merely nodded. It had been for Duo. Even though he was no longer a Gundam Pilot the boy continued to amaze him. He had been watching for a while now, mesmerized by Duo's growing power and his ability to keep a level head about it. Most men would weaken under it but not Duo, not Shinigami.

"So what will it be?" Duo asked smiling his manic grin of death.

"I'll work for you," G said.

"Good," Duo nodded with a relieved expression. "Come on then Prof. We've got a shuttle to catch."

G followed after the familiar braided figure, the one that was in his nightmares. He was surprised when they were taken to a private area of the nearest shuttle port rather than the commercial section. But then again he should not have been because Shinigami had power now and money.

"This is the _Demon King_," Duo said proudly as they boarded with one other man trailing along behind them. "She's all mine too. Howard gave her to me after I designed her a few years back. I was kind of surprised that he'd actually had the thing built but he likes to impress me. And this lovely person here is Omar Arman."

"So what exactly do you want from me boy?" G finally asked. "What is it you want me to do for you?"

"I want you to create new schematics for five new Gundams," Duo smirked at G's shocked expression. "Improve upon the old designs. Make their armor stronger and add a few extra weapons and give them all cloaking abilities."

"Why?" G nearly choked in surprise at the order to create machines of war and death. "Are you going to start another war? Is that your grand plan? Why else would you need machines of death?"

"I don't intend for there to be another war ever," Duo was firm on that. "I just want there to be something ready if there is ever the need for them again. Just in case, you know?"

"You think there will be a need don't you?" G frowned but he could see it happening even though he did not want to think such thoughts in case they did actually come true.

"I know it will happen," Duo sighed taking off from the shuttle port and heading out into space. "There's a difference between thinking and knowing something is going to happen. G, do you know anything about Colony A-00132? It's supposed to be the start of the new L5 cluster."

"I heard about it," G confirmed. "But all I know is that its being built through private donation and the benefactor is keeping his identity a secret."

"A big secret more like," Duo snorted and G could see that his violet eyes were dark and troubled. "I can't even get a first name for the guy no matter what searches I run or what databases I hack. All we know is that he's not Chinese."

G said nothing. He knew what was going through his protégé's head, he knew him well. It troubled him that Duo was coming to those types of conclusions though. Perhaps he was paranoid but G thought that unlikely. Duo did not exhibit the signs of paranoia, overly cautious to be sure but never outright paranoia. G decided to do his own digging around once he had settled on with Howard. Omar was silent, merely watching the exchange take place between the former student and mentor.

"What's he on here for?" G asked rudely ignoring Omar's presence by purposely asking Duo instead of Omar himself.

"Howard is taking him down to Earth for me," Duo explained with a slight shake of his head to let G know that he knew what he was doing. "Omar is going to guard my assistant on Earth, Lt. Danzig. The Lt. is more of a lackey than anything else but he is who I relay my orders through."

That was enough of an explanation for G. He knew that Omar was well-trained, better than most of the Arman guards otherwise Duo would not be using him for the job. The rest of the shuttle ride was rather quiet but G did not mind, it gave him time to think over the things he would be doing. It was a short shuttle ride and they made it out to the _Anubis_ in a little less than two hours.

G waited off to the side while Mac took Omar to another part of the _Anubis._ Howard pulled out several charts which he and Duo were busy pouring over; curious G came up to take a look.

"It sure was nice of Q to give us the abandoned satellite," Duo commented with a flashy grin that quickly turned into a more serious expression. "So what's up and running there Howie?"

"Life support is working, oxygen and gravity," Howard began ticking them off on his fingers. "The cloaking shields were employed last week and they work. Climate control just got all the kinks worked out of it yesterday and food stuff and other things are being delivered there as we speak. Soon the family wing will be opened; I'm projecting that for next month.

"The additions we discussed are half way complete as of yesterday. They should be done in the next few months. We encountered some problems but they were rather minor and easily worked around."

"Good," Duo grinned at the Hawaiian shirt clad man before turning to G to explain a few things to him. "Winner gave us the satellite a couple months ago. It's been abandoned by WEI for about fifteen years. They were planning on destroying it or taking it apart for parts or some other big waste but Q decided I could use it. What's on your mind Prof? I know something's on it. I can tell by your expression."

"I was just considering this L5 problem," G answered truthfully. "Have you tried sneaking someone into the construction crew to see what's going on?"

"I have," Duo frowned, all mirth gone from his face now. "The screening process is horrendous for a simple construction crew. No one from L2 made it. Lt. Danzig got one of his men on it. He heard from them once, a confirmation the benefactor was not of Chinese descent. The next news Danzig got was a condolence letter saying that the man had been killed in a construction accident."

"You don't believe that," G stated.

"Damn straight I don't," Duo growled. "I have no idea what's going on up at L5. No one does. The ESUN isn't even paying any attention to it! Howard, you know what to do, get the Prof over here settled in. I'm going to go and catch up on some sleep."

G watched his former student leave the holding dock. He could see the tension by the way he walked.

"Ah Duo," G shook his head sadly. "Some things never change."


	25. Chapter TwentyThree: A Clown's Goodbye

A Clown's Goodbye

_To be alone is to be different, to be different is to be alone. Suzanne Gordon_

Trowa looked around the circus. It was his home and he enjoyed his being there with Catherine and the animals. He loved Catherine, he really did. She had done so much for him and she took good care of him even though they were not really brother and sister.

He stepped into the lion's cage; they had been restless that night so much so they had woken him. He sat next to the largest male at his side calmly stroking his mane. The big cat seemed to lean into the touch and the other cats began to finally settle down. Trowa looked at the night sky on the Colony of L3-XP1. The artificial sun would be rising in a few hours; there was no point in returning to his tiny trailer when he could just sleep with the cats.

"Trowa," Catherine's voice woke him from where he had been leaning against the big cat's back. "Get out of there! They could have mauled you."

"They won't," Trowa said calmly, coming into wakefulness in no time.

Catherine was not happy with him, he could tell. Trowa carefully extracted himself from the group of cats and left their enclosure. He knew that he had needlessly worried her again and he felt bad for doing so. Hopefully she would not stay upset for long.

He thought back to Sylvia's vid-call from last week. He was not quiet sure what to do about it but she was right, she needed him to be on Earth and while they were not close he respected her and wanted to help. Trowa decided to call Quatre after breakfast, Quatre would have a better idea of what to do.

"I just worry Trowa," Catherine said by way of apology as they headed back to her trailer. "I don't mean to snap at you but it scared me to see you in there asleep when any one of those cats might turn on you."

"They won't though Catherine," Trowa said. "They don't mind me."

Catherine gave him a funny look but said nothing for which he was glad. It was not that he did not like speaking with her but she had never been able to understand his willingness to go into the dangerous animals' cages and feel totally at ease with them. Even their trainers were not as confident as he was and he stayed in with them longer than everyone else.

They entered into Catherine's trailer and she pulled two plates she had been keeping warm out of the oven. Trowa's had more food on it naturally since Catherine was always saying that he was too thin. Trowa cleared his plate, even eating the toast with butter on it even though he preferred his dry or with a tiny bit of strawberry jam. He took both the plates and washed them in the sink for Catherine, leaving them in the rack to air dry.

"I'm going to call Quatre," Trowa said and he left the trailer to head to his own nearby.

His trailer was small, big enough for two people to sleep in and big enough to keep his computer and a few firearms and clothing. It was always locked when he was not in it to keep people out. He especially did not want Catherine poking around in there and finding his weapons, she would accuse him of not being able to let go of his past. That was not true, he had let go of his past even though it was a part of who he was it did not control him.

He pulled out his state of the art vid-phone, a gift from Quatre and dialed the blond Arabian's office number. He was sure that Quatre would be in the office and his guess turned out to be correct.

"Hello Quatre Winner here," Quatre's face finally popped up on screen wearing a polite business smile which quickly turned into a happy grin. "Trowa! How are you?"

"I'm well," Trowa said with a slight smile. "And you Quatre?"

"I'm good," Quatre said happily. "A lot of work just like always but I'm used to that."

Trowa merely nodded. Quatre always had a lot of work; he was the head of WEI.

"I'm thinking of relocating to Earth for a while," Trowa told the blond. "But I'm still not sure if I should."

"What aren't you sure about?" Quatre asked with a gentle frown.

"Catherine and our mutual friend," Trowa said.

"Well in the case of our mutual friend I'm sure you could just send him a key and leave plenty of ration bars and water in your trailer," Quatre suggested. "As for Catherine, you'll have to make up your own mind there. Have you told her what you're thinking about?"

"No," Trowa shook his head.

"You should tell her Trowa," Quatre said softly. "It's the right thing to do."

Trowa nodded. "I will once I make up my mind."

"If you need a place to stay you're more than welcome to stay with me," Quatre offered eagerly. "I haven't seen any of you for so long."

"That would be nice," Trowa commented.

There was a long stretch of silence. It was not in any way uncomfortable just companionable.

"I think I should go and talk with Catherine," Trowa finally spoke. "I'll be leaving tonight. Is it all right if I come there straight away?"

"Of course Trowa," Quatre said enthusiastically. "I'll warn the Maguanacs ahead of time to expect you."

"Goodbye Quatre," Trowa gave a slight smile.

"Goodbye Trowa," Quatre said with a smile.

Trowa disconnected the call. He dialed another number, one he had memorized but had never called before.

"Who the hell is it?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Shinigami," Trowa said with only a hint of amusement.

"Tro, that you?" Shinigami's face came into view, violet eyes blinking the sleep from them. "Hey man what's up?"

"I'm heading to Earth for a while," Trowa informed him. "I just thought you should know. I'll mail Troy a key to my trailer for you. I'm leaving it stocked with ration bars and water if you ever need a place to hide out. Catherine will also keep you safe."

"Are you sure she doesn't hate me?" Shinigami asked with a smile.

"Positive she doesn't," Trowa said.

Shinigami nodded and cut the call. Trowa turned off his vid-phone and left his trailer and went back to Catherine's. Quatre was right; they did need to have a talk about his plans. He did not want to worry her.

Trowa approached Catherine's trailer with a bit of trepidation. He was worried about her reaction of his choice to move to Earth for a while. He still could not define how long he would be gone and he knew that she would not take that well at all. Trowa mentally berated himself for being afraid of her reaction; he would go regardless of what she thought best, he needed to do this.

Trowa knocked on the door and silently stood waiting for her to open it and invite him in. The blue door swung open and Catherine looked expectantly at Trowa before moving back up the two stairs to give Trowa room to come inside. He shut the tiny door behind him.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" Catherine asked looking sad.

"I need to," Trowa stated softly.

"Why?" Catherine demanded. "Why can't you ever just stay in one place Trowa?"

He had no answer to that. He did not know why himself.

Catherine shook her head, auburn curls getting into her face. She angrily brushed them away again.

"So, how long will you be gone this time?" Catherine asked her anger seeping quickly away but Trowa knew it would come bounding back soon enough.

"I don't know Cathy," Trowa answered.

"How can you not know?" Catherine looked at him, her eyes flashing with anger.

"I just don't," Trowa said. "There are things I need to do but I don't know how long it will take Cathy. I need to help Dorothy and some other friends. I can't stay here any longer Catherine."

Catherine sighed and nodded. She understood even though she did not want to Trowa to go.

"Will you at least call me to let you know you're all right and doing well?" Catherine asked hopefully.

"Of course," Trowa agreed. "But there is something you can do for me Cathy, something that you can't tell anyone about. Can you do that? Not tell the Preventers or anyone else?"

"I can Trowa," Catherine stated with conviction.

Trowa believed her. Catherine was nothing if not loyal, far more than he deserved from a sister. He loved her for it.

"If you see Duo Maxwell around here hide him," Trowa said slowly and quietly. "I've sent him a key to my trailer. If he ever shows up for any reason to use it let him. Can you do that?"

He never added any words that made her feel like she would be doing this for him. He did not want her to feel forced to do it out of her love and protectiveness for him. That would make him feel even worse and he felt bad enough over leaving her for an extended period of time. Trowa could not help but worry for her and he knew that she would be doing the same for him.

"I'll do it," Catherine promised. "But can you tell me why?"

"It's really complicated Cathy," Trowa shook his head. "I don't want you involved any more than you need to be. It's too dangerous and the less you know the safer you'll be."

Catherine nodded. She could accept that. At least this time her brother was giving her something to do, letting her in on an important task. It was something he had never done before and even though she knew next to nothing she still knew more than she had the other two times Trowa had left.

"When do you leave?" Catherine asked as Trowa turned for the door.

"Tonight," Trowa told her turning back around. "I'll be staying with Quatre for a while."

Catherine nodded. She gave him a tight hug, holding him close. Trowa put his arms lightly around her. He could smell the shampoo she used as her auburn curls tickled under his nose. She smelled like flowers, always like flowers. He liked that about her, it was comforting.

Trowa went back to his own trailer. He packed a duffle bag full of clothes. He did not take much. Trowa knew Quatre well enough to know that the blond Arabian would insist on loading him down with part of a new wardrobe and whatever else he needed. He did not depend on the generosity nor did he need it but Quatre liked to do little things like that for his friends and Trowa would not deprive him of the need to feel needed. Everyone required that sometimes.

Trowa caught a cab to the shuttle port. He paid for his ticket in cash and waited around for an hour before boarding the shuttle that would take him to Earth. He was looking forward to seeing Quatre and he planned to call Sylvia once he was settled.

He leaned back in his seat, preparing for the long shuttle ride. There was a stop over briefly in South Africa before continuing on to New Capitol in what had formally been part of France and Italy. He felt safe sleeping on the shuttle. He was traveling under his circus identity of Triton Bloom and there were no pictures of the Gundam Pilots that had been released to the press.

Several long hours later he was shaken awake by a smiling stewardess.

"Excuse me Mr. Bloom," The stewardess said politely. "We're about to enter the atmosphere and land in South Africa for our stop over. Please fasten your –"

Before she could complete the standard phrase the shuttle suddenly received a violent jolt. Trowa stood like a shot and looked around the shuttle. He noticed that two of the other stewardesses up in the front were looking worriedly at the cockpit. Trowa frowned to himself. He had felt the pilot veer off course slightly and have to correct himself numerous times while he had been dozing. He could tell that whoever the pilot was they were not at all experienced.

"Mr. Bloom please remain in your seat," The stewardess looked agitated.

Trowa shook her soft hand off his arm and strode towards the cockpit. The stewardess followed demanding he go back to his seat and put on his belt. The shuttle gave another hard jerk and Trowa anchored an arm around the stewardess, planting his feet firmly. He hardly moved and then the shuttle stabilized itself.

"He's going to kill us all," Trowa said dispassionately. "His alignment for re-entry is too far off. He'll burn us during re-entry."

Several of the passengers began to panic. Trowa resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There was still time to correct the problem, if he could get himself into the cockpit and behind the pilot's chair.

"Keep them calm," Trowa instructed her.

The girl nodded, happy to have something to do. The other two stewardesses looked at him as he approached the cockpit door. He stared at the security panel that controlled the lock and wished for Shinigami to be there with his tools but Trowa had learned a few things from him.

He pried the cover off and stared hard at the multitude of wires behind it. Carefully he unplugged one of the blue wires and stripped it with his teeth stilling briefly as the shuttle gave yet another violent lurch. He then took one of the yellow wires and repeated the process and then took a red one stripping it as well. He crossed them together and heard the lock click to open the door. He pulled the cockpit door open and stared at the captain and co-pilot who were tied up and unconscious.

Trowa silently moved into the cockpit. He finally saw two armed men seated in the chairs, hard looks of concentration on their faces.

"The boss will be happy to see us," The one in the captains chair said.

"If we get there alive," The second retorted.

"We will," The first said. "I took some classes remember?"

"Classes aren't enough you moron," Trowa stated calmly.

The two turned in surprise. Trowa punched out the one flying the shuttle first. The second paled when he saw how easily his companion went down. Before he could try and deflect the same blow it landed on the side of his face. Trowa removed them both from their seats.

"Could the two of you please come here for a moment?" Trowa asked sticking his head outside the cockpit.

The two confused stewardesses stood and came timidly over. They both paled in shock when they saw the pilot and co-pilot were unconscious as were the two other men.

"I want you to find some zip-ties and bind up these two men and then one of you needs to look after the pilot and co-pilot," Trowa instructed calmly.

"But who's going to land the shuttle?" One worriedly asked. "Re-entry has already begun."

"I will," Trowa said the words softly as he turned back and placed himself in the pilot's chair.

He stared at the readings of altitude and their angle and rate of descent. He adjusted the angle and slowed their rate slightly. He held the yoke tightly in his hands. He knew that even with his corrections it was going to be a bumpy re-entry. The idiot who had been piloting the shuttle had screwed it up too badly for him to correct for a perfect landing now.

Trowa stayed calm keeping a tight hold.

"It's going to be bumpy," He called back to the stewardesses. "Secure your captain and co-pilot and make sure all the passengers are in their seats with their belts on."

The two nodded. They moved the captain and co-pilot into the deadhead seats, fastening the belts around them before leaving to check on the passengers. Trowa held the yoke as steady as he could. He did not have much margin for error. A few minutes later and the ordeal was over. He looked at his hands, they were not even clammy.

He plotted the correct course for South Africa.

"Excuse me," Trowa called out again and one of the stewardesses appeared. "What shuttle port are we supposed to land at?"

"Johannesburg," The stewardess answered.

"Thank you," Trowa nodded before adjusting a few things on the controls.

He piloted the shuttle and landed it at Johannesburg after telling the control tower what had taken place they had given him the clearance for an emergency landing. Trowa grabbed his bag from the overhead compartment above his seat. Several of the passengers cheered when they were sure the shuttle had stopped moving.

"Thank you so much Mr. Bloom," A stewardess said.

"I don't want thanks," Trowa said. "I just want to get out of here and on my way to my destination."

The stewardess looked a little shocked but she nodded, "There's an emergency ladder this way."

She took him to a food preparation area and opened the hatch for him tossing down the ladder. Trowa nodded gratefully and disappeared down it quickly. He got away before the emergency crews were all over it.

Trowa entered the shuttle port and caught his connecting flight to New Capitol. There were no problems on this flight but he wondered about the two men who had attempted to hijack the shuttle. He caught a cab to Quatre's arriving late that same night. Rashid opened the door and brought him inside.

"How are you Master Trowa?" Rashid asked. "We discovered the attempted shuttle hijacking and worried for you but you made it here in one piece."

"Trowa," Quatre yelled when he spotted the taller boy.

The blond Arabian walked up quickly and clasped his arm in a friendly gesture.

"You did a great thing with that shuttle earlier today you know," Quatre smiled. "But I understand your reluctance to avoid publicity. If I could I would probably avoid it as well. Come, I'd like you to meet some of my sisters."

Trowa followed after Quatre into a large office room. A large table with chairs stood on one side of the room. The other side held state of the art communications and electronic equipment as well as a rather large desk with plenty of filing cabinets and along with three other smaller desks. The room itself would have held a little more than fifty people.

"Trowa this is Naadira she heads WEI here on Earth for me," Quatre began introductions. "She's also the oldest of us. This is my sister Sumiya; she is vice-chairperson of WEI on Earth. Next to her is Jaffa the third eldest and family matriarch. And this is Lilah."

Trowa studied Naadira. She had black hair and tan skin but bright green eyes. Sumiya had black hair, white skin and blue eyes. Jaffa had brown hair, skin and eyes. Lilah looked quite a bit like Quatre only her hair was light brown but their eyes were almost exactly the same.

"I'm Trowa Barton," Trowa introduced himself.

Trowa looked over at Quatre who merely smiled and nodded.

"We fought in the wars together," Trowa finished.

Naadira and Jaffa both gave him gentle smiles while the other two sisters nodded in understanding.

"Now we're all here to discuss Dorothy Catalonia," Quatre said briskly taking a seat and Trowa seated himself beside the blond. "Naddira, Sumiya can WEI be used in any way to benefit her?"

"We could hire a WEI lawyer to work with her own attorney," Sumiya suggested.

"We could use the media as well," Naadira added. "A WEI spokesperson could give interviews on WEI's stance on this issue. And if you wanted Quatre we could refuse to do business with anyone who support's Dodd's cause to try Dorothy Catalonia."

"That would certainly send a strong message," Quatre said. "I think we should use that at a later date however. We'll use the media and see if Nils is receptive to receiving help from a WEI lawyer."

The two sisters nodded.

"I think perhaps we should hold a formal party at the mansion just outside New Capitol," Jaffa said. "We can weed out the socialites who are in favor of seeing this whole thing dropped and perhaps see if we can use them in any way."

"I've checked with a few businesses and old WEI contacts," Lilah added. "Bergen supports us but my inquiries haven't gotten anything else very solid yet."

"Thank you Lilah," Quatre said with a smile. "I appreciate it."

Lilah gave her brother a gentle smile. Trowa liked all of Quatre's sisters whenever he met one of them and these four were no exception.

"Quatre," Trowa said quietly. "There's someone I need to call to check in and tell them I arrived safely."

"Of course," Quatre said. "Well I guess we're done here for the evening. We'll get together and discuss things a little more over breakfast."

The four sisters nodded and left smiling shyly at Trowa. Jaffa came up and gave him a gentle clasp on the arm and said again that she was pleased to have met one of Quatre's friends. Quatre stood by the doorway and hugged and kissed each of his sisters on the cheek. After they left he shut the door and turned the lock behind them.

"Are you calling our mutual friend?" Quatre asked turning back to Trowa.

"Yes," Trowa nodded. "There was something strange about that attempted shuttle hijacking."

Quatre looked thoughtful, "The room is sound proofed and that phone on my desk is safe to use. Do you mind if I stay or would you prefer to be alone when you call our friend?"

"No you can stay Quatre," Trowa said heading over to the desk. "Let's give our friend a call."

Quatre walked over and pulled another chair around the other side of his desk and took a seat. Trowa dialed the number from memory and they both waited patiently while the call connected. After a few seconds the phone was answered by Shinigami and he was looking very much awake and agitated.

"Hey guys," Shinigami said forcing a grin on his face. "What's up?"

"I have news for you," Trowa said evenly. "I was taking a shuttle to Earth yesterday. We were to land in South Africa. As both of you know I use the name Triton Bloom for my public persona so I dosed on the shuttle ride. I noticed almost right from the beginning that the pilot didn't seem too experienced which seemed strange since re-entry can be a tricky thing. During the beginning of re-entry the shuttle began lurching and I knew that we were coming in at the wrong angle and most likely wouldn't survive it so I broke into the cockpit. Inside were two hijackers, they had drugged the captain and co-pilot. They were discussing how pleased their boss would be that they had hijacked the shuttle and people on board successfully."

"I don't know anything about that," Shinigami frowned. "I heard about the attempted hijacking of course but I had no idea it was you who foiled it Tro. You slipped away. Good for you."

"Is someone trying to start something?" Quatre asked. "I can tell you know something Shinigami."

"I was going to report it to you soon Quatre, in the regular report," Shinigami looked irritated but not at either of them. "There's something strange going on with Colony A-00132. I can't get any information on the mysterious benefactor. We've even tried getting people on the construction crew. They won't hire anyone from L2. And the two people we managed to get on from my Earth operations were killed in 'accidents' shortly after reaching the Colony."

"Keep your eye on it Shinigami," Quatre ordered. "I'll do the same from my end and we can collaborate anything we find out."

Shinigami merely nodded. Trowa did not like the sound of this one bit. He thought it was highly suspicious.

"I can go and join the construction," Trowa offered. "Infiltration is what I'm best at."

"No Tro," Shinigami shook his head. "I've got a few suspicions about this guy. And if I'm right I don't want any of you up on that Colony."

"What are you talking about?" Quatre frowned, blue eyes clouded with worry.

"Just some thoughts Q-man," Shinigami brushed the question off. "Nothing solid yet and I hope I'm wrong but I don't want to take any chances, especially not with one of us. I have a contact with the Preventers. I'll see if I can get information from them. If not I'll ask you to talk with Une and see if we can make it official."

Quatre nodded. Even Trowa could see the sense in that. They spoke a little more before disconnecting. Trowa made his way to his room and Quatre did as well.

The L3 Pilot lay awake for several hours in his bed staring into the dark and thinking about all the many things that could go wrong with the peace. Wufei was right; they had a mission to stand up as heroes. He would be damned if he would let the people forget what the Pilots had done for them this early on after Dekim Barton.


	26. Chapter TwentyFour: Common Grace

Common Grace

_Politics, n. Strife of interests masquerading as a contest of principles. Ambrose Bierce_

"No Senator Lodge," Lady Une calmly explained. "There was no way that we could have possibly known that Dekim Barton still lived or what he was planning."

"Well my information here says otherwise," Senator Lodge looked down at her over his glasses that were perched upon his long thin nose.

"I can assure there was nothing we could have done," Lady Une said again.

"We'll see about that," Senator Lodge declared haughtily. "I'll be speaking with the other members of the Council about this."

"Very well Senator," Lady Une acknowledged.

He severed the vid-phone connection.

She was sick of all the inquiries made about the Barton incident, ones that had already been covered but were gone over again and again instead of attending to the business that should have been handled by the Council. Lady Une was tempted to call Relena and see if the girl could use some of her influence to get them to back off but this was just part of the job that she had signed on to take and no one would remove her so long as Relena remained visible in the eye of the public.

Perhaps every person in the Earth's Sphere could name three Councilors and one of those would be Relena Darlian Peacecraft. She was too visible for the other members to try and replace or overrule any of her decisions that were strongly supported by the people. It would cause tot much of an uproar and they would need Relena to rebuild the peace for the future.

Une wanted to deal with Dorothy's trail, not a possible inquiry into the Preventers usefulness for the future. She knew that they would be needed and it worried her that people like the good Senator Lodge could barely see beyond their own office walls. She had not the time or energy to deal with political problems.

"Commander," Chang Wufei appeared in her doorway, moving silently into her office and closing the door behind him. "I am willing to go public with my identity if that will in any way help you. Lt. Anders told me about the Senator calling you and I have an idea of what it was about."

"I can take care of it Chang," Une said.

"If they decide to question your usefulness as Commander of the Preventers it's always good to have a former Gundam Pilot on your side," Wufei pointed out. "And I can always threaten to leave the Preventers if they try and appoint an idiot to the post which they probably would."

"It's a nice gesture Chang," Une gave a brief smile. "But I don't want you to do that. And that is an order."

"Very well ma'am," Wufei nodded.

"Its enough for you to be a Preventer and support Dorothy out in the open," Une added. "That's more than enough for me Chang. Just help her get off and then it doesn't matter anymore what they try to do."

Wufei nodded and left her again. Lady Une stared at the wall for several long minutes.

She opened her top desk drawer on pulled out a silver frame. Her picture of Treize smirked knowingly up at her. She missed him at times like these. His smooth attitude and words were such an inspiration. At times Une wondered how she measured up to him as a leader, how well she really was doing in charge of the Preventers. Sometimes she felt so insignificant compared to Treize, but she was not commanding troops into battle, she was guarding the peace now. And that was a major difference.

Lady Une carefully placed it back in the drawer. She did not want it out to remind her of those days in the past, she did not need Treize to feel in charge of her life. She was in charge now and a dead man could not give words of advice, only memories and echoes of dreams could do that.

She looked at the blinking light on her private comm. She almost did not answer it but she found herself hitting the button, almost like a reflex.

"Commander Une," She said.

"Hello Commander," Relena's smiling face appeared on the screen. "Senator Rochambeau and I had an interesting conversation I think you should know about."

"Then by all means,' Une made a gesture for her to continue.

"He told me that Dodd was holding his affair from two years ago with a young girl over his head to get him to sign the warrant for Dorothy's arrest," Relena smiled gleefully. "He thinks that Dodd did the same thing with the other two people who he got to sign the warrant. Rochambeau says that Dodd knows too many intimate things about some of the other Senators so they don't dare cross him when he says so."

"Interesting," Une commented. "Obviously Dodd is smarter than I ever gave him credit for."

"I'm not sure if it's smart exactly," Relena tucked some of her honey hair back over her shoulder. "More like malicious and cruel."

"Dodd is rather malicious," Une agreed. "Be careful around him Relena. You're treading close to him and he's bound to notice and take interest in you. And I would not drag Rochambeau's name through the media. I've met his wife and she would be heartbroken by his brief moment of weakness."

"You're really too soft-hearted sometimes Commander," Relena joked. "And I won't drag Rochambeau before the media. I want Dodd but I plan to get him my own way. I won't need Rochambeau when I'm ready to bring Dodd down."

"Just be careful Princess," Une warned her.

"I am careful," Relena protested lightly. "Quatre is helping me out as well. We've also gotten some help from other people as well. Trowa is on Earth now, staying with Quatre and he's helping us. Sylvia is as well. We'll see Dorothy acquitted Une. Don't worry about that."

"Then I won't worry," Une gave a partial smile, making her look less harsh. "But I will worry about your safety. Dodd can be a dangerous man. Keep that in mind and keep your distance for a while until he gets comfortable. You're bound to have stirred him up by talking to Rochambeau or anyone else."

Relena nodded. She understood and Une was glad that Relena was not the way she had been during the first war. She remembered the idealistic little girl. And it was not that Relena was no longer idealistic, merely that her ideals were more realistic and easier to accomplish than what she had first been spouting off. Otherwise Une was sure that she would hate the blond girl or at least find her extremely annoying and difficult to work with.

"Next week I'm hosting a ball at the Palace," Relena said to Une. "It would mean a lot if you and a few other Preventers attended. It's going to have several speakers for support of Dorothy."

"I'll be there," Une promised. "Although don't expect me in a gown."

"Oh but you must Une," Relena smiled. "I'll be over tomorrow evening with several samples and my fitter."

"Relena how do you know I don't already own a gown?" Une asked with a raised brow.

"Just a guess," Relena said.

"If it pleases you," Une sighed. "Are there any Preventers in particular who you wish to attend? Perhaps Zechs and Chang Wufei should come?"

"I think that's a lovely idea Lady," Relena laughed. "I sent both of them an invite a few days ago but haven't gotten a response as of yet. See if you can get them to wear tuxes or at least a nice dress uniform of some kind."

"If I have to wear a gown you can bet they'll have to suffer in some way," Une promised the young woman. "I'll see you next week Relena; call me if you need anything else."

"I will," Relena gave a tiny smile and hung up the connection.

Une sat back in her chair with an amused smile on her face. She had been talked into attending a ball to support Dorothy Catalonia. For some reason it was rather amusing in a morbid sense. Dorothy would find it amusing as well if she ever heard about it.

Lady Une went back to her paperwork, signing off on reports and checking over a few applications for new recruits. She finally took one stack and marched out of her office to Anders desk. She set the papers down with force and smiled at him when he looked up at her.

"Give these to General Po," Lady Une said. "She can do these as well as I can. The ones she can't finish can be given back to me."

"Sure thing Une," Anders smiled. "It's good to see you finally taking a little bit of a lighter duty."

Une merely rolled her eyes. Anders was right however. She was too young to be burned out, too young to not fight for her beliefs and for the protection of the Earth Sphere United Nation. She felt damn proud of it too.


	27. Chapter TwentyFive: Mourning an End

Mourning An End

_It is the nature of desire not to be satisfied, and most men live only for the gratification of it. _ _Aristotle_

The man surveyed his gift, his greatest creation. There was no evil here, only the desire to show the people how blind they were to follow a government that proclaimed peace. Really it was a government that would destroy them and their morals. He could see the seeds of it beginning already with that Peacecraft girl. She appeared to be a virtuous beauty but he knew what lay underneath that façade, he knew what treachery and deceit lay there waiting to be unleashed on the unsuspecting people.

He looked up as a young man entered nervously into his presence.

"What is it?" The man demanded impatiently. "Where is Julius, I sent for him to be brought to me when he arrived back."

"He was killed," The young man answered with a sad expression. "He was murdered in a most horrendous fashion upon the streets of L2."

"That is a shame," The man said briefly thinking about the loss of time it would cause him, feeling more regret than that over the fact that one of his people were dead. "Apparently this Shinigami is no more than a common murderer. He too must suffer as they must."

"Yes master," The young man said agreeing with him.

"You may go now," The man waved him off.

"Master?" The young man hesitated.

"Yes?" The man stared at him expectantly.

"Will Julius be remembered for his sacrifice?" The young man asked.

"Of course," The man said. "Julius served faithfully without question. He will be remembered him. I hold Shinigami responsible for his death and he will pay."

'But first that Peacecraft twit,' The man thought watching the other exit his rooms. 'She needs to be taken out first. She is far too powerful already.'

He enjoyed contemplating the great gift he was going to give to humanity. They would thank him when it was all over. They would all see how blind they had been and how he had saved them. He was forever saving them.

He watched on a security feed as the different metal alloys were separated and taken to different parts of the colony. He loved this feeling of power, the feeling of saving the human race. Everyone would see how great he was and how he would be perfect as their leader.

Julius had served his purpose well. He had died for the cause, becoming his first martyr. He would make sure to name a university, perhaps even a city after the boy so that he might be remembered well for his service. It was those little acts that brought a leader into good favor with their subjects and that was just what he meant to do once he had power. He knew that they would love him and serve him just as his faithful children already served.

He stood and turned off the security feed. Things were going well, there was no need to watch from a remote base. Instead he focused his attention back to what he would say when he accepted the surrender of the Colonies. It would need to be a good and rousing speech, that he was sure of. If only he could come up with the proper words, Julius had been good for that but then he had gone and gotten himself murdered. That really was no way to be a proper servant but it was too late for Julius now.


	28. Chapter TwentySix: Judgement Day

Judgment Day

_Misfortune shows those who are not really friends. Aristotle_

With deliberate care she tried to smooth the wrinkles out in her gray skirt which was hard to do with her hands cuffed. Domini came up and with a feeble smile unlocked her cuffs. She rolled her slender wrists to get the circulation flowing once again and gave Domini a brief nod of thanks, not enough so that anyone else would notice though. Neither she nor Domini could afford to have the extra attention turned their way. Dorothy had more than enough negative attention to deal with on a daily basis and she had no desire to increase it.

"Well Mistress Dorothy," Domini said making reference to her former title of Mistress of the Mobile Dolls for the first time, and she found she enjoyed the sound of it. "It's time for your debut in court today. Master Quatre will be out there sitting on your side and his sister Yaminah has joined your legal team. The prosecution won't stand a chance now."

Dorothy rolled her eyes in mild exasperation. She knew that Quatre was trying to get her the best help but Nils was more than enough, he had served her grandfather and he would serve her in the same capacity. Idly she wondered if telling Winner she did not need his help might get him to take back his sister. Quatre was persistent if nothing else and Dorothy felt no need to get into a fight with the brilliant strategist.

Domini escorted her into the courtroom and she went to stand beside Yaminah in the free chair available for her. Yaminah gave her a brief nod and Dorothy could tell that she was all business which suited her just fine. Quatre's older sister seemed nothing like him, she had a calculating expression and a glance at her files showed she was ruthless and prepared for the trial even though she had probably one been brought in a week or so ago. Dorothy liked her already even though she had been against having a Winner on her legal team.

"Yaminah Winner," The woman nodded to Dorothy in greeting. "Quatre asked me to aid Nils during the trial. We Winners stick together and all of us are looking for ways to support you Miss Catalonia."

"Dorothy Catalonia, pleasure," The long haired blond gave a thin smile. "I'm sure we'll get on well together."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Yaminah warned looking through her files to check that they were all in place. "Otherwise I'll have to reform my brother's ability to judge others since he said you were one of the most intelligent people he knew. It would be the first time he would be wrong."

"He said that did he?" Dorothy asked, curious.

"He did," Yaminah said.

Dorothy nodded. Quatre was a good friend even though she had not known him for long. He was a loyal friend and stubborn, and she understood him in ways that many could not. Yaminah said nothing more to her on the subject and Dorothy did not feel her usual need to revel in the information. She merely shook off the compliment but it continued to warm her because it came from someone she respected greatly, someone she cared for and Dorothy Catalonia cared for few people. She wondered if she should lower herself to pass along the compliment, knowing that Quatre would understand its significance but she could not lower herself in front of Yaminah, someone she did not know.

"Tell Quatre that I still respect him," Dorothy said carefully thinking about the words she used. "And tell him that his words mean more to me than those of the sycophants who worked for Miss Relena."

Yaminah nodded and said she would pass along what Dorothy had said.

"Also tell him that he owes me a game of chess," Dorothy added as an after thought.

"Chess?" Yaminah raised an elegant brow. "Very well."

Dorothy watched as she made a note of it on a smaller pad of paper.

Dorothy turned and scanned the few people behind her. The court was only allowing political types in or people who were personal friends of Dorothy. She saw Quatre sitting in the row directly behind her and he gave her a gentle smile. She in return gave him a smile of her own and he looked a bit shocked but was happy to see her so open with him. Most of the people she knew, Sylvia and Trowa sat in back of Quatre and a few of his sisters. Towards the back was someone she did not recognize, the person was not a politician or anyone she had met before, of that she was sure. She frowned trying to figure out who the stranger was and wondering if she should report him to one of the bailiffs.

Quatre leaned forward and held out a piece of paper to her, distracting her from the man in the back of the courtroom. Dorothy accepted it without a word but leaned closer to Quatre so he could speak without having anyone overhear.

"It's from the man in the back row," Quatre said with a poker face as he spoke to her. "Pass it back after you've read it. It needs to be destroyed."

Dorothy nodded. She understood that it was something that could not fall into the hands of the bailiffs or her own jailers. Carefully she looked around the courtroom to see if she was being watched by anyone who might try and take the note from her but they all appeared to be paying attention to everything except her. She tore open the note and scanned its contents rapidly.

_Hey Doro,_

_In case you were wondering it's me Shinigami. J Surprise, huh? Now don't go looking around the courthouse for me because I'm not there. My representative, Lt. Danzig should be hanging around in the back somewhere though._

_I'm just letting you know that you have the Underworld's support Doro. I won't let you go to the dogs or be killed either. I just can't. I won't tell you what I've got planned but perhaps expect a few murders or bribes here and there. You know how the game is played but I'm not just a mere player anymore Doro. I'm the boss._

_Have a nice court appearance. Quatre will convey any messages you have for me or just give them to Domini. He's a loyal boy. _

_There's a reason I can't let you die Dorothy. You see I think that they're going to try and take Relena out of power. With you gone that will be much easier. They know you. They know that if you believed they were going to move against Relena now you would break yourself out of jail and hide to protect her. So they'll make you a target for the people, paint a different picture and kill you and you'll be out of the way. I just haven't found out who all the other players are yet so you need to fight this because you're one of the few people who can protect Relena. Heero can't, he's gone. Fight Dorothy, show them who you are because you're here to protect Relena and her message from the tyrants out there who want to depose her. _

_ Shinigami a.k.a. Duo Maxwell_

She passed the note back to Quatre with a shaky hand. Her eyes were bright with questions.

"How can he know," She asked him with wide eyes that were watching Quatre's every move and facial twitch. "How can he know when I didn't and Chang didn't? Chang who knew everyone else except me."

"Shinigami is perceptive," Quatre shrugged tucking the note back into his pocket. "And he knows more than he lets on. Dorothy, did he give you a reason to fight back? A reason the rest of us could not give you?"

Dorothy closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them Quatre could see the same fire in them as when they had fought as enemies. Dorothy felt the anger and the same malicious fire that had driven her to cause confrontations coursing through her again. She had the urge to manipulate the situations around her and determine their outcomes by her own actions.

"He did," Dorothy said softly, her eyes bright but hard. "And when I get my hands on him I'll repay him in kind."

Quatre looked a bit troubled by her last statement but she turned around so she would not have to see it. Yaminah glanced in her direction but said nothing. No words were needed to express the reproachful glance aimed in her direction but Yaminah gave her a look of understanding as well.

"Dorothy," Nils said with a gentle smile finally addressing her.

"Nils," Dorothy inclined her head.

"You look better since I last saw you," Her lawyer commented with a happy expression on his face as he studied her. "I'm glad. I assume you've got your reputed will to fight back somehow?"

"You might say that," Dorothy gave a smirk and she saw Nils get briefly uncomfortable.

While she could read Nils like an open book she knew that he could not do the same with her. She preferred it that way. It made life interesting when she made him uncomfortable. Dorothy always wondered how far she could push him before he requested to no longer represent her as his client. After this she planned to let Nils go from her service if he wanted it. She knew that he could retire already; he was of the right age and certainly had enough money after having been employed by her grandfather for so long.

"Good," Nils said with a smile, pushing away his awkwardness. "Now we'll beat these charges."

"Quite in the court," The bailiff called out loud enough for everyone to hear. "All rise, the honorable Judge Whitcomb presiding."

A middle aged man wearing the traditional judge robes walked into the room. He had piercing eyes and he glared at the prosecution which Dorothy felt was in her favor. Her eyes swept over the courtroom, studying and committing everything to memory so that she might recall it to study at a later time.

"Be seated," Judge Whitcomb stated gravelly.

"Your Honor," The prosecutor, Ivan Birmingham said in a clear voice. "The EUSN requests that Dorothy Catalonia continue to be held without bail."

"The defense requests Miss Catalonia be placed into the custody of Quatre Raberba Winner," Yaminah Winner's voice was cultured and steady as she spoke for the defense.

"Quatre Winner of L4?" Birmingham looked around the courtroom for the famous young business mogul of WEI. "I was never informed of this."

"You don't need to be," Nils said.

"Mister Winner, would you care to address the court?" Judge Whitcomb offered to the young blond business man from L4, a polite gesture but not an empty one Dorothy decided.

"Yes, your Honor I would," Quatre stepped up beside the defense's table with a business expression on his face. "I offer my services and will take sole responsibility for Dorothy Catalonia while she is within my custody. Her actions shall be monitored carefully while she is in my care."

Birmingham wisely kept his mouth shut after Quatre's simple speech. Dorothy could tell that he was already going over his arguments for the next trial date and she could also tell that he would drag the Winner's into it. That would do no one any good. She could not allow that to happen. The Gundam Pilots were all good people. And the Gundam Pilots were not the ones on trial, she was.

"I would prefer to remain where I have been," Dorothy spoke up without permission.

Birmingham looked over to her, shock on his face and the calculating gleam was dying out. Dorothy gave him a smug smile and he turned quickly away from her. She knew what he had been planning and had cut him off before he could even dream about the fiasco he could create.

"What are you doing?" Yaminah hissed at her.

"The prosecutor was thinking about dragging Winner's involvement in the war into this trial," Dorothy hissed back. "I won't allow the Gundam Pilots and their actions to be put on trail here. This is my trail, not theirs."

Yaminah merely nodded giving Dorothy a look of admiration. Nils gave her a brief wink before facing back to the Judge.

"You wish to remain within the EUSN's custody?" Judge Whitcomb asked and Dorothy nodded. "Very well, you have your wish. You may receive visitors from ten in the morning until eight in the evening as a privilege for your good behavior."

Birmingham looked as though he was about to protest but one glance toward the defense table and he caught Quatre Winner's slight shake of the head in his direction. For the time being he kept his mouth shut. There were other things that could be done, Dorothy knew that all too well. Still it had been pleasant to see Birmingham squirm under her manipulation.

"Make sure your brother researches Birmingham," Dorothy whispered to Yaminah.

The lawyer nodded without even sparing a glance in her brother's direction.

Dorothy watched solemnly as Domini came forward and cuffed her hands in front of her. He kept his face carefully blank as though he knew it was not safe to show Dorothy any kindness. Mentally she gave him her thanks. Birmingham was watchful and intelligent enough to put together the pieces when he got them.

Dorothy allowed herself to be led from the room and the door to the courtroom closed behind her. Domini slowed her pace so she would not have to be yanked forward to keep up with him.

"Why did you come back here?" Domini whispered confused by her actions. "Master Winner was willing to look after you. It would have been better than living in a cell."

"Birmingham would have put him on the witness stand," Dorothy's voice was low so that no one else could hear. "The Gundam Pilots aren't on trial here, I am. I couldn't let him do that to them, especially when no one knows where Maxwell and Yuy are. I took a calculated risk and won."

"Won?" He asked even more confused.

"Birmingham was displeased that I didn't take up Quatre on his offer," Dorothy smiled thinly. "But because I saw through him I was able to put an end to his scheming. He was not happy."

Domini nodded. He understood her motivations even if he did not like them. She was grateful that Quatre had been able to get one of his men on the inside with her. It made her feel safer even though she knew that she was highly feared by the other guards. It gave her a person to turn to if things got really bad on the inside but now that she was able to have visitors she did not see that becoming much of a problem.

She climbed into the back of the windowless van, turning around to look back at the courthouse before getting all the way in. It was in there that she would either be victorious or would face the biggest defeat in her life. She would do everything within her power to prove to them that she was first and foremost a Catalonia as well as a Khushrenada. Dorothy fully planned to show them just what she was made of and how well she fought. She had not been so widely feared and respected during the first war for nothing.

She moved back into her cell and lay down on her cot once they reached her private prison. It was amusing really, the way that Birmingham was so easy to read, and also somewhat of a disappointment. She hoped that he still might prove to be a worthy adversary.

"Miss Catalonia," A voice said from the dark shadows surprising her at its nearness but not at its being there in her room. "You look well."

"Is this the famous Lt. Danzig?" Dorothy asked boldly without bothering to sit up and face the man. "Or are you merely some other less important pawn that has come here to badger me?"

"None of us are pawns Miss Catalonia," The voice was smooth, Dorothy liked it. "We serve because we want to. And because he is a good person and we owe him more than we can repay. He is doing us a kindness by allowing us to serve."

"Many say those words or ones very similar in meaning," Dorothy brushed off his words as unimportant. "They believe them too. But would you still be willing to serve if he did not have the power or the connections?"

"If I knew him, then yes I would be willing to serve just as I do now," The voice was serious and Dorothy believed him. "And I am Lt. Danzig. You read Shinigami's note then?"

"Yes," Dorothy answered.

She did not question why he was there. It was obvious to her. Shinigami was readable in these actions he was taking but she could read the man felt a genuine affection and sense of loyalty that went far above and beyond the call of duty. She wondered if most of his followers were like Lt. Danzig or merely along for the ride and the taste of power he offered to them.

"My master sent me to you," Lt. Danzig said preparing to deliver his message. "He wishes me to pass along a message to you. He said that the trial and even the sentencing could go through but he will not let you be anything other than free. If you are agreeable to this suggestion he wishes for you to join him and help him."

"What he wishes me to become his trusted second in command?" Dorothy smirked at the thought of coming back a full circle and ending up where she had been under Zechs.

"He trusts very few," Lt. Danzig explained to her. "But he could use someone like you who has a sharp mind and a head for strategy. I should think you would want to help him."

"And why would you think that?" Dorothy asked crossing her ankles. "I'm not a good person you know. I've done terrible things and enjoyed them too."

"He said you might say something like that," Lt. Danzig looked at her with mild interest. "My master did many terrible things and some of them he enjoyed. He is not always a nice person but he is watching the peace. He watches over Miss Peacecraft and tries to keep those who would be like Dekim Barton in check."

"A worthy goal," Dorothy admitted aloud. "I'll consider it. How do I let you know?"

"He said that the prince would be coming to you in a week," Lt. Danzig told her. "The desert prince is what he called him. He said that the prince would tell you that he was hidden and you're supposed to respond that you were waiting. You can tell him if you agree to the terms or not."

"And just what are the terms?" She turned her head in his direction.

"That you agree to help Shinigami for one year," Lt. Danzig said. "After that one year he would let you go wherever you wanted and he would let you do as you wanted. If you still wished to help him you could stay and he would not be averse to you being a friend."

Dorothy wanted a friend. She thought of Duo Maxwell, the smiling and laughing young man who seemed so irresponsible, good and kind. And yet he was the same person that the Sweepers accepted as their own even though he was not truly one of them. A contradiction there since the Sweepers only trusted those who could keep secrets and were responsible. And there was a darkness sometimes within his eyes, she wanted to know what compelled it to remain there. There was more to Duo Maxwell than met the eye and Dorothy thought that she would like getting to know him.

"I can give you your answer now," Dorothy said.

"No, wait for the prince," Lt. Danzig said to her firmly. "That way you can be certain of your choice and have no regrets. I don't want you to regret anything and neither does Shinigami."

The cell door swung open.

"Come on," Domini said to her guest. "You need to go now. You've got five minutes to clear out."

"Thank your Master again for me," Lt. Danzig said to Domini. "And tell him that Shinigami is grateful."

Domini merely nodded. Dorothy watched the back of Lt. Danzig leave. She liked him she decided. Domini closed the door and Dorothy was plunged back into the darkness of her cell. She found it to be a comfort this time. Dorothy drifted off into her thoughts thinking of the trail and her new post as Shinigami's friend.


	29. Chapter TwentySeven: Fighting Love&Pain

Fighting Love and Pain

_The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong. Mahatma Gandhi _

Hilde Schbeiker knew he was her friend. She knew that he would do almost anything for her but stop what he was working on. She knew that he loved her in his own way just as she loved him. But it hurt all the same when he kept pretending that what he did was not dangerous, that he was perfectly safe. It hurt because she knew that each and every time he visited and left it could be the last time she ever saw him again.

Things should be different now. There was not a war going on, they had finally achieved peace. But she could not stop him and she no longer tried. There was no point in pretending that the world was fine and nothing had gone wrong. Each and every time she turned on the news feed the little lie she told herself was broken.

She shook her head, blue hair falling into her eyes until she brushed it out of her way. She needed to get it cut again but it was yet another thing that would have to wait. Hilde looked around her scrap yard.

At one point it had been Duo's and hers but he had sold off his share to her right after Dekim Barton had tried to drop a Colony on Earth. Those had been good times, Duo had been safe and she had been able to look after him. The yard had also been organized and run efficiently. Now the yard was a little disarrayed but they had just completed a huge job for a company on L1.

Hilde spotted Jons fixing up a car for a member of the Ichii family. She may not have worked directly for Shinigami but her association still helped her on L2. And he had been right, hiring Jenkins and advertising that the Viper was on her payroll practically stopped all attempts at people trying to rob parts from the yard. It was impressive to see how drastically the robberies had declined and she was glad to have Jenkins on her crew. He pulled his own weight.

"Hilde," Jons called over to her frantically. "Can you give me a hand for a second?"

"Sure," Hilde called back to him.

She ran quickly over to where Jons was and helped to hold part of the bumper in place as he welded it on. She admired his work briefly before giving him a friendly slap on the back as she walked off again. There were things to be done.

Hilde moved over to her private part of the yard, the part that not even her employees were completely welcome in while she was at work. It was a small section of the yard where a shed stood. Inside she did her own personal sculptures, mostly working on mecha's from the war. She was currently working on Noin's upgraded Leo as she remembered it. It stood at five feet in height and while she had received many compliments on the sculptures that she displayed outside the shed she never took the offers that were made to buy them. She just could not part with them so easily, they were a part of her.

Jenkins had given her an idea if she ever chose to sculpt to earn some extra credits. The larger completed sculptures she had would be the models and she could make smaller replicas of them to sell. Hilde was not totally sold on the idea though but it did have its good points.

"Miss Hilde," Jenkins spoke up from behind her.

Hilde fought off the urge to flinch at the sound of his voice. She still was jumpy despite having been a civilian for over a year now. She always told herself that it would take more time to adjust but who was she kidding but herself. Time never seemed to help beat down her soldier reflexes.

"I've told you Jenkins call me Hilde," The blue haired girl turned around with a smile on her face. "What is it?"

"I have some updates for you," Jenkins said with a brief nod of his head. "Dorothy Catalonia refused Quatre Winner's offer of being her guardian and accepting sole responsibility for her while they waited for the trail date. She chose instead to go back to prison. Shinigami sent an offer to her and it appears she will accept. If she is convicted of war crimes he will kidnap her and she will work for him in secret. I think it's time that you took a trip down to Earth Miss Hilde."

"I'll consider it," Hilde said.

Jons came running over to them, "There's a call for you Hil, line one in the office. The guy is really insistent that he speak with you."

Hilde merely nodded as she headed off for the office to take the call. She was used to being interrupted with phone calls throughout her day, it was just a part of running the yard. She only hoped that it was not Wufei Chang calling yet again to question her about Duo. She had promised Duo that she would lie if it came to it and she had. Surprisingly she did not feel all that bad about it, perhaps because she was protecting her best friend who was doing something that needed to be done regardless of what anyone else thought.

She accepted Duo's decision much easier now after she had thought about it. He had stopped by several times and explained it to her again and again and finally she had begun to see just what he was talking about, how someone needed to do what he was doing. It did not make it any easier to accept that Duo put himself in harms way each and every day for his newest mission. In fact it damn well hurt that he made such a little thing out of it with all the smiles and jokes.

"Hello Hilde Schbeiker here," Hilde said flipping on the vid-screen to see who had called her.

"Hilde please don't hang up on me," Chang Wufei pled and Hilde raised a brow at his tone. "I know you probably hate me but I called to apologize. I have been rude and insensitive to your feelings and I should have taken them into consideration. I'm sorry I did not."

"Apology accepted," Hilde said with a grin knowing how hard it was for Chang Wufei to apologize for anything, let alone to a woman.

"Please allow me to take you out to dinner," Wufei offered graciously.

"I'd love to," Hilde smiled happily. "Can it wait for a few days though? I'm planning a trip to Earth just to visit some people."

"And I was going to take a trip up to L2," Wufei gave a brief smile.

"Well now you won't have to," Hilde said pushing aside some of the worry she felt.

She knew that Chang Wufei was more than competent when it came to investigations and interrogations and she now had one of Shinigami's former employees working for her in the yard. That would not go over well should Chang discover anything remotely suspicious about Jenkins. Going to Earth was now in her best interests if only to keep him away from the yard and L2..

"I'll call you before I leave from L2," Hilde told the Chinese Preventer. "So that way you'll know what days I'll be in town."

"That would be sufficient," Wufei bowed his head and then asked politely. "Do you need anyone to pick you up from the shuttle port?"

"I don't think so," She replied with a grin. "But I'll let you know if I do."

Wufei nodded.

"I'll call you back in a few days Wufei," Hilde said goodbye. "Take care."

She cut the connection before he could respond with a likewise sentiment. Hilde suddenly felt a warm blush spread across her face as she sat there in the office. And then she realized something rather shocking, she liked Chang Wufei. She actually liked him and that was a bad thing because of her involvement with Duo and Jenkins. Duo needed her to stay away from him, she had to keep Wufei away.

With a shaky breath she reached out a steady hand that did not betray her inner nervousness. She dialed the number from memory and watched as Duo's face appeared on the screen with his common smirk that was not Duo's but Shinigami's. It was serious, sharp and dangerous yet it was light, happy and gentle.

"Shinigami," Hilde gave a sigh of relief when she saw him on the screen. "I have some news for you."

"Ok Hilde," Shinigami said with a smile instead of the customary smirk. "What's up?"

"You can't laugh," Hilde was serious. "Promise me."

"I promise," Shinigami held up his hands and became serious himself since it was important to Hilde.

"I think I might have feelings for Wufei," Hilde mumbled but Shinigami still heard her. "And I don't know how that will affect things since I have Jenkins."

"Don't worry about it Hil," Shinigami smiled gently. "Jenkins knows how to hide all the traces of me or anything to do with me. He's smart and he hasn't been around this long in the game to slip up now. Just enjoy yourself."

"I will," Hilde felt relief that there would be no complications if she did decide to at least be friends with Wufei.

"Take care Hil," Shinigami cut the connection.

Hilde hung up her own vid-phone and slipped out of the office. Jenkins saw her and came up to her with a thoughtful expression on his face. Hilde wanted to yell at him for Duo's stupidity but that would do none of them any good. Duo was just too involved in what he was trying to accomplish and while Hilde felt that his goals were admirable she just did not want her friend to be hurt. She knew that the pain was inevitable no matter how hard she fought for him it would come. Perhaps she could hold it off for a little longer if she tried hard enough. That was the only thing that she could give to Duo for now.

She briefly wondered what would happen if she tried fighting love instead of fighting to keep Duo and herself from pain. Love and pain seemed to go hand in hand in her limited experience. Hilde could only hope that both she and Duo got more love than pain in the rest of their years but she knew that Duo would probably be getting more pain and little love for now.

"Miss Hilde," Jenkins said finally catching her by silently walking up behind her when she thought he had wandered off somewhere else. "I know that you worry for my old employer. But you needn't. He's crafty and smart enough to get himself out of most of his own messes and when he's not there are other people to help him. I know you worry and want to protect him but you're not the only one. I'll keep you updated on him."

"I know that Jenkins," Hilde ran a hand through her short hair messing it up even more. "But I know that something is going to happen to him that just might tear him apart. Something that might destroy the person that he is now if he's not careful. And I can't shake that feeling."

Jenkins looked troubled. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave it squeeze.

"Sometimes we have to come to the breaking point to find out just what we're made of," Jenkins spoke softly. "Sometimes we have to even go past that breaking point to come back as ourselves."

"Will you be around to help him?" Hilde asked, avoiding his clear gaze.

"If I'm still alive, which I plan to be," Jenkins said. "I'll help him with whatever I have left and whatever he needs."

"I think you know him better than any of us," She sighed remembering when there had been a time that she had once tried to get close to Duo and been pushed away. "He lets you in further than most."

"Perhaps," Jenkins conceded to her observations. "But that doesn't mean he trusts me or that I know him better than you or anyone else he knew during the wars. I just know a different side of him that the rest of your were not acquainted with before. Shall I make arrangements for you to leave to Earth?"

"Yes," Hilde said willing to drop the subject they were on. "Try to get me a flight for this Friday. I'd like to arrive on Earth a little after lunch."

"That will be an early flight," Jenkins cautioned her.

"I know," Hilde nodded.

"I'll go make the arrangements then," Jenkins moved back to the office.

Hilde watched him go wondering what secrets he knew. Obviously he knew more about Duo than he was willing to share and it bothered her but not as much as knowing that Duo was not willing to tell her himself. She wondered if perhaps all of them would reach their breaking points and go past them to come back again, or if just Duo would be making that trip alone.


	30. Chapter TwentyEight: My People My Slaves

My People, My Slaves

_The good guys dress in black remember that_

_Just in case we ever face to face and make contact_

_The title held by me MIB_

_Cause_ _what you think you saw you did not see_

_ Will Smith "Men In Black"_

The young man smiled at the cute girl with bright red hair. She strode up to him and slipped a hand into the crook of his arm. The young man noticed that the other men around the shuttle port were looking at him with envy, he smiled even wider.

"So babe, did you get them?" He asked looking down at the petite girl.

The girl gave him a glare and he laughed.

"Always so tough Tahil," He shook his head. "You did get the tickets though right?"

"Of course," She said drawing them out of her pocket. "Are you really going to take me to Earth?"

"I told I would," The young man grinned at her. "Hilde isn't on this flight is she?"

"Nope," Tahil brushed some of her bright red hair out of her face. "She's leaving on a later flight. I told you not to worry about the details for the shuttle flights."

"It's not that I don't trust you," He reassured the girl. "I just have to be very careful."

Tahil merely nodded. She could understand that. She had grown up on the streets just as her companion had. She looked over at him and gave him a gentle smile of encouragement.

"It'll be a big surprise," Shinigami chuckled. "I'm taking you to see the Desert Prince and the Clown. You'll enjoy yourself. The Desert Prince is very charming."

Tahil could only nod. She had heard about each of those two from Shinigami but she did not really know who they were, he never gave her their real names. She only knew that they had fought in the war with him as his allies.

Shinigami reached down and hefted up three bags into his arms. He smiled indulgently at Tahil knowing that two of the bags were hers. They stood waiting for a few more moments until their boarding for their shuttle was called. She had made sure to get the seats reserved for the first class section. The shuttle was not very full and no one else was in the first class section. Shinigami looked over at her and just shook his head as he stowed their bags away on the empty seats across the aisle from them.

"What?" Tahil asked knowing that something was troubling him.

"Why first class?" Shinigami came back with a question.

"You've got a position of power now," Tahil crossed her arms over her chest. "Even if you don't act like it, it's time you started. You may not be in the spot light but that doesn't mean you're any less real and it doesn't detract from your power. You need to act the part when you're not slipping off to kill people or lounging around the Shadows."

Shinigami sighed and plopped down into the seat beside her. Tahil looked at him carefully thinking that perhaps she had gone too far this time. But it had needed to be said, he had a position and he needed to fill it.

"You're right," He leaned forward in his seat, putting his chin in his hands. "But this isn't me." He gestured to the empty first class cabin.

"It is just that you're too stubborn to see it," Tahil frowned. "You're not merely some street kid, you're our boss. Start acting like it."

Shinigami sat up. He looked over at her, staring at her but not really seeing her and then he gave a crooked little smile.

"You're one of my people aren't you Tahil?" Shinigami asked.

"Of course," She said.

"But you're not my slave right?" Shinigami looked at her expecting an answer.

"No I'm not," She was confused.

"Well I'm not yours either," He said leaning the chair back a bit. "My game, my rules. Remember that. But you're right; I need a different veneer to show everyone. And you're part of it."

"What?" Tahil sat up ramrod straight in her seat.

"You're my traveling secretary," Shinigami calmly informed her with his eyes shut. "Where I go, you go. After all, who would expect me to have only a young woman travel with me? You're perfect for the job and you're hired right here, right now. Congratulations."

"I don't want it," Tahil poked him hard in the ribs.

"Too bad," Shinigami caught her wrist before she could jab him again. "You're the only one who can criticize me so bluntly and not be afraid or try to cushion it. I need that."

She said nothing knowing that he was right. Tahil sighed knowing that she had gotten herself into this mess. Sometimes she painted herself into these corners without ever realizing until Shinigami caught her and extracted some new promise from her.

The shuttle landed near New Capitol in northern Italy. Tahil looked around herself as the debarked at the shuttle port. Shinigami came up right behind her with the bags in hand.

"Come on," He said walking over to a man she did not recognize.

Shinigami walked up and foisted the three bags off on another man. He motioned for Tahil to come up and he put a gentle arm around her shoulders.

"Lt. Danzig this is Tahil," Shinigami made the introductions. "Tahil this is Lt. Danzig. He runs my Earth-side operations for the most part."

Tahil nodded politely in greeting which Lt. Danzig returned. She looked around at all the trees and potted plants through the glass. The feel of gravity was different as well, a bit stronger and more steady. It was nice. She was relieved that Shinigami escorted her out to the waiting car.

The car took them to a modest four bedroom villa on the outskirts of New Capitol. Tahil loved the small garden in the back but paid it little mind because there were more pressing matters to worry about. She stayed close to Shinigami's side. On this trip she was his secretary and aide, a job she took seriously. Troy had made her promise that she would look after things as best she could.

Shinigami and Tahil spent the night in the villa with three of Lt. Danzig's men to act as guards. Security was tight but it always was when Shinigami slept outside of one of the bases. Lt. Danzig like Shinigami trusted very few people and was suspicious and ready for any attack.

The morning was sunny but with a slight overcast that seemed to please Shinigami. When Tahil asked him what his good mood was all about he brushed her off, eating silently looking out the window up at the sky.

"And now we meet with the Desert Prince to give him a bit of fortitude," Shinigami smirked. "After all, he'll be meeting with Catalonia and that won't be easy for either of them."

Tahil merely nodded. She knew who the Catalonia woman was; almost the entire population of the Earth and Colonies knew who she was and what she had done. Most of the Colonies sided with Shinigami over the injustice of her imprisonment and trail. They were willing to forgive her role as Mistress of the Mobile Dolls because of her help in protecting the former Queen of the World and also for her rallying of the people during Dekim's uprising. Tahil was curious about who the Desert Prince was. Shinigami spoke often of him and usually in a sort of fond and reminiscent way but she still could not figure out who he was.

The two of them stepped into the back of the car and it headed away from the villa.

"Now Tahil," Shinigami said as they drove through the streets. "The identities of the Desert Prince and the Clown are very important. I'm giving you a lot of trust here. You cannot call them anything other than their code names and you are not to tell anyone what their real identities are."

Tahil nodded silently. She could see that Shinigami was serious about this and she was not going to disappoint him.

The car drove through New Capitol and Tahil looked out the windows, seeing all the buildings that she had only ever seen on the vid-screen. Shinigami watched her with an indulgent smile. She blushed, feeling rather out of place Earth-side.

Shinigami signaled the car to pull over several blocks before their destination. He zipped up his black hoodie and tucked his braid down the back and drew the hood up over his head. Tahil could only make out his mouth and part of his nose, when he smirked at her she felt a shiver course through her body. Shinigami held out a hand for her as he sprang out of the car and she took it as she slid out after him. He shut the door and the car quickly pulled away from the curb leaving them alone.

Shinigami motioned for her to stay close and she nodded her understanding. He led her down the street until they were before a tastefully built mansion. He deftly climbed up a tree and swung himself a good fifteen feet up onto the retaining wall that was around the perimeter of the mansion. He lay down on the wall, his body blocked by the ivy to anyone who might be in the yard and held down an arm for Tahil. The girl looked up and down the street before she took a running leap and caught onto Shinigami's hand with her own. She hung two feet off the ground and she could feel Shinigami strain slightly as he held her in place and when she thought that he would have to let her drop he began to lift her up to the wall.

She managed to find a decent hand hold and hoisted herself up and onto the wall beside him.

"Just follow me lead and stay close and alert," He instructed softly.

Tahil nodded, excitement coursing through her veins. She gave no thought of whose home they were breaking into.

Shinigami led her through the gardens using the plants as cover and up to a low window. He pulled out an electronic device Tahil had never seen and shielded as much of it from her as he could while he tinkered with it. With a smile he popped open the window and climbed into the room, turning around to help Tahil inside.

The furnishings were rich and tasteful. They had a warm feel to them and Tahil felt immediately at home in the surroundings.

"Be on your guard here," Shinigami smiled at her as if he knew what she was thinking. "The Desert Prince might be kind but he has the heart of a warrior beneath all that polite gentleness he shows. He's going to be disappointed I managed to thwart his security again."

Tahil merely shook her head. She really had no idea what to expect but she followed Shinigami as he strode from the room like he owned the place. He had a tendency to do things like that. She noted that he stuck to the shadows as she followed after him. He slipped into another room, this one smaller and more disorganized. A large leather chair was turned around facing away from the door they had just entered into and there was another man with his back to them.

"Hello Shinigami," The tall man turned around and Tahil could tell that he was not much older than Shinigami.

"Trowa," Shinigami pulled back his hood and shutting and locking the door behind him. "Good to see you looking so well. Q-man you can come out from behind your papers."

Tahil gasped in shock as the chair swiveled around and she saw who sat in it. The blond Arabian regarded her with an amused expression before focusing solely on Shinigami and she felt like she was not even in the room for all the regard he gave her. But she said nothing.

"I pushed you into this," Quatre Raberba Winner said to Shinigami. "I forced you into becoming this. Is it really worth it any longer?"

Shinigami frowned at the heir of WEI, "Of course it is Quatre. Even if you don't want the information any longer that's fine. I'll do it on my own. But now you owe me Quatre. You owe me."

Trowa looked calmly upon the situation. Tahil was nervous, she shifted from foot to foot unsure if she should step outside. Finally Trowa looked over at her.

"Why don't you wait outside for a bit," Trowa suggested. "We'll let you back in once its safe."

Tahil nodded mutely and gratefully slipped out the door, shutting it behind her. Shinigami did not even notice her leave.

"You owe me Winner," Shinigami smiled thinly. "We're in this for good."

"He has a point Quatre," Trowa said softly. "Some of the things Shinigami has done were necessary. Without him things would have fallen apart."

Quatre remained silent, frowning that two of his closest friends were taking sides against him. He sagged down in his chair feeling bereft of support and Shinigami felt guilty for pushing the blond Arabian but he had no other choice. It was Quatre who was the strategist, Quatre who was the one with connections to the big players in politics. Relena could not be expected to soil her hands but Quatre's hands were already dirty.

"Now you listen carefully Quatre," Shinigami stepped forward pulling off the hoodie. "Relena's position is weak. I know, it doesn't look like it but it is. Dodd and some others are trying to get her removed albeit they're being quiet about it. Dorothy is just a stepping stone, there are bigger problems at work here and not even I can ferret them all out."

Quatre nodded, "There's more, something you're keeping back."

"It has to do with Colony L5-A00132," Shinigami hung his head. "It's being built by a private benefactor. The three people that I managed to get on the construction crew for the Colony all met with accidental deaths. No one from L2 is being accepted for the project. We can't find out anything on who is behind the funding of the Colony either. It's troubling but it has to take a back seat to Dorothy and Relena for now. That's the bigger problem. We need Relena where she is. And if they get rid of Dorothy they'll get Relena."

Quatre cursed in Arabic. Trowa stood stoically taking in the information. Shinigami stood there waiting patiently.

"Then we fight even harder for Dorothy," Quatre sat up straight.

Trowa moved to the door and brought Tahil back inside.

"This is my gift to you," Shinigami motioned to Tahil. "Tahil here is one of my personal aides. While I'm Earth-side I'd like her to stay around here in the background. It'll be the safest way to pass along messages."

"What will you be doing?" Quatre asked while Tahil remained silent.

"Trying to get to Dodd," Shinigami smiled evilly and Tahil backed away from him, for once afraid of him.

The other two former Gundam Pilots were impassive to the expression.

"Good luck," Trowa nodded.

"Thanks man," Shinigami grinned and the terrible expression was gone. "Is that arrangement ok with you Tahil?"

"If you need me here I'll stay here," Tahil nodded.

"Good," Shinigami looked over at Trowa and Quatre. "Keep your comm.-link with you at all times. Troy, Lt. Danzig or I will be calling you from time to time. If anyone else calls you say nothing and toss the comm after you destroy it. And if that happens make your way back to L2 to Troy."

Tahil nodded accepting her future instructions.

"Other than that listen to Quatre and Trowa until you receive instructions from me that differ," Shinigami concluded.

"Yes boss-man," She gave a tiny smile.

"You can go upstairs and take the bedroom that's the third door on your left," Quatre said with a polite smile. "I'm sure you're tired after your journey."

"I see what you mean," Tahil gave Shinigami a wink as she took the hint and left.

Quatre looked to Shinigami who merely shrugged and grinned.

"Well I better get going then," Shinigami said. "Tell Hilde to have fun. And also Quatre when you go and see Dorothy pass along her answer to me through Tahil and tell her I said hi and give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek."

Trowa snorted, "A kiss?"

"She needs it," Shinigami crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "Now can I go?"

Quatre nodded and the black hoodie came back on. Shinigami left back exactly the same way he had come without looking over his shoulder. His two former companions sat still for a long time after his visit thinking but he had more important things to dwell on other than their reactions.

Shinigami walked out away from the mansions and spotted the car waiting for him near a neatly manicured park. He climbed into the back seat and the car pulled away from the curb.

"So?" Lt. Danzig asked.

"Things are going to work out," Shinigami said. "We just need to work on Dodd. Do we have anyone close to Relena yet?"

"A few maids," Lt. Danzig reported. "We're attempting to feel out her secretary Aimee. We think she might be receptive to our cause but its slow going."

"It always is with those types," Shinigami leaned back, getting comfortable. "Where is Dodd now?"

"He's in Russia in St. Petersburg," Lt. Danzig answered promptly. "We've arranged for a car transport to take you there as soon as you wish."

Shinigami ignored Lt. Danzig in favor of staring out the window. There was much to consider in a short amount of time. He knew that Lt. Danzig was having a hard time despite whatever the man might say otherwise. The operations on Earth were spreading and he was considering if he should put someone else in a position of power to share the responsibilities. His choices were severely limited though.

"Thank you for speaking to Dorothy for me," Shinigami spoke at last. "I'll go to St. Petersburg now I think. I can sleep on the way. Let's just get this over with."

Lt. Danzig nodded in agreement. He knew better than to question Shinigami, he was the boss for a reason and Lt. Danzig never forgot that for a single moment. Shinigami was dropped off in a private parking garage where a limousine and a one car escort were waiting.

He climbed into the back of the limousine wishing Lt. Danzig good luck in his current assignments.

Shinigami sat back as the limousine began its journey. The guide vehicle stayed to the front at all times, leading the way. He was not used to traveling in such an open display of power and wealth. To him it screamed that he was a target and yet no one on the street corners seemed to look twice. He fit in with all the other big shots traveling around New Capitol and outside of it to their country estates.

"Driver," Shinigami said through the speaker. "Will we be changing modes of transportation? I'd prefer not to let Dodd know I'm coming."

"Of course," The driver answered back. "We are meeting up with a van in Prague. From there you will continue on to St. Petersburg. We are merely to get you out of New Capitol and away from the prying eyes of the Preventers without them suspecting anything."

"And this will certainly do the trick," Shinigami murmured to himself as he stroked the leather seat with a fingertip.

He felt slightly sickened with himself for riding in such opulence and for becoming used to it so quickly. He could not allow himself to be weakened by a luxurious life, or even the appearance of one. He sat back and thought hard. Would riding around in a limousine really change him that much, or would living in a mansion in the Shadows make him any less than what he was? He pondered those questions and finally came to the conclusion that he would always be from the streets even if he lived in a house with a white picket fence because he had those memories and lessons that he would always remember.

Shinigami slept soundly in the back of the limousine, only waking when the cars stopped for gas. The arrived in Prague and he slipped out of the back of the limousine. He walked around, stretching his legs as they waited for the van to arrive. It was only five minutes late but Shinigami was glad for the distraction, it gave him time to clear his head.

The van only had windows up front, something that he was glad for.

The drive up to St. Petersburg took several days and several bribed customs officials. Shinigami never saw one customs face which was rather amazing considering how many small countries they were passing through. It had probably taken a lot of favors to get this all set up with the customs officials. He knew that he owed Lt. Danzig something for this even if his good Lt. would never say so.

Shinigami did not even get to look around St. Petersburg and when the van stopped they were outside it in the country at Dodd's estate. The driver stopped the van and the passenger got out and opened up the back. Shinigami jumped down lithely into the grass and dirt. He took the briefcase from the passenger and gave him a wink.

"You boys did real well," He told them. "Do you know if my delivery will be on time?"

"It will be," The driver promised. "My cousin is making it. He said that he'll be out here at the time that was arranged."

"Good," Shinigami nodded. "That's it then, you're free to go."

He watched the van drive off and then turned his focus to the large sprawling house up the long drive. It was certainly not a mansion but a nice place to vacation to. Calmly Shinigami pulled his leather jacket on over his braid and pulled his black riding cap down low as he walked up the long dirt drive to the house.

He knocked on the door and it was opened by an elderly woman.

"Hello?" The woman spoke haltingly in English. "Can I help?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Mr. Dodd," Shinigami gave a polite smile to the old woman and she gave a little nervous giggle.

"He know you come?" The woman asked.

"Yes he knows," Shinigami lied easily.

The woman beamed at him and opened the door wider for him to enter. He walked into the house; it was crammed with art and expensive decorations that tried to overwhelm the people who entered through the door. It really was such a waste of money and design.

The old woman led him toward the back of the house. She pointed to a door and then waddled back to wherever she had come from. Shinigami slipped on his black leather gloves and opened the door.

Senator Dodd looked up and frowned when he saw the stranger standing before him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The Senator demanded.

"I don't believe you're in any position to be questioning me," Shinigami chuckled humorlessly. "After all, you're the one who has some illegal dealings and is trying to cover it up; I make no pretense about who I am."

Senator Dodd stared at the smirking lips trying to figure out who the intruder in his home was.

"I wouldn't press that button," Shinigami pulled out a gun, aiming and cocking it. "And your security feeds aren't picking up anything at the moment, I took care of that." He held up a small black device which he tucked back into his pocket. "Now, we're going to have a little chat between to people of power."

"You're a terrorist aren't you?" Dodd said trying to think of a way to outsmart the young man before him.

"No I'm not," Shinigami shook his head. "You really should stop trying to figure out if you can bribe me or perhaps offer me some government favor to let you live. For the moment your life isn't in danger and you have nothing I want."

"What are you here for then?" Dodd said feeling the seeds of a negotiation being planted.

"I am here to deliver you a message from myself," Shinigami said leaning against the doorway. "I want to know why you're trying to bring down Relena Peacecraft and what you possibly hope to gain from it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Senator Dodd breathed.

"You do," Shinigami stepped away from the door. "I know that you want Catalonia out of the way so you can bring Relena down. The only problem is that I won't let you."

"You have no right to threaten me," Dodd did not even pale and Shinigami knew he was up against someone much tougher than Rochambeau.

"Oh but I have every right," Shinigami gave a slight laugh. "Think about a few things Dodd. I know how to find you and when I come for you I'll make sure you tell me every sordid detail. Aside from that you can try to run and hide, you can try to act like I don't exist but I'm not merely some boogie man who only hides under the bed. When I come for you again it will be to kill you."

"Who do you work for?" Dodd demanded.

"Myself," Shinigami answered.

"You don't have enough power then," Dodd sneered at the young man. "You don't have the connections to get rid of someone like me."

"No I do," He answered calmly. "You see the Underworld hides many things, your death can be one of them. I don't care if you ever repent Dodd, because I am Shinigami."

Dodd sat up straighter in his chair and Shinigami merely smirked at him.

"Now I'm going to let myself out," Shinigami said. "But I'll be coming back for another visit, possibly the last one you'll ever have, unless you feel like talking with me before that time comes Dodd. You should be able to find me what with your connections."

Shinigami flung open the door and rushed from the house. He ran down the dirt drive as quickly as he could. While he ran he re-set the security feed. He laughed wildly as he vaulted the gate and saw the fast little car waiting for him, its engine purring.

He climbed into the passenger seat and looked over at the driver.

"Hey man I really appreciate you getting out here with the car," Shinigami smiled. "You did well at your last race last month. Coming in second isn't bad at all."

"I'll come in first next time," The driver said gunning the engine and roaring off. "I never knew that you followed races. I didn't think cars were much your thing."

"They are when I've got the time," Shinigami sat back as the driver brought the car up to speed at one hundred ten miles per hour. "For now I think I'm going to lay back and relax."

The race car driver merely nodded as he concentrated on the road. He drove all the way back to Prague where Shinigami once again met up with the limousine. He pulled out his private comm. and called Tahil.

"Hey babe," He teased her. "How're things with Quatre?"

"Well," Tahil said.

"I visited Dodd," Shinigami told her. "I gave him an ultimatum. Either he contacts me or the next time I come to see him he won't survive the visit."

"Should I inform the Desert Prince?" Tahil asked.

"Yes," Shinigami said. "I'll be hanging around New Capitol for a week. You can either stay here, be my liaison when I return to L2 or you can come back with me."

"I'll return with you," Tahil answered quickly. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just so unfamiliar. But I will return when you make your other Earth trips."

"That's what I was counting on," Shinigami said happily. "I'll see you later then."

He disconnected the call and managed to get inside the house on the outskirts of New Capitol and into a bed before he collapsed. In the morning he woke up to Lt. Danzig bringing in a cup of coffee. He smiled his thanks and began sipping at the hot brew slowly as he read over the files his good Lt. had brought to him.


	31. Chapter TwentyNine: A Prince's Secret

A Prince's Secret

_Do not trust all men, but trust men of worth; the former course is silly, the latter a mark of prudence. Democritus_

Zechs Merquise stared across the Preventers gym. He could hardly believe that he was in here with Chang Wufei at five in the morning. The Chinese Preventer aimed a kick at his chest; Zechs threw up both arms to block it.

"So Merquise," Wufei said taking a few steps back. "Why the Preventers and why Earth?"

"I leave the politics to my sister," Zechs was on the attack and he threw a punch. "But I still want to be close enough just in case."

"Good," Wufei dodged the punch. "Sound reasons as well."

The two young men continued dancing around one another. Despite the early hour they were still managing to draw a crowd. The Chinese Preventer ignored the crowd totally while Zechs just accepted they were there and worked around the distraction. They kept up their volley of kicks and punches for several more minutes until Wufei signaled that their time was up.

"We need to report to Une in an hour," Wufei reminded the platinum blond. "Will you be ready?"

Zechs nodded and headed off for the showers. There were several more Preventers getting ready for an early morning workout before they had to be on the clock at work. Many of them moved out of his way as he stripped down and stepped into an empty stall.

He turned the taps on, adjusting the heat until hot water was coming out. He pumped some shampoo and conditioner into his hand and lathered it through his long hair. Most of the Preventers did not have such long hair but Zechs felt no need to cut his so he kept it at the same length as when he had been in OZ. Even Wufei kept his hair long enough to pull it back into the pony tail he favored. Quickly but thoroughly he washed himself down, getting rid of all the sweat that clung to his body.

He stepped out from under the harsh spray and turned off the taps. He reached out a hand and grabbed his towel, quickly drying off and wrapping it around his waist as he picked up his clothes and stuffed them into his empty gym bag along with his shampoo and conditioner. Zechs began heading out through the shower room and into the changing room.

Zechs could hear some of his fellow officers talking and he was not trying to listen in but when he caught his name he had to listen. They spoke of the war and some of his less then desirable actions that he had taken. Zechs decided to continue on walking as though he had not heard them; he felt no need to defend himself to these men.

"Well, well if it isn't the Lightning Count himself," A mocking voice followed him and Zechs ignored it.

The platinum blond pulled on a pair of boxers and then his Preventer pants. He was attaching his leather belt when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and was staring at a man who was a half head shorter than himself.

"Yes?" Zechs raised a brow.

"So tell us Lightning Count," The man said. "You still wished you'd destroyed Earth?"

"That was a mistake," Zechs replied, his neutral mask firmly in place. "And now if you'll excuse me I need to finish getting dressed. I have a meeting with Commander Une."

"Time for your weekly psychiatric evaluation Merquise," The man taunted and his buddies laughed.

"First of all that's Colonel Merquise," Zechs stated flatly. "And I'm not going to bother defending myself to you peons."

The man looked flustered now and angry at being brushed off.

"Zechs," Wufei Chang came out of the showers, his black hair loose and wet. "Quatre Winner called last night, I forgot to mention it. He wants to know if you're available for a guy's night tomorrow."

"Quatre Raberba Winner?" The man stuttered. "That kid from L4 who runs WEI?"

"Yes," Wufei smirked. "He's a friend of ours. And don't go around insulting Colonel Merquise. He's a better soldier than any of you."

"You're just another nobody," The man scowled darkly and his friends were slowly backing away from him.

"I am a Gundam Pilot," Wufei sneered. "And I am also the last of my Clan but I am not a nobody and neither is Zechs Merquise."

The man backed off sensing that defeat was near. He walked off with his friends muttering about how the Preventers were conscripting children to join. Wufei tightened his towel around his waist and went to his locker ignoring Zech's gaze which followed him.

"You have incredible timing you know," Zechs murmured putting on socks as Wufei put on boxers and his pants.

"Comes from years of practice," Wufei gave a half smile and he put on his shirt and tucked it neatly into his pants, standard regulation.

Zechs shook his head and straightened his tie before placing the metal clip on it to hold it in place. He knew that by the end of the day both he and Wufei would lose the ties and some of his top shirt buttons would be undone. Une did not care but for a meeting it was best to be in standard regulation uniform down to every last detail. It made a better impression and it certainly never hurt anything.

The two partners fixed their hair and then left the changing rooms. The main floor was just beginning to get into the flurry of activity that would soon be reaching its normal frenzied pace in another hour. The two rode the elevator up to the fourth floor where their offices and Une's office were located.

Zechs liked being a field agent and consultant for the Preventers. Although he and Wufei did not seem to go out very often, they mostly trained some of the other teams and looked over their reports, giving comments on what could have been executed better. It was an important job but Zechs was beginning to feel a bit stifled in the office. He would hold on a little longer though before asking Une to give them a field assignment.

He truly did like Une and thought that she was the best choice of leader for the Preventers. He was a bit wary about having command over an organization after White Fang but if he had to he would take over the Preventers for Une when the time came. While they had served together in OZ he had had a few problems with her and had certainly never trusted her or approved of many of the actions she had taken. But during the year after the first war had ended they had developed a friendly camaraderie.

Une was a strong and determined woman, she knew what she wanted for the Preventers and she was not going to let anyone or anything stop her if she could possibly fight against it. He admired that about her. Zechs enjoyed working under Lady Une's watchful eye most of the time.

Lt. Anders saw them coming and smiled warmly at the two Preventers.

"A little early," The Scandinavian said. "But being early never hurts, at least not much. Go on in, she's not on the phone."

Zechs nodded his thanks and opened the door with Wufei right behind him. The two went in and shut the door behind them. Zechs took a seat while Wufei stood leaning against the wall.

"Take a seat Chang," Une said to the Chinese man. "We both know that in about five minutes you'll be in a chair."

Wufei tried to look indignant but gave up and took a chair.

"So Lady Une what do you need us for?" Zechs asked leaning back in his chair.

"I'm here to inform you two that you will be accompanying me to Relena's ball this Friday," Une smiled. "There will be several speakers supporting our position on Dorothy Catalonia and Relena wants you both there. Trowa Barton and Quatre Winner will be attending as well. You may each bring a guest if you desire."

Both nodded resigned to having to go to a ball. They knew that Une would order them if they did not agree.

"Oh one other thing on that note," Une added. "You'll both need to wear either very nice suits or tuxedos."

"Is that really necessary?" Zechs asked. "Won't our uniforms do?"

"I'm afraid not Zechs," Une shook her head. "Not this time."

Zechs sighed but was willing to give in. He knew that Wufei would not have such problems, he would merely wear his traditional Chinese dress and that would be suitable. Zechs would have to wear his old suit that he had used for when he had traveled to outer space as a peace representative from Sanc Kingdom.

The meeting progressed on to other matters and Une told them that she would be sending both of them up to Colony L2-XP1 to run a more detailed search of Shinigami. Une wanted to know more specifically if he was a threat to the peace. Zechs was careful to keep only allow the faintest trace of curiosity show. He did not want anyone suspicious of his knowledge on the L2 Underworld boss who was really the missing Gundam Pilot 02, Duo Maxwell.

"Well I for one need to get back to work," Zechs stood after a few more minutes of idle chit chat.

He left the room before either Une or Wufei could protest or comment. He felt the overwhelming need to make sure that Shinigami knew about the proposed trip to L2.

'Since when did he become something more than Duo Maxwell, obnoxious Pilot 02?' Zechs wondered as he shook his head, platinum hair falling over his shoulder.

He was careful to not head back to his and Wufei's shared office. He would not take the chance that the Chinese Preventer might come back and overhear him having a conversation with a missing person. Trying to be as unobtrusive as possible he went to a stairwell and headed up to the next floor and into one of the many small sound proofed conference rooms that were always open for impromptu meetings.

Zechs pulled out the private comm. unit that had been anonymously sent to him and dialed the number he had been given.

"Hello?" The tiny screen flickered to life and showed a man he had never seen before.

"I need to speak with Shinigami," Zechs said.

"Is it important?" The man asked only half paying attention.

"Yes," Zechs stressed the word. "I'm his contact in the main Preventers building."

"Oh," The man's eyes widened momentarily. "In that case I'll do a direct connect to his personal comm. unit so you can tell him whatever it is you're calling about."

Zechs resisted the childish urge to roll his eyes. He waited several long heartbeats until his screen went blank and then flickered again. In place of the stranger was the familiar face of Duo Maxwell.

"Hey Zechs," Shinigami greeted him. "How's business?"

"Business is good," Zechs replied. "I've called with information, as promised."

"Ok," Shinigami nodded. "Lay it on me."

"Wufei and I will be taking a trip up to L2-XP1 in a few weeks," Zechs informed the major leader of most of the Underworld. "Our assignment is to gather information on you and assess if you are going to play a threat to the peace. Obviously I have to be very careful while on this assignment."

"I might be able to help out a bit," Shinigami mused. "Perhaps allow one of my people to be questioned? Not someone who knows a whole lot but they can be given some information. Just to warn you don't go too far into the Shadows, the local Preventers stationed up there should be able to explain it to you."

"Could you give me the run down now?" Zechs asked. "I'd rather not have to wait."

"If you go too far in you'll be killed," Shinigami said. "It's standard procedure. It ensures our total protection because the further in you go the more the people know. That knowledge has to be protected and I can't give you any special privileges while you're on assignment Zechs. I wouldn't even if I could and it has nothing to do with my trust for you and everything to do with ethics and rules."

"Understood," Zechs gave a crisp nod. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Anytime I can," Shinigami smiled. "That reminds me. There is a distinct possibility I might have to kill Senator Dodd. Not because I want to but because I have to. Relena's power and influence is in danger and I don't know the full story yet."

Zechs frowned, "Relena's not in any danger is she?"

"Don't worry," Shinigami looked very pale suddenly. "I have some people on her staff to watch over her. I'm trying to get a personal assistant in there as well. If I hear anything I'll let you know right away."

Zechs nodded in relief but he still felt like his stomach was in knots. His sister was in a precarious position. He would speak to her during the ball; pull her aside for a private chat.

"Thank you for looking after her," Zechs felt obliged to say.

"No need," Shinigami would not accept thanks. "She's important and even if she wasn't I'd have her being looked after. I knew her from the wars and that alone is enough of a reason for me."

"You're an honorable person," Zechs said. "I trust you."

"I'm not honorable Zechs," Shinigami shook his head. "I'm just occasionally nice. Look at what I do for a living now! I order people's deaths and sell drugs. I'm not a nice person, not really. I'm just doing what needs to be done because no one else can or will that's all it is."

"You have honorable intent," Zechs held up a hand where Shinigami could see it to stop his protests. "Even if you don't wish to call it that. Farewell."

Zechs cut the connection.

He tucked the unregistered comm. unit back into his pocket and made his way back to his shared office. Wufei was already at his desk and he did not glance up as Zechs entered.

"I thought you had work to do?" Wufei said with a frown.

"I did," Zechs said. "But I also needed to do some thinking for a bit, quite thinking."

He felt Wufei's careful study but did not meet the Chinese man's eyes. Finally Wufei seemed satisfied and they worked in tandem going through reports. Zechs had a feeling it was going to be a long day.


	32. Chapter Thirty: Different Obsessions

Different Obsessions

_You can make more friends in two months by becoming interested in other people than you can in two years by trying to get other people interested in you. Dale Carnegie_

Odin stared impassively at the figures that passed by _Comte Corzano_. He enjoyed spending his free time in the restaurant although Marco thought he was a bit mad. Perhaps he was. After all sanity was not a highly rated asset these days it seemed what with children attempting to take over Earth.

Odin stared morosely at his cup of coffee. It was all so monotonous. And always the same go there and kill this person and then go there and steal that thing. Some days he wondered why he bothered to drag his ass out of his townhouse. Corzano certainly did not use his services every day, sometimes he was left to his own devices for up to a week. What else was left to him but to come to _Comte Corzano_?

"Hey Odin," The bartender came over since the last customer from lunch cleared out. "How're things?"

"Well enough," Odin responded looking at the bottom of the porcelain coffee mug, the coffee now gone.

"Here, let me get you another cup," The bartender Jack offered.

"Thanks Jack," Odin said as Jack went and refilled his mug with warm coffee. "It's been a slow day."

"Somewhat," Jack nodded his head.

They fell into a companionable silence that reminded Odin vaguely of something else but he tried not to think too hard these days. It was a reminder to pull out his bottle of Zeus and take a pill right there in front of Jack. The bartender made a little face but he had long since given up trying to tell Odin that he should not take the stuff.

"_Why do you take it?" Jack had once asked him._

"_To forget all the death, all the screams and blood," Odin replied somewhat drunk._

"_You can't have killed many, not a kid like you," Jack had responded._

"_Fuck you," Odin had intoned dully. "What the hell do you know? You don't have to be old to be a killer. You just need a gun and a target."_

_Jack had looked at him sadly but had shut up which was what Odin had wanted at the time._

It was funny looking back on it. He was a killer but it did not bother him, not the way it used to. Zeus helped with things like that, took away the sharp edges of his world. Odin looked up to see Jack studying him intently.

"You need to get out of here for a while I think," Jack declared. "Go do something fun for a change."

"Fun," Odin repeated the word dryly.

He drained the rest of his coffee and slid the empty cup to Jack as he stood.

"I'll see you later," Odin said stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.

"You'd better be back for dinner," Jack told him as he exited the restaurant.

Odin merely waved a hand behind himself and was gone out on the streets.

He walked aimlessly about, heading into the poorer and more rundown parts of New York City, places he had not been unless on assignment. It intrigued him that such filth could exist in a place that had so many tourists and so many people spouting the city's praises. The seediness of the place fascinated him. He was not at all uncomfortable by the rundown buildings and the many myriads of people he saw slouching around. Not even the prostitutes managed to get much of a reaction out of him.

Odin ended up in a high-end prostitute area. He looked around studying the faces of the many girls and boys leaning casually against the walls. One young man caught his attention in particular. He was pale with blond hair and piercing gray eyes. He was smoking a cigarette.

For some reason unknown to Odin he walked up to the young man and leaned on the wall next to him.

"What can I do for you?" The young man asked blowing out some smoke as he glanced over at Odin through long lashes. "Fancy a quick blow around the corner?"

"What's your name?" Odin asked.

"Drake," The boy took a deep drag on his cigarette.

"I'm Odin," Odin introduced himself. "What are the rates?"

"It's ten credits for a blow," Drake rattled off the prices from memory. "Twenty for a fuck but you need to use a condom. And charging for the hour is thirty credits for the first hour and ten additional after that."

"Does it have to involve just sex?" Odin asked.

Drake blinked at him in confusion.

"What else is there?" He flicked the ash off the end of his cigarette. "I'm a whore not an escort."

"I need someone to hang out with occasionally," Odin told the blond. "My boss and his other employees say I don't get out enough."

Drake laughed at this. A few of the other whores turned to look at the pair for a few moments before looking out for potential customers and ignoring them.

"You're serious," Drake said stubbing out his cigarette. "Who's your boss?"

"Corzano," Odin said the name easily.

"The mafia don himself," Drake let out a whistle. "What do you do for him?"

"Whatever he tells me," Odin replied blandly.

"You're certainly very literal minded aren't you?" Drake smirked. "Tell you what; I finish up here in three hours. Why don't I meet you at _Comte Corzano_ then and you can buy me coffee. We can chat and see if there's any way we could become friends? How does that suit you?"

"That suits just fine," Odin nodded. "Do you wish to meet in four hours at _Comte Corzano_?"

"Four hours is just fine," Drake said with a smile. "See you later Odin."

"See you Drake," Odin said.

He walked away from the young man and headed off a few blocks before calling a cab. He had himself dropped off at the townhouse.

Drake was right though. He was very literal minded, almost obsessive about following orders. But it was that obsessive ness was what made him so damn valuable to Corzano and he was not about to tarnish his record now. If the boss said he needed a friend he would make one. Being a little social and having a little fun never hurt anyone and he did not see why he should be all about work.

Odin took a long shower and got out wrapping a towel around his slim hips. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and downed it in one go. He liked the stuff now, it warmed him going down. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered with a glass when he could drink straight from the bottle. But his sense of control would not let him, there needed to be a glass because it was right.

He dressed casually and took a taxi to _Comte Corzano_. He was twenty minutes early and he procured his usual booth in the reserved section. Odin waved Jack away and told him to set another place on the table, that he was expecting company. Jack gave him a look but set the extra place setting on the table. Odin waited.

Drake came in right on time. He was dressed differently in normal looking clothes, not the revealing shirt with leather pants. It was a change and Odin was glad to see that Drake was taking his suggestion seriously.

"Hey Odin," Drake said coming up to him.

"Drake," Odin inclined his head as Drake slid into the booth opposite his own. "You're on time."

"You seemed like the literal type," Drake shrugged his shoulders as though it explained everything.

Odin let Drake order from the menu and he told Jack he would have his usual for that evening. Jack brought Odin his coffee and Drake his beer.

"I thought you were going to have coffee?" Odin asked.

"I changed my mind," Drake shrugged again. "So what do you do in your spare time?"

"Hang out here," Odin said. "Or I go on walks or go see movies."

"I'd hang out here if I could afford it too," Drake looked around at the ambiance. "It's tasteful here. Movies are always good, even the bad ones. It's an escape from the simple monotony."

They talked over several other topics during the next few hours. Drake proved to have an intelligent mind. At the end of the evening Odin paid for a taxi to take Drake back to his apartment while Odin got another to his townhouse. Things did not seem so monotonous anymore and Zeus was no longer the only thing he needed to get through his weeks of boredom.


	33. Chapter ThirtyOne: Formal Engagements

**Formal Engagement**

**_Arthur Schopenhauer _**"_Politeness is to human nature what warmth is to wax"_

Relena Darlian Peacecraft smiled pleasantly at all the socially important men who flocked around her in attendance. Her feet were killing her from having to stand for so long but one would never know it by the way her eyes shown. She was happy that the keynote speakers for Dorothy's defense and been met so warmly by her guests, some of those who she had invited had never expressed a definite show of support for Dorothy but she was certain that she had swayed some of them over to her side.

She spotted Lady Une, dressed in a pale blue gown being asked to dance by her brother. She recognized his white formal suit from when he had gone to outer space as a peace delegate representing the Sanc Kingdom. He looked quite handsome she thought, with his long platinum hair around his face.

She felt light tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Quatre Winner. A large smile light her face when she saw him, she had barely had a chance to speak to him the entire evening.

"Hello Relena," He smiled warmly at her. "You look very lovely this evening."

"Thank you," Relena gave a slight curtsey which Quatre returned with a bow.

"May I steal the lovely lady away for a dance?" Quatre asked the nearest man.

"Of course," Mr. Delacroix said gently. "We've kept her too long from the fun. Go and dance, be young."

Relena blushed in mild embarrassment. She had known Mr. Delacroix when her adoptive father had been the Vice Foreign Minister and he had always managed to say things that made her feel like a young girl again. She supposed that she was young but it did not make much of a difference to what she was able to accomplish.

"We did well," Quatre said as he led her onto the dance floor.

Relena nodded in silent agreement. She had never dance with Quatre before and was not sure what to expect. A few minutes later and she could not remember why she had been so worried. Quatre was an accomplished dancer and she did not even have to concentrate on the people around them or worry about being led into another dancing couple. Heero was a good dancer but Quatre had the natural rhythm of the music down and his movements were graceful while Heero's had been mechanical.

"You dance nothing like Heero," She made the observation aloud without really meaning to and wished she could take the words back.

Tonight was supposed to be a night centered on Dorothy and having a little bit of fun and now she had gone and spoiled all of that by reminded Quatre of his missing friend. She really did not know about her future career as a politician at times.

She held her breath and time seemed to slow down to an unbearably sluggish pace as she waited to see what Quatre would do. She began to breathe again when she thought he was just going to ignore her sudden outburst which was probably for the best considering the setting.

"I'm glad," Quatre whispered. "I've seen Heero dance and while he knows how to he's really not very good, although he give the appearance of it."

"Yes he does, doesn't he?" Relena chuckled softly. "You're much stronger than you appear sometimes, you know that right?"

"They don't pick just anyone to be a Gundam Pilot," He murmured. "But enough of the serious subjects, we should be having a little bit of fun. According to Mr. Delacroix we should 'be young'."

Relena smiled but said nothing. She could not tell if Quatre was upset or not so it was safest to drop the dangerous subjects. They danced the entire dance and began another. Part way through Wufei came up and cut in on Quatre who graciously bowed out.

"Hello Relena," Wufei gave a brief nod. "How are you this evening?"

"Well enough," She responded.

"You and Quatre picked some very good speakers for the evening," Wufei commented. "I was quite impressed by several of the things they said. I know that Une and the Preventers will be proud to support you. I have an offer to make to you even though Une will probably be upset with me over this."

"What is it?" Relena asked trying to imagine what could upset Une so.

"If you think it will help you have my permission to reveal my identity as a Gundam Pilot," Wufei spoke softly so that no one would be able to overhear who was not already privy to such information. "It will not upset me to have it known that a Gundam Pilot supports Dorothy Catalonia and it cannot damage her."

"That's very generous of you Wufei," Relena stammered slightly before recovering herself. "But Une is correct this time. The public would have an up cry if we were to suddenly release the identity of one Pilot and not the others."

"That is so," Wufei finally acknowledged. "I won't do anything rash, I'm not Maxwell."

"No you're not Duo," She shook her head at the comment. "Any luck tracing either of them Wufei?"

The Chinese Preventer shook his head. His dark eyes were sad but not overly so. She wished that there was something she might say to ease a bit of his sadness but they were all that way, including herself. They had seen too much, done too much and lived through too much. They were all lucky they had not been more permanently scarred then what they lived with now.

Even she had moments where she felt that she should be living out in the middle of nowhere because she could not stand to be around so many fake people, people who had hidden away in their fancy houses during the worst of the wars and then poked their heads out to complain and try and make the new rules. Those were the people who should not be overly involved in such processes but she could not change it all in one day.

"I think that one day Duo will come back to us," Relena finally said when the music was beginning to slow again. "And I think that when he does he will be very different from how we remember him but underneath all that newness he'll be the same."

"What about Heero?" Wufei asked her. "Do you think he'll return as well?"

"I don't know Wufei," Relena sighed and thought quickly. "I think that there's a chance but I don't see Heero coming back on his own unless there's a huge catastrophe, maybe not even then."

"Yuy is a coward," Wufei scowled somewhat. "He ran as soon as he was able. At least Maxwell left to probably go after him."

"Heero may have had his own reasons for leaving Wufei," Relena gently admonished. "We can't know for sure but you as his friend and fellow Pilot should at least take that into consideration before proclaiming him to be a coward."

"You're right," Wufei shook his head as though to clear his thoughts. "But I cannot approve of the manner in which he left."

"I understand that," She said.

And really she did.

When the dance came to an end Wufei escorted her off to the side where some chairs had been set up. He led her to one and his look clearly told her to have a seat.

"I'll grab you something to drink," He said. "Remain here until I return."

Relena nodded and watched the Chinese Preventer in his formal dress saunter off to another room where refreshments were present.

"_You know Miss Relena," Dorothy had said in the early morning just as the sun was rising while she brushed and plaited Relena's hair. "I think we're all cowards, every last one of us."_

"_You're certainly no coward Dorothy," She had responded._

_Dorothy had laughed and continued plaiting Relena's hair, "Oh Miss Relena, I'm afraid I might be the biggest coward of all. You see, I can't stand to be weak or sit idly by while someone else does all the fighting. I have to be in there, getting my hands dirty in these sordid affairs."_

_Relena had remained silent, unsure of what to say._

"_Oh Relena-sama," Dorothy sighed. "If I weren't such a coward I would be able to appear weak just because I know I'm not. I would be able to sit back and allow others to fight because I have no desire to die. But I can do neither."_

"Relena," Wufei stood in front of her holding out a crystal glass of punch. "Here. What were you thinking of? You were miles away."

"Something Dorothy said to me," Relena took the glass from Wufei and took a sip, tasting the fruity tartness and feeling immense relief. "It was about cowards. She said that we were all cowards and that she might have been the biggest of us all because she was afraid to appear weak and sit by and allow others to fight even though she had no desire to die."

Wufei frowned thinking. Relena sometimes wished she could know what it was he thought of. He was so wise and always seemed to know just what to say when someone needed advice.

"Yes, we're all cowards at one time or another," He nodded in satisfaction. "Catalonia is wiser than I remember at times."

"Yes she is," Relena smiled and took a few ladylike sips of her punch.

The two sat together watching the other dancers go by. Relena wondered if she and Wufei could be considered friends, if there was even a name to describe the kind of relationship she had had with each of the Pilots. She stared off into space thinking of their connections, if there was anything there or merely a bond forged in the heat of the wars and conflicts.

"What are you thinking of?" Wufei asked and Relena shook herself out of her thoughts and saw Trowa approaching them.

"I was just thinking if you and I are friends or if there is even a word to describe this connection?" Relena smiled and nodded to Trowa. "And I was wondering if I'm even friends with any of you."

"I know Quatre considers you his friend," Trowa said dropping elegantly into the chair beside Relena. "And I consider you a friend even though I don't know you very well."

"I too consider you a friend," Wufei told her. "But I think that our friendships with one another are different from the normal ones everyone else seems to have. We were brought together out of necessity and even though we may not know each other personally very well we know more about our beliefs and motivations than most friends know about each other. I am proud to call you my friend Relena Peacecraft."

"Thank you Wufei," Relena gave a teary smile. "And I am proud to call you all my friends."

"I think you have your answer then," Wufei gave a tiny smile and walked over to where Lady Une was speaking with Sally Po.

Relena sat in her chair for several long moments watching the other guests dance and talk with one another. She was glad to see the three Pilots together, glad to know where they stood with one another. Trowa reach out his hand and grabbed one of her gloved ones, pulling her up from the chair and taking her punch cup and setting it on her seat before leading her out onto the dance floor.

"Why Trowa, you never even asked!" She giggled feeling like a teenager rather than a politician.

Trowa merely raised a brow and guided her in with the twirling mix of dancing guests with little effort.

When the evening began to die down Relena felt more relaxed than she had all week and she felt cared for. She thanked all of the guests for coming out in support of Dorothy and smiled prettily at them when they bade her compliments on her appearance or their enjoyment of the evening. For the first time in a long while it no longer felt like another social chore she had to perform for proprieties sake.


	34. Chapter 34: When It Rains, It Pours

When It Rains It Pours

Quatre Winner took a deep breath to steady his shaky hands. He did not understand why he was so nervous all of a sudden, he had faced her during the war and now he felt as though he could not face her while she was trapped in a cell. He could make no sense of it, of his nervousness and that irked him more than it should have. He was used to being in control and rarely was he nervous but she could make him feel that way with a single glance.

He looked out the tinted windows of the limousine that he rode in. They were getting close to the outskirts of New Capitol where Dorothy was being held. He was surprised to see that there were no round the clock protestors outside the grounds until he remembered that they still did not know where she was being held. If only the politicians had cared this much about the identities of the Gundam Pilots, the only reason his face was not plastered across the tabloids in conjunction with his war exploits was because of Lady Une. She alone held the files on them and would guard them with her life.

Even when Une had been at her most sadistic she could not send the slight shivers down his spine that Dorothy Catalonia was capable of with a single glance. Quatre did not understand the blond haired woman and yet he understood her all too well. Perhaps that was the problem.

"Master Quatre," Abdul spoke from the driver's seat, breaking into his young Masters thoughts. "We are almost there."

Quatre nodded self-consciously tugging at his dress slacks. He had attempted to dress casually and then decided that Dorothy would not appreciate such a gesture so he had worn one of his office suits, a dark blue affair that was a startling contrast with his sandy blond hair and deep blue eyes.

He saw the grounds of the private prison come within view and swallowed anxiously to get rid of the constricting sensation in his throat. But he was determined to make this visit and was not about to turn back around when he was so close. Abdul expertly pulled the car up close to the guard station outside the gate. He handed the man a slip of paper and without any words the gate was opened for him and Abdul pulled the limousine inside the grounds.

The blond Arabian turned to watch as the large gate clanged shut behind them, effectively trapping them within the confines of Dorothy's prison. Seeking reassurance he put a hand inside his jacket and felt the Colt automatic pistol that rested in its holster. He wondered if the guards would allow him to keep it on his person.

Abdul put the car in neutral outside the main entrance of the facility and came around to open Quatre's door for him. Even though the Winner heir appeared to have a life of luxury Quatre disliked maintaining the same façade in his private life but here it was a necessity. The guards at the entrance watched with interest as one of the most influential Colonists stepped out of the back of the limousine. Quatre took the time to straighten his jacket before walking up the stairs careful not to look around him in an obvious gesture to see exactly what their fortifications were. Here he was merely a business man who controlled the most well known business in the Colonies and who aided Relena on various councils and represent L4 in a number of political alliances.

The guards exchanged glances with one another not sure of what to make of the Winner heir who was approaching their position. Quatre noted the security cameras but that there were not very many of them, it would be easy to find blind spots throughout the complex. The alarm system they had was child's play, even for him.

"Can we help you Mister Winner sir?" One of them asked.

"Yes, you can take me to see Miss Catalonia," Quatre smiled politely. "We have an appointment."

The guards exchanged another look and one of them got on his radio to the main control center that Quatre was certain lay within the building somewhere. After a few minutes the guard moved to the door.

"We should pat him down," The other hissed to the one who had been on the radio.

The second guard looked uncertain before shaking his head and giving a little smile, "Who him? He's a pacifist. He isn't gonna have anything on him, he's like his dad."

'If they frisk me they'll know I'm not like my dad,' Quatre kept his polite smile in place as he thought rapidly. 'Just keep it cool.'

"Frisking me is not necessary I assure you," Quatre implored. "I'm on a rather limited time schedule gentlemen. I need to get to my offices to go over the new weapons treaty."

He was not lying exactly. He did need to go over the new weapons treaty information but not for anything he himself was involved in. It was a favor for Une as his status as a consultant for the Preventers. The two guards did not need to know that though and he did not plan on telling them anything more.

Quatre had learned how to stretch the truth quite well to suit his purposes thanks to Duo. It had been a useful lesson, though at the time he had not been so sure. Now he found himself using half truths and perceptions of the truth as it suited him with various people like the two guards. He was not a master tactician or influential business man because of his politeness although that was yet another common misconception that the masses believed and he planned to keep it that way.

"Don't mind Mathews here," The second guard gestured to the one who had suggested to the frisk as he opened the door. "He's a by the book kinda guy but you're not likely to carry something dangerous Mister Winner. I know."

"That's true," Quatre quietly demurred remembering a time when he had been just as the guard described.

Quatre stepped into the building after the friendly and stupid guard. The man was smiling at him, excited to have such a celebrity in their midst.

"I'm Keystone by the way," The guard introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Matthews aren't you glad to meet Mister Winner too? He's a big player in the Colonies."

"Course I am," Mathews said unenthusiastically.

"Don't pay him any mind," Keystone blabbered on as he led Quatre toward Dorothy while the blond Arabian memorized the layout. "He's always been a stick. You really do a lot of good work Mister Winner. But why do you want to visit Catalonia?"

"I'm supporting the Vice-Foreign Minister," Quatre kindly explained although he was sure that the man knew his position already.

He fell silent not wanting to say anymore on the issue. The two guards stopped and knocked on the closed doors in front of them. The doors swung open and he walked through alone.

"We'll leave you here Mister Winner," Keystone said. "We have to get back to our post now."

Quatre nodded and continued forward. He saw Andre Domini but gave the man no sign of recognition. Instead he walked up to him with another polite smile.

"Excuse me," He said. "But can you escort me the rest of the way to see Miss Catalonia?"

"Yeah sure," Domini said with a shrug.

He turned down another hallway and Quatre followed after him.

"You know this is a risk," Domini spoke without using his lips. "What if they connect us?"

"Please," Quatre whispered back. "They appear to be all former Alliance or OZ personnel. They aren't that smart no matter what you think."

Domini fell silent. Quatre was led right to Dorothy's cell and inside it. Domini shut the door behind the blond Arabian with a loud clang. Quatre was glad that he did not jump.

"Ah, the illustrious Quatre Raberba Winner has come to visit me," Dorothy stressed each syllable in his name. "Should I be pleased? Or does this visit have a reason behind it?"

"You know me Dorothy," Quatre said. "What do you think it is?"

"I think its two things Quatre Winner," Dorothy smiled briefly. "I think that you're here because there is a reason and because you want to visit me because you're kind."

Quatre tilted his head acknowledging that she was right. Dorothy laughed lightly.

"It is delightful to find you unchanged," Dorothy told him. "I thought for sure that you would have learned the lessons I tried to teach you."

"Maybe I did learn them," Quatre said knowing that if he had not he had certainly learned others. "Or maybe I just don't care to learn them."

"My, my," She sat up on her bed. "You've grown. You never did need anyone to support you though I should have known the moment you walked in that door. Relena isn't like you though, a pity and at the same time a good thing."

"Relena isn't weak," Quatre told the Duchess.

"I didn't say she was," Dorothy replied. "If anything she is strong willed but unlike you Quatre Winner she cannot function solely on her own. Now, why are you here?"

"I'm here for several reasons Miss Catalonia," Quatre leaned against the wall. "First I'm here to let you know that Relena and I are doing our best to get you out of here. I'm glad that you didn't object to Yaminah, my sister, serving on your legal staff. She's very good."

"I liked her," Dorothy said simply.

"I'm also here because you're supposed to give me a message for Shinigami," Quatre reminded her.

"I didn't think you would join him, with the Underworld," Dorothy commented.

"Actually Shinigami has done what he has done at my request so that he can watch the peace," Quatre told her. "Who better to use than the very people who know what is being done on the black market and in other places that organizations like the Preventers can't penetrate?"

"Yes who indeed," Dorothy mused. "So Shinigami works for you?"

"He aides me but I certainly don't give him orders," Quatre answered. "He works for himself."

"What does he control?" Dorothy asked interest making her gray eyes seem alive.

"L2," Quatre said. "And most of the Colony Underworlds and of course he has a following here on Earth. Mostly people just believe that his extension is L2 alone, including the Shadows which is a big enough sphere of control as it is."

"Indeed," Dorothy said. "It is a large sphere of control. Your friend Shinigami is very interesting. I never would have believe his true identity if he hadn't signed the note himself."

"Yes his masks are sometimes too good," Quatre shook his head.

Quatre studied the young woman before him who was seated on her cot. Even though she was not surrounded by affluence or military paraphernalia she was still every inch in control of her surroundings and not someone who was weak. She radiated confidence and according to Domini she had been more alive, more like the Dorothy Catalonia that he had faced off against on Libra.

He could see it in her, the fire that she inherently possessed. It seemed to electrify their surroundings. Quatre could not fathom how she could remain so unchanged and yet so very different from the cold woman he had fought against. Two irreconcilable personalities that had somehow formed a truce and he felt that Dorothy was the stronger and better for it.

"I'm prepared to give you my answer," Dorothy said firmly.

"Go on then," Quatre fell silent.

"Tell Shinigami I accept his terms," She said. "But I want you to know that it's not because I want to get out of here. I believe in what he wrote to me in that note of his at the trial. And I know that he'll need someone like me sooner rather than later so if I don't get off then get me out. And tell him that I look forward to getting to know him."

Quatre nodded. He would make sure that Shinigami got the message.

"I think you should go now Quatre Winner," Dorothy suggested. "I'm not much in the mood for conversations at the moment. But if you could slip in an analysis from Shinigami on the political front through Nils and Yaminah I'd appreciate it."

"I'll see what I can do," Quatre promised.

He turned to knock on the door and then thought the better of it. He looked at Dorothy and saw that even though she did not wish to talk she was still lonely.

"Dorothy," Quatre turned to her. "Will you do me the honor of a dance?"

She looked perplexed, "A dance?"

"There doesn't need to be music," Quatre added. "Or if you prefer I can hum the Blue Danube if that will make it easier."

Dorothy rose from the cot and took Quatre's outstretched hand. She smiled softly for a brief moment and Quatre was touched by how beautiful a person she really was.

"I would be honored to accept this dance Quatre Winner," Dorothy said to him.

He led her in a waltz of three-four time before switching over to a ballroom style of footwork and spinning. It seemed that no matter what he did he could not escape being entangled with Dorothy Catalonia, could not stop from being drawn to the trouble she attracted.

Almost regretfully he stopped the dancing. Dorothy smiled and gave him a nod. He turned back to the door and knocked on it. Domini opened it and Quatre stepped out looking back at Dorothy one last time before the metal door shut. She had had tears in her eyes but they did not spill. He doubted they would, she was a proud and strong woman.

Domini escorted Quatre all the way out to his car. The two said nothing to each other and Quatre allowed Abdul to open the back door for him. He slid across the seat, relieved and disappointed when the door shut and the car was in motion again.

"How did it go Master Quatre?" Abdul asked as they cleared the outer gate.

"It went well Abdul," Quatre gave a smile. "It went very well."

He leaned back in the leather seat. He could not help but he pleased with his visit to Dorothy. Quatre knew that Shinigami would be pleased as well. He glanced at his wristwatch noting that on L2 it would be the early morning hours but he doubted that Shinigami would care if he called this late, not with the news that he had for him.

Quatre rolled up the partician so that the back of the limousine was secured fully. The lining in the back and the windows were sound proofed and kept out most listening devices from being able to hear what was going on in the car. He opened his leather briefcase and pulled out a portable vid-phone that he knew to be a secure line since Shinigami had checked it over the last time he had snuck on to Winner properties.

He dialed the number from memory. Any number that he could memorize he did and made sure not to have it written down anywhere.

The connection was established and it rang for nearly half a minute before a sleepy Shinigami answered it allowing video feed as well.

"What is it Q?" Shinigami asked yawning but instantly awake and aware.

"I just came from my visit with Dorothy," Quatre informed the Shadows leader. "I thought you might like to know the outcome now rather than later despite the early hour up there."

"Hell yeah," Shinigami grinned, wisps of hair in his face from his loosened braid. "Lay it on me Quatre. How'd it go?"

"Well, she's doing much better," Quatre truthfully said. "Whatever you put in your letter to her gave her back the spark to fight. Dorothy also agreed that if the trial went poorly that she would be willing to join with you only we would have to break her out. I'm willing to go in with you when you get her?"

"Are you sure about that Q?" Shinigami asked dubiously. "I mean if we do get caught it really won't look good for you. I can always slip away again and go on the run, live the life of a fugitive. But if you really want you can join me in the rescue."

That was one of the things he liked about Shinigami. Shinigami figured that he was capable of making his own choices, which he was. Quatre hardly ever thought of Shinigami as being Duo Maxwell, mostly because the two were so different. The Duo he had known had been a joker, serious too but always with a witty response and an ever present smile. Shinigami was serious and ruthless when it came to his self-appointed task of watching the peace. Quatre was glad that he knew both of them.

"I'll go in with you," Quatre stated again. "I want to."

"Very well," Shinigami said. "Send me the plans of the prison and mark the areas you went in, where you saw security guards and cameras and what type of systems you noticed and send them through Lt. Danzig to me."

Quatre nodded. Normally he did not take orders but this was different. He knew that Shinigami would need detailed plans of the layout and other factors so that he could prepare the proper tools they would need.

"I'll let you go," Quatre bade Shinigami goodbye. "I just wanted you to know the good news. Get some more sleep, if you can."

Shinigami stifled another yawn, "Will do."

Quatre disconnected the call.

It was done, for better or worse. Dorothy Catalonia might very well become a partner in their secret plan. At times he could hardly believe the things he knew and never spoke of, the deaths and deceits.

Occasionally Quatre wondered if his part was really necessary or worth it. Then he reminded himself that he was necessary in this because without him there would be no influential person of power that Shinigami could pass on the proper information to or receive the inside information. At times he felt guilty for passing along things that Relena told him in confidence but it was all for a higher cause and in the end he could still sleep at night.

Rain began hitting the roof of his car. It always seemed to be raining lately non-stop in New Capitol and when it was not raining there was no sun out and no warmth. It gave him a sense of unease as though the very weather were trying to communicate something important to him.

He dialed another number on his secured vid-phone.

"Lady Une," Quatre nodded to the leader of the Preventers. "I'm calling about the proposed weapons reduction bill that was given to you."

'Please don't let me be wrong about this,' Quatre worried but only to himself.

"What are your thoughts on it Winner?" Lady Une asked, trusting his opinion.

"It seems that it will be passed," Quatre ran a hand through his hair. "However I think that you should take some of your trusted Preventers and move some of your weapons into secret caches."

"What's the point?" Une tiredly asked.

"I don't think that we're totally safe yet Lady," He told her. "I can't say anything definite yet but I can tell you that something is not right. I'll leave this final decision to you but I would definitely take as many of the weapons on that reduction bill as you can into hidden caches. If you want I would be happy to lend the Maguanac force to you and move them to a few of our old bases and also a few of the satellites that are owned by me."

"It almost sounds as though you're getting ready for another war," Lady Une remarked suspiciously.

"No, not another war," Quatre disagreed. "I just want to be prepared for anything that might happen. I don't want another Dekim Barton to surprise us when we no longer have the Gundams."

"You have a valid point," Lady Une conceded. "And I agree with it. I'll take you up on the offer of your Maguanac Corps help. And storing these weapons at Winner property will be acceptable for now."

"Rashid will be by to see you tomorrow afternoon if that is acceptable to you," Quatre offered.

"I'll have the time," Une promised. "Une out."

Quatre sat in the back of the limousine trying to reconcile with the pacifist he had been, the killer he had become, the pacifist roots he had tried to return to and now the fighter waiting for the other side to react. Even without Shinigami's updates he could feel something coming, feel the unease in the people. It would take a lot for him to keep on but he owed it to the innocents and he owed it to an old friend that he may very well have destroyed.


	35. Chapter 35: Hanging On A Limb

Hanging On A Limb

Senator Dodd nervously paced the study of his St. Petersburg residence. His desk was littered with papers and printouts that told him many things but not anything he could use. This problem with Shinigami was his top priority and he could not figure out how to keep himself from being killed unless he revealed some of the things he knew.

Dodd had known going into this plan that there would be risks. Still he had chosen his course and now he was busy trying to see which side offered the greatest benefits to himself.

The secure vid-phone rang, startling him out of his contemplation. He flipped it on and like always the screen on the other end was dark.

"Mr. Jei?" Dodd queried not sure who he was dealing with.

"Yes Dodd," Jei's smooth voice came over clearly. "I trust you are alone?"

"Of course," Dodd responded.

"Good," Jei continued on. "Do you have any news for me? Any updates?"

"Shinigami knows that I am involved," Dodd felt no need to hide anything from the mysterious Mr. Jei. "He said that if I was not careful he would kill me. It seems that Rochambeau is no longer trustworthy. What should I do about the Catalonia situation?"

"Keep her locked away," Jei sounded angry now. "She will ruin things should she be let out too early. If at all possible have her killed. I'm sure that you have some guards loyal to you."

"Very well," Dodd acquiesced. "I'll see what can be done. How should I handle Shinigami?"

"That is not my problem," Jei declared.

"When it comes to my own life I'll tell him everything I know," Dodd half threatened.

"And think about what you know," Jei laughed. "You don't know my identity. These calls are untraceable and you know practically nothing about my operations. Handle Shinigami how you see fit but keep him away from what needs to be done."

"I'll do my best," Dodd promised.

'So long as it doesn't get me killed,' He added silently.

For some reason he felt that Jei already knew that he would save his own skin before continuing on with the project. Dodd saw nothing wrong with that but Jei obviously did. Dodd reflected a moment longer and realized that none of the things he knew were worth the value of his life.

"Good," Jei said. "I plan on keeping Shinigami quite busy though. Just make sure that Catalonia either dies in her prison or that she stays locked away."

"You can count on that," Dodd swore.

Jei said nothing but he disconnected the call before Dodd could ask anything more of him.

The Senator sat back in his chair, rubbing a hand over his forehead. He was in a real mess now but he knew that if he did as Jei asked he would be rewarded and Jei had promised to keep Shinigami busy and out of his hair for the time being.

He picked up the secure line and dialed a number he had memorized. If anyone had searched the office or any of his homes they would not find it written down on paper anywhere. Dodd was careful about such delicate things, as careful as he could be.

"Hello?" A voice sounded in his ear.

"It's me," Dodd answered. "I need something done."

"Sure," The voice said. "What's the job?"

"Kill that Catalonia bitch," Dodd ordered. "I don't care how it's done but make sure she's dead by the end of the month."

"That's going to cost you big time man," The voice warned. "She's in a private facility. That will take some real work."

"What were you thinking on a price?" Dodd asked.

"Half a million credits," The voice sounded smug.

"Done," Dodd agreed. "And you'll get another two hundred and fifty upon a successful completion of the job."

The voice let out a low whistle, "I guess you're really eager to see this one go. Consider her already in the grave. I'll call you if there are any problems? The usual time and number?"

"The usual," Dodd confirmed.

He disconnected the call. It was in motion. Catalonia would die and he would thrive, hopefully. So many things could still go wrong but it was the best chance he had.


	36. Chapter 36: Frequency Channels

Frequency Channels

Andre Domini had the day off and like any other day he spent it monitoring the prison channels, hoping to pick up any clues that he could. At the end of one particular call he threw off the headphones and swore. It looked like his employer had been correct and the people who had put Dorothy Catalonia away were getting desperate and sloppy. They had stupidly used a prison channel to relay orders to kill Catalonia. This was big.

Outwardly he remained calm even though he longed to run out of the facility so that he could get into town. It was too risky to make a call from within the prison to Quatre Winner; he did not have the proper equipment to block any signals. His employer could make calls in to him but Winner had the money to have the proper equipment and ran no risk of being caught. Domini nodded to the front door guards, showing them his pass. They opened the doors without a word, knowing already that he was heading into the nearby Capitol City.

Domini climbed into his car and drove down to the gate.

"Hey there Domini," Bates nodded. "Have a good time."

"Will do," Domini smiled.

The gate swung open on its electric hinges and Domini drove off into Capitol City. He went to a nearby pub run by an Irishman named Delaney. The balding man said nothing as he let Domini into the back where his office was.

"You tell Winner to come in more often," Delaney said as he shut the door.

Domini did not bother to ask how or where Delaney had met his employer. Quatre Winner seemed to know people from all walks of life and for many different reasons.

Domini lifted the receiver and dialed Winner's cell phone.

"Winner here," Quatre said, probably with a smile on his face.

"Domini," He identified himself. "We've got a problem boss."

"What?" Quatre was all business now.

"Picked up a transmission at the prison," Domini said. "Someone put out a hit on Catalonia. I didn't recognize the guard who was on my end, but that's not too unusual since we get people cycling in and out of there, not many who are permanent except for the gate guards and a few others like myself. The one who ordered the hit, now his voice sounded kind of familiar but I can't place him."

"Damn it," Quatre cursed. "This is a problem."

"Job has to be done by the end of this month, so in another two and a half weeks," Domini told his boss.

"So they won't move in right away," Quatre's mind was rapidly thinking. "They might try poison or they might make it messy. That doesn't really matter. But whoever is doing the job will wait for a few days to make sure they have everyone's schedules and the security down."

"That's what I figured otherwise I never would have left the prison," Domini responded.

"Any money discussed? Prices?" Quatre asked.

"Half a million credits now and two hundred fifty for a completed job," Domini supplied the numbers. "Also it sounded like this wasn't the first job that had been ordered by the rich guy to the guard."

"You're at Delaney's right?" Quatre questioned.

"Yeah," Domini answered.

"I'm sending someone to get you," Quatre said. "Wait there."

"Sure thing boss," Domini was able to answer just before Quatre hung up the phone on him.

Domini walked out to the counter of the pub. Delaney was behind the bar and poured him a drink without question. Domini took it and downed it silently.

"Thanks," He said.

"You look like you needed it," Delaney commented. "Like you'd been kicked in the gut or something."

"You could say that," Domini sighed setting the glass on the counter. "What do I owe you for the drink?"

"Nothing son," Delaney declared. "Like I said, you needed it. Waiting for a ride I take it?"

"Yeah," Domini nodded.

"Then pull up a chair," Delaney told him. "If you're car is out back you don't have to worry about it getting towed. I'll keep it as long as you need. There's no telling when you might be back."

"I'll get it tonight," Domini said.

"You tell Quatre I said hi," Delaney winked and went back to cleaning up behind the bar.

Domini could hardly believe the Irishman. He was different from most of the people he had come across before. A strange but good man. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, becoming impatient with waiting. Waiting was never something that he did well. It always stifled him to not be out doing something to change things. But he reminded himself that what he was doing needed to be done so he sat and surreptitiously watched the doorway. Without a word Delaney came back over and poured him a drink of watered down vodka. Domini understood the gesture, it kept up the pretense that he was a regular and watered-down drinks would ensure he stayed sober longer.

He gave Delaney a thankful nod and took a sip, making the drink last. He went through two more of them until three other people had trickled in. Two sat at a table together and the third ordered a beer and then went to the restroom. Domini considered going in after him until two other men came in. One came up to the bar and ordered a straight shot of whiskey, drinking it down with easy familiarity.

"Domini," The stranger with bangs obscuring one side of his face nodded. "Come with me."

Domini finished his last drink and followed the man out of the pub.

The stranger led him over to a black jeep. Domini got in on the passenger side and the stranger started the jeep and pulled away from the curb quickly. The stranger seemed to drive a random pattern, turning left at some intersections and right at others but he seemed to know where he was.

"What do I call you?" Domini asked knowing this had to be the man his boss had sent.

"Call me Heavyarms," The banged man stated.

"Wasn't that the name of a Gundam?" Domini wondered aloud.

"Yes," The stranger said without looking at Domini.

"Did you pick that name?" Domini asked.

"No, the scientist who built it did," The banged man glanced over at Domini for the first time. "I hope you're sober or Quatre isn't going to be happy."

"They were watered down shots," Domini protested. "And how do you know who named that Gundam?"

"Has anyone ever told you, you ask too many questions?" The stranger gave a hint of a smile that quickly disappeared.

"So you don't know the answer then?" Domini pressed.

"It's a need to know basis," The man said brushing off the questions. "But depending on how far Quatre decides to let you in on this growing organization you might learn those answers and more."

Domini studied the stranger. He seemed to be about his boss's age or not much older. He was slim but there was strength in his frame, like a lion waiting to spring at its prey. Domini shook his head, clearing away the fuzziness that was gathering. Perhaps he had had too much to drink.

Finally the jeep got on the freeway and sped through traffic. They got off three exits later and Domini could not figure out where they were headed to. They were in the downtown district with all the towering skyscrapers.

The stranger navigated the jeep into an underground parking garage, parking in a permit only spot. The permit was extracted from the glove box and Domini wondered again who the stranger was, no one he had ever seen before. The two men went over to the elevators. The stranger pulled out a set of keys and stuck one of them into the elevator and pushed the designated button to head up to the top floor.

Stepping out of the elevator Domini noticed the high-tech surroundings and then his boss was walking toward him, dressed in a business suit.

Without a word Quatre Winner beckoned to the two men and they followed him down a hallway into a private conference room, all the blinds were covering the windows so no one from the outside could look in. Another man was waiting for them, someone Domini had never before seen. This stranger was dressed in all black with a black cap pulled low over his face and a long chestnut braid which he pushed back over his shoulder when the group entered.

"Sure took you long enough Trowa," The black-clad stranger snorted. "I was about to have a coronary a few times when someone tried the door."

"Had to make sure there were no tails," The slim man shrugged unconcerned.

"All right then," The braided stranger lifted his head and shot a grin at Domini. "Now that Quatre and his little guard are here we can begin. Please, take a seat Andre, you too Quatre."

"Can I just ask something please?" Domini felt slightly nervous and exposed with the braided man's gaze trained on him.

"Sure," The braided man leaned back in his chair, black boots now resting on the conference table.

Quatre shot a slight glare at the braided man who grinned sheepishly and took his feet off the table.

"Who are you people?" Domini let out a breath.

"Ah, an excellent question," The braided man chuckled. "I am the esteemed, best thief and all-around top dog of the Underworld, Shinigami. And over there we have the greatest acrobatic Gundam Pilot Trowa."

"Gundam Pilot?" Domini's eyes went wide.

"All three of us are Gundam Pilots," Quatre used his boardroom voice and smile. "Trowa piloted Heavyarms, I piloted Sandrock and Shinigami over there piloted Deathscythe."

"I don't understand," Domini looked to his boss.

"We have an interest in Catalonia," Trowa said. "Quatre hired you and got you placed at the prison to make sure that she was treated decently and in case there were any assassination plots you could warn us of."

"That's correct," Quatre confirmed. "We needed someone on the inside. There was no danger to you, we made sure of that."

Domini was silent, digesting the new information that had been revealed to him. He looked at each of the Gundam Pilots faces trying to figure out why they were so concerned with Dorothy Catalonia of all people.

"Dorothy was a good warrior," Shinigami broke the silence. "She was wrong the first time but she saved Relena's life during the second war. If it wasn't for her the Queen of Sanc and the Vice-Foreign Minister would be dead. Dorothy doesn't deserve what she's getting."

"Ok, I can understand that," Domini nodded managing to remain calm. "But how could you partner with Shinigami? You're the bad guy right, or one of them?"

"I'm watching the peace," Shinigami said. "I'm just using the Underworld to get the information. You hold a large secret now. If I think you'll betray it to anyone outside of this group I'll kill you."

Domini nodded. He could understand that and he knew that if he tried to go against the most powerful man in the Underworld he probably would never get the chance to tell his story.

"We need you on the inside still," Quatre said. "But right now we need you to look at some plans and mark down where the cameras and guards and alarms are for us. Shinigami is going to stop the assassin."

"How?" Domini asked.

"He'll come up with something," Quatre assured Domini. "He always does."

Four hours later he was dropped back at his car and Trowa took off in the jeep. His hands were shaking and he could hardly believe that he had met Gundam Pilots and that one of them was the most important man in the Underworld and the other was an important Colonial politician.

He fished his keys out of his pocket and started his jeep. He got back to the prison and was waved in by a new shift of guards. Domini made it to his room and crashed on his bed, setting the alarm so that he would have enough time to wake up early enough to get ready for his shift.


	37. Chapter 37: Best Laid Plans

Best Laid Plans

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Une demanded as Senator Lodge entered into her office unannounced.

"I'm here to tell you that you are being called before the Council next month on charges of misconduct," The Senator declared.

Une remained in her seat, refusing to show any outward fear but on the inside she was worried. Her gut felt like it was tied in a million different knots and she could feel her stomach roll. It was sheer determination that kept her from making a mad dash to the bathroom to let her breakfast up.

"Really?" Une raised a brow. "That's not surprising considering who is on the Council. Whatever you may think Senator the Preventers aren't omnipotent."

"This threat should have been seen sooner Commander," Senator Lodge sneered out her title. "It's was a gross inadequacy on your part that allowed this incident to occur in the first place."

Une did not know what to say but fortunately she did not have to say anything. At that moment Chang Wufei and Zechs Merquise came into the office, right on time for their scheduled meeting with their Commander. Zechs totally ignored the Senator's presence and Wufei observed the man as though he were some sort of lesser life form. Une struggled not to make a comment that would likely not endear her to anyone other than her own agents.

"What are you doing in here?" The Senator demanded of the two agents. "Can't you see we're in a meeting?"

"We have an appointment," Wufei cut in smoothly before anyone could comment. "You don't have one."

"Boy, do you know who you're talking to?" The Senator frowned.

"I know who you are," Wufei said. "But I am the last surviving member of the Dragon Clan of L5, which also guarantees me the same status you have but I am also a Gundam Pilot. And we have a meeting with the Commander."

The Senator looked unsure for a brief moment before a smile spread across his face, "Very well, I will observe."

He moved off to the side and seated himself on the tiny loveseat. Wufei snorted and took a chair beside Une's desk. Zechs remained standing, leaning his tall frame against the wall closest to the doorway.

The mood in the office was tense. Before Zechs moved to close the door Une could see Anders looking at her apologetically. She gave him a nod and then the door was shut. She turned her attention back to her two agents and tried to ignore the Senator which was a hard thing to do, but possible.

"Lady," Zechs said. "Let's get my sister on the phone. She needs to hear some of this information as well."

Une nodded and punched a button. The Vice-Foreign Minister picked up the connection herself and smiled when she saw Lady Une. Her face was also projected on the wall screen behind Une's desk so that the rest of the room's occupants could see her as well.

"Hello Lady," Relena greeted the head of the Preventers. "How are you this morning?"

"Well enough," Une stated in clipped tones. "I've been called before the Council on charges of misconduct. And yourself Vice-Foreign Minister?"

"Much better today," Relena said, the smile falling off her face. "Who delivered the charges, no never mind, I can see Senator Lodge now. Good day Senator. Zechs, Wufei, how are both of you?"

"Quite well Relena," Wufei bowed his head.

"My health is well sister," Zechs smiled briefly.

Une was pleased to hear that word out of Zechs' mouth. Oftentimes he would not even refer to Relena as his sister, afraid that his past deeds might somehow taint her. But he was slowly coming around.

"Senator Lodge," Relena addressed the man. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave this meeting. Vital information is shared here and you are not on the approved list."

"But I'm here to observe Commander Une's actions," The Senator weakly protested.

"Commander Une is one of the best military minds in the past century," Relena said. "Her actions have always been undertaken with the utmost consideration to preserve the highest quality of life for as many as possible. I insist that you leave."

There was little the Senator could do to protest Relena's words. He stood, straightened his jacket and left the room, slamming the door childishly behind him.

"So the opposition grows thicker," Relena shook her head. "My position is still secure but I don't know for how much longer."

"That's what I need to tell you," Zechs stared at his little sister. "I've learned that there are some who wish you out of power. A few of my sources believe that was the motivation behind Dorothy Catalonia's arrest and also why some in power are trying to force Lady Une out of the Preventers. They think it's possible that you and Quatre will be next."

"I'll do my best to fight this," Une drew in a breath. "Or to drag it out as long as possible."

Relena nodded. Une could see that her make-up had been expertly applied once again but not quite good enough. Relena seemed thinner, a small imitation of the vibrant leader she had once been. Une wondered if she had done the right thing, if perhaps she should have tried harder to get Dorothy released from prison before the opposition against her began, then perhaps everything would be different.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Une asked feeling her own exhaustion creep in.

"I think perhaps I might talk with Quatre and also visit Dorothy again," Wufei was frowning while he thought. "They are the best at coming up with strategies that I know of and Dorothy has a sharp wit. Perhaps if we somehow got the two of them together they might be able to come up with something."

"Zechs?" Une brushed some of her loose brown hair out of her face.

"I'll see if I can perhaps learn of anything else Lady," Zechs' ice blue eyes were troubled, never a good sign in Une's opinion. "And if I can do anything else let me know."

"I think it might be best if you were made co-guardian of Mariemeia," Une stated. "If I am imprisoned they'll make her a ward of the government if Trowa does not step in. I know that you will safeguard her from the politicians. Please Zechs, don't let that happen to her. She deserves something better than that."

"Zechs," Relena spoke causing him to look up at her. "I think that it would be for the best, just in case Lady Une is no longer allowed to look after her. Please consider it."

Zechs looked over at Wufei who nodded and returned his steady gaze. When he turned back to Une she knew that he would agree to becoming Mariemeia's second guardians. She felt a wave of relief wash over her. Mariemeia deserved to have someone watch over her who had known Treize.

"What forms do I fill out?" Zechs gave a slight smile.

"See Sally for that," Une told him. "She'll need to give you a few mental exams and another physical before she lets you fill out the papers but I don't foresee any problems. Relena, do you think you could make sure they are approved?"

That was Une's greatest fear at the moment was that no one would be there for Mariemeia, or Marie as she had come to call the girl. Marie was currently at Une's house on base and she would attend the school set up for children of married couples in the Preventers, of which there were quite a few.

"I'll see to it myself," Relena offered with a happy smile.

"It's settled then," Une declared.

"Good," Relena said, cutting the connection before anyone could add anything more.

"I have the afternoon off," Zechs commented. "I'll see Sally then if she's not too busy."

Une nodded, pleased that Zechs was willing to go along with it.

"I'm still monitoring for Yuy and Duo," Wufei changed the topic. "There has been no sign of Duo anywhere. Yuy was last spotted in America but he has since disappeared."

"Divert your attentions to looking into Senator Lodge's background," Une told Wufei. "I want to know everything about him. And I mean everything and anything you can get Wufei. I also want you to meet with Dorothy and Quatre this week. Zechs, check with your contacts to see if you can get anything more concrete, see Sally and help Wufei dig around on Senator Lodge."

"How far do you want us to go with this?" Wufei asked.

Une knew precisely what that question meant. She considered telling them to avoid illegal means of gaining information before thinking the better of it. Wufei was a fairly competent hacker and she knew that he would take precautions not to get caught.

"Any of the more questionable means you use just be careful when employing their use," Une stated.

"Very well," Wufei bowed his head to mask his grin.

"No worries there Lady," Zechs said edging toward the door.

"I can see that Zechs," Une smiled for the first time that day. "Both of you get out of here, I'll deal with the irate Senator."

The two agents nodded and slipped out the door. Une barely bit back her sigh as the Senator entered her office.

'Treize, I don't know how much longer I can do this,' Une thought wearily, keeping her emotions from her face.

_You're strong Lady. You always managed to surprise me with your strength. Don't let me down now._

'Never Treize-sama,' Une echoed in her mind. 'I'll never let you down.'


	38. Chapter 38: Enemy Territory

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this story. I've been working on my HP story lately and trying to write an original novel as well. I will promise to update this story again this month.

Enemy Territory

Shinigami had Tahil flown down from L2. He picked her up personally from the shuttle port in the limousine Lt. Danzig and given over to his personal use. Shinigami took in Tahil's youthful face and her body-build.

"Quit staring at me," She groused.

"How much do you weigh?" Shinigami asked.

"That's none of your damn business," Tahil snapped.

"How much?" Shinigami asked again. "I've got a job lined up but I need to know everyone's weight."

"One hundred twenty-five pounds," Tahil crossed her arms over her chest.

"That should work out just fine," Shinigami leaned back in the seat.

He rolled down the glass, the barrier between the driver and the passengers.

"To Quatre Winner's," Shinigami ordered.

"Sure thing," The driver responded turning the limousine around.

Shinigami rolled the glass back up. Sometimes he could hardly believe his good luck. Tonight was the night. Quatre had arranged to visit Dorothy that evening, Shinigami planned for himself and Tahil and perhaps one other to parachute out of a low flying plane to the top of the prison. From there they would only have to disable the guards and get Dorothy out.

Quatre would be carrying some knock out gas for the guards and some smoke grenades. Shinigami would have the technology supplied by Ichii to knock out the security alarms and cameras for up to twenty minutes at a time. He and those going in with him would be armed with knives or dart guns. Shinigami would be the only one to carry the only lethal gun. It had to work. If the plan did not work Dorothy might be dead by the end of the week if they did not move quickly to get her out of the prison. Shinigami only hoped that she would not put up any fight over it.

"So what's going on?" Tahil asked. "It must be pretty damn important if you had me fly all the way from L2."

"We're breaking Dorothy Catalonia out tonight," Shinigami's voice was soft but hard. "We got a tip that there's going to be an inside job and someone's going to try and kill her so there's no chance of her getting off in the trial. I can't let that happen."

Tahil nodded, understanding why she had been flown out under such urgency.

"So you need me because…?" She trailed off.

"You took that parachuting course under Lt. Danzig," Shinigami smirked. "And we're parachuting onto the roof. So you've been elected to join the strike team."

Tahil nodded, knowing she had no choice but to agree. Shinigami promised himself that he would try and make sure that nothing bad happened to her. He would make sure she stuck close to him. He had one more person to bring with him. He picked up the secure comm-link and dialed Trowa's number.

"Barton," Trowa answered.

"It's me," Shinigami said. "I need one more person for the strike team tonight. Parachuting in on the roof. You available?"

"Can't," Trowa sounded regretful but not overly so. "I'm escorting Sylvia Noventa to a dinner and dance along with Relena. It would look strange if both Quatre and I were gone."

"Shit," Shinigami rand a hand through his bangs. "I'll look for someone else then. Thanks anyway Tro."

Shinigami cut the link and closed his eyes. Things were always so complicated. The stress was beginning to eat away at him again but he told himself that soon he would have another talented helper, Dorothy Catalonia. And that was something to look forward to.

The limousine was admitted into Quatre's long drive leading up to his mansion. Shinigami reflected that he had never entered into Quatre's mansion the proper way since he had become Shinigami, this was the first time. It brought an amused grin to his face. The driver stopped the car right in line with the stairs leading up to the entrance. Rashid came out with an umbrella to ward against the few drops of rain that were beginning to fall. It looked like it would be a cold night when the sun set, and a wet one.

Shinigami and Tahil walked briskly up the stairs and into the mansion. Quatre met them just inside the door and ushered them into the study. Tahil took a look around, things were just as she remembered them but it still impressed her.

"Rashid and Abdul should be bringing in the supplies as we speak," Shinigami flopped down into a chair.

Quatre shut the door and gestured for Tahil to seat herself. Shinigami watched the blond Arabian walk across the room and look out the window before pacing back over towards an antique desk.

"Sit down already Q," Shinigami rolled his eyes.

Quatre gave him a look and went to answer the knock on the door. Abdul and Rashid came in carrying two bags apiece. They set them down and then left. Quatre locked the door after them. Shinigami merely raised an eyebrow at this action. It was not like Quatre to be so untrusting but then again he did have a lot of staff and if they did not know what was going on so much the better. This way they could pass any level of tests or questioning because there was no way they could break into this room, not with the amount of money Quatre Winner had poured into his properties on security measures. Besides his staff were mostly discrete. It would not do if any of them tried to listen in on what their boss was up to.

"So we're a man short?" Quatre ran a hand through his blond locks.

"Yeah at the moment," Shinigami nodded. "But I've got a few ideas."

"Let's just remember that we're trying not to kill anyone tonight," Quatre looked at Shinigami.

Shinigami stared back at him.

'Worried much Quatre?' He smirked at the blonde's irate expression. 'I told you I'd behave and yet you're still worried. Is Shinigami really that evil to you?'

"I promised that would be a last resort," Shinigami folded his hands and leaned his head on them. "And I still keep my promises, no matter what I call myself. You should know that Q. After all, you were the one who reminded me that you trusted my word when I gave it, did something change that?"

"No, no you're right," Quatre breathed. "I'm just nervous. It's been a while since we've done anything resembling terrorist activities. I do trust you though."

Shinigami gave a smile.

"I was thinking of where we could get a third person for the jump this evening," Shinigami changed the subject back to the mission. "Obviously we can't use one of the Maguanac's. That would point straight to you which we can't have. I was thinking about calling Lt. Danzig unless you think it's possible to do with just Tahil and me."

Quatre wrinkled his brow as he thought. He may not have been in charge of the mission but he would give his input if asked.

"If you free Dorothy you should be able to use her to help you get out," Quatre spoke slowly but confidently. "She's been keeping in shape. I danced part of a waltz with her because I owed her a dance. I think that she's been doing exercises in her cell to stay fit."

"All right then," Shinigami said. "Tahil and I, Street 2, go in via a drop on the roof. We do the drop before Q gets to the gate. Sweet little pacifist Quatre enters while Street 2 go through the vents and land outside the cell. When the guards see us use the green bottle first and slip your mask on. We'll bust out Dorothy and she'll get your mask and then we put you to sleep and get the hell out of dodge."

"Timing is crucial," Quatre said sternly. "We can't be late, either of us."

"I won't be," Shinigami promised. "Tahil and I are going to head to the base. Tahil wait outside for a second in the hallway for me."

Shinigami quickly ran through the canister Quatre would use and how to put on the mask. Once he was sure that Quatre knew how to conceal the canisters Shinigami slung one bag over a shoulder and hoisted up the other two. A black sedan waited idling out front. Shinigami and Tahil quickly climbed in back and the sedan shot down the driveway and down the street.

Shinigami laughed, they were going to do it tonight. Tahil was nervous but there was no helping that. He knew first hand that nerves often helped through missions; they kept your senses and instincts on heightened alert, always a good thing.

They were dropped outside of Capitol City at a privately owned airstrip and helipad. Shinigami grabbed all the bags and went into the tiny office. Lt. Danzig was waiting with the helicopter pilot. Shinigami nodded to his Lt. and went into the other room, carefully setting the bags down. His back ached, it was a lot of weight to heft around just before a mission but he was used to it. He stretched, popping his back and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. He pulled the tab and drank it down.

Strolling out into the main room with a half empty soda he took a seat on one of the many foldout chairs. He sipped at his soda, relishing in the silence and strange looks he was receiving.

"Where do you find places like this?" Tahil asked in awe.

"Just do," Shinigami shrugged. "The good Lt. Danzig found this one though so all the credit goes to him."

"We on?" The pilot asked.

"Yep," Shinigami took another swig of soda. "We leave in three hours, when dark comes. Radio silence needs to be maintained. You sure that plane is nearly silent?"

"Sure it's silent," The pilot said. "The military sometimes contracts me for runs."

Shinigami was pleased to hear that. The military was not a bunch of fancily dressed show pieces. They really knew what they were about.

Two hours passed quickly between games of cards and talking about the mission. Shinigami tried to keep the atmosphere calm, it would not do to have Tahil or the pilot getting so nervous that they went out of control or worse backed out of the mission. He could fly the plane but he could not make the jump at the same time.

He dressed in a black flight suit coming out with the smoke grenades, knives; knock out gas, dart guns and the one live ammunition gun. Tahil went into the room after him and dressed in a gray flight suit. The suits had body armor in them. Shinigami helped her strap on a few smoke grenades, two bottles of knock out gas, and her dart gun with extra darts and handed her the gas mask which they would have on when they made the jump. He strapped on the same weapons as Tahil but put on two clips of ammunition and a loaded silenced handgun. It was a precaution but a necessary one.

Forty minutes later they were taking off from the airstrip. Shinigami taught some quick hand signals to Tahil and then concentrated on the landmarks they were passing over. He made sure to go over where the ripcord was located as well as the one that pulled the emergency chutte. Tahil rolled her eyes in exasperation at him but listened to his instructions.

"Q," Shinigami said getting on the radio. "This is Street 2. We are getting ready to drop."

"Copy that," Quatre replied. "Five minutes from gate."

"Drop in two," Shinigami came back. "Over and out until drop completed."

"10-4," Quatre said.

Shinigami watched the lights, the red one was still on. They needed a green for go. He tensed near the opening of the plane knowing that it was going to come soon. They were making a short drop, two thousand feet from target. That meant they had to pull the ripcord almost as soon as they were out of the plane which meant that the pilot had to make a wide swing to make sure he did not blow them off course.

The light changed green. Shinigami pushed Tahil out and followed right after. The plane made a sharp turn left and the cords went, chuttes spilling out. Shinigami made the first landing, soft, running forward and pulling the chutte down as quickly as he could. Tahil's landing as a little harder but she was able to get her chutte down just as quickly. Shinigami flashed her a thumbs up sign.

"Street 2 is hot," Shinigami said in the radio.

"Q is coming to the gate," Quatre's response was immediate. "Get going."

"Street 2 in flight," Shinigami replied.

Quickly the two unhooked their harnesses and made for the ventilation shafts. They were inside seconds later. Shinigami pulled out a small penlight, putting it between his teeth as he consulted a hand drawn map of where Dorothy's cell was located in relation to the shafts. Once he had his bearings he put everything away and crawled forward, Tahil coming right on his heels.

"Q passed gate," Quatre's voice whispered in Shinigami's ear. "About to disembark from the ship."

"Inside the belly of the beast," Shinigami replied.

Using a series of hand signals Shinigami let Tahil know that Quatre was almost in. She nodded and he pressed forward faster, they needed to be in place before Quatre showed up or it would not work. Shinigami stopped suddenly causing Tahil to nearly hit her head on his feet. They had reached 'paradise' as Shinigami had termed it.

Using a tiny machine Shinigami knocked out the screws. They fell on the floor making a tinkling sound but Shinigami caught the grate before it hit the tiled floor. That loud noise would have alerted a guard. With great care Shinigami placed a machine that Tahil had never seen on the other side of the grate.

"It's from Ichii," He whispered to her. "It'll knock out the camera feed for the entire complex and the alarms and after twenty minutes it's set to self-destruct."

Tahil could only nod. She trusted Ichii for what he made and Shinigami. They waited for the next phase.

"Q in," Quatre whispered. "Clean. Almost to check 2."

That was it. Shinigami slipped down from the shaft, dropping quietly into a crouch. Tahil moved to the opening. Shinigami stood and motioned for her to follow. He caught her around the waist and lowered her to the ground. They stood waiting for Quatre to put in his appearance.

The blond Arabian did not disappoint. He came in trailed by two guards who upon spotting the intruders were about to sound the alarm when Shinigami launched a harmless smoke grenade and Quatre let go with the real thing. Quickly the Arabian slipped on his gas mask.

"Q, you still with me?" Shinigami asked.

"A little woozy but operational," Quatre's words were a bit slurred.

"We've got nineteen minutes," Shinigami stated moving to the cell door.

He pulled the picks from a sown-in pocket on his flight suit. Less than a minute later the door was opened and a wary Dorothy was crouched in fighting stance on the other side.

"You think they would have used a better lock," Shinigami joked.

"You," Dorothy straightened.

"Ok Q," Shinigami turned to the blond. "Give the lady your gas mask and get ready to say good night."

Quatre took off his mask and held it out for Dorothy who accepted it.

"Put it on," Quatre said. "Please Dorothy. They'll tell you everything but right now you need to get out."

Dorothy swallowed and nodded. She slipped on the mask and watched as Shinigami let loose another gas grenade. He caught Quatre as he fell to the ground. At least the blond would not have bruises. He grabbed Dorothy's wrist and began to lead her out the front. She resisted at first but then followed.

Shinigami let loose another grenade and readied his dart gun at his hip. He took the safety off and shot the first guard near the entrance with one dart, Tahil took out the other. Quickly the trio rushed outside and got in Quatre's car which was idling. Shinigami put a dart in the driver who was rather new to Quatre's staff and shoved him out of the car. The gate guards appeared to not have seen anything.

Dorothy and Tahil got in the back and Shinigami took the driver's place. He drove down to the gate and got both the guards with a dart gun. With another piece of Ichii's technology he opened the gate and then closed it behind them.

He drove in a random pattern, ditching the car on a busy street. He took the two girls into a nearby restaurant that was supposedly closed.

"You made it safely," The proprietor said. "I'm glad to see you Shinigami. Tell my cousin I said hello when you return to L2."

"I will, I know that Arman will be happy to hear you are well," Shinigami smiled at the man.

The proprietor handed Shinigami a set of keys which the L2 native accepted from him without another word. Shinigami led the two girls out back to where a gray SUV awaited them. Not even Dorothy spoke as they climbed in and took off. They traded cars one last time at a train station nearly seventy miles away from Capitol City.

"Where are we going?" Dorothy asked.

"Berghof," Shinigami said. "It's an Earth-side base I have. Lt. Danzig runs it for me. It's hidden in Germany. My shuttle, the _Demon King_ is there. We'll head back to the Shadows in it."

Dorothy fell silent.

"Tahil, you're staying at Berghof for a bit," Shinigami told the other half of Street 2. "There are a few things that I'm having Lt. Danzig teach you."

The girl looked like she was going to complain but she finally nodded her agreement to the arrangement. Shinigami breathed a sigh of relief. He did not want to argue with her now, he wanted to conserve his energy for the conversation he would need to have with Dorothy on the _Demon King_.

In the early morning hours Dorothy and Shinigami boarded the _Demon King_ and took off into space. Shinigami set the auto-pilot and leaned back in the pilot's seat. Dorothy sat in the co-pilots chair admiring the systems on board the shuttle. Just to be on the safe side Shinigami set the cloaking device.

"I assume you have some questions," Shinigami stretched. "Now's a good time to ask them."

"Why did you get me out tonight?" Dorothy's gray eyes assessed him.

"We picked up a transmission," Shinigami said. "Someone on the inside was supposed to kill you by the end of the month. We couldn't let that happen Dorothy. There's a lot going on now that you need to know about and I need help."

"What's changed so drastically then?" Dorothy asked, looking more alive by the minute.

"A new Colony is being built," Shinigami began. "Anyone tied to L2 they won't hire and the three people I managed to get on the construction crew all met with fatal accidents. The other strange thing, we can't find who is funding the Colony building but it is privately funded.

"Last month the Sweepers were going to pick up a shipment of Gundanium but it was stolen right out from under them, not an easy feat. There was enough Gundamium that an entire Gundam and a half could be built. Smaller shipments have been disappearing for some time as well, since before Dekim Barton. So far enough Gundamium has been stolen to build seven Gundams with some spare parts.

"Also several fleets of Leos and Tauruses have gone missing or are unaccounted for since shortly before and after the Dekim Barton uprising. There is no trace of them. What would you draw from such bits of information Dorothy Catalonia?"

"That someone was planning either another Operation Meteor," Dorothy mused, rapidly coming up with scenarios and discarding them. "Or that someone might try and take over the Colonies or declare a war similar to the war the Colonies declared on Earth."

"My thoughts as well," Shinigami said. "Relena is in no immediate danger but people are trying to take her out of power. Une's job is seriously threatened; I would say they'll get her out of there in a few months at most. Quatre allowed the Preventers to use Maguanac bases and Winner property to hide some caches of weapons and suits. Hopefully that will be enough."

"Not if the other side has Gundams," Dorothy pointed out.

"Before heading to L2 we'll be stopping by on the _Anubis_ Howard's main ship," Shinigami informed her. "From there we will head to the old abandoned Winner satellite that Quatre has given to the Sweepers. We've dragged it to a new located and put up cloaking on the entire thing. Prof. G is currently building new Gundams. Since I just recently discovered that the other side has enough to build seven Gundams I have to assume that's what they're going to have. So I'll need your help to build a Gundam for yourself and Zechs Merquise."

"What does Zechs have to do with this?" Dorothy asked.

"He's my contact in the Preventers," Shinigami said. "We share intelligence but we're both careful in how much we share. He knows nothing about this. Not for the moment."

"What about Chang Wufei?" She pressed.

"Wufei's a good guy," He admitted. "But the probability of him helping me out since I'm the head of the Shadows was slim to none. He doesn't know. Nor does Heero. I know where Heero is though but we'll keep him out of it for now."

"Something's wrong with Yuy," Dorothy caught on quickly. "What is it? He ran away, I know that but he's into something isn't he?"

"He took a job for one of the American mob bosses," Shinigami sighed. "One of the few places not under my control in any degree. He's using a substance called Zeus. Have you ever heard of it?"

He watched Dorothy's face pale at the name Zeus. He had heard little about it, but he also had not really looked into the drug. Mentally he berated himself for not doing so sooner but he had been busy, still he felt like a lousy friend.

"Zeus is often used to suppress memories," Dorothy's voice seemed loud in his ears. "It can be very addictive though. It also creates a sort of numbness which is part of its addiction for people who are trying to forget bad memories. Someone coming off regular usage usually takes three weeks for the withdrawal symptoms to fully go away but they're rather nasty. I never would have guessed Yuy to use drugs."

"I couldn't really either," Shinigami shook his head. "But I also couldn't see him being an assassin, which is what he is."

Dorothy bit her bottom lip.

'Damn it,' Shinigami swore at himself. 'You should have stayed with him no matter what Relena said or did. Stupid of you. Now look what's happened to him. He's a druggie and a murderer.'

"Relena is partly to blame for driving him away," Dorothy pointed out logically, filling the silence. "You can't always be there for everyone and eventually Yuy had to get a rude awakening to that fact. He was an idiot to just disappear without contacting anyone. He should have known better."

"But he didn't," He replied dully. "And I did. I did."

They both fell silent reflecting on how different things were now. A year of peace and a brief altercation had changed everything as they had known it, nearly everything. Neither of them could tell if it was for the better, in some ways the war had been predictable and that was a comfort. Now everything was spinning about and there were no such things as guarantees.

Then again neither of them were experts so perhaps they just missed the fighting. But somehow neither of them thought that was it. It was more than just the missed fighting, it was something about how everyone was united, and lines were drawn. Now there were no lines and everyone was looking out for themselves and only themselves. Where was the good in that?

"_Demon King_ come in," A voice crackled over the radio. "This is _Anubis_calling. Preparing to dock you. Come in _Demon King_."

"_Demon King_ ready for docking," Shinigami finally responded. "Mission was a success, break out the champagne."

"Roger that _Demon King_," The voice laughed. "Howard has your room ready. We'll head for the satellite when you're on board."

Shinigami and Dorothy stumbled out of the _Demon King _tired and hungry. They ate and went straight to sleep not caring for a few hours about the rest of the world.


End file.
